


[中文翻译]Tessellation by nekosmuse

by Lacrimosal



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angsty Schmoop, BAMF!Charles, BAMF!Raven, Brotherhood of Mutants, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Chess is a valid form of seduction, First Meetings, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Magneto is a terrifying fanboy, Magneto is one crazy mofo, Mutant Rights, Oh Magneto bless your terrible fashion sense, Paralysis, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Telepathic Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 155,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimosal/pseuds/Lacrimosal
Summary: 他追随了Xavier的事业很多年；他读了他写的文章千百遍；他在各种场合无数次试图招募Xavier加入兄弟会，但是每次会面的请求都被拒绝了。除了他的文章，没人知道关于Xavier的任何事。不知道他相貌如何，不知道他能力的上限——尽管已知的少许信息表明，他是目前世界上最强大的心灵感应者——不知道他的意图何在。他离群索居。据万磁王所知，Xavier从未踏出过他坚不可摧的Westchester庄园。而现在他将要作为主题发言人出席世界上规模最大的亲变种人大会。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢nekosmuse大大给我授权翻译这篇超级棒的文，以下是原文地址：  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/267790/
> 
> 原文注释:
> 
> 融合了漫画和90年代动画的设定。因以下求文梗而创作：
> 
> 1）这是个奇怪的请求，但我想看Charles和Erik已经成为重要的变种人倡导者（以他们各自不同的方式），但是尽管知道对方，他们却从没见过面。  
然后他们终于在某个诸如庆祝变种人立法胜利之类的重大场合见面。他们一拍即合，于是溜出会场好去下棋和促膝长谈。换句话说，他们恋爱了…
> 
> 2）我想看一个没那么疯狂的Erik见到一个已经瘫痪的Charles但依然感兴趣的AU。Charles彻底瘫痪，伤口以下毫无知觉。因为他能读到周围人对他的看法，所以这特别烦。但他能应付，因为他就是这么酷。  
Erik已经在世界各地恶名远播。这个身体脆弱的小个子家伙却一点也不怕他，这引起了他的兴趣。爱情就这么来了…
> 
> 本文的封面插图：  
http://nekosmuse.com/tessellationcover.png  
作者是可爱的eira_cannaid。谢谢！

_棋盘纹：由持续重复的花纹组成相同的形状，精确地契合在一起，中间没有缝隙和重叠。_

母亲去世后不久，Erik有了一份名单。一份他有朝一日要杀死的人名单。很多年上面只有一个名字：Klaus Schmidt。当他脱离Schmidt的控制时，Schmidt的纳粹爪牙四散奔逃，Erik的名单扩大了。随后的数年，他的名单缩小了，身后留下一堆肿胀的尸体，直到上面又只剩下一个名字： Klaus Schmidt。后来Schmidt死了，纳粹遗物穿透了他的脑壳，然后Erik的名单消失了。万磁王诞生了。

万磁王有一份名单。一份他想杀但永远不会动手的名单，因为某些羁绊——例如兄弟会的羁绊——比复仇的渴望重要。目前，名单上有两个人。

第一个是Emma Frost，因为是她第一个提议组建兄弟会，这个决定五年后依然令万磁王后悔万分。

第二个是他的私人助理Anna Marie，在万磁王看来她完全是出于私心，才把蜜月定在兄弟会财政年度的最后一周。

他感到头疼。整个后脑勺都隐隐作痛，头盔的重量更是加剧了痛苦。如果是独自一人，他早就把额头贴在冰凉的金属桌面上了。相反，他抬头瞪着正努力接替小淘气的笨拙女孩。

“我知道你是新手，但是难道小淘气走之前没带你过一遍你的工作职责吗？”万磁王咬着牙说。李千欢，这是她的名字，看起来还不到生育年龄，更别提加入兄弟会了。

“嗯，是的，先生，那个，是的，可是…”

万磁王怒视她。李千欢轻咳了一声又开始尝试，殷勤过了头。她亮黄色的夹克让他的头更疼了。

“Raven…那个，魔形女说您大概想要亲自看看这个。”她再一次把那封烫金请柬塞到他鼻子下面，好像拆开今天的邮件值得他浪费时间似的。他手掌朝下放在桌面上，没有接手的意思，李千欢颤颤巍巍地举着那封请柬。她害怕他。很好。

“魔形女耍了你。我不参加集会。我没兴趣参加变种人权年度研讨会。”毫无意义的活动，更多的是犹豫不前而非采取行动，一群上流社会的变种人为每一条他们正在争取在世界上通过的法案争论不休。万磁王才不会上当，变革需要以铁拳作为后盾，不是在西装革履的房间里编造出来的。

他一挥手应该就能打发这个女孩的，但是她坚持着自己的立场，虽然瑟瑟发抖。小淘气就知道何时应该退让，他希望她和牌皇现在过得不错，因为万磁王会让她一回来就过得非常悲惨。

“干嘛？”他恼怒地问。

“魔形女让我告诉你Charles Xavier教授将是今年的主题发言人。”

这一消息让万磁王吃惊地绕过桌子从李千欢手  
中抓走请柬。他挥手让她退下，在她逃走后马上把她抛在脑后。他把椅子转向窗户，捧着那封请柬。Charles Xavier教授。魔形女太了解他了。

在想要找魔形女之后，万磁王花了20分钟才找到她。兄弟会在Genosha的基地盘踞了半个岛屿。他在计划和行动室找到了她，正弯着腰半趴在简报桌上。

“Xavier教授要在今年的研讨会上做主题发言。”他开门见山地说。

魔形女从图纸上抬起头来，挑起了一条精致的眉毛，金色的眼睛快速闪过戏谑的光芒。

“我就猜到你会喜欢那封请柬的。”她挥手解散了屋里的其他变种人。万磁王等到他们独处时才继续说。

“确认过了吗？”他问，“因为不用我提醒你，Xavier从没在公开场合出现过。”

这一点万磁王很确定。他追随了Xavier的事业很多年；他读了他写的文章千百遍；他在各种场合无数次试图招募Xavier加入兄弟会，但是每次会面的请求都被拒绝了。除了他的文章，没人知道关于Xavier的任何事。不知道他相貌如何，不知道他能力的上限——尽管已知的少许信息表明，他是目前世界上最强大的心灵感应者——不知道他的意图何在。

他离群索居。据万磁王所知，Xavier从未踏出过他坚不可摧的Westchester庄园。而现在他将要作为主题发言人出席世界上规模最大的亲变种人大会。

“我有官方的确认。”魔形女说。万磁王松了口气。

然后他就转换成Erik。魔形女放松下来，不再端着作为他副手的架势，变回了Raven——他找到并招募的第一个变种人，他视为朋友的人。Erik露齿而笑。

“Charles Xavier教授。”他感到头晕目眩。

Raven也学他笑起来，呲出比她真实形态拥有的更多牙齿。

“别笑我，魔形女。Xavier是兄弟会存在的原因。如果没有他的论文我永远不可能建立兄弟会。他的宣言改变了我的人生。”

这一点Raven早就知道。很多万磁王早期的演讲——那时兄弟会还仅仅是一个设想——直接剽窃了Xavier的宣言。 那些句子现在依旧在他耳边，“超人类——人类进化的下一阶段，注定会取代普通智人成为这一星球上的主宰。”在Xavier的宣言之前，Erik只是一个怪物，一个决意毁掉自身创造者的残破作品。Xavier造就了今天的他，给了他奋斗的目标。

“Xavier教授所做的，解开变种人基因，让我们有了自己的声音，让我们的存在具有了真实性…”Erik狂热地挥舞着手，无法说完自己的句子。“我们现在所做的不过是对他进步思想的苍白模仿。如果能说服他加入我们…这将带来无限的可能，Raven，无限的可能。”

他隐隐觉得自己开始听起来像个狂热的粉丝，但如果有什么人算作万磁王的偶像的话，那个人就是Charles Xavier。

被Erik的热情所感染，Raven站得更直，头抬得更高，生为变种，生而骄傲。她的笑容开始发自真心。

“我将尽快回复，安排出行。”她说。

“很好。找别人接手你现在的任务。我需要你陪同我参会。”他说，想了想又加上一句，“告诉Emma完成年度决算。”他觉得这是个恰当的惩罚。他快步走出房间，已经在计划下一阶段的革命了。有了Charles Xavier在他身边，兄弟会将势不可挡。

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Charles坐在正门悬挂的有些污迹的古董镜前，观察着自己的镜像。他觉得自己看起来很苍白——比平时还要苍白。眼下的黑眼圈在白色的面孔上更为显眼。

这没什么不同寻常的，也并没有超出预期。他每次想要离开安全的家时都会再考虑一下。考虑的结果往往是放弃，所以他都想不起来上一次离开庄园是什么时候了。真的已经有十年了吗？太不可思议了，但Hank坚持这一数字是准确的，Charles在他纠结的思绪中无法找到欺骗，只是对于Charles竟然考虑去纽约参加研讨会感到忧心忡忡和如释重负。

他到底在想些什么？

“教授，车备好了。”Hank小心地接近他，思绪中也有一丝害怕，担心Charles会缩回房间，让研讨会不得不匆忙地找别人代替。他是想回房间。噢，他真想回去。

Charles说，“我准备好了。”这回答让他们两个都吃了一惊。

他真的要这么做？

他想起了上一次离家——他开着车离开了守卫着庄园的高耸铁门；他想起了Moira——她摇下车窗吸进夜晚湿润的空气时那粉红的双颊；想起了她漫不经心的大笑和之后窒息的尖叫。回忆消失了，Charles看向自己的双腿，上面整齐地盖着一条老旧的羊毛毯子——是Moira的母亲亲手织的，送给他们作结婚礼物。他双手交握，放在身前毫无知觉的腿上。

Hank将之视为允许，推着他平稳地穿过正门，来到路上，车的后门开着，后备箱锁扣也松开了。Charles没怎么需要协助就将自己从轮椅上挪上车后座，当他坐好并调整腿上的毯子时，Hank把轮椅放进了后备箱，然后上车坐到他旁边。

Charles的心脏绞紧了。随着引擎的轰鸣车子突然启动了，他因这陌生的感觉而闭上了双眼。他们朝着黑色的铁门和外面的广阔世界出发了。Charles已经开始想念起红木家具舒适的气味、茶壶尖锐的嘶鸣叫还有Cerebro轻轻的震动。

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

华尔道夫酒店（译注：纽约一家著名大酒店）大宴会厅的布置是白绿色搭配，弯弯曲曲的常春藤环绕着立柱、点缀着阳台。桌上的花瓶里插满了清新的马蹄莲，令室内充斥着甜腻的香味。

大厅的装修是金红色系，和绿白的布置形成可怕的撞色。万磁王整了整披风，继续怒视周围，有效吓退了任何想来找这位以严厉著称的兄弟会领袖谈话的人。

“你觉得哪个是他？”他询问同伴，搜寻着视线范围内的每一个人。身旁的魔形女歪头思考。

“他是瘫痪的对吧？因为那场害死他妻子的车祸。”她最终说。

“我不知道他结过婚。”万磁王回答，放低了视线，没有坐轮椅的人，除非他早已坐到了椅子上。

“我记得他们没结婚多久。”魔形女耸耸肩，对他笑了一下，然后溜进人群，行走间臀部诱人地摇摆。许多人转头看着她经过，被这个极具异域风情的美女吸引了注意。万磁王微笑，突然感到充满骄傲，他把她教得很好。他转身，也开始在房间里搜巡。

大厅里充斥着达官显贵、政治家、激进分子，他甚至还认出一些和他同一阵营的人。万磁王在桌子和站着交谈的变种人之间穿行，偶尔听到一些言论，没什么意思, 也没什么革命性。都是陈腔滥调，他不参加这类活动是有理由的。

尽管离开场还有一段时间，晚上演讲所需的讲台已经搭好了。万磁王批判地审视着讲台，对其印象平平，设得太低了，使用起来会很不方便。这时他顿住了，回想起魔形女的话，然后笑起来，进一步确认了Xavier的出席 。

讲台旁边是一扇门，锁着。万磁王犹豫了一下，延伸出能力，挥手让金属打开，推门进去，很乐意离开宴会厅里持续的噪音。前方是一条通往紧急出口的狭窄走廊，右面是一些储藏室和临席更衣室。万磁王一间一间地探头往里看，然后走进了第三间。房间是最近清空的，只有一个长长的矮桌，没有椅子。突然，门锁的声音打破了寂静，有人从紧急出口进来了。他静止不动，支起耳朵。他不怕被人发现，没人胆敢质疑万磁王——兄弟会的首领。但是他被激起了好奇心。

“我很好，Hank。只是轻微的头疼。太多的大脑在那儿嗡鸣，让我很不习惯。”

“这是可以预见的。你觉得你能屏蔽他们吗？我是说，在台上时。”

万磁王内心一阵激动，身体像进入备战状态一般紧绷起来。如果他是个多愁善感的人，简直要宣布他对命运重拾信心了。和他要找的人碰个正着，还是在一个远离人群打扰的地方，没有比这再好的了。他正要出门到走廊去找Xavier，就被一个声音定在了原地。

“你是自己出来，还是我得让Hank进去叫你？他可不像我这样宽宏大量，而且更加反感那些利用科技藏头露尾的人。我猜你戴着那种讨厌的头盔？不管怎样，如果你能主动现身，我将感激不尽。”

这话说得如此自大，如此专制，好像不遵从他的命令是难以想象的，万磁王不禁微笑起来。他戴着头盔步入走廊，目光越过站在他和目标之间的长毛变种人，第一次见到了Charles Xavier。


	2. Chapter 2

步入走廊的人不容错认。即便没有那标志性的头盔和披风，他身上具有某种特质，某种盛气凌人的气质——笔挺的站姿，嘴角自得的笑容——令人印象深刻。万磁王是一个气势严峻的人。Charles能看出兄弟会的领袖为众人所惧怕的原因。他还能看出万磁王是在刻意令人印象深刻，他周身的统帅气场既是自然赢得的结果也有人工添加的成分。

这并不是说Charles没有惊讶，或者没有印象深刻。他预计会来参加研讨会的变种人中绝对不包括万磁王。尽管有更好的判断，Charles还是禁不住感到好奇。

“Xavier教授。”万磁王走上前来，却发现被咆哮的Hank挡住了去路。

Hank的思想中散发着不确定和警觉。Charles啧了一声，伸手制止性地环住Hank的手腕，“没关系，Hank。你为什么不去找Warren，告诉他我到了。”

即使正在讲话，他仍将手指放到太阳穴旁边，强化这一建议，直到Hank松懈下来，脑中不再有怀疑和担心。Charles没有从万磁王身上移开视线，后者正扩大笑容观察他们的交流，目光中闪动着真实的兴趣。

Hank离开后，他点头对Charles的能力致意。

“你和我预想的不一样。”万磁王说。

“哦？你预想的是什么样，Lehnsherr先生？”

万磁王因为这个称呼歪了歪头，但忍住未加评论。众所周知，像未言明的规矩那样，以前的姓名对他来说已毫无意义。Charles觉得这非常可笑。 

“我以为你会更高大。”万磁王想了一会儿说。

Charles不能自已地笑出了声，发出低声愉快的轻笑，因为意外而感到更加愉悦。他记不起上次有人让他如此猝不及防是什么时候了。他一直在努力适应面对这么多意识的压力，毕竟他与世隔绝很久了。突然有了件需要他集中精神的事，简直是一种极大的解脱。离开庄园以来，他第一次觉得周身的紧张消失了。

“你，却和我想象中的完全一样。”Charles说。

他的确是，Charles意识到。他站姿挺拔高傲，头盔像王冠一般戴在头顶，披风令人瞩目地披在肩上。万磁王就像是直接从故事书中走出来的形象。可是再如何精心打造，他仍然是个虚拟形象，再加上头盔的阻隔，Charles永远不可能了解虚像之下的真人。抬头看着他，Charles发现自己非常想要了解头盔之下的这个人。

“很高兴我没有令人失望。”万磁王回答，他的笑容起了变化，带上了Charles解读为期望的东西。这表情只持续了一瞬，Hank和他身后的Warren Worthington III一来马上就消失了。Charles没有错过万磁王口中发出的低吼。

带着一些犹豫，Charles把注意力转移到了新来的人身上。Warren已经顿住了，正防卫性地收缩翅膀。他的脑中充满犹疑，对万磁王的尊敬和自身的恐惧激烈地交战。Charles控制住能力没去进行不必要的安抚。 

“我很抱歉，Lehnsherr先生，”Charles说，又把注意力转回到万磁王，“但是恐怕我该去发表演讲了。” 在他们的交谈中间，虽然很短暂，他完全忘记了离开庄园到这儿来的理由。 这是一种奇怪的感觉，没有读过一个人大脑却感觉与他产生了联系。“结束后，或许我们可以找机会再聊。”

“我很期待。”万磁王回答，他的表情却是极为失望，但瞬间又恢复冷漠。他大步离去，完全忽视了Hank和Warren。Charles看着他离开，不知道刚才到底发生了什么。那是一种陌生，但仅仅是稍微有点令人担心的体验。

-—-——-—-—-—-—-——-—-—-—-—-——

万磁王找到了正在和兄弟会俄罗斯分部的负责人聊天的魔形女。从她的姿势来看，显然是正在先享乐后工作。她站得太近，好像屋里只有他们俩似的贴着红魔。万磁王面露不悦，然后带着恶劣的快意打断了他们。

“过来，”他说，抓住魔形女的手肘走向他们的指定座位。值得称赞的是，她毫无怨言地走了，立刻切换到军人模式。

“没人见过Xavier，”她说，“和我聊过的人有一半认为他不会出现。另一半认为他依然锁在自己的庄园里，打算把所有人都传送到精神世界，通过Cerebro发表他的演说。”

那样或许也够令人震撼的，万磁王想，但他摇了摇头。

“他来了。我非常有幸碰巧遇见了他。他同意演讲结束后再聊。”

事实并非完全如此，但已经足够达到万磁王的目的了。他依然不知道自己为何会同意等待，他应该让Worthington离开，要求和Xavier先交谈10分钟。演讲可以等。如果不是戴着头盔，他都要怀疑是Xavier强迫他合作的了。

魔形女停止了行进，开始盯着他看，眼睛兴奋地瞪大。

“他真的来了？你见过他了？”她说。尽管她之前嘲笑过他，但世界上没有几个变种人会对见到Charles Xavier的机会不屑一顾。

“他很...”万磁王思考了一下，“谦逊。”他决定说，不太确定该如何描述Xavier。他还想到了低调，但是他怀疑Xavier对外表塑造的努力不亚于万磁王。Xavier的每个方面都设计得让人放松，从他瘦小的身材到他宽大过时的穿着，再到遮到他脸上模糊了他的蓝眼睛的蓬松头发。神一般的大脑居于一个无害学者的身体里，万磁王不得不承认，这令他印象深刻。

这明显不是魔形女要的答案，紧皱的眉头破坏了她蔚蓝色面孔的美丽。万磁王对她的逼问置之不理，转而招手示意他们的桌子。当他们落座时，大厅的灯光正在变暗。

意识到是怎么回事时，参会者都开始疯狂地抢夺座位。座位逐渐坐满了，万磁王慢悠悠地享受着这么多变种人齐聚一堂的快乐。这是他不参加这类活动所错失的：团结，属于一个新的和更好的物种的手足之情。他如此沉浸于其中的美好，以至于差点错过了Xavier的登台。

大多数参会者也一样。没有响亮的号角，没有鼓舞人心的宣言，只有万磁王之前见过的长毛变种人将Xavier的轮椅推上讲台。Xavier对着话筒清了清嗓子，然后拨开眼前一缕不听话的头发。人群中响起了困惑的低语。魔形女靠过来。

“你忘了说他非常英俊动人。以一种古板、书呆子的方式。”她说。

万磁王忽视了她。他正等着看人们的反应会是什么。空气中弥漫着一丝困惑的失望。他们期待的是更加宏伟的东西，不知道对这个看起来柔软无害的人该如何反应。

然后Xavier开始讲话。

像大厅里的所有人一样，即使有头盔的屏蔽，万磁王也被Xavier的咒语所俘获。

他的声音响彻大厅——很可能有没有麦克风都会如此——他的话语清晰、准确，充满坚定的信念。他的演说触及变种人的进化和变种人的权益，以及未来更进一步的需要。万磁王全神贯注地听着，大脑自行过滤了Xavier那些太过理想化不可能实现的理念——例如变种人和人类和平共处——转而关注于人类灭绝的可能性，还有变种人崛起成为这个星球的最终继承人。在他讲话的一个小时中，万磁王都坐在那里屏住呼吸，完全入了迷。

“我们有能力成为更好的人。”Xavier开始了结束语。他的演讲结束后，没有一个人还坐在座位上。万磁王和他的变种人兄弟姐妹们一起站起来鼓掌，身体因为Xavier讲话中暗示的可能性而激动地颤抖。

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Xavier退场时——和出场时一样纯良无害——大厅里依然掌声雷动，随后整个屋子回荡起安可的喊声。万磁王没有等着是否会有返场，反而抓着魔形女的胳膊走向讲台一侧的门。

前方的走廊空无一人，但是有一间屋里传出了声音。万磁王笑了。

在第三个房间里——正是他之前容身的有一张长条矮桌的那间，他第一次听见Xavier声音的那间——他找到了Xavier、他的长毛助手、Worthington还有一个他不认识的红发女子。房间不是为容纳六个人而设计的，所以当万磁王和魔形女先后进入之后，空间变得幽闭拥挤。

“教授。“万磁王说。

Xavier正紧紧抓着轮椅扶手，面色苍白，额头布满汗珠，闻言抬头看向万磁王。万磁王感到有趣地看着他肩膀放松，面色温暖。他抓着轮椅的手松开，并露出微笑，似乎很高兴见到万磁王。

“Lehnsherr先生，”他说，“我相信这位是你的同伴，Raven Darkholme小姐。”

“请叫我魔形女。”魔形女打断道，又往屋里进了进，扫视众人，评估着他们的优势和弱点。

“当然。我很抱歉。”Xavier说，“相信你们都认识Warren。这位是他的护卫，Jean Grey。”他歪头指向那名红发女子，“当然，还有我的助手，Hank McCoy。”

万磁王在介绍的过程中一言不发，他的视线始终没有离开Xavier的脸。他对其他人都没有兴趣。他为Xavier而来，只为Xavier。

“我希望能单独谈话。”他说，抓住了Xavier的目光，仅在那一眼中就完成了一次完整的对话。如果他准许Xavier进入他的大脑，那么他们之间所能交流的内容将令人无法形象。

Xavier的笑容一直没有动摇，但回答之前他瞥了一眼Hank，“当然可以。”

他旁边的Hank炸毛了，全身的毛发都立起来，龇牙咆哮。这是个令人熟悉的表情。万磁王瞥了他一眼，继续与Xavier对视。

“我觉得这不是个好主意，Charles。”Hank说，但Xavier只是摇了摇头，然后陷入万磁王无从窥探的精神对话而目光呆滞。

“没关系，Hank。”Xavier出了声。

不知仅仅是他的话语就足够了，还是他再一次使用能力影响了屋里的其他人。他们陆续离开，房间里只剩下三个人。万磁王移开视线，往身后看去。

“确保我们不被打扰。”他命令魔形女出去。她快速离开，动作保持着优雅。万磁王知道她会守在门外，距离远到不会偷听，又近到可以随时待命。魔形女能成为他的副手是有原因的。

门一关上，万磁王就回过头，发现Xavier正专注地观察他。他的注视中没有犹豫；也没有常人对他的恐惧，或者勉强的敬意，甚至是万磁王预期的警惕和怀疑。Xavier的表情只有坦率的好奇，就像万磁王是他想在显微镜下观察的样本一样。

“我想说请坐，但是恐怕...”他说，指着空荡荡的房间。除了桌子，角落里堆着很多木箱和盒子，像是特意推到那里好为坐轮椅的人腾出空间。

“你刚才控制他们离开了？”万磁王问，无法抑制自己的好奇。

Xavier的笑容扩大了，”我大概是轻轻推了他们一把。”

他这么做时并没有将手指放到太阳穴，说明这个动作只是用来混淆视听的，有价值的信息。

万磁王轻笑。无论Xavier多想，他可没打算低估对方。

“你想错了。”Xavier说，当看到万磁王的表情凝固时摇了摇头，“不，我没有在读你的心，但我不必是个读心者也能知道你在想什么。那不是伪装。”他演示性地把手放到鬓角上方。

“这个动作确实能帮助我集中精神，虽然不是完全必须的。但是，当我疲劳、紧张或过载时，它是有帮助的。”

“那粗花呢外套呢？”万磁王问，因为他确定Xavier在说谎，想揭穿他，却被对方毫无头绪的皱眉惊到。

“粗花呢？”

“粗花呢，肘部的补丁，这么一想，”万磁王说，指着Xavier的穿着，“人们很容易低估一个穿得像个老爷爷的人。”

现在Xavier看起来被侮辱了。他直起上身，摸着西装的翻领挺直腰杆，双颊泛起红晕，下唇微微颤动。有生以来第一次，万磁王发现自己犹豫了，不知道该如何继续。他从来不犹豫的。

“不是？”他问，厌恶自己声音中的不确定。

Xavier不屑地抽了一下鼻子，高傲自大的声音反倒使万磁王充满愧疚——又一种陌生的情绪。

“粗花呢怎么了？”Xavier问。

“没怎么，”万磁王说。这个话题明显走到了死胡同。“很适合你。”从Xavier瞪大的双眼来看，他大概又说错话了。万磁王突然发现自己正在胡言乱语，完全被这个看起来瘦小脆弱的男人弄得心烦意乱。“我们能跳过这个话题言归正传吗？”

一时间Xavier看起来像是要反对，但他轻轻点了点头，又放松地坐回轮椅。

“你来这儿是想邀请我加入兄弟会。”他说。

万磁王不能自已地张大了嘴。和这个人谈话时有可能不被惊呆吗？他几乎要怀疑自己的头盔被什么人破坏了。真的没有别的解释了。没等他反应过来，Xavier继续说，“恐怕我的答案是拒绝。”许久，万磁王都不知道对此该如何回应。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：魔形女形容教授用词是gorgeous，就是形容人长得特别好看还有性吸引力的那种，想不到一个能代替的汉语形容词。  
这就和万选择的形容词差好多哈哈哈，万说的是inconspicuous，应该隐含教授自己主动故意不想因外表引人注意的意思，绝对不是教授看起来真的不显眼。


	3. Chapter 3

拒绝不是一个万磁王经常听到的回答。即便有过，也只来自于兄弟会的高层成员，而且需要有合理的解释。然而，此刻，Xavier面无表情地拒绝了万磁王还未曾正式提出的要求，一点没有要解释的意思。

万磁王内心已经怒火中烧，但还是装出一副平静的面孔。

他年轻时——不再是小男孩，但也还没成长为现在的他——这样的情况绝对会对让他失控。这间屋子里没有多少金属——除了Xavier的轮椅——但也足够让他造成相当大的破坏了。这些年，解除失控的警报几乎毫不费力。但是，万磁王还是不禁延伸能力利用金属锁扣拽过一个木箱。他坐在箱子边缘，披风飘在身后。

“你甚至还没听到我的邀约，”他说。Xavier看起来不为所动。“我不是要邀请你加入兄弟会，教授...”

“Charles，请叫我Charles。”Charles打断道。万磁王不习惯被人打断。

“如我所说，Charles，我不是要邀请你加入兄弟会。我是要邀请你领导它，和我一起。”

他绝不会对其他人提出这样的邀请。万磁王很早就知道——虽然这次会面更加证实了这一想法——这个世界上只有一个人能够与他比肩，那就是Charles Xavier。魔形女尽管极为出色，但永远只会是他的副手。

Xavier——Charles，万磁王更正——看起来不知所措。他吃惊得目瞪口呆，万磁王脸上不禁露出胜利的神色。他知道自己笑得露出太多牙齿的样子看起来像个疯子，却一点也不在乎。Charles Xavier即将站在万磁王的身边，那是他的应属之地，他们在一起将会…

“哦，我的朋友，很抱歉，但我不能。”

因为心情激动，万磁王错过了Charles表情的变化，他脸上没有了无措，只剩下惊恐。万磁王的笑容顿住，然后整个消失了，脸上充满疑惑和愤怒。

“能解释一下吗？”他颇为生硬地问。

“Erik，我能叫你Erik吧？” Charles没等回答就理所当然地往下说，“我对兄弟会这个组织没有什么意见。他们为保护变种人种族做出了巨大的贡献。”

万磁王点头，充满自豪。每一间被捣毁的实验室、每一项被粉碎的X武器项目、每一所被解放的“学校”、每一个被取代的政客和游说团体，都使变种人种族因此更为安全。他正在创建一个乌托邦，通过一次接一次的战斗，终有一天变种人将不必再惧怕人类和他们因软弱带来的威胁。Charles肯定能明白这一点。

“但恐怕我们的最终目标是不同的。你追求的是一个由变种人统治的世界。我追求的是一个变种人和人类和谐共处的世界。你肯定看得出二者是不相容的。”

那是因为和平共处只是不切实际的梦想，万磁王想到。他等Charles说完后站起来，走上前直到逼近对方的轮椅，然后俯身靠近Charles，双手抓住轮椅的扶手。

“需要我提醒你吗，你自己写过，在此我引用一下，‘就像我们的兄弟智人取代了尼安德塔人成为地球上的优势物种那样，超人类也必将占据统治地位。’”

Charles的脸色变得苍白，眼睛瞪得大大的。这么近距离地看着这一景象十分令人惊奇。

“哦Erik，不是的。我指的是在未来，经过漫长的进化过程。我们凭什么干涉自然的法则？我们毕竟不是神。”

可我们就是，万磁王原想说。但他只是笑了笑说，“所以我们就干坐着，让智人因为恐惧强迫进化按照他们的意愿进行，然后毁灭我们。如果我们不是神，他们自然也不是。”

他突然发现，Charles相反的立场并没有激怒他——这场争论本该激怒他的，尤其是他自己的人生哲学都是以Charles的论文为模板。但他并没有发怒。他不记得上次还有谁敢直白地反对他和与他争论，这令人陶醉。兴奋充斥着他的血管，感觉就像身处激烈的战斗。

Charles仰起头以保持目光接触。他们近得让万磁王可以看清他眼睛真正的色度，明亮和清澈的蓝色虹膜上点缀着淡蓝和浅灰色的斑点，放大的瞳孔上映射出万磁王的头盔。被万磁王笼罩在身下的他看起来如此弱小，但他的目光中没有恐惧。而且据万磁王判断，Charles和他一样兴奋。

“我承认，有一些制造麻烦的人，但是任何有价值的梦想都值得为之而奋斗，不是吗？”Charles问话的声音是如此轻柔，万磁王不得不用力去听。这使他向Charles靠得更近了，鼻子闻到了檀香的气味。

“非常正确。值得为之而战（译注：用词同样是worth fighting for，但万磁王强调的是fighting）。”万磁王的话音未落，走廊传来一声响亮的撞击，然后是大声说话的声音夹杂着一声咆哮，万磁王认出那是Charles的助手。

万磁王向后退开，这才意识到刚才他险些爬上了Xavier的膝头——他刚才一直在心里把他称作Charles了？他发誓不会低估这个男人，却还是正中陷阱。很明显Xavier不需要心灵感应能力也能操纵人心。

他摇摇头好让头脑从迷雾中清醒，然后大步走到门口，打开门发现Hank McCoy被钉在墙上，魔形女的膝盖压着他的喉咙。万磁王咧嘴笑了。

“有麻烦？”他问。

“你要求不被打扰。我试着告诉这位野兽男他得等着，他却只把这当成一项建议。我正在让他认识到自己的错误。”魔形女盯着McCoy的脸说。他的眼睛失焦，呼吸困难，气喘吁吁。万磁王估计最多还有30秒他就会死于缺氧。

“天啊，快放开他！”

看到魔形女飞快地服从别人的命令很奇怪，即使突兀的动作表明她失去了对身体的控制。天啊，Xavier的能力。电流窜上万磁王的脊背。小心翼翼的——万磁王从不小心翼翼——他让到一旁好让Xavier的轮椅进入走廊。

“Hank，你还好吗？”Xavier问，从轮椅上前倾身体伸出手。走廊对面，魔形女抖了一下，恢复了对身体的控制。她看起来吓坏了。

“我没、没事，只是…”McCoy咳嗽得没法讲话。魔形女挑起上唇露出一个阴险的笑容。当咳嗽停下时，McCoy冲她咆哮了一声才对Xavier说，“今晚的演讲活动结束了，现在到了互相交流的环节，你想去…”他下意识地打着手势。

“哦，不，我不想去。也许我应该去，但是…”这是万磁王第一次看到Xavier乱了方寸。他似乎被出去和人群交谈这件事吓到了。这很奇怪，毕竟他刚才十分享受他俩之间的谈话。“不如你去取车，我们现在就回Westchester。”

还在揉着自己喉咙的McCoy看起来吓了一跳，他瞪着万磁王，像要归罪于他。万磁王平静地瞪回去直到McCoy先移开视线。

“当然，如果你想的话。”他对Xavier说，虽然万磁王可以肯定这不是他的真心话。他想过Xavier会不会中途回家，研讨会要持续3天，这儿距离Westchester的车程也不远。

万磁王没打算在纽约停留，但是如果有机会再和Xavier交流，他会重新考虑他的行程。肯定有方法可以说服他。他们的观点并没有那么不同。他们想要的是同一件事。

“我…是的，我想那再好不过了。请先去转告Warren一声，感谢他的邀请，还有提供这次机会。”Xavier说。McCoy点点头，从讲台的侧门走出去，经过魔形女时退避三舍。

“你不留下来参加剩下的活动了？”Hank离开后万磁王开口说，魔形女让到一边，在狭窄的走廊中尽量留给他们充足的独处空间。

Xavier似乎被这个建议吓了一跳，要不就是他以为万磁王和魔形女在谈话偏离了正轨后会马上离开。

“不了。我最好还是回家。”Xavier犹豫片刻，“老实说，我不是特别喜欢人多的地方。太多的大脑让我很难完全屏蔽，恐怕我现在太生疏了。”

“这就是你藏在庄园里不露面的原因？”

很明显他又说错话了。Xavier全身都僵住了，绷紧下巴目露凶光，让万磁王不由自主地后退了一步。但这个盛怒的表情一瞬间就消失了。要不是魔形女紧张地走到他身边，万磁王都要怀疑刚才是他的想象了。

“感谢你刚才和我讨论。我很久没有进行过如此激烈的辩论了。如果你想继续，相信你知道如何找到我。”Xavier说，语气轻松平常，就像刚才无事发生。也不知他是真心发出邀请，还是仅仅出于礼貌。

万磁王点了点头，想了想又递过一张名片。

“我的名片，以防你改变主意。”他说。

转身离开是件困难的事。万磁王不知道原因是他不想离开Xavier这个人，还是他塞满了战略战术的大脑不习惯后背留空门。他走了很远才放松了肩膀，但嘴里还残留着失败的苦涩。

\----------------------------------------------

回Westchester的一路上Charles都在心不在焉地把玩着Erik的名片。他本以为会是更浮夸的风格， 但实际上名片是素雅的白色，凸印着一个程式化风格的M，下边是一行简洁的电话号码。

这一晚让他透支了，他感觉精疲力尽，就像整个人浸泡之后被四处抻平挂在太阳底下暴晒。他完全忘记了演讲的内容，但他记得和Erik谈话的每一分每一秒。Erik，万磁王，磁场操控者，他本人也像Charles想象中一样充满磁性。他都记不起上次感觉如此充满活力是什么时候了。

这是可以理解的，他告诉自己，鉴于这10年来的离群索居。哦，是有Hank，他绝对是Charles的生活中不可或缺的，重要性甚至超过了照料他瘫痪病症的私人护士，但是Hank有自己的兴趣，通常是独自埋头研究。庄园时不时也有访客，但远不像Moira在世时那样络绎不绝。所以事实上Charles大部分时间都是独自一人。无怪乎他见到Erik就像被闪电击中一样。他渴望有人陪伴，渴望与人谈话，Erik无疑同时满足了这两方面。

他坚定地告诉自己原因就是这样，但是这丝毫不能使他大脑中喋喋不休的反对意见安静下来。他的胸口仿佛还残留着Erik的体温，以一种太久没有过的方式温暖着他。他很少想这种事。他想将自己缺乏性趣的原因归罪于Moira的死亡，但事实是他还没有觉得自己这个新的身体——瘫痪的身体——是可以做爱的。车祸后的几个月里，他沉浸于伤痛中无暇去想这些，等到接受痛苦之后，无视性方面的需求已经成为了习惯。

“愚蠢。”Charles低喃，对刚才的这些想法评论到。但也许这预示着是时候向前看了。毕竟他已经踏出了重要的第一步，离开庄园的守护。也许终于是时候重新开始生活了。也许他早几年就该这么做了。

他低头看着Erik的名片，想着应该把它扔掉。他没打算改变主意，他的信念永远不会和兄弟会一致。但他发现自己把名片妥帖地放到粗花呢西装胸前的口袋里，脸上带着微笑。


	4. Chapter 4

简报室挤满了人，阻止Stryker最新的项目需要大量人力，简单扫视一番就会发现魔形女召集的都是好手。

他们回来没几天，但魔形女是个闲不住的人，她立刻重新接管了去纽约前被迫放弃的任务。现在她正在做行动前的动员，确保每个人都清楚自己的任务。魔形女不是一个喜欢碰运气的人，在Stryker的最新武器项目极具威胁的情况下，她更加提高了警惕。

万磁王一直很享受看她工作，不管是在前线还是在后方，她就像个天生的指挥官。屋内所有人的精神都高度集中，即使没有和她一起上过战场的人也久闻她的大名。他们对万磁王或许是又敬又怕，对魔形女却是又敬又爱。这也让他们二人成为一个优秀的领导团队。

但是今天，魔形女却无法吸引万磁王的注意，他只是隐隐约约听着她抑扬顿挫充满信心的语调，心思已经飘到了窗外。他的目光落在拍打着洁白沙滩的湛蓝色海水上，住在这里和他幼时周围的灰褐色如此不同，经常会让万磁王觉得自己误入了梦境。

他突然想到现在纽约的树木应该已经开始变色了。他去的时候树叶刚刚染上红晕，现在州北部的森林应该是一片鲜艳的红色和橙色。这是住在这座热带岛屿上令他怀念的，童年记忆中的季节更迭。

“我希望你退出这次任务。”

魔形女出现在他身边时万磁王吓了一跳。他没发现她什么时候接近的。他气愤地转身，她居然敢像对部下一样命令他。空荡荡的屋子让他咽下了嘴边的嘲讽。她不知何时解散了会议而他完全没发觉。

“Erik，”现在目光中带着同情看着他的是Raven，“我们认识10年了，我从没见你这样过。你很消沉，像丢了魂儿。”

万磁王想要开口争论，但是Raven没有给他反驳的机会继续说，“如果我们要去追捕这个叫金刚狼的家伙，我需要每个人——我说的是每个人——都在最佳状态。不用我说你也知道，你回来之后一直心神不定。”

对此他能说什么？他再不愿意承认这也是事实。Xavier只是一个人，也不是第一个拒绝加入兄弟会的人，但不知为何万磁王就是无法摆脱失望的情绪。

“我很好。”他最终说，把自己摇醒，早该把Xavier抛在脑后了。“而且，如果你拿到的医疗记录是准确的，就是说Stryker使用艾德曼合金填充了这家伙的骨骼，这意味着你们需要一个操控金属的人。”

从Raven到魔形女的转变很微妙，但万磁王没有错过。她挺直脊背，表情变冷，眯起眼睛。

“我觉得我们能搞定他。”

万磁王表示怀疑。从现有的报告来看，金刚狼是X武器计划的巅峰，一件被洗脑的武器，唯一的目标就是杀死其他变种人。他们必须阻止他，如果能找到方法控制他，解除他大脑里预设的程序，那么兄弟会将会多一员强劲的战斗力。

“开始你的准备工作，别为我操心。这是命令，魔形女。”万磁王说。这只不过是一次招募新成员的任务，中途能顺便摧毁Stryker最新的实验室就更好不过。万磁王完全应付得来。

魔形女离开后，他想，讽刺的是Charles Xavier足不出户就能招募这个金刚狼，大概连汗都不会流一滴。他甚至能说服Stryker主动摧毁自己的事业然后全职去跳踢踏舞。他诅咒Xavier那该死的天真。

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Charles静静地坐着，双手整齐地放在膝头，轮椅停在巨大的橡树底下，背后是围绕着宅邸的砂石路，面前是通往湖面的广阔草坪。今年的这个时节异常温暖，但他还是披着一件过大的毛衣，盖着一条稀松的毛毯。午后阳光的热度汗湿了他的脖子。摇着轮椅费劲地穿过砂石路是他每天的惯例。

从纽约回到家三天，他已经恢复了旧时的习惯。他曾觉得那趟旅程肯定会是一个转折点，但是一觉醒来后却发现自己还是不愿意做出任何改变。

他年轻的时候，改变简直不能更快。他比同龄人早很多年去上大学，本科只上了一年就开始了研究生的学业，在牛津飞速取得了博士学位好进入人生的下一阶段。他总是飞奔着去向下一个目的地，总是跑的太快，试图摆脱童年的幽灵，觉得成年之后就能将它们远远抛下。 

奇怪的是他现在有了自己的幽灵，他停止了奔跑。

“坐在这里可不能改变任何事。”他对自己说。

回到室内他又开始了第二个生活习惯。他乘电梯下到实验室，发现Hank正弯腰看着显微镜，就像基本上Charles每次来找他时那样。Charles清了清嗓子。Hank吃惊地抬起头。 

“Charles。抱歉，你需要什么吗？我以为今天下午你打算读书。”Hank的思想纠结着愧疚和不安。Charles用意念扫去了他的担忧。

“本来是的，但我改变主意了。我想进城，也许去酒吧里喝一杯。”

Hank的眼睛瞪大了，他猛然直起身开始整理桌上的资料，表情惊慌失措。 

“当然，我们可以去。等我几分钟，我正在…”Charles不需要读心也知道他不想在试验中途离开。出于友情和对Charles的关心，Hank愿意放下十分想做完的试验，陪同Charles出门。

“不用麻烦你了，Hank。我可以让Thompson先生载我进城，相信他十分乐意趁此机会去探望他的女儿。”

Hank猛地转头看他，头脑中充满犹疑。他站在那儿呆呆着攥着一沓文件，对着Charles瞪大眼睛眨眼。

“庭院管理员？”他问。

“对，他前几天才和我说起只能一周去看女儿一次。他刚刚新晋成为一位极为骄傲的外祖父。我都数不清多少回被他拉到一边看那个小男婴的拍立得了。我想他肯定很高兴有机会来个突然造访。”

并不是他不想要Hank的陪伴，如果Hank陪他一起进城他会非常高兴。但他必须独自做这件事，身边没有别人的支撑。

Hank还是很犹豫，但Charles已经用能力缓解了他的担心，他惊讶地看了看还拿在手上的文件，然后把它们放到工作台上。

“如果你确定的话。”他说。Charles点点头。

说服Thompson进城很容易。他很想去，只是担心女儿忙不过来接待他，Charles轻轻用意念缓解了他的担忧。而且，他似乎也为他们家教授终于决定离开宅邸而感到高兴，一路上都亲切地聊着天。Charles让Thompson把他放到Harry's Hideaway酒吧门口，和Moira的婚礼后不久他就再也没有踏足过这里。看到这里这些年都毫无变化，让Charles几乎因为怀旧之情而哽咽。他挥手向Thompson 告别，然后转动轮椅来到了正门。

有台阶——当然会有台阶，他怎么能忘了——就在一进门的地方，下面就是酒吧。Charles颤颤巍巍地滑着轮椅成功下了台阶。上台阶会更加困难，但是Thompson离得不太远，时间一到Charles可以轻推一下他的大脑让他进来找自己。那些可以一会儿再操心。

时间还早，太阳还没有落山，但酒吧里已经有了零星的客人，一些围坐在吧台前，一些坐在外围的卡座。一对没到法定饮酒年龄的小情侣在后面打台球。Charles观察着周围，感觉胸口发紧呼吸困难。他和Moira虽然不经常来，但是这里还是充斥着太多的回忆。

他选择了一个靠近吧台的桌子，把一个椅子推到一边好给自己的轮椅腾出地方。现在他后悔没有让Hank一起来了。年轻时，他只需要混进人群，在人与人之间穿梭，手里拿着酒杯，脸上挂着笑容，男女不忌地抛出糟糕的搭讪语。他惊讶于自己恍如隔世的感觉，明明在今天早晨他还觉得那样的日子就在昨天。

不知道该做些什么，Charles让意识飘到一位路过的服务员身上。她突然转身，顿住，然后朝他的桌子走过来。他点了杯啤酒，因为这好像是个正确的选择，服务员离开时他眯起眼睛打量，试图确定她臀部的摇摆是诱惑还是笨拙。她走回来的时候Charles决定是笨拙。端上来的啤酒太温不够好喝，但Charles还是喝完了。

然后他喝了一杯又一杯。四杯啤酒下肚之后他适应了周围的环境，感觉自在了许多。再加上酒精创造了一个模糊的屏障，将他的大脑和满屋子带着醉意的思想分隔开来。他的服务员在收银台处摇响铃铛宣布“欢乐时光”开始了。酒吧的生意渐渐好起来，现在里面已经坐满了一半。Charles参与过三次不同的聊天，都不算有趣，没有引起他太久的兴趣，但好歹算是聊天，因此Charles感觉很满意。等服务员再把他的酒端上来的时候——这次是一杯威士忌——他离开桌子进入了人群。

他第二次环绕房间时，看到了一位落单的女子，她朋友去和其中一个调酒师调情了，把她一个人扔下。他转动轮椅来到她旁边，不得不伸着脖子才能与坐着高脚凳的她对视。

“我本来想请你喝一杯，”他说，“但你手里那杯是新的，所以恐怕我只能问个好了。不像猜中你喜欢的鸡尾酒那么有魅力，但希望真诚是我的加分项。”

话一出口他就感觉很难堪，看来他疏于练习的不只是屏蔽思想。但是似乎也没有太烂，因为那个女孩笑了，举起酒杯示意他的桌子。这比他记忆中要容易，绝对比他想象中要容易，尽管胃里有一丝负罪感。他把Moira推到脑海中的角落里，然后平稳地回到他原先的桌子，幸好还是空的。

那个女孩——离开了吧台昏暗的灯光之后Charles发现她至少比自己年轻十几岁——麻利地坐进一张空座然后伸出一只手。

“我叫Gabrielle。”她笑着说。

“我叫Charles。”Charles回应，感觉有些上头。仅仅一分钟之后他的意识就被一个不属于他的想法占据了。

他以前也遇到过怜悯，很多次，但不像这样。在他们手掌接触的一瞬间，他没控制好让自己的意识扫过了她的。她的想法清晰得像在大喊一样。她愿意和他回家、上床、做爱，但只是因为她心地善良，想着他或许大多数夜晚都是独自一人度过的。她想的对不对无关紧要，重要的是她是出于施舍的欲望，但Charles想要的是纯粹的欲望。

“所以，”Gabrielle说，“你上过战场吗？”这只会使事情更糟。Charles苦涩地笑了。 

“没有，很遗憾不是那样，是车祸。我很抱歉，非常抱歉，我才想起来我的车在等我。”Charles有时候会诅咒他的心灵感应，但是这时并没有。如果他是一个普通人，就会带Gabrielle回家上床，永远不会知道她真正的动机。至少现在他可以不必自取其辱。

Charles已经探出意识，知道Thompson正在道别，半小时之内就会来接他。Gabrielle看起来很吃惊，甚至有点受伤，但是Charles用能力轻轻安抚一下就让她去找她的朋友了，那姑娘已经把调酒师踹了，正在独自饮酒。 

在这个昏暗又充满汗臭味的地方等半小时太久了。Charles小心地看了看台阶，只得决定寻求帮助。他发现一个魁梧的男人就站在门口不远处的阴影里，但当Charles试图碰触他的大脑时却遭到了抵抗。不是他突破不了的抵抗，但是不管多么短暂，有人可以挡住他这一事实就已经让他很兴奋了，于是Charles尊重他的隐私撤退了。

“不好意思，”他大声说。那个男人往下瞥了一眼Charles的轮椅，然后是台阶。他嘟囔了一句像是同意，然后把雪茄按在身后的墙面上。

“哦。”Charles吃了一惊。那个男人把他和轮椅整个提了起来，然后搬上台阶来到门外。一被放下，Charles就转身想仔细看看这个人，还打算询问他的变种能力，因为很明显这人是个变种人。但对方显然对聊天没兴趣，已经转身朝酒吧走了。

Charles没有阻拦。他在酒吧里的时候外面已经降温了，他深吸了一口夜晚清凉的空气，呼出白色的哈气。

这不是他想象中的外出结果。他看向马路，期待看到Thompson的车，但时间还早，路上空空如也。挫败地叹口气，Charles向前移动，余光中闪过了一个电话亭。他停下来呆呆地眨着眼睛看着它。 

不由自主的，他的手伸向了胸前的口袋，手指描摹着还带在身上的那张名片的轮廓。他把名片拿出来，看了看那个简洁的M，又看了看电话亭。

————————————————

万磁王在出任务的早晨总是醒得特别早。这是个很老的习惯，在有手下供他驱使之前就养成了。在这么不人道的时间醒来根本毫无意义，但是他早就放弃了重塑自己的生物钟。

他独自坐在办公室，桌上放着一杯冒着热气的咖啡。魔形女还要好几个小时才会出现，离出发还有更长时间。万磁王面露不快，然后喝了一小口咖啡，希望时间过快点。

桌上的电话响了。这声音很突兀，尤其是这该死的玩意基本不怎么响。万磁王把手悬在听筒上犹豫着，直到响了第二声才接起来。他面上露出微笑。

“世界上只有三个人知道这个号码，其中两个人  
都在这里。那就是说Charles Xavier，你改变主意了。”

线路发出噼啪的电流音，信号很差，但是万磁王愉快得忘了生气。他没想到对面传来的是一道女声。

“这里是接线员。您是否接受来自纽约州北塞勒姆的Charles Xavier的对方付费电话？”

一时间万磁王不知道该说什么。他万万没想到Charles会打对方付费电话。难道他们每次互动都会让他这么狼狈吗？万磁王开始怀疑这都是Xavier把他逼疯的邪恶计划中的一部分。也许Charles这是在企图推翻万磁王在兄弟会的统治，好自己掌权。

“我接受付费。”万磁王勉强回答。该死的Xavier总是让他措手不及。

“嗯，你好？”Charles的声音在线路里响起。尽管努力保持，但万磁王的不快还是消失了。

“你打了对方付费电话，Charles。”万磁王说，惊讶地发现他刚刚叫的是Charles。他发过誓不会再次踩中对方的陷阱的。

“很抱歉，我在公共电话亭，但我没有足够的零钱。”

万磁王想问为什么Xavier会使用公共电话，而不是布满他庄园的无数台电话。他忍住，转而说，“我猜你改变主意了。”

随后长久的沉默告诉万磁王他猜错了。他开始觉得自己余生都注定要在Xavier面前谬误百出了。这令人懊恼，也令人兴奋。

“抱歉，真的很抱歉。你当然会这么想，但是不是的，我不是因为…实际上我也不知道我为什么要打电话，除非，也许…”Xavier的声音越来越小，线路又没了动静。 

“也许？”万磁王问。Xavier清了清嗓子。

“我在想你会不会碰巧会下象棋？”他问。


	5. Chapter 5

万磁王知道自己正像条鱼一样目瞪口呆。他很庆幸没人醒着能看到他这副蠢相，也很庆幸即使他的头盔放在门边的桌子上Xavier隔这么远也脑不到他。

他的脑子短路了好几分钟才勉强说道，“象棋？”

“对，是一种两个人…”

“我知道什么是象棋。”和Charles交谈——他又叫他Charles了——令人气恼，但万磁王一点也不想挂断电话。相反，他陷进椅子里，发出一声淹没在电流音中的轻笑。

“啊，那你会下吗？”Charles听起来很认真，却又稍微带点轻松，不像上次那么过分的文雅，发音还有些让他分辨不清的含糊。

“我会，”他说，“事实上还下得不错。”

象棋是一种需要战略和战术的游戏，他碰巧都很擅长。所以他当然会下象棋。

”哦，太棒了。“Charles说，听起来很高兴。万磁王的大脑跟上了节奏。

”你喝醉了吗？“他问。

沉默许久，Charles——该死的，他什么时候停止在心里叫他Xavier的——思考着答案。

”我不确定。我刚才是醉了，大概现在还醉着，但我感觉很清醒，虽然我自己的判断能力存疑。“Charles回答，听起来很深沉。

这让万磁王想起了他和魔形女的一次交谈，就在和Charles见面后不久回Genosha的飞机上，他询问她所知道的关于Charles的一切。除了那场导致他本人瘫痪和妻子死亡的车祸，她还提到了之后略有耳闻的庭审。她不太确定，但印象中Xavier被判处酒后驾车和过失杀人罪缓期执行。

万磁王觉得Charles不会乐意听他提起这个话题，因此没有问。

他沉默的时间肯定长得让Charles感觉不自在，他咳嗽一声，发出尴尬的轻哼。万磁王咧嘴笑了，真是报应不爽，他喜欢形势的逆转。

“所以，下棋。你是在发起挑战？”万磁王说。

Charles大笑出声。万磁王讨厌自己因此感到一股暖意。

“对，我想我是的。如果你感兴趣的话。”他说。

还有地点的问题，Charles在纽约，和他隔着半个地球。幸运的是，万磁王对此已有完美的解决方案。

“我今天要去美国公干。”实际上这并不准确，但是相对来说，加拿大北部的偏远荒野离Westchester的广袤森林也不算远。他可以让魔形女回程时把他放在纽约，他再乘民航回Genosha。

“今天？”Charles问，听起来很困惑，“啊抱歉，我知道了。哦天啊，你那儿是几点？我都没想到，我只是…”

“没事，如果你担心把我吵醒了，没有。”他觉得每次聊天他都应该让Charles喝醉一点，这让他完全不在状态。轻易占了上风，让万磁王陶醉其中。

“那就约在明天了。”Charles说。

“明天不行，我需要一到两天时间。周六怎么样？你那边的晚上八点。”万磁王突然意识到他不知道自己究竟想做什么，是还抱着将Charles招揽到自己身边的希望，还是只是简单的渴望Charles这个人的陪伴。他当然想见Charles，自从上次见面他就一直想着他，但耽搁行程就为了去和他下棋有些太胡来了。

“周六非常完美。你要来我家吗？还是另外选一个地点？”万磁王听到电话那头传来汽车引擎的轰鸣，一会儿就又安静了。

“我去找你。”万磁王说，想趁此机会去参观一下著名的Xavier庄园。

“太好了，那么到时见。”Charles一边为不能继续聊下去而道歉一边匆忙地道了别。万磁王轻轻放下听筒，然后盯着电话像是期待它再次响起来——电话并没有响。他突然意识到虽然Charles状态不佳，但被耍得团团转的那个人还是自己。他怎么也回想不起来刚才那场对话怎么发展到结果是他同意飞到纽约去下棋。他开始怀疑自己低估了Charles的能力。

但是，也可能他是低估了自己。

————————————————

Charles盯着挂在电话机上的听筒，不敢相信自己刚才做了什么，也不敢相信Erik居然真的同意要来。身后的Thompson先生咳嗽一声，刺耳的声音唤醒了愣神的Charles。

“抱歉。”他转过轮椅移向车子。

回去的路程长得不可思议。Thompson喋喋不休地谈论着自己的外孙，大脑中充满骄傲和怀念。Charles神游着让自己沉浸于对方舒缓的语调中。他和Moria也讨论过要小孩，还要生一屋子，但Charles从没真正上过心。他们经常为此争吵，也为了Charles无休无止的工作对生活的干扰。作为一个和Charles研究同一领域的学者，Moira对基因学远没有他的热情。他经常思考这是不是因为他的变种能力使他更想要了解变异的起源。

又或许他们从没有真正适合过彼此。

他惊讶于自己的情绪变化之快。短短的归途就让之前的能量衰竭了，他现在感觉心灰意冷。要不是Erik承诺来访，他真的想爬到床上再也不起来。有可以期盼的事总是好的。

Hank正等着他回家，有可能一直眼巴巴看着窗外，因为他们的车刚刚停到门口的路上，他就冲出门大步走过来。他不顾Thompson的抗议帮忙取出轮椅放到Charles这侧的门边，在Charles从车上挪下来时稳稳地扶着椅子。

他的思想有点恐慌，看到Charles醉醺醺的状态时又变成了失望。

“出什么事了吗？”Charles问，Hank已经把思想伪装成平静的假象。

“你回来的比我预计的晚了。”他说，“但没关系。你玩儿得开心吗？”

“嗯，很开心。”Charles说谎道。

之后他们便没再说什么了。Hank推着轮椅把Charles送回房间，即使Charles完全有能力自己回来。有时Hank像只老母鸡一样围着他转。Charles没有拒绝，只是因为这样能让Hank觉得放心。

“周六我有位客人要来。我不确定他是否吃过饭才来，请让Forrester夫人安排一顿晚一点的晚餐。”回到屋里时Charles说，Hank惊疑地让轮椅颠了一下。

“当然。”他说，尽管Charles不用读心也知道他很惊讶。

Charles理解他。他已经有好几年没有邀请人来庄园做客了。从Hank的意识中Charles知道他对这一进步感到很高兴。虽然不明智，但Charles没有说他邀请的客人是谁。

————————————————

万磁王等到航程的最后一段才和魔形女说了自己要更改行程。她瞪着他，示意命运驾驶飞机。万磁王不情愿地跟着她来到后面的机舱。他知道这早晚会发生，也痛恨自己在任务之前分心。或许他应该任务之后再提，但他怀疑那样会被她当场杀死。

“纽约有什么？”他们刚在机身一侧坐下绑好安全带，魔形女问。

“没什么。我只是去办点私事。”万磁王回答。

“私事？你什么时候有私事了？”好问题。以魔形女对他的了解，她很快就能想明白。万磁王沉默着。“开玩笑吧，Xavier？”她终于说，震惊地瞪大了眼睛。

“我只是耽搁几天。”万磁王说，懒得再去证实她的猜测。“你先主持任务总结还有控制好金刚狼。等我回来再收尾。”

魔形女一脸难以置信。中途退出任务不像他的风格，他一向以亲自盯完每项任务为荣，对此毫不妥协。他告诉自己这次不一样，这次不需要他。解除金刚狼的洗脑需要的是Emma的能力，魔形女完全胜任把人带给Emma然后主持任务总结。事实上基本没什么需要他的地方。

魔形女之前或许是对的，他是不是应该退出这次任务。

“这到底是为什么，Erik？”这次问话的是Raven，她压低声音以免其他队员听到。万磁王还是怒了，为她的无礼狠狠瞪了她一眼。

“这，”他回答，“不关你的事。”

从她的表情来看她不会善罢甘休，但这时命运宣布他们到达了目的地。飞机下降时剧烈地颠簸起来，Raven不得不恢复了魔形女的状态。万磁王没动，看到魔形女解开安全带起身往机舱头部移动时奇异地感觉松了口气。10分钟之后他们落地了。魔形女再次出现时，已经进入了工作状态。

“有些不对劲。”她跟在万磁王身后下了飞机，全身紧绷。

“的确，我还期待会有欢迎仪式呢。”万磁王说。但是空无一人，一片死寂。

这让他觉得精神紧张，之前积蓄的能量无处释放。他本来是在追求甚至是希望有一场战斗，更重要的是他预期会有一场战斗。没有发生战斗令人感到不安。

“基地在地下，也许地表没有监控。”命运停好飞机后跟上来。她听起来很恼火，万磁王知道这是因为她无法预知今天行动的结果。阻挡Emma以心灵感应能力突破这个基地的东西也阻挡着命运的预知能力。

“我不喜欢这种感觉。”万磁王说。但这不是他第一次进入本能所反对的地方了。他试着不去思考心情急切的原因，告诉自己完全是因为想摧毁Stryker的项目，绝对不是因为想快点安全到达纽约。“你们俩试试能不能找到后门进去，带上火人和暴风女。我带激流一起走正门。”

正门的大小不过像大坝上的一个排水口，如果不是魔形女拿到了基地的设计图很容易被忽视。入口挡着铁门，但万磁王轻挥手腕，门就向内四分五裂了。他不知道自己原本期待里面有什么，但绝不是这个——没有卫兵和抵抗，什么都没有。万磁王舌尖尝到浓重的铜臭味，血液中力量汹涌想要破坏。在弯弯绕绕的废弃走廊穿行时他一直警惕地保持着备战状态。里面空气腐朽，一片黑暗。他们什么也没找到，基地被遗弃了。

迎接他们的生物只有老鼠和偶尔掠过的昆虫。最后，他们来到一间类似控制室的房间，碰到了魔形女一行。万磁王疑问地看过去时魔形女摇摇头。不论这里发生了什么，他们都来晚了。

“他们收到我们要来的消息了？”万磁王问。魔形女耸耸肩，但命运摇了摇头。

“有一个房间，我的能力看不清，但那里有我们要找的答案。”她说。

万磁王示意她带路。命运沿着着预示中展开的道路，把他们带到了另一片区域，前面所有铁门的门闩都直接插到岩石里，强行破坏它们会使天花板倒塌，于是万磁王只能一道一道地开锁，这一过程缓慢又令人恼火。

门终于开了，他们走了进去。基地的其他部分看起来只是被平静地遗弃了，但是这间屋子里犹如狂风过境。很明显这是一间实验室，布满了医疗设备、检查台、医疗器械和一堆盛液体的大罐子。

这一景象让磁王山闪回到了自己的童年，使他胸口发紧，呼吸困难，即使过了这么多年他还是没有摆脱过去的阴影。虽然他表现的像是在沉思，但是瞒不过魔形女，她立刻来到他身边，稳稳抓住他的手腕。图像破碎了，金属的手术刀和皮革的束缚带消失了，他回到了现实，心跳和呼吸也恢复了正常。他感激地看了看魔形女，提醒自己那都过去很久了，他不再是当初那个男孩了。

不管房间里的人是谁，他离开前把这里彻底破坏了。墙壁和仪器上布满了长长的抓痕，四条一组，和身材高大的男人手掌一样大小。地上全是血痕，但没有尸体。万磁王太过熟悉腐烂的尸臭，如果有尸体他不会发现不了。

“我想知道发生了什么。”万磁王命令道。他的队员们分散开来，开始行动，他们还保持着警觉和备战状态，有些失望没有遇到抵抗，急切地想做点什么。万磁王理解他们的感受。

他们搜索了一段时间。大部分记录都被销毁了，基地被小心地抹去了犯罪证据。但最终他们搜集了足够的资料，知道造成这些破坏的人是X实验体，万磁王确信这是指金刚狼。

“他还在他们手里吗？还是已经逃跑了？”万磁王想知道这个问题的答案，虽然二者对他们来说都很危险。金刚狼是一件用来刺杀变种人的武器，不管是独自行动还是听从Stryker的命令都是个威胁。万磁王可不喜欢被猎杀。

该死的，不应该是这样。他现在应该在去纽约的路上，由魔形女带着金刚狼回Genosha，第二天早上Emma将会打破Stryker预设的程序，把金刚狼转化到他们这一边来。现在他没有理由中途离开放弃搜寻，哪怕只是一场棋局的时间。可笑的是这才是他最关心的。

“不管哪样我们都要惨了。”魔形女回答。“找到这个基地就花了几个月的时间。如果金刚狼在他们手上，想再找到他得花双倍的时间。如果他逃跑了…他去哪儿都有可能。”

万磁王怒吼了一声，魔形女是对的。屋子对面，一个金属检验台剧烈地颤动起来。魔形女瞪大眼睛，她以前从没见过他失控。万磁王紧咬牙关吐出一口气，桌子静止不动了。

“我们先从常规渠道着手。另外，传出消息说我们会为金刚狼提供庇护。如果他是逃跑的，那就很可能正在躲避Stryker的追捕。”希望渺茫，但他还是要抓住，最好金刚狼能主动现身。

他原以为魔形女会马上行动，但她只是若有所思地盯着他。万磁王皱眉，不知他遗漏了什么。

“其实，也许还有别的方法。”她终于说。万磁王让她继续。“Xavier。你和他有一个约会不是吗？”

“不是约会。”万磁王飞快地说，又犹豫地补充，“他想和我下象棋。”不知为何觉得需要说明这一点。

“不管是约会，还是浪漫的象棋比赛。重要的是你似乎喜欢这个人，而且让我难以理解的是，他似乎也喜欢你。他还拥有一台可以把心灵感应能力延伸到差不多世界上各个角落的机器，也就是说…”

“他能找到金刚狼。”万磁王替她说完。他没想到可以向Charles寻求帮助，但现在一想，Cerebro正是他们所需的工具，数月的搜寻可以压缩为几个小时，简直再好不过了。而且Charles会帮忙的，因为即使他不同意万磁王的理念，也不会对一个需要帮助的变种人袖手旁观。

万磁王大脑中还有一部分在激动地低语，这还意味着他不必取消和Charles的约会——象棋比赛，他用力想到——他可不愿意爽约。

“正是。”魔形女愉快地笑着说。

“那么，我想现在得送我去纽约。”


	6. Chapter 6

万磁王站在Xavier家门外一反常态地犹豫了许久。不知为何，历史可以追溯到庄园建立时期的橡木大门拦住了他。万磁王啧了一声责备自己，然后抬手敲了门。

应门的是Charles，他热情地问好，虽然对他头上的头盔不赞同地皱眉。他像迎接老友一样把万磁王请进家门，不像对待一个点头之交。 在一段关系的这么早就被赋予绝对的信任感觉很奇怪，万磁王不知该如何解读。

“公事办得如何？”万磁王进到屋里Charles问。他看起来似乎有些不同寻常的紧张，但还是保持着沉稳和自信。

“令人失望。”万磁王没有详说。他暂时还不想提这件事，一部分原因是他觉得随着时间的流逝Charles会更乐意接受他的请求。但若是对自己诚实的话，其实原因是他希望先好好享受Charles的陪伴，没有公事的打扰。

“我很遗憾。”他看得出Charles是真心的。

万磁王耸耸肩，略过了这个话题。Charles对此似乎很高兴，带着万磁王继续深入宅邸。Xavier 庄园和万磁王想象中一样，低调地彰显着财富，就好像Charles的先祖们希望来访者知悉家族的声望，但同时又不想因为财富过人惹人注意。Charles带路穿过宏伟的走廊和厅堂，雕花石膏天花板和光亮的大理石地面之间是绵延的深色木质墙板。房子布置得很好，但奇怪的是没有装饰任何工艺品。

“你吃过饭了吗？”Charles回过头问。他之前都平稳地操纵着轮椅前进，现在放慢了速度，即将停在两条走廊交汇处。

“没有。”万磁王回答，意识到他已经好久没有吃过东西了。他到纽约太仓促，只来得及搞了一辆车来Westchester，根本没时间考虑吃饭。搜索Stryker的废弃基地花的时间太长了。

“我让管家准备了一顿不算丰盛的晚餐，如果你愿意赏光的话。”Charles听起来不太确定，又满怀希望。万磁王愣愣地看着Charles尴尬地用牙齿咬着自己的下唇。

“非常乐意。”万磁王说，看到Charles的表情变亮的一瞬间他的心脏扑通了一下。

他以为Charles会带他去一间正式的餐厅，就目前他看到的宅邸格局来看，应该不止有一间这样的餐厅。但是，Charles带他来到了一个灯光温暖的小厨房，房间唯一的窗户底下是一个木质小桌子。桌上已经摆好了两个人的餐具，瓷器也是普通而且看来经常使用的。番茄和芝士的浓烈味道袭上了万磁王的鼻间，令他的胃咕噜咕噜叫起来。

“希望这样合你心意。”Charles说，大概是发觉了万磁王的诧异。

“这样很好。”万磁王说，他的回答似乎消除了Charles的不安，他开始摇着轮椅在厨房中移动，在这个不大的空间里显得轻松自在。万磁王突然发觉，对于一个无疑总是独自或者只有仆人陪同一起用餐的人来说，比起空旷冷清的餐厅来说大概会更喜欢温暖的小厨房。

他看着Charles从冰箱旁边的架子上取下一瓶红酒，举起来征询万磁王的意见，得到首肯后，把酒瓶放在桌子上。接着他移到烤箱旁，带上手套开门取出一个瓷盘。

“Forrester夫人做的奶酪通心粉非常棒。”他说，把盘子放到烤箱上面再关上门。“ 但恐怕得由你来帮忙布菜了。”他自嘲地轻笑着说。万磁王一时惊讶于这种家常的状态。他很久没有单纯地享受过与人一起进餐的快乐了，他怀疑自从母亲去世之后就再也没有过。

“我不介意。”万磁王说，在Charles开启红酒的时候取了他们两人的盘子。

Forrester夫人做的奶酪通心粉的果然非常棒，但吸引万磁王注意的不是食物或者红酒——虽然酒是陈年佳酿。Charles状态极佳，亲切地谈论着各种话题，每次都先他一步，让万磁王感到时而高兴时而困惑。这是研讨会时那个自信的教授，不是那天晚上打电话邀请他下棋的那个人。 万磁王留意着时常给Charles添酒。

“从进化角度来说，由男性携带变种人的X基因实在是引人入胜。当然了，男性更适合广泛地散播基因，因为一名男性可以同时令数名女性受孕，而一名女性每次只能孕育一个基因携带者。”Charles说，“这就是说X基因从父系遗传会比从母系遗传在人口中传播得更快。”

自然，Charles看到了智人通过性交而非战争进行传播的优势。

“所以你是在提议我们应该把人类女性圈禁起来，也许开展一项育种计划，来增加变种人的数量？”万磁王问，Charles脸色变白了。

“哦上帝，当然不是。你怎么会想…”

万磁王得意地笑了，兴奋地看到酒精终于发挥了作用。

“哦，你骗到我了。你真可怕。”但是他是笑着说的，似乎对这一小插曲感到很愉快。

万磁王歪头靠向椅背又抿了一口红酒，脸上的笑容一直没有散去。

“你得承认，这一论点支持共存。超人类取代智人需要大概三四代，如果在那之前智人彻底灭绝了，我非常怀疑超人类会有足够的基因多样性来继续生存。我们种族的繁荣昌盛离不开智人的健康发展。”

这个论点万磁王以前也听到过，他通常援引Charles的其他论文来进行反击。这人似乎是个活动的矛盾体。这让万磁王着迷，以一种他知道不应该甚至是非常危险的方式。

但他真的不能自已。

“所以你是说，我们应该做爱，而非作战。”他说，没有掩饰语气中的暗示。桌子对面Charles脸红了，举起酒杯遮住自己害羞的微笑。

待他们酒足饭饱并清洗了餐具，万磁王感到舒适的醉意。不只是酒精，Charles的陪伴令人迷醉。万磁王不记得何时允许过自己放松享受或是卸下防备，而今晚二者都发生了。

Charles又带路回到了刚才走廊的交汇处，这次往右边走，来到了一间宽敞的书房。灯亮着，棋盘也摆好了，整个画面就差熊熊燃烧的炉火了。房间里的确有壁炉，万磁王猜想如果他们有需要，只需片刻便可燃起炉火。

“通常我会…”Charles摇了摇手指，“但是现在因为有那东西阻隔我的心灵感应，所以你只能告诉我你想喝点什么。”这是他第一次坦言万磁王还戴着头盔这个事实。

万磁王本该道歉然后主动摘下这个冒犯Charles的装置，但他了解心灵感应者和他们的能力，要信任可以随意操纵人心的人非常困难。所以，他只是选择回答了Charles的问题。

“一杯干马天尼，谢谢。”

Charles点头移动到一个矮桌前，原来那是一个吧台。他慢条斯理地给万磁王调完酒，然后给自己倒了一杯加冰块的威士忌。万磁王走过去接过自己那杯，好让Charles腾出一只手操作轮椅回到棋盘旁边。

“我很久没下过了。”Charles选了白棋，“我试着教过Hank，但要让他对科学研究以外的事感兴趣太难了。”

万磁王本想知道Charles的助手现在在哪儿，但他都不确定McCoy是不是住在庄园里，便没有问。他坐到Charles对面的椅子上，把棋子落在e5。

“我相信你没问题的。”他说。

何止是没问题，他相当出色。万磁王很久没有对战过如此富有技巧的对手了。Charles让他一直捉摸不透，采取的策略让他晚三步才能看穿。红酒和威士忌显然没有削弱他的智慧。一小时后，万磁王茫然地看着Charles淡定地推倒了他的王后然后即将要将军。

“有件事我一直想问你。”万磁王边说边把他的国王移动到安全的位置。

“哦。”Charles抬起头，屋里柔和的光线映衬出他的蓝眼睛，万磁王一时忘了要说什么。

“我之前的公事。”他回过神来说。Charles挑起眉毛，暂时放下棋局。“我们在寻找一个变种人，人们管他叫金刚狼。他被关在William Stryker的一处设施里。” 

一提起Stryker的名字，Charles的表情就沉了下来。没有一个变种人不知道这个人和他所代表的威胁。

“我们是去救人的。”这是兄弟会诸多任务的一种，也是他知道Charles不会有任何反对意见的一种。“但我们赶到时发现那地方已经清空了，有战斗的痕迹，我们不知道金刚狼是成功逃脱了还是被Stryker转移到了另一个地点。”

“Stryker正在对他做什么？”Charles说起Stryker的名字时就像它是句脏话一样令人唾弃。万磁王对他声音中的恶意感到很兴奋，Charles没有意识到他们之间的共同之处还有很多。这使万磁王重燃希望。

“把他变成一件武器，专门对付变种人。”万磁王看着Charles思考这一消息的同时又再次逼近他的国王。

“我不明白这件事和我有什么关系。”Charles从棋盘上抬起头说。

万磁王皱眉看着棋盘，Charles只差三步就可以将军了。

“我想说服你帮我们找到他，使用Cerebro你可以…”这时Charles的表情让他说不下去了。令万磁王呼吸一滞的鲜明失望一闪而过，然后是冰冷的面无表情。Charles的眼帘低盍，下巴的线条紧绷地诉说着失望。

“哦，”他说，万磁王觉得他本想保持冷漠的语气，却显得极为灰心。万磁王听得心口一紧。“我还以为你…但是当然不是了。我怎么会愚蠢地想错呢。”

他一口喝光了威士忌，把酒杯放到散乱的棋盘上，扔下了棋局。

“我似乎浪费了彼此的时间，非常抱歉。感谢你和我下棋。相信你自己可以找到出去的路。”Charles离开桌子，说完这些就转动轮椅离开了书房。万磁王盯着他的背影，不知道刚才发生了什么。

许久，他坐在那儿盯着门，时不时看一眼棋盘。他期待Charles会回来，解释他的突然离去，虽然他知道这是不可能的。他自信有看穿别人的能力，但事实上他无法处理更复杂的人际关系，这要怪他成长在一个疯子手中，也让Raven觉得有义务一直提醒他这一点。

“哦。”他终于想到了。他早该想到的，大概魔形女提议的时候就该想到。他本可以离开，而且应该离开，不知道Charles还愿不愿意再见到他。这关系着Charles未来与他并肩而立的希望，还有尽快找到金刚狼的可能。万磁王意识到，这正是造成现在局面的罪魁祸首。他没办法把自己的事业和生活分开，对他来说他的事业就是他的生活。但他没有离开，反而起身收拾好酒杯然后去寻找Charles。

————————————————

他才没有失望。他一边反复坚定地这样告诉自己，一边摇着轮椅让自己离书房远远的。他应该找到Thompson，确保Erik——万磁王，Charles提醒自己——顺利离开宅邸。 但他发现自己出了门，穿过砾石路，移向那棵巨大的橡树，有时唯一能陪伴他的只有这棵树。

什么时候他的人生成了这样？

最糟糕的是其中的屈辱。他早该知道的，至少早该怀疑的，毕竟像Charles这样不问世事的人也了解万磁王的名声。但是，他原本希望Erik感到了和他一样对彼此的亲近之情。

“愚蠢，太愚蠢了。”Charles低声说道。

在他们下棋的时候，天色变晚了，现在周围一片夜晚的寂静宁和。Charles颤抖着发觉自己忘了带外套。酒精、食物和愉快的交谈带给他虚假的温暖，没有了那些，他觉得非常寒冷，他想有副手套。寒意渐渐麻痹了他刚刚泛起的怒意，直到只剩下令他习以为常的意兴阑珊。

他多希望能继续发怒啊。Moira去世后的几周甚至几个月，被悲伤、愧疚和疑虑淹没的Charles，因为失去双腿而混乱不堪，常常希望死的是自己，而不是那个他曾努力去爱的女子。现在他已经不会有想死的念头了，他还能做很多对这个世界有益的事。但是仍会有些日子，他会被自我孤立造成的孤独寂寞所击溃，又开始想还不如在那场车祸里死了算了。之后，他会因轻生的念头而谴责自己，但此刻他觉得这个念头从未离开过自己，大概一生也不会消失。

他不知道自己坐了多久，寒气让他鼻尖发冷，皮肤战栗。身后砾石路上突然响起的脚步声引起了他的注意。他摇摇头驱走酒精带来的眩晕，然后转过身，以为会是Hank或是Thompson先生来叫他回屋，却发现自己面对的是Erik。

夜晚给Erik的脸上投下阴影，令他的表情难以捉摸，他真的很讨厌那顶头盔，于是Charles静静坐着保持着沉默，等着Erik走到他旁边。

“你是想要我道歉吗？”当他们之间的沉默变得紧张时Charles说。

“什么？”Erik问，听起来是真心的困惑。Charles低头看了看自己的手，然后抬头，惊讶地发现Erik突然离他很近。他现在站得离轮椅只有几英寸，Charles不得不仰起头对上他的视线。“你当然不需要对我道歉，Charles。我想我才是应该道歉的人，但是首先我想澄清一件事。”他说。

Charles不知该如何回应，于是继续沉默不语。

“我想告诉你，我是昨天发现金刚狼不见的，在我同意和你见面之后足足24小时。”

Charles想知道这一坦白是否能改变什么。他突然发觉他们从一开始就是错的，Erik被他的头盔所阻隔，Charles被他的自大所蒙蔽。通过和对方铸造一段友情或是什么别的感情，他希望能得到什么呢？ 

“来吧，你可以自己看。”Erik继续说，双手发颤地伸到头上。Charles内心震动，只能呆愣地看着Erik把头盔摘了下来。

他没有立即潜入Erik的大脑，即使他非常想；他非常谨慎地接近对方的意识，从未有过的小心翼翼。Erik站在他面前，显然充满恐惧和疑虑，但又非常坚忍和决绝。Charles很少见到这样的勇气。

第一次扫过Erik的思想就像踏入了一片荆棘，铁丝网和尖刺抵挡着入侵的敌人。Charles小心在尖锐的钢尖之间挑选着路线，跋涉到了平静的表层思维。远处是迷乱的记忆迷宫，守卫着Erik的潜意识。Charles警惕地看了看这些部分，停留在了相对安全的表层思维。

他立刻明白了两件事。第一件是，Erik没有说谎，他的确是真心诚意接受了Charles的邀请，虽然其中也混杂了希望拉拢Charles加入他事业的野心，但他是真心想和Charles一起度过一个夜晚。

第二件是，Erik也和他一样胸口中浮动着彼此的友情和同志情谊。对Erik来说这种感觉是史无前例的，带给他喜悦的同时也带来了困惑和恼怒。

“哦，Erik。”Charles笑着说。要不是还在Erik的意识里他就会错过对方表情的细微变化。Erik先是如释重负地微微放松了下巴，瞬间又充满了对Charles懊恼的喜爱之情和强烈的吸引之情。

“抱歉，我越界了。”Erik突然后退说，思想中稍带尴尬。没有深入探究，Charles不确定他是因为道歉而尴尬，还是因为刚刚那方面的想法。

“我也很抱歉，把你的意图想得那么糟。”Charles回答。Erik轻轻点了点头，二人之间继续沉默着，Charles决定勇敢地更进一步。

“很晚了，我也累了，但如果你希望的话，我可以给你安排一间客房过夜，早上我会带你去参观Cerebro，然后试着帮你找到这位金刚狼。” 

Erik脑中闪过全然的惊讶，Charles知道自己做出了正确的决定。如果Erik是有意操纵他，他早就会预料到这样的结果。他已经放弃了Charles帮忙的可能性恰恰证实了Charles的猜想。

Erik轻咳一声，声音沙哑地说，“谢谢你。” 

Charles笑着朝着砾石路点点头，等着Erik稍微平复一下，然后带路进入宅邸。Erik没有再戴上头盔。


	7. Chapter 7

Erik从不太安稳的睡眠中惊醒，大脑高度警惕。他趴着没动，听着黎明来临前的细微响动，同时探出能力感知房间里的金属。确定没有危险之后，他放开了掌控之中的螺栓、钉子和电线，然后坐起来。

Charles为他安排的房间简洁而雅致。是实用主义的风格，同Charles这样的家世有些不相称，接待像万磁王这样地位的人显得有些失礼，但Erik觉得这个朴实的房间很舒服。Charles感觉到了Erik第一眼看到房间时的满意，笑着告诉他想待多久都行。

床边的地板冰凉，Erik光脚落地伸了伸脚趾，站起来走到窗边拉开了厚重的窗帘。外面的天空是柔和的紫灰色，太阳还未升起，仅是为清晨染上微光。他欣赏了一眼这壮丽的景色，然后去拿自己的衣物。

昨晚他把衣服放在屋里唯一的衣柜上，旁边是他的头盔。粗俗而丑陋的东西，Erik背负着它的重量太久了，而且只要他披上万磁王的披风，就得继续背负下去。现在，他已经和Charles达成共识，他很高兴把头盔扔在一边，赋予Charles同等的信任。

这种感觉很奇怪。他能信任的人寥寥无几，愿意放下万磁王的面具去面对的人就更少了。没有头盔的保护去见Charles依然让他害怕，但他已经选择了展现自己的信任，并得到了对方毫无保留的回报。

他的房间和他们昨晚吃饭的厨房在同一楼层，Erik毫无困难地找了回去。他到时，厨房里没有人，桌上放着一壶新鲜渗滤好的咖啡（译注：percolator，一种1960年之前比较流行的咖啡壶），还有一条面包和一片软化的黄油。Erik从流理台上的大碗里顺手拿了一个苹果，打开橱柜寻找马克杯。

他第一杯咖啡喝到一半时Charles出现了。他似乎很惊讶Erik已经醒了。其实没有了头盔，Charles本可以使用能力确认他的位置。

“早上好。”Erik说。

“早上好。”Charles进到厨房里回应。Erik已经给他拿了一个马克杯，倒上咖啡默默地递过去。

从很多方面来说，这就像他们的第一次会面。Charles认识的是万磁王，但是Erik很早就知道他自己和那个独断专行的身份完全不同。当然，他也拥有同样的激情、魄力甚至是冷酷，但是现在他正在露出自己最柔软的弱点，这令他感觉心惊肉跳。他保持着沉默，等着看Charles要如何处理他们之间刚刚取得的信任。

“我想早餐后我们就可以开始了。”Charles坐到桌子旁边说。他伸手拿了一片面包并涂上了厚厚的一层黄油。

“好。”Erik回答。

“告诉我所有你知道的关于金刚狼的信息。信息越充分，我脑中的图像越清晰。虽然这样我也不能保证一定能找到他，但还是能提升成功的机会。”

Erik早有准备。他从桌上滑过来一份文件，上面是兄弟会收集到的关于金刚狼以及Stryker计划的所有信息。Charles翻开文件发出思索的轻哼声，立刻被里面的一张日期不明的老照片吸引了注意。他急促地吸口气说，“上帝啊，我认识这个男人。”Erik呼吸一滞。

“你怎么会认识他的？”他没打算听上去这么颐指气使，好像Charles是他的下属而非一位和他地位平等的初识的朋友。Charles皱着眉抬起头，但马上控制住情绪恢复平静。他捏起照片，从桌上滑过去，Erik用手按住。

“这就是你要找的金刚狼？”Erik点头。“我打电话那晚，那个电话亭在一个叫做Harry's Hideaway的酒吧外面，离这里不到10英里。这个人，”Charles食指戳了戳那张照片，“他帮我把轮椅抬过了几级台阶。我和他交谈了两句。”

“离这里10英里。”Erik吃惊地说。这未免也太巧了吧。Erik不相信巧合，瞬间就想明白了，“天啊，你是他的目标。”

Charles抬起头，眉头紧锁，“目标？”Erik吐了一口气。

“我没有对你完全说实话。我告诉你Stryker正在试图将金刚狼转化成一件武器，但很可能更准确的说法是他已经成功了。如果金刚狼是单独行动，那么很有可能他已经开始猎杀Stryker名单上的变种人了。你是世界上最强大的心灵感应者，又是变种人革命的象征性人物。你不会真的以为Stryker的目标里没有你吧？”

Charles看起来很怀疑，“那他有机会时为什么没有杀了我？我绝不是没有反抗能力，但是他的确占据了先机，何况还有奇袭的因素。”他摇摇头，“不对，我不相信他是来杀我的。我想我们应该假设金刚狼逃脱后独自行动，而且正在躲避Stryker的追捕。”

虽然很喜欢和Charles讨论不同的观点，Erik还是摇摇头。这是他在兄弟会中所缺少的，一个可以和他讨论观点和战略的人，一个和他争论行动方案的人。

“你真觉得他出现在这附近是一个巧合？”Charles露出一丝怀疑，但最终还是再次摇头。

“找到他才能知道。来吧。”他离开桌子。这次他们没有像昨晚那样收拾餐具。Erik跟着Charles来到昨晚穿过的那条走廊，乘坐入口对面的电梯下到地下室。

“房子地下有两层。”电梯停下时Charles说。地下室明亮巨大，更适合出现在一个军事基地的地下，而绝非纽约Westchester的古老庄园。Erik好奇地观察。他们左手边有一条走廊，通往一扇巨大的拱门，Erik觉得非常适合当地下基地的入口。

“我们头顶的地下一层是我和Hank的实验室，还有一些堆放我研究资料的储藏室。这一层就是Cerebro，和好几个地下洞穴相连，有朝一日那些也会收归我的领地。”

Charles如此宣称时不带一丝傲慢自大，只有一种科学家式的热忱和确信。Erik创立兄弟会这么多年来，也建立了不少组织的指挥部，大多数可以被称为基地。按照Erik的要求建造的Genosha总部也非常壮观；但是这里，Xavier的庄园拥有令他难以想象的潜力。

_我得提醒你我知道你在想什么，我的答案还是拒绝。还有我绝对不会受你蛊惑，让兄弟会进驻我的庄园。_

这是Charles第一次直接在他意识中说话，Erik感觉有些不安。他没有选择抱怨，而是采用了他胁迫Emma教他的技巧，在意识周围竖起厚重的铁幕，抵挡心灵感应的触须。他无意损害他们彼此间刚刚建立的信任，只是设法保护一些隐私。旁边的Charles瑟缩了一下，但没有说话。

不知道那层屏障是否能够阻挡Charles，但至少Erik相信他的诚信，觉得Charles会尊重他的意愿。

Cerebro超乎Erik的想象，拱门后是一个球形的空洞，中间是一条悬空的通道，Erik推测通道尽头应该是Cerebro的接口。整间屋子布满了金属，Erik能感受到它们的呼唤和重量。他怀疑自己永远也无法理解这其中的技术问题，但他了解金属，可以重制出墙上所有的嵌板。

“这就是Cerebro。”Charles就像在介绍一位老朋友。他举起头盔——外形和Erik的那顶大同小异——戴在头上。

“需要我出去吗？”Erik突然小心地问。

“当然不用。”Charles闭上眼睛开始了传送。

不知是Cerebro的功能还是Charles的某种技巧，房间在他们周围消失了。Erik站在虚无的空间中，既像漂浮在空中又能感受到重力。这种体验令人眩晕，他下意识地伸手抓住了Charles的肩膀。

当房间再度出现时，覆盖着一幅世界地图，上面有无数红色的光点。“那些红点是全世界所有的变种人。”Charles说。Erik惊讶地看着，对这一庞大的数量充满敬畏。地图起了变化，聚焦于北美大陆，图像急剧收缩，直到显现出纽约州的轮廓，然后占据整个画面的是Westchester。“这些是附近的变种人。那是我们俩。”Charles指向光芒最强烈的两个红点。

这时Erik突然发觉Charles本可以直接从Westchester附近开始搜索，但他却先扩展到了全球的地图。他是在展示自己的能力，试图令他印象深刻。Erik觉得这很有趣，不禁露出微笑。他回想起他们第一次见面到时候，他用金属锁扣拽过一个木箱，意识到那时他也一样是想对Charle展现自己的能力。

Charles在地图上掠过一个个光点，逐一进行鉴别。Erik不知道过去了多长时间，感觉像过了几个小时，但也可能只过了几秒钟，也可能他们走出Cerebro时发现已经过了好几年。

“在那儿。”Charles终于说，指向地图上的一个红点。“他肯定受过对抗心灵感应能力的训练，我不能毫无痕迹地侵入他的意识，那样会提前警示他我们即将去找他。”

“我们？”这么多信息，Erik唯独关注了这个。

“当然是我们。问题是我们需要冒这个险吗？为了得知他的意图是否值得去冒被他逃走的风险？”

Erik又看向地图。他不像Charles这样了解周边的环境，但他肯定那个小点就在Catskills附近。路程不远，如果现在还是早上的话，他往返一趟晚上之前就能回来。

他说，“我觉得还是得亲自去找他。”

“非常好。”Charles说完，地图逐渐消失，Cerebro又出现在他们脚下。Charles摘下头盔问，“我们什么时候出发？”

“我立刻出发。你留在这里。”Erik带上了万磁王的语气。他挺直脊背，忽然很想戴上头盔。

“别傻了，Erik。你打算怎么找到他？一旦距离足够近我就能立刻认出他的大脑。我可以为你指引方位，带我一起去才是符合逻辑的选择。”Charles的语气中没有恼怒，只有确信，就像他真觉得Erik是在犯傻，不久就会意识到自己的错误。

Erik胸口泛起了懊恼和他怀疑是喜爱之情的东西。他不习惯自己的命令被质疑，更不习惯反过来被别人指挥。

“这家伙很危险，Charles，如果他想杀你，我希望你不要接近他。我可以召集一个行动队，花的时间可能要久些，但我们会找到他的。”

令他惊讶的是，Charles笑了，眼神亮起了某种未知的光芒，令Erik心跳加速，呼吸急促。

“我感激你对我的关心，Erik，但是我完全有能力保护自己。”Erik知道他的能力大概超出了他的整个行动队。但是一想到Charles身处险境就让Erik感到胃里不舒服。这很愚蠢，因为这难道不是他一直想要的吗？Charles与他并肩而战，他们两人的联合将会坚不可摧。

“Erik，如果你带来一队人马，事态可能会失控。我不希望任何人受到伤害。”

Charles的语义不甚明了，不知他指的是自己、Erik还是金刚狼。很可能他们三人都包含在内，Erik推测。本能告诉他应该拒绝，但是面对热情洋溢的Charles，Erik发现自己无法拒绝。他觉得自己永远也无法拒绝Charles。他们的友情若是继续发展下去对Erik的权威来说可不是件好事，更不用说他的理智了。

“好吧，但是得由我和这家伙交涉，你待在远处。如果有需要，你可以在我脑子里搭乘我的感官，”——他就让Emma这么干过一次，之后再也没有了——“但直到我确认他不再构成威胁，你都得待在安全距离之外。”

Charles绽放出灿烂的笑容，然后握住了Erik的手。一时间Erik以为他想拉着自己的手，心脏因此狂跳起来，但Charles只是坚定地握了一下，大概停留的时间有点长，就满意地收回了手。

“快来，Erik。要开很久的车呢。”他说着操纵轮椅越过Erik离开了房间。Erik不得不先稳了稳呼吸才恢复了行走的能力，即便如此他离开房间时还是双腿发颤。

————————————————

离开Cerebro，身后跟随着Erik，Charles感觉像年轻了10岁。他年轻时，写论文的间隙只有去酒吧这一项娱乐，Charles曾经渴望去冒险，就像有些人渴望成功、名望或金钱那样。但在随后的人生旅途中不知何时失去了那份渴望。现在他怀念的那种感觉又回来了，他整个身体因饱胀的能量而轰鸣，头脑像连接着Cerebro时一样敏锐而专注。这感觉很好，他沉浸其中，上了电梯，到了走廊，转身面对他的同伴。

Erik看起来有点晕乎乎的，他瞥了一眼对方的意识——仅仅是那些自发浮现出来的，Charels尊重Erik竖起的屏障——发现他正在试图计算他们待在Cerebro里面的时间。

“只有1小时左右。我知道，在Cerebro里面很难分辨时间的长短，但你会习惯的。我还有些事需要安排一下，我们在正门碰头吧，大概30分钟之后？”

Erik点点头，正在非常大声地想着他的头盔。Charles知道他想去取回那东西。他留下Erik处理自己的事情，回到自己的房间。去那儿大概需要3小时，回来也是，还得加上定位金刚狼并和他交谈的时间。他们很可能得在外面过夜。他需要一些东西，于是Charles收拾了一个小包，然后打算去找负责管理庄园的Thompson先生。他想让Thompson转交给Hank一张字条，不想和Hank当面起争执，这几乎是必然的，尤其是当他发现Charles出逃的同伙是谁。

23分钟之后，他通过正门旁边供仆人出入的小门离开了大宅。他发现Erik正斜倚在一辆光鲜的黑色小跑车上。Charles挑眉看着那辆车，“跑车？Erik，没开玩笑吧。”

Erik回头瞥了一眼那辆车，然后看向Charles，“有什么问题？”

“没有。我只是想知道你从哪儿弄来的。你不可能在每个城市都有一个车队的跑车等候调遣吧。”Erik没有回答，Charles的表情变得不可置信，“我的天啊，Erik，这是你偷来的？”

“借用。”Erik洋洋得意地更正到。

“太荒唐了。我们不能开着偷来的车到处跑。你疯了吗？”

Erik咧嘴笑了，露出太多的牙齿。Charles觉得他可能想显得吓人，但这只是令他看着像个痞气的大男孩。Charles觉得非常迷人。

“我觉得没什么可担心的。”Erik说，“我和一个心灵感应者一起上路。你只要……”他学Charles问他喜欢喝什么酒时那样摇摇手指，“不行么？”

Charles摇摇头。

“我可以，但不代表我会。我可是有道德观念的。”他说。他不知道自己原以为Erik会如何回应，但他绝对没想到对方会爆发出一阵大笑。

笑声围绕着Charles，让他不知道自己应该感到愤慨还是有趣。“有什么好笑的？”他使劲瞪过去。

Erik的笑声停止了，但笑容并未散去，“我第一次见到你的20分钟时间里，你用能力操纵了不下4个人。天知道上周你玩弄过多少人的脑子。你， Charles Xavier，完全没有道德观念。”

愤慨赢了。Charles坐直身体，咬牙想反驳但失败了。Erik，不，万磁王怎么敢质疑他的道德观念？如果Charles乐意，他可以通过一个念头就统治全世界，然而，现在他孤独地坐在这个破败的宅子里，做着未来可能造福变种人事业的研究，全都是出于对变种人群体的一片无私奉献之情。他怎么不道德了？

他想这样为自己辩驳，但还没来得及开口就被Hank的怒吼打断了。

“一张字条，教授？”他来到Charles身旁，纂着那张纸。可恶的Thompson没有遵从Charles的指示等他离开之后再转交字条。他发觉正因为如此，他才会时不时使用能力让自己好过一点，要不然他的生活将会复杂到难以忍受。好吧，Erik说的可能有点道理。

“我觉得最好告诉你一声，但又不想打搅你的工作。”Charles说。但是很明显Hank已经听不进去了。他正盯着Erik，将Charles的离开和Erik的出现联系在一起时惊怒地瞪大了眼睛。

“绝对不行。”Hank说。Charles叹口气，因为头疼无意识地按摩着自己的太阳穴。当他看到Erik玩味的表情时，像被烫到一样放下了手。

“Hank，我真的很感激你的关心。”他的确是，但是有时Hank对待他就像对一个任性的小孩儿似的，尤其是车祸之后——讽刺的是，Hank原先是Charles带的研究生，“但是我完全有能力自己拿主意，现在我决定陪Erik一起出行。”

现在他面临两难的境地，因为很明显从Hank的姿态来看他不会让步，Charles稍稍用能力安抚一下就可以解决。但他又不想证实Erik之前的观点，即使他现在承认Erik的确有一定的道理。

“Hank，”Charles再度尝试，这次稍稍用能力让Hank转头看向自己——这可不算作弊，真的不算。“我向你保证，我会安全回来的。”

这反倒让Hank更生气了。“安全？这个男人就和安全不沾边儿，Charles。政府当局可能并没有这么称呼他，但别搞错了，万磁王就是个恐怖分子。我不知道他什么地方引起了你的兴趣，但有他在你就不会安全。”

Hank对于兄弟会的敌意是由来已久的，因为他喜欢的人为了加入兄弟会抛弃了他。他现在还憎恨着兄弟会，责怪他们抢走了他想娶的那个姑娘。Charles没想到这股恨意也波及到了兄弟会的首领。

不去使用Charles与生俱来的一部分是毫无道理的。不管Erik之后会作何评价，Charles的手指搭在了太阳穴上。

“我会安全的，Hank。等我回来之后，你可以——你将会冲我大吼大叫，但是现在你要去把那辆路虎车开出来，然后回到实验室给我们上周得到的样本做交叉对比。等我回到家希望这项实验已经完成了。”

Charles话音一落，Hank就行动起来。Charles冒险看了一眼Erik，发现他正若有所思地看着自己，嘴角扬起意的弧度。

“哦，闭嘴。”Charles说。

Erik很明智地未加评论。“路虎，Charles，没开玩笑吧？”他说。

“我们绝对不能开着你偷来的车，一回来你得立刻去把车还了。”Charles回答。

令他惊讶的是，Erik点头同意，然后从车后座取了行李包和头盔。几分钟后Hank开来了路虎，确实也更适合长途跋涉去Catskills。Erik坐上驾驶位时完全没理Hank，等着Charles自己爬上副驾驶位。

“呃…”Charles看着自己的轮椅，但是Hank遵循着Charles先前的指示，现在已经离开去实验室了。旁边的Erik轻笑出声，抬起手随意挥了挥手腕。Charles着迷地看着Erik头也不回地操纵他的轮椅进入后备箱。

“准备好了？”轮椅放好后他问。

“好了。”Charles回答。然后他们就出发了，穿过了曾经看起来如此不祥的铁门，现在那是通往冒险旅程的出口。


	8. Chapter 8

路上花的时间比Charles预计的要长。通过Cerebro，Charles数秒之间就可以穿越几千英里。所以他经常忘记现实中的旅途既要受到物理定律的约束，又要受到交通工具技术的限制，更不用说还得遵守州法律规定的限速。

行驶了3个小时之后，他们在Shokan停车好让Charles下来方便，这对于现在的他来说没那么容易，但他已经习惯忍受每次膀胱蓄满时都得插入导尿管的不便。天气晴朗，很适合在户外用餐。他们买了Reubens三明治，大理石黑麦吐司夹着厚厚的酸黄瓜。Erik坐在引擎盖上，Charles坐在一棵颜色极美的枫树底下。

Erik不同寻常的安静，整个旅途中都没怎么说话，但他比昨天看起来稍微自在了一些，那是万磁王再怎么努力也无法达到的放松状态，就好像Erik本身的人格终于获准存在并且占据了上风。即使没有潜入Erik的大脑，Charles也知道他现在看到的人是Erik不必带着万磁王的面具时的真实面目。Charles以令人惊恐的速度喜欢上了这个人。

“你需要离多近才能…”Charles着迷地看着Erik摇动的手指，天啊，他的手指真是修长灵巧。好一会儿他才明白了Erik在说什么。

“我不太确定。”Charles坦言。他很久没有在Cerebro之外测试过自己的能力范围了。“不如让我们来试试看吧。”他把手指压在额角，闭上眼睛，集中精神开始寻找金刚狼。

他仍然能感觉到Erik，他现在正将手肘撑在膝盖上前倾身体，紧张期待地看着Charles。这令Charles很分神，于是他屏蔽了Erik不断散发出来的急切和激动，集中精力将意识伸向Cerebro先前指出的西北方向。

大概过了10分钟，Charles才慢慢回到现实。习惯了Cerebro的封闭空间，发现自己身处这么空旷的环境感觉很奇怪。更奇怪的是发现自己如此信任Erik，他刚刚把自身的安危完全托付于对方手中。Erik对此未加评论，他的表情只是略带好奇，但全身紧绷的线条昭示了他的紧张。

“从这里往北大约20英里有一个模糊的影像，除此之外我看不到其他了。”Charles说，努力不去在意Erik看向他的钦佩目光。

“别谦虚了，这个距离已经非常惊人了，Emma最多也就能看到半英里。”Erik说。

Charles轻笑。他没有见过Frost小姐本人，但使用Cerebro时他偶尔遇到过她的意识。她是个强大的心灵感应者，却远远比不上Charles。但是，Erik的称赞仍然让他觉得脸热，他的脸颊染上了鲜亮的粉红色。

Erik自然注意到了，他露齿而笑，就像在只有他自己知道的双人游戏中赢得了一分。Charles从未如此渴望过进入一个人的大脑，他愿意付出一切来知道Erik此刻的想法，想知道是什么让他的眼中闪耀着狡黠的光芒。他遵守着自己的承诺，即使是未曾言明的，只是用眼神向Erik示意自己愿意按他的规矩来。

Erik的笑容扩大了，他跳下车盖，抖抖身体甩去最后一丝紧绷，走到Charles身前。Charles坐在那里一动也不敢动，心脏狂跳着看着Erik俯身抓住轮椅的扶手。

“Charles Xavier，有没有人告诉过你，你有多么出色？”他问。 Charles不自觉地舔舔嘴唇。

“没有，我不记得有人这么说过。”Charles嗓音沙哑，几乎令他难以认出是自己的声音。

Erik微笑着俯身紧靠他的轮椅，就像他们第一次见面的那晚。他的体温渗透到二人之间，Charles却反而不住地战栗。

“那么应该有人告诉你。你，Charles，是完美的。”

他多想这一刻成为永恒，永远被Erik的体温所覆盖。他到底想从Erik那里得到什么现在变得显而易见。然而这个世界总是对Charles充满恶意，他想不出还有别的原因能解释迄今为止他悲惨的人生。一声响亮的狂笑和接下来“基佬”的大喊彻底破坏了这一美好的亲密时刻。

Erik退开，表情变得冷酷，Charles知道这是万磁王又出现了。他惊恐地看着Erik转身面向粗鲁打断他们的人。那是两个大块头的男人，每个人的体格都有Erik的两倍，Charles一瞥他们的大脑得知他们觉得自己绝对占上风。他们不知道，或者根本无法想象的是，对面是世界上最强大的两个变种人。Erik马上就要毁了他们。

“Erik。” Charles转动轮椅移动到Erik身边，伸手抓住Erik的手腕。_如果你这么做，消息一旦传开，金刚狼就会知道我们来找他了。请让我来吧。_他在Erik脑海中说。

Erik还是身体紧绷，Charles能看出他正在挣扎，正当他觉得需要采取更强硬的态度时，Erik放松了，脸上露出慵懒的笑容。他点头同意，后退一步，夸张地打了个手势把那两个人让给Charles。

Charles能感觉到他的好奇，但更多的是对自己的放心。他对于Charles可以悄无声息地解决当下的问题信心十足，但Charles其实还没想到最佳的处理方法。看着Erik，他的脑海中突然浮现出他们之前的一段谈话，令他不禁怀疑这到底是不是他自己的想法。

当时Erik指责他希望他们做爱，而非作战。现在这方法似乎刚好合适。

不必改写人格，甚至不算强迫性的建议，Charles只是激起了一丝火花。那两个人立刻忘记了想要挑事的意图，完全把Charles和Erik抛在脑后，一心一意渴望着对方。旁边的Erik笑得喘不过气来，Charles也不禁露出微笑。

“我们还是快点离开吧。他们还要继续交换唾液大概20分钟，等他们清醒时我可不想还在旁边。”Charles说。

Erik大笑着点头赞同，“这比我的方法厉害多了。”

“哦？你的方法是什么？”Charles微笑着问。他对自己十分满意，也很高兴刚才不愉快的插曲没有毁了他们之间的气氛。

“用皮带扣吊起来砸到他们车上。”Erik耸耸肩，“有时候越简单越有效。”

Charles不禁大笑出声。

Charles在车里坐好之后，Erik没有用能力收起轮椅，显然是听取了Charles的告诫。他随后上车，开回高速公路，留下那两个壮汉还在继续饥渴地啃噬着对方。

-—-—-—-—-—-

剩下的路程Erik的车速一直保持在最高限速以内，不是因为他想遵守人类的法律，更不是因为担心蜿蜒崎岖的山路，而是因为他想让旅途更长些，想和Charles一起待得更久些。他居然会为了如此荒唐的理由而耽误任务？Erik摇摇头。

长时间坐着开车让他的身体有些躁动不安。一旁的Charles正跟着广播轻声哼唱，手指无意识地在膝盖上打着节拍。车窗是摇下来的，微风吹拂过他的头发，露出了他的面庞，显出那惊心动魄的蓝眼睛。十月的微寒为他的双颊染上一层粉红色——就像刚才在Shokan的枫树底下那样，Erik不由想到。

老天，那两个愚蠢的人类真是令他生气。他没有当场杀了他们足以表明Charles对他造成的影响，更不妙的是他不觉得这样有何不妥。他，不，万磁王本想杀人的，但只需脑海中一句温柔的低语，他的怒气就消融了。Charles大概根本不是凡人，他想不出别的解释了。

“嗯…Erik。”Charles说。

Erik突然惊醒，这才发觉他一直在盯着Charles没看路，车子偏离了原来的车道。他猛打方向盘将车甩回来，对面来车的司机都狂按喇叭，就像在嘲笑Erik是个不知道该怎么在路上好好开车的傻瓜。 他对那些人怒目而视，心想要不是有Charles在，他肯定要把他们连人带车掀翻到路底下泄愤。但现在他无视了他们，调正方向之后踩下油门。

“抱歉，大概是开得太久了。”车辆行驶平稳后Erik说。又来了，万磁王从不道歉，更不会暴露自己的弱点。Charles对他做了什么？

“正常情况下我应该提出和你轮流开车，但是…”Charles下意识地指了指自己的腿。“要是我有要求，Hank肯定能为我设计出一套手控驾驶系统。而且据我所知市面上已经有这种装置了。我现在才发觉这件事，是不是很可笑？”

Charles的语气是全然的幽默，Erik怀疑这就是他在Charles周围放下戒备的原因。他没未见过有人如此乐于自嘲，就好像Charles早已认清了自己的优势和弱点，又对后者毫不在意。Erik则刚好相反，他依然竭力有时又徒劳地隐藏自己的弱点，这是他少年时惨痛经历带来的又一恶果。

“没关系。我们不是快到了吗？”

“已经非常接近了，大概一两英里。金刚狼的大脑现在很清晰，仅靠表层意识我只知道他现在很累但很满足，而且正在想着煎饼。”Charles说。这话让Erik不禁大笑起来。他迅速瞥了一眼Charles，发现对方正在一脸随意慵懒地傻笑。

天啊，Erik真想亲吻他。

这个突如其来的念头令人惊讶，但是回想一下过去的两天，他发觉这不是他第一次想要这么做了。为这种事分神一点也不像他。但Erik摇摇头，他在骗谁？从他们初遇开始他就开始心烦意乱，连魔形女都看出来了。

这个话题只能以后再谈，毕竟他们正在追逐一个拥有无穷力量和愈合能力的变种人。他握紧方向盘告诉自己要专注。前方公路向左急转，Erik减速准备转弯。

“不对，停车。”Charles说完Erik立马踩下刹车。“抱歉，我们得往回走，我们错过了应该去的那条路”

Erik摇头说，“刚才没有路，只是一条小径。”

“就是那条小径。”Charles的语气十分肯定，Erik毫不犹豫地掉了头。

他很庆幸Charles让他们换了这辆车，他偷来的那辆跑车决不可能在这种不算路的地面上开。  
这是一条原先的伐木通道，在疯狂拥抱绿色自然的后Woodstock时代变成了一条徒步旅行的小径。道路两旁的树木剐蹭着车身，车辆摇摇晃晃地向前冲撞。幸好现在是秋冬季节，要是春天刚解冻的泥泞土地车根本开不动。

“我不喜欢这种感觉。”Erik说。他们离金刚狼越来越近，但他一心只想让Charles离对方越远越好。他本该坚持自己来的，即使他怀疑要是没有Charles的帮助他根本无法找到金刚狼。

“要有信心，Erik。要是有什么不对我会提前感应到的。”Erik只能嘟囔着回应。

20分钟后，前方突然毫无征兆地豁然开朗，出现了一片空地，地上停着六台长长的灰色拖车，旁边还有几辆卡车和小汽车。这片区域看起来荒凉破败，有点像Stryker那个废弃基地的感觉，但是从周围散乱的工具来看，Erik知道营地的人员只是暂时离开。

“这应该是一个非法伐木组织，看来我们要找的金刚狼是个伐木工人。”Erik说。

“那就能解释他为什么想着煎饼了。”Charles想也没想地接上话。Erik扭头和他对视，然后大笑出声。不一会儿Charles也一起大笑起来。

这太荒谬了，在敌人的领地上像两个放肆的青少年一样为了一个糟糕的笑话而笑个不停。但Erik不记得自己多久没有这样彻底放松享受了。要是他年轻时遇见Charles，他的人生将会多么不同。

“我们接近了吗？”控制住笑声之后Erik问。

Charles也收住笑声，闭上眼睛。几秒钟后他睁开眼睛摇摇头说，“不到一英里。”Erik点点头，那就是说金刚狼和营地其他人一起在树林里。“但是第一辆拖车里有一个人，大概是工头。我们可以去和他聊一聊。”

Erik原想反对，觉得这样太危险了，而且会暴露他们的行踪。但随后又想起Charles的能力，他们完全可以将这次交谈变得从未发生过。这可能是他们的最佳行动方案，Erik怀疑如果他操控Charles的轮椅在树林里飘上一英里，大概就没有足够的精力应付接下来可能的战斗了。

让轮椅飘过不平整的地面再上几级台阶进入拖车就容易得多了。期间Charles都安稳地坐在轮椅上，双手放在膝头，就像对此习以为常。Erik惊叹于他的镇定自若，他简直是个天生的将军，他多希望Charles自己能看到这一点。

他并没有还幻想着将Charles招揽到自己身边，但他开始觉得他们能找到一些共同立场，将他们之间的张力发展为一种全新的关系。这一前景令人激动，但Erik怀疑自己只是在寻找继续和Charles相处的借口。

拖车里，疑似是工头的人正在伏案处理文件，看到他们进来就猛地站起来。

“你们他妈的是谁…”

这时Charles打断了他。“Holman先生，感谢您同意和我们会面。”

Holman先生立刻坐回去对他们露出微笑。 Erik永远也看不厌Charles用能力使出的花招。要是他稍微毛躁一点，早就兴奋地鼓掌叫好了。但他只是站在Charles右边，露出一副穷凶极恶的表情。

“当然，这是我应该做的。您这位同伴也请坐吧。”Holman先生说，但是Charles谢绝了。

“您正要告诉我们关于…”Erik设想Charles已经将金刚狼的画面传送到对方的脑中。这感觉非常神奇，就像不了解对话的全貌，完全不清楚他们的潜台词。通常情况下，他会为此感觉非常困扰，但有Charles在，他只需要放松地顺其自然。

“Logan，对，是个不错的家伙，几天前来到我这儿，找活儿干，当天夜里我就叫他去山坡上开工了。干活儿特他妈的棒。壮得像头牛，干得又利索，肯定会让您满意的，虽然，说实话我不愿意失去这么一个好手。”

Erik不知道Holman以为他们是什么来头，还有为什么要找金刚狼——Holman叫他Logan。

“我完全能理解。您知道他什么时候回来吗？”Charles问。Erik开始漫不经心地把玩口袋里的硬币，以四拍的节奏将它们一一翻过。

“像今天这样的天气，大概会睡在工地上，早上才回来。现在没有别的人手，不然我可以派人去找他。要是你们运气好，晚上他们没准儿会回来。但我敢打赌明天日出之后一个多钟头再来找他比较保险。”Holman说。

Erik没继续听了，恍惚地意识到Charles正在道谢，然后询问附近的宾馆，最后命令Holman 忘记他们来过。他和Erik对视一眼，Erik勾了勾手指，将轮椅悬浮起来飘回车上。

“你想明天再来。”他们上车坐好后Erik说。

“对，还有，Holman推荐的宾馆旁边有一家酒吧，刚好是伐木工人们干完活后最爱光顾的地方。如果他们今晚会回来，那么Logan很有可能会去那儿喝两杯。要是没有，我们就明天早上再来找他。”

“听起来很不错。”Erik说。他本该生气的，又要浪费一天的时间，旁边的人要不是Charles他早就发飙了。但现在他只觉得像醉酒一般头晕目眩，能有机会再和Charles共度一晚实在妙不可言。

天啊，他真的陷进去了，不是吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：1969年在Woodstock举行了规模盛大的户外摇滚音乐节，正值嬉皮士运动的高峰，音乐节的宗旨是回归田园，后来Woodstock一词指代弥漫于六十年代的纵欲及享乐主义


	9. Chapter 9

宾馆，尽管招牌上是这么写的，但Charles认为它完全名不副实。这应该是50年代建起来的汽车旅馆，而且年久失修，十分破落。他只能说还算干净，消毒剂的臭味几乎盖过了陈腐的烟味。但是墙早就该刷了，床上用品像是有几十年没换过了。地毯原本的颜色已经看不清了，但他怀疑上面的花纹根本就是铺了太久以后的污迹。

Charles看了一圈他的房间，想知道自己怎么会以为能住得下去。

不只是行动不便的问题——空间太小他活动不开，洗手间的门太窄他根本进不去。还有离家睡在一个完全陌生的地方，没有他温暖舒适的大床还有这么多年他已经习惯的各种便利设施。Charles只有度蜜月时在外面住过。现在一想到要住在这里就令他心脏痛苦地发紧，要不是他已经十分熟悉恐慌发作的症状，都要觉得自己是心脏病发了。

“呼吸。”他坚定地告诉自己，进入了房间。

一张床垫中间略微凹陷的双人床占据了屋子的大部分空间，余下的地方还勉强挤下了一张桌子、一个床头柜还有一个抽屉柜。家具是成套的，带结疤的松木上面和地毯一样满是污渍。Charles只往前移动了两英里就被堵住了，他没法去到床边或者洗手间——虽然就目前他从门口观察到的情况来看，进去了也没什么用。马桶和洗手池之间几乎没有空隙；没有浴缸，只有一间仅能容下一人站立的淋浴房，开关也在他够不到的高度。

Charles考虑着要不要说服Erik换个地方住。

仿佛听到呼唤一般，Erik突然出现在敞开的房门口。

“还不如我那间。”他越过Charles进了房间，动作间大腿外侧蹭过Charles的指节。也许狭窄的空间还是有点好处的。“前面10英里还有一家汽车旅馆，但我觉得条件应该和这儿差不多，又没这里位置方便。”

他歪头思索片刻，然后Charles震惊地看着Erik像要指挥交响乐团一样抬起了双手。 桌子飞到角落里成为底座，抽屉柜和床头柜依次整齐地摞在上面，堆成锥形。这样一来，屋里宽敞了许多，Charles可以顺利到达床边了。

“你是怎么做到的？”Charles指着那堆木制家具问。Erik嘴上啧了一声，但面带微笑，显然Charles的激动令他很愉快。

“里面有钉子，Charles。”他瞥了一眼Charles的轮椅，然后眯起眼睛看着卫生间的门说，“我们大概得付些损坏赔偿金。”

Charles肯定露出了困惑的表情，Erik笑着抬手勾勾手指，分隔洗手间的整面墙都震动起来。Charles目瞪口呆地看着Erik逐个松开一排钉子，让整个螺栓脱落。他一个接一个破坏墙体的螺栓，直到整面墙脱离了天花板和地面，激起大片尘土和石灰。透过房间里弥漫的白色烟尘，Charles看到Erik利用剩余的钉子和螺丝把墙悬浮起来靠在那堆家具的前面。现在房间整个右后方的角落成了临时储物间，而从门口到床再到洗手间变得毫无阻碍。

“好吧，这可真是帮了我的大忙。”Charles呛到粉尘，剧烈地咳嗽着说，弹落自己头发上的石灰来强调自己的观点。

“我们出去吃晚饭的时候可以叫他们派服务员来打扫干净。”Erik说。不用问Charles也知道Erik指望他操纵宾馆老板遵循指示。

好的一方面是，墙面变成了大窟窿让他可以方便地使用厕所了。还好Charles的礼仪令他坚持要了两个单独的房间。

“你知道这得花不少钱吧？我可不会操纵宾馆老板的大脑让他们自己承担这笔费用。”Charles说。Erik露出的表情近乎指责，又略带懊恼的喜爱之情。

“你也太看不起我了，Charles。”他说。Charles想要反驳，告诉对方他没有，相反，他对他的评价超乎他自己想象的高。但他还没来得及开口，Erik继续说，“你大概不清楚，兄弟会的流动资产最近一次评估的价值在3.08亿左右，这点损失费还是赔得起的。”

Erik并不是在吹嘘，万磁王可能会那么做，但Erik只是陈述事实。他在说话的同时突然加固了意识周围的屏障。Charles不用读也知道大部分财富是通过非正常手段积累的。兄弟会或许表面上是合法的组织，但人人都知道那只不过是用来装点门面的。

“非常抱歉。”Charles装模作样地鞠了个躬，Erik笑了。“出去吃晚饭时我们顺便去趟前台。还有，谢谢你，Erik。”

Erik的眼神一亮。Charles想知道什么时候对方对他的影响有这么大了。或许Hank的担心是对的，Erik会把他带坏。但是几乎令他羞愧的是，Charles一点也不在意。

-—-—-——-—-

Holman提到的酒吧就在宾馆旁边，是路边的一间粗犷的小屋，门口停的摩托车多过了汽车。宾馆老板听到Erik说会支付赔偿金之后十分大方地不再追究Charles房间的损坏，并且说这个酒吧里卖的牛排是德克萨斯州以东最好的。于是他们提前来到酒吧指望享受美食和清净。结果虽有美食，没有清净，太阳刚下山，里面已经非常喧闹。

但他们还是占据了一张桌子，这已经超出Erik对这种地方的预期了。他们的位子很靠里，背后是墙壁，可以观察到门口。吃完晚餐，Charles已经喝了好几杯，Erik还在啜饮第一杯啤酒，他们紧盯着门口等候他们的猎物。

Charles从包里翻出一套便携式象棋，放在桌上，开始摆棋子。Erik挑起眉，但没有反对。他们已经很格格不入了，也没必要入乡随俗，况且依Erik看来，这儿也称不上有什么像样的规矩。

“希望你不要介意。我能下棋的机会实在太少了，再说上次那局我们还没下完。”Charles提高音量好盖过周围的喧闹。Erik轻笑，想起了上次的棋局戛然而止的原因。他示意Charles继续。

很明显，Charles对Erik的回应感到很满意，但Erik觉得即使他不想下棋也无法拒绝。Erik已经明白了Charles不接受拒绝，这大概就是为什么他们现在会坐在酒吧里一起等着金刚狼，他清楚地记得自己说过在他确定解除威胁之前Charles都必须待在安全距离之外。他痛恨这一想法毁了他的心情。

“你现在情绪有些激动。”Charles摆好棋盘后说。在Erik尖锐的目光下他迅速解释说，“我没有读你，所以并不知道你的具体想法，只是感知到你的情绪。”

“我是在想为什么会是现在这个结果。我清楚地记得今天早上我还对你说过你不能接近金刚狼一英里以内。我的原话是你得待在安全距离之外。能解释一下为什么现在我们俩都坐在这儿而不是你待在宾馆我独自出来行动吗？”

话一出口他就感到了内疚，但他没有收回。这本该令Erik震怒，要是万磁王发现被脑了会当场杀了Charles。但是Erik只是略微有些生气，说实话更多的是受伤。他以为Charles会尊重彼此友谊的界限。

Charles脸色变白了，他目瞪口呆地看着Erik。

“你觉得我操纵了你的大脑？我没有，Erik。我发誓没有。我以为你改变了主意，要不就是忘了，又或者…觉得需要我陪你一起来。”

Erik听不出来Charles有没有说谎，但是他受伤的眼神足以说明真相。他的愧疚之情翻了十番，几乎扼住了他的喉咙。他告诉自己这不是他的错，遭遇太多的背叛令他天性多疑，自然会怀疑Charles的动机。但是，他还是痛恨自己在他们之间一切发展顺利时让Charles露出那样受伤的表情。

“我很抱歉。”他说，不习惯的说辞听起来生硬笨拙。“天啊，Charles，我…”

Charles的表情软化了，他倾身将手覆在Erik手上。“没关系，可以料想，你的人生中几乎没有信任别人的缘由。我的行为也没有给你信任我的理由。”Erik想到了Hank，立刻明白了他惧怕的来源，至少不是无缘无故的。“ 但我发誓绝对不会操纵你的大脑。”

Erik不知道为什么Charles唯独对自己立下了保证，但他点点头，内心重新涌起怪异又温暖的信任感。

“我还是得向你道歉。”Erik这才意识到Charles的手还没收回去，他翻手捏了捏了对方的手掌，然后抽回手移动了一枚车。

“我已经原谅你了，就当从未发生过。”Charles说，脸色立刻明亮起来。

这之后他们沉浸于棋局之中。Erik很快就和开车来的路上时一样放松了，他的生活方式令他极少有这样的机会。他发现自己又开始想象，要是在他年轻莽撞充满疑问的时候遇见Charles会是什么样。Charles会引导他走上截然不同的道路吗？还是他们会水火不容最后相互怨恨分道扬镳？

在没有遇见别的变种人之前，Erik曾经反复研读Charles的论文，这是他认识自我和与外界相连的唯一途径，令他感觉不是独自一人。那时他经常幻想着有一天能见到论文的作者，幻想他们见面后会促膝长谈，畅想美好的未来。Charles和他想象中完全不同，但是有生以来第一次，现实比幻想更美好。

“你又走神了。”Charles正在专注地看着Erik。Erik考量了一番棋局，移动了棋子，希望Charles会认为他刚才只是在思考策略。Charles笑着说，“你装的不够好。没错，这次我在读你的心。”

Charles语气中的放肆和戏弄让Erik原谅了他。Erik抬头思索片刻，决定实话实说，“我只是在想象你年轻时会是什么样的。”Charles看起来很吃惊。“要知道，我读过你的宣言，就在刚刚发表后不久，那非常鼓舞人心。”

“真的吗？”Charles听上去既难以置信又受宠若惊。

“那时，我不知道还有别的变种人。我以为我是…”他想说怪胎、异端甚至是Schmidt一心想要创造出来的怪物，“孤独一人。”最终他决定说，“就像我一直沉在冰冷的水里，你的宣言突然出现令我破水而出。现在认识了你，我知道你的本意肯定不像我解读的那样，但是那时候那些话给了我从未有过的人生目标。” 除了杀死Schmidt，这一点他略去没有说，但是Charles看起来深受感动，Erik怀疑即便他说了也会被谅解。

他很久没有对别人如此坦诚地吐露真心了。一部分的他觉得这是对之前无端指控的补偿，但另一部分的他只是单纯地想告诉Charles他在自己人生中的重要地位。

“我不确定你会喜欢那时的我。恐怕我年轻的时候过于理想主义，也更傲慢自大。”Charles谈起这些似乎有些尴尬。

Erik不禁脱口而出，“真的？我不信你还能比现在更天真更自大。”脸上挂着坏笑。

Charles恼怒地瞪他一眼，但面色红润露出微笑，似乎被彼此的坦诚所温暖，但大概还要归功于桌上那三杯喝光的威士忌。

“你知道吗，那时候我基本不使用能力。当然这么说不准确，我一直使用能力，但是比现在有更严格的限制。直到几年后读了一篇非常精彩的论文，我才意识到心灵感应是我与生俱来的一部分，我不该拒绝它。那段经历相当启迪人心。”Charles露出熟悉的微笑，现在Erik知道这么无辜的笑容代表他马上就要恶作剧了。他靠向椅背，吃掉Charles的王后说，“哦？”

“我清楚地记得那篇论文的标题是《变种人动员令》，但我绞尽脑汁也想不起来它的作者是谁。”Charles几乎要憋不住大笑了。要不是太过震惊Erik肯定要说他两句。

他写那篇文章的时候太年轻了。论文能够发表纯属侥幸，带着吸引其他变种人加入他事业的微薄希望，它成功做到了。但是现在知道Charles Xavier发现那篇论文有值得记住的东西足以让Erik心脏狂跳。他情不自禁地再次握住了Charles的手。 Charles回以一个温暖的笑容。

“我就知道你会喜欢的。”Charles说着用左手救出自己的国王，右手继续和Erik的左手紧密交缠。

他们以这样的姿势下了一晚上棋，要是有人心生疑问也被Charles以能力一一扫除。Erik为此感到兴奋，他已经很久没有单纯地因为想碰触而碰触一个人了。最后一次点单的铃声响起，还是没有金刚狼的踪迹，Erik收回手，喝光今晚第二杯啤酒，给了Charles一个意有所指的眼神，他都不知道自己想表达的是什么。

“看来我们明天得早起了。”Charles看着自己的手表说。他操纵轮椅离开桌子，这之前把最新的那杯威士忌推到一边。Erik想，上帝啊，他可真能喝。Charles干笑着说，“又一场残局。”虽然这已是今晚第二场棋局，Charles赢了第一局。

Erik买单时Charles收好了象棋。当他们回到Charles的房间时，发现已经打扫过了，床上重新铺上了不配套的被单，多余的家具还有那堵墙也被清理走了。

“明天7点出发。”Erik说完知道自己应该离开回隔壁睡觉。但他发现自己尴尬地站在Charles的房间里，房门在他身后敞开着。

他不知道自己在等待什么，可能是一句邀请，或者是Charles承认他们的友情已经发生了变化。但Charles看起来和Erik一样不知所措。过了一会儿Erik才发觉他是在疲倦地看向洗手间。

“那就晚安了，Charles。”Erik退出了房门。

“晚安，Erik。”Charles回应。Erik没有错过他语气中的惋惜。明天完成他们计划的任务之后，再来操心别的。Erik露出轻快真诚的笑容，对Charles做了个轻点帽檐的手势。Charles回以温柔的微笑，对Erik优雅地点头还礼。

走回房间，Erik感到前所未有的轻松。

————————————————

早上非常艰难。尤其在陌生的环境醒来，发现自己被困在床垫的凹陷里，没人帮忙。Charles能感觉到隔壁的Erik已经开始活动了，但是他就算死也不会让Erik帮他起床。

他终于成功了，夹杂着不愿意承认的无数诅咒。十年来他上半身的力量已经提升很大了，但还远远达不到应有的标准。他意识到，他的生活过于奢侈安逸，即使有伤自尊，他还是没有足够的理由说服自己完全自理。他发誓这次一回去就要做出改变。

时间很早，很久才会日出，但是Charles早上需要比正常人更多的时间。天知道为什么Erik也这么早就起床了。下床坐上轮椅之后，Charles立刻移到洗手间开始洗漱。没有了墙，这比他预想的好多了，但他还是只能用湿毛巾简单擦洗一下，淋浴实在是遥不可及。

一小时后，他坐在屋子中间，解决了生理和卫生问题，刮了胡子，穿戴整齐。他的额头稍微冒了点汗。他看了看表，刚过6点。他试探性地伸出意识寻找Erik，打算问他想不想去吃早餐。但他还没来得及行动就传来了敲门声，门外是Erik温暖的大脑。

_请进。_他在Erik脑海中说。让Erik自行解决门锁。

门开了，Erik走了进来，手里拿着两个塑料杯，他递给Charles一杯咖啡。

“非常难喝。”他喝了一口露出嫌弃的表情，又从口袋里掏出一个压扁的玻璃纸包装的麦麸玛芬，“这个更难吃。”

Charles抿起嘴唇，还是接过了玛芬，里面至少还有麦麸。“我们要提前出发吗？”Erik点点头。

等他们退了房，协商好如何赔偿之后，差不多也到了原先计划的出发时间。Charles上车坐好时太阳刚刚露出地平线。周围没有别人，于是Erik用能力放好了Charles的轮椅。

“帮我拿着这个。”他从车窗把头盔递给Charles，然后绕到驾驶位。

“你真觉得有必要用到这个？”Erik上车后Charles问，厌恶地远离头盔，即使近看它不过是一块冷冰冰的金属。

“我不知道金刚狼究竟是什么，更重要的是我不了解他的能力。小心为上。”Erik回答，发动着车。

Charles皱眉接受了这一解释。他小心翼翼地捧着头盔，庆幸Erik至少没想披上披风。他能想象这个形象出现在一群伐木工人中间会引发什么样的骚动。对于Charles的不适，Erik不知是没有察觉还是选择无视。他默默把车开上高速公路，朝着营地的方向出发。Charles将头靠到椅背上，让凉爽的秋风驱散他的睡意，咖啡已经被他扔了。他不习惯睡这么少，睡了一晚上陌生的床铺让他感觉全身酸痛。

“我们到了那儿，你就待在车里。我是认真的，要是有需要你可以搭乘我的大脑，但不许接近那个家伙。”他们下了高速行驶在林子中间的伐木通道时Erik说。

Charles想反对，想坚持跟去帮忙，但是上次来的经验告诉他没有Erik的帮助他不可能在这坑坑洼洼的地面上穿行，他也不打算操纵Erik遵从他的意愿，尤其是经过昨晚之后。

“好吧，但是如果你遇上麻烦，我一定会介入。”Charles说。他已经能感应到金刚狼了，他的大脑像早晨一样清晰。要是有需要，Charles可以轻易突破他大脑的屏障在他反应过来之前就把他放倒。

“我不会有问题的。”Erik咧嘴笑着说，是那种露出全部牙齿的笑，这是他吹嘘得意的表情。

Charles轻笑，感觉到专属于Erik的温暖的满足感。

营地不再荒芜人烟，人们在其中劳作，处理昨天的工作成果，巨大的枫树和橡树被干净利落地砍断。Erik将车停到安全距离以外，Charles扫去了看过来的好奇目光。

“该从哪儿找起？”Erik问。Charles闭上眼睛集中精神。

即使早有准备，发现金刚狼离得这么近还是令Charles吃了一惊。他指着营地对面，大概20个人正在往一辆平板卡车上装货，Charles想不通他们是如何把木材搬到这儿来的。

“他应该在那群人中间。”他说。Erik点点头，下车绕到了Charles的这一侧，他透过车窗指着自己的头盔。“告诉我，要是你戴着这东西我要怎么搭乘你的大脑？”Charles问。

Erik犹豫起来，他看了看头盔，又看了看卡车。距离只有一千英尺，完全在Charles的覆盖范围之内，但是Charles能感觉到Erik对于不戴头盔上战场有些不安。

_不一定会发生战斗。_Charles传递过去。Erik摇摇头，但还是放松下来，放下了手臂。

“那就进来吧。”他指着自己的头。Charles微笑着潜入了Erik的大脑。

Charles永远都不会厌倦透过别人的感官观察世界的体验。他以前也这么做过，但已经隔了很久了。没有完全控制对方的大脑，他只是像一名乘客，由Erik掌控一切。Charles只能退居幕后享受旅程。但是，完全控制Erik的欲望几乎难以抗拒。为了抑制自己夺取对方的控制权，Charles不得不握紧拳头压在自己毫无知觉的大腿上。

“我准备从远处那辆拖车绕到他们后面。更不容易引起注意。”Erik说，或者只是在想，Charles难以分辨，他已经开始往拖车的方向移动了。

跟随着Erik的大脑太令人兴奋了，他可以感觉到Erik脚下的地面，Erik狂跳的心脏，还有Erik躁动的能力。Charles太过沉迷忘记了留意自己周围的环境，他突然听到驾驶位的车门被人打开，Charles吃惊地转身，因为正在撤离Erik的大脑而视线混乱，眼前还是Erik环绕拖车时暂时被阻挡的视野。当他恢复了正常视觉之后，发现自己面对着一排刀子。等他调整焦距后才发现那是从一个男人的指节伸出来的。

_哦，这肯定就是金刚狼。_Charles呆楞地想。他探出一小缕意识，只想让对方降低防备，但是如他所料轻易突破对方的意识屏障之后，他下达的控制指令却完全落空了。

一时间他震惊迷茫地试了又试，但是每次试图控制对方的大脑都以失败告终。金刚进到车里，冲上来用钢爪抵住了Charles的颈动脉。这时Charles突然想起Erik的资料上说金刚狼有自发的再生能力，也就是说他的大脑也在不断再生，不受脑控的影响。真是太棒了。

“我不知道你是谁，小家伙，但是告诉我是谁派你来的，要不然我们就要有麻烦了。”金刚狼讲话时Charles惊慌地大声发送意念：_Erik，Erik，Erik！_


	10. Chapter 10

在绕拖车时，Erik视野中突然没了金刚狼的身影。他扫视人群，并怒瞪任何胆敢向他的方向投来疑问目光的人。该死的，他一边观察树林一边低咒，担心金刚狼又回到密林中。

Erik没有找到目标，他刚想让Charles——Charles仍然在他的意识中，温暖而令人舒适——再搜索一轮，突然被淹没在恐惧和近乎歇斯底里的情绪中。过了好一会儿Erik才反应过来这不是自己的情绪，他马上奔跑起来，然后听到了Charles惊慌的呼唤，_Erik，Erik，Erik！_他的呼唤如此大声，强烈到令人难以忍受，使得Erik竭尽全力才避免跪在地上双手抱头。

一看见路虎车Erik马上明白发生了什么。Charles有危险！他加速冲过不平整的地面，自从Schmidt命令还是个小男孩的他移动那枚硬币以来他的心从没跳得这么快过。

_Charles！Charles！告诉我你没事！_他激动地想。

Charles没有回答，于是Erik伸出一只手，延伸自己的能力。金刚狼体内的艾德曼合金立刻充斥了他的感官，证实了Erik最担心的状况。他能感觉到金刚狼的骨架正紧紧蜷曲，知道他正蹲伏在驾驶位上；他还感觉到金刚狼关节中伸出来的尖锐刀片。来不及思考，Erik握拳一拉。随着一声粗哑和惊讶的叫喊，金刚狼从驾驶位的车门飞了出来。

万磁王——他现在是充满力量的万磁王了，Erik永远不能像这样所向披靡——拽着金刚狼，拖过地面，举到空中，再抛回来。金刚狼在空中被扔了20英尺后撞到一棵树上，木头碎裂的声音在整片空地回响。不少人扭头往这边看过来，他没太在意他们，抓起了两辆拖车随意扔过去。

_Erik，Erik，冷静下来，冷静下来。Erik，抱歉，抱歉，我很好。我反应过度了，请冷静下来，别伤害他们！_

Chales的声音，即使只在他脑中，也足以令他暂停下来。万磁王动摇了，差点站不稳，他蹒跚了一下，因看到Charles完好无损地坐在车里而目光闪烁。现在Charles倾身越过座位，正从驾驶位的门探出头来。他急忙冲到Charles身边。

“告诉我你没有受伤，”他伸手捧住Charles的脸。 Charles对他眨了眨眼，蓝眸因某种令他无法明状的感情而变得更加柔和。

“噢，Erik，我很好，我真的十分抱歉。”他说着，也伸手碰触对方的脸颊。他的碰触像火一样一路烧到心脏，万磁王感到心脏疼得既陌生又可怕。

“我…还以为他要杀了你…”万磁王才开始便被动物般的嘶吼打断了。他做出决定，快速回身面对冲过来的金刚狼。金刚狼的钢爪伸出，呲牙咆哮。

“Erik，”Charles大声说，但他没有理会，紧盯着那只威胁了Charles的生物。

他让对方接近到两英尺以内，然后控制住了他的骨骼，将他定住，令他伸展四肢直到像一个扭曲挣扎的X。他动了动手指，金刚狼便升到空中，发出一声痛苦的叫喊，四肢大开。万磁王继续将他的四肢抻开，直到骨头砰砰作响。

“Erik，停下。”这次Charles说话的同时，手也制止性地环上了他的手臂。他向下一瞥，因被人打断而感到气愤，但是看到Charles轻轻颤抖的苍白手指足以使他回过神来。

他立即放开了金刚狼，但仍然稍稍固定住他，不想让他靠近Charles。一小群人聚集起来，有些被他抛出的拖车伤到了。天啊 ，他杀人了吗？在Charles眼前？不少人拿着武器，但犹疑地站着不敢动，既害怕金刚狼又害怕万磁王。

_没人受重伤。_Charles清晰地在他脑中说。他很想因此生气，但是脑中只有：Charles没事，Charles没事。

当感觉Charles的双手将他转过来时万磁王一下就软化了，他让Charles移动他，直到他们额头相抵。金刚狼仍然站在他们身后，被定在原处。而人群开始散去——无疑是Charles的功劳。 万磁王的世界缩小到二人之间的狭窄空间。

“我十分抱歉，” Charles再次道歉，“我吓了一跳，断开了我们之间的联接，否则我就能告诉你我没事。我想Logan和我有点小误会，我们正在澄清事实的时候你来了。我疏忽了，没告诉你我已经安全了。”

他松了一口气，感觉身体逐渐冷静下来，担忧慢慢消散，紧接着是愤怒，直到万磁王静静地消失，倍受打击而精疲力竭的Erik逐渐苏醒。

“这才对。”Charles退开，微笑道。

“抱歉。”Erik说，Charles摇了摇头，“不怪你。”

Erik感到尴尬，不到两周以前他还会因此而自豪。他退后一步，环视空地，不敢和Charles对视。营地的工人正在有条不紊地工作，似乎遗忘了刚才发生的骚乱，他们甚至似乎没注意到翻倒的拖车，即使那些受伤的人正在一辆有红十字标志的拖车旁边安静地接受治疗。天啊，Charles的能力真令人不寒而栗。

金刚狼虽然没被Erik放开，却也像完全自主似的随意地站着。他仍在呲牙，但见识过Erik的能力后似乎很警觉。不太情愿的，Erik转身对他说，“现在我将会放开你，而你将会老老实实的。然后，我们来谈谈，明白了？”他带上了万磁王的语气问道。

“滚去操你自己！”金刚狼回答，对着Erik的方向吐了口唾沫。Erik能感觉到他正在反抗身体上的无形束缚。

Charles的方向传来了一声气恼的叹息，然后是一声嘟囔。Erik转身时惊讶地看到Charles正试图从车里出来。

“Charles，” 他冲到Charles身边，不确定Charles到底想干什么，除了脸朝下摔倒在地之外。

“我的轮椅会更有帮助，”Charles意有所指地瞥了一眼。Erik立刻使用能力打开后备箱取出了轮椅，轻轻地将它放在门旁边，Charles优雅地爬了上去。 坐稳后，他转动轮椅前行，停在Erik和金刚狼之间，“现在你可以放开他了。”

Erik脸上挂上不可置信的神色，跨步到Charles身旁，肩膀紧绷起来，“绝对不行。”

Charles啧了一声，“别说笑了Erik。这只是一个误会。Logan看见我在车里，认出了我是那晚酒吧外面的人，以为我在跟踪他——当然我的确是。但我已经解释了这是巧合，还有我们来这儿的原因。”

他又对Logan说，“Logan，你吓到我了，你进到车里又不受精神控制的影响，我保证我只是不想让你伤害我。我在惊慌中呼唤了Erik，而他误以为你要伤害我。”

Charles讲完后明快地微笑起来，Erik知道他期待所有人立马放下武器，忘记不快，原谅彼此，然后继续，整件事被当作一则有趣的故事成为日后的笑谈。有些时候，很多时候，尤其是鉴于Erik认识他的时间之短，Charles的乐观主义实在令人忧心。

“听着，不能说我特别在意为什么你男朋友要把我砸向一棵树，不过这也不是给颗甜枣就能摆平的那种事儿，所以要我说：你们俩他妈的滚回车里，哪儿来的他妈开回哪儿去，别他妈来烦我。作为交换，我会收起爪子。操他妈的双赢。”

金刚狼是咧嘴笑着说的，Erik非常熟悉的那种笑，血腥战斗之前的早晨他能在镜子里看到的那种笑。Erik收紧了对他骨骼的控制，他正要进行尖刻的反击时Charles开口了。

“可以。如果你希望我们离开，我们会离开。”

Erik有些异议，但他没有反驳，想看Charles怎么解决。他先前说过金刚狼不受精神控制的影响，这么说动动手指就取得他的配合是不可能了。

“或者，”Charles继续说道，“你可以让我们请你吃早餐，我们可以简单而愉快地聊一聊。作为交换，我会看看能否帮你找回一些你丢失的记忆。”

如果金刚狼没被定住，Erik觉得他会冲过来。他整个姿势都变了，肢体僵硬，随时准备战斗，脸上愉悦的笑容消失了，取而代之的是愤怒和怀疑。这表情熟悉得让Erik觉得像在照镜子。不自觉的，他发现自己走近了Charles, 不想让Charles接近这个男人, 但原因和之前完全不同。

“Logan，我向你保证，我和你的失忆没有任何关系。” Charles说，“我不能强迫你的大脑服从，但我仍然可以读。你脑海中的空洞只能用记忆缺失来解释，我不能取回那些记忆，恐怕你永远失去它们了。但是无论你遭受了什么，有一些记忆生存了下来，被埋藏起来了，我可以取回这些记忆，然后给你一幅关于你是谁的图景，即使并不完整。我需要的回报只是谈话。借用你的话：操他妈的双赢。”

Erik不确定哪件事更令他烦心：他不知为何失去了对整个事态的控制，还是Charles嘴里冒出了“操”这个字。他听起来完全得体，辅音发音非常清晰，导致爆破音（译注：原文是fucking的k音）振聋发聩又余音绕梁。Erik感觉这个字环绕着他，层层热度包裹着他，令他性奋。

“我得到我的记忆，还有早餐，仅仅需要谈个话？你可真是不难取悦啊。”金刚狼说，Erik扭头看时发现他在微笑。要是Erik脖子后面长着羽毛恐怕早就竖起来了。

“非常好。放开他，Erik。”Charles已经操纵轮椅转弯去向副驾驶位了。Erik犹豫片刻，看着Charles走远，然后转身平视着金刚狼。

“要是你敢不怀好意地看Charles一眼，我会一根一根地把你的金属骨头拔出来。”Erik放开了对他的控制。金刚狼落地，在重新熟悉重力的感觉时肩膀也放松下来。Erik忽略了他，坐到驾驶位上，手腕一挥把Charles的轮椅放好，然后发动了汽车。他根本没费心看金刚狼是不是上了后座就起步了，但Charles没有表示反对，这意味着他是上了车的。

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Logan指给他们的饭店就在28号公路不远处，提供的咖啡是Charles这辈子喝过的最好喝的之一。他已经喝了三杯，Logan正在吃第二份煎饼，Charles清了清嗓子，想驱散一点从路上到早餐一直弥漫的尴尬沉默。

“Erik，我想也许我们应该先让Logan看一看你的那些文件。”Erik尖锐地瞥过来，他刚刚一直在留意窗外，时不时警觉又恼怒地瞥一瞥Logan。“那是兄弟会的财产。”

Charles面露怒色。Logan的在场给他们之间原本发展的舒适和调情的同志情谊带来了压力。 坐在身边的这个男人不再是Charles前一晚想邀上床的人了。他不是万磁王，Charles早已对万磁王有足够的认识，而是某种二者的混合，他有万磁王的严厉，又被Erik的疑虑所淡化。

很明显Erik把Logan视作威胁，虽然被威胁的是什么Charles无法确定。他坐得太近了，吃东西时手肘一直碰到Charles的， 每当Logan看向Charles这边时他的嘴唇就会不快地扭曲。Charles几乎要违背诺言读Erik的大脑了。Erik肯定不会还以为Logan想杀他。Charles进过Logan的脑子，杀意可不是那么容易被忽视的。

“我知道，但也许如果Logan了解了我们寻找他的原因，就能更好地帮助我们。”他们也确实需要Logan的帮助。因为即使是匆匆一瞥，Charles也知道Logan脑中的信息足以永远改变人类和变种人的关系。

Erik看起来很怀疑，但他屈从地叹了口气站了起来。“别给我杀你的理由。” 离开前他对金刚狼说，对方回以一个嘲讽的笑容。

Charles摇摇头，“我很抱歉，平常他不这样。” 但是没见过本人之前，从Charles听说过的种种事迹来看，万磁王确实就是这样。为什么自己会是例外，他现在不想思考这个，当着Logan的面，他不能脸红，也不想笑得像个傻瓜一样。

“你男朋友有些毛病。” Logan耸耸肩，他似乎不是特别在意Erik的敌意，即使知道Erik仅靠想法就能把他撕成碎片。

Charles还想再说点什么，但是Erik已经默默坐回了座位，胳膊下夹着文件夹。他无言地递过文件，然后把椅子又朝Charles挪了挪。

Charles突然明白了Erik在做什么，即使极为荒谬可笑，他的胸口还是暖洋洋的。他有点想和Erik挑明，却发现自己正在温柔地微笑，对二人之间发展的到底是何种感情愈加确信。

桌子对面，Logan翻着文件，眼睛瞪大，嘴角扭曲。他没有说话，但是他的思想充斥着愤恨。他曾因失忆而愤怒，但是这个恶劣得多。看到他的人生写在白纸黑字上，发现自己不过是一项军事实验品，把Logan推向了危险的领域。未加思考，Charles向他的方向伸出了安抚的思维触须， 却被反弹回来，他忘记这不起作用了。不幸的是，虽然没有这方面的记忆，Logan显然受过抵抗心灵感应的训练，因此对Charles的尝试反应激烈。

他突然站起来，椅子倒在身后，Charles确信这些对他来说太过了，他要失控了。要他准备好接受所读的信息大概需要好几年的时间。Charles本该预计到的，但他失算了。他本想慢慢来，花上几天甚至几个月的时间，但现在没时间了。 他潜入了Logan的大脑——严重违背了他坚持的每一条道德规范——开始在众多记忆中搜寻，尽可能不扰乱Logan的记忆。但是这一过程太快，Charles不能完全控制，一些记忆闯了出来，浮现在Logan的意识里，使他痛苦地倒在地上，紧紧抱着头。

Charles应该停下来的，如果是十年前他还相信所有人的善意时他是会停下来的，但是Logan知道一些事情，一些危险的信息，Charles必须得到它们。他第一次扫过Logan的意识时就知道他必须得到这些信息才能放走他。事关变种人群体的安全。

旁边Erik坐着没动，来回看向Logan和Charles。很明显他只是大概知道正在发生什么，但他没有干预，这么强烈的信任Charles都想以亲吻回报了，虽然可能Erik只是毫不反对Charles给Logan施加痛苦。

Logan已经在吼叫了，整个餐厅的人都吃惊地张大嘴巴，Charles马上将他们定住。他需要时间，招来当地执法部门将会对他们非常不利。

_Logan，我很抱歉。_Charles想，希望可以减轻这一过程的痛苦。他打开了闸门，记忆的图像如洪流一般淹没了他和Logan。他找到了之前瞥到的、正在寻找的那段记忆。在失忆之前，在成为失败的实验品逃脱之前，Logan了解Stryker某些计划的内情。这些计划，仅仅是一瞥都十分可怕，其全貌更是使得Charles内心巨震。

他感觉到Logan意识的变化，然后知道了这意味着什么。Logan的动物本能占据了上风， Charles的心灵感应能力对此毫无作用了，他的能力从未能控制过动物。Charles失去了联接。_太快了，太快了！_他的意识叫到。同时Logan大吼一声冲上来，钢爪伸出。Erik控制住他时他已经离Charles非常近了，爪尖压着Charles的气管。

“我警告过你的。”Erik对Logan说，Charles感觉到他要干蠢事了。

“Erik，不要。这是我的错。等他冷静下来就放开吧。”Carles说，令他惊讶的是Erik照做了，虽然很犹豫。

Erik把倒地的椅子立起来，把Logan放回去，将他摆弄成正在享用早午餐的样子，这似乎带给Erik无限的乐趣。Charles松了口气，摸了摸自己的喉咙，手指上沾了血。Erik一注意到就取了一张纸巾，在水杯里浸湿，压在伤口处。

“没有那么糟，”Charles说，这才意识到整个餐厅还定着。他早该想到他们应该找个更私人的场合进行谈话。

他放开了对人群的控制，抹去了他们最近几分钟的记忆，所有人——家庭、卡车司机、夫妻——都同时坐回座位，继续吃他们已经冷掉的早餐。厨房肯定会收到不少投诉。

“足够糟了。”Erik轻敷着伤口说。即使事态严重，他温柔的碰触也令Charles不由地颤抖。

“我的朋友，”Charles说，“我很好。”他伸出手，轻柔地从Erik手中抽走染血的纸巾。Erik似乎不想放手，但还是松开手指，犹豫片刻后，把手放回铺着方格桌布的桌面上。

Erik思考地很大声，Charles不得不听到了，现在他同时想着杀死Logan和令Charles远离伤害。如果不是Charles不倾向于使用暴力，这还挺感人的。Charles尽量忽视Erik，把注意力转向Logan，他还因为那些记忆而眩晕着。他已经冷静到Charles又能读他的思想了，但还不足以令Erik放开他。

“Logan，我真诚地向你道歉。通常情况下，我绝对不会做我刚才对你做的事。”Charles说。这不是借口，甚至不能算是解释，Charles知道对此的愧疚之情将一直跟随他进入坟墓。

“我依然可以帮助你。”他继续说道，“我可以帮助你处理这些记忆，并且取回那些仍然埋藏着的记忆，但是我不会未经你的允许再这么做了。”他未说出口的是，不会有第二次。

他看着Logan逐渐恢复，表情依旧痛苦，充满愤怒的情绪，他呲着牙，面部渐渐恢复正常。

“该死的你对我做了些什么？”他问，声音嘶哑破碎，像才学会发声。虽然不想面对，Charles还是抬起下巴直视Logan。

“我找到并解开了你的记忆，太多太快。但我在找一段特殊的记忆，开始没能找到。”这不是借口，没有借口。即便是Erik也知道这一点，他正在像从来不认识Charles一样看着他。

“那后来你找到了吗？”Logan问，很明显如果不是Erik控制着他，他还是会冲过来切开Charles的喉咙。

“找到了。”Charles没有细说。他不能细说。他最不能做的就是唤起这段记忆。现在Logan的意识里大概有成百上千的记忆碎片，刚刚被释放，到处漂移，Logan需要一个个整理，让它们回归原位。现在唤出某段记忆大概和Charles刚才做的一样危险。

“那就是操他妈的双赢了。”Logan说。他重伤或者杀死Charles的欲望正在消退，于是Charles伸手碰了碰Erik的手腕内侧。他平稳地在Erik的皮肤上划了一圈，用意识传递过去可以放开Logan了。有一瞬间他觉得Erik大概要争论，但接着Logan抽搐了一下，重新拥有身体掌控权后伸缩了一下爪子，迅速站起来。

“我猜就这么着了。”他说。Charles看着他往外走去，在Logan走到门口时用意念沟通了一下，仅仅是分享了一下他的地址，希望Logan以后会改变主意，会来找他，让他弥补所造成的伤害。

“进展顺利啊。”Logan走后Erik嘲讽到，但欢快的语气出卖了他。“你到底该死的对他做了些什么？”

Charles并不是因为羞愧而闭口不答，尽管他的确很羞愧。而是因为他在Logan脑中看到的信息更为紧迫。

“Erik，我需要你保持冷静。”这话赢得了Erik的全副关注。Charles吸了口气，“Stryker开发了一种装置，一种项圈，专门用来抑制和控制变种人的能力。”

Erik睁大眼睛，面容失去了血色，他吐了一口气，表情从警觉转变成坚决。他抿紧嘴唇摇头说，“要开始了，Charles。要开始了。”


	11. Chapter 11

“不准，”当Charles看起来想要退缩时Erik说，“不准让你的和平主义蒙蔽你的双眼。这是威胁，Charles，非常真实、非常直接的威胁。”

迟早如此，Erik知道，他们之间有太多理念上分歧，到了非解决不可的地步。好一阵儿Charles似乎想要争辩，他坐在轮椅上，背挺得像枪杆一样直，双手抓着扶手，手指握得发白。他的表情犹豫不决，咬着下唇望了望窗外离去的金刚狼, 然后转向Erik。

“没错，你说的对。这很严重。”Erik大大地松了口气，因为他真的不认为自己可以同时对付Stryker和Charles；当然他压根不想和Charles对着干。

“那咱们该出发了。”Erik掏出钱包，抽出一叠足够付两倍饭钱的钞票。

“稍等我一会儿。”Charles尴尬地说，Erik早该告诉他根本无需尴尬。

“反正我也得打个电话。外面见。”Erik朝饭店的付费电话点了点头。Charles的笑容带着感激之色，然后他将自己推离桌子，拿上那个走到哪儿都带着的包移向洗手间。

Erik收起了金刚狼留下的文件，然后走了出去。 他打给了魔形女，尽管有时差，可消息太紧急等不到他回去了。一知道对面是他魔形女立刻接受了付费，Erik也因为不得不拨打对方付费电话而觉得有些可笑。

“你在开什么玩笑？”线路一接通魔形女说道，“你他妈去哪儿了？要是你敢说和Xavier在一起，我要宰了你！”

“没时间讲这些了，”自从到Charles家门口以来Erik头一次感到无所适从。在这两天半的时间里他忘记了成为Magneto意味着什么，指挥兄弟会意味着什么。“我找到金刚狼了。Charles...”

“Charles？”有时候，比如今天，Erik真心想掐死魔形女。

“对，Charles。Charles看了一圈他的脑子，发现Stryker在鼓捣一些东西。一种武器，一种可以控制变种人能力的装置。”

魔形女不出声了，不能怪她害怕，这也令他脊柱发冷。

“放下所有别的事情。招募尽可能多的人盯着这事。我下一班飞机去纽约，等我回到Genosha要第一时间知道这种装置的一切，如何运作，如何关闭。”大敌当前，很容易回归指挥官的角色。他几乎能感觉到魔形女挺胸和立正的动作。

“那金刚狼呢？”她问。Erik面露怒色，希望他永远别再见到那个男人。

“线索已经断了，不再构成威胁。”除非他决定报复Charles，这个可以之后再操心，而且Charles在Genosha的总部将是绝对安全的。“能完成任务吗？”

“保证完成任务。”魔形女说完挂断了电话。以Erik对她的了解，她应该马上要开始行动了。Stryker死定了。

Erik刚刚放下电话，Charles就从洗手间出来了。Erik朝他点了下头，又朝路虎歪头示意。Charles转动轮椅穿过停车场，到了副驾这侧。“一切顺利？” Erik点头，等Charles坐上车之后收起了他的轮椅——这开始感觉亲密起来。轮椅放好后Erik坐上驾驶位，然后出发了。

回Westchester的路上本该是紧张安静的。相反，Charles给Erik详细讲了金刚狼脑子里的其他信息。Charles的能力，扯开人的大脑，仅仅靠记忆就能致人于重伤，对Erik来说这十分可怕。 还好他已经给予了Charles绝对的信任，心灵感应能力绝对能叫人充满疑虑。

除了碰巧听到的之外，金刚狼知道的并不多，但显然Stryker的研究计划已经进行到末期。如果Charles估计的没错，最多只剩几个月的时间项圈就能投放市场。Erik不禁想，距离人类以公共安全为名把所有变种人圈禁控制起来又还有多久？Erik扛过了一场大屠杀，他不准备再经历第二场。

下午，他们在Newburgh停车加油。天气阴沉，乌云酝酿着雨水。随着风向的变化，天气不再像前几天那么暖和了，于是Erik从包里掏出外套问，“你带外套了吗？”当Charles点头时Erik奇异地觉得有些失望。从座位上探身，Charles也从包里拿出了外套穿上，是他们第一次见面时他穿的那件粗花呢外套。Erik的胃里因回忆而发热。

Erik非常想念自己的披风，它是羊毛制的，比他任何一件衣服穿起来都舒服。稍微暖和点了之后，Erik下车在加油站买了两个味道和看起来一样不新鲜的包装三明治，递给Charles一个，然后回到车里。第二段路程几乎全程很安静，当他们开出丛林掩映的高速公路重回文明世界时Charles睡着了。

天快黑时他们回到了Charles的庄园。Charles还在酣睡，脑袋斜靠着车窗。Erik不想叫醒他，他看起来安静又脆弱，但他们没时间享受诸如睡眠之类的乐趣了，何况飞机上也可以休息。

“嘿。”他轻轻地摇了摇Charles。一缕不听话的发丝挡住了Charles的眼睛，Erik把头发拨开，手指滑下去爱抚着Charles的脸颊。天啊，他真的想再拥有一晚二人世界。以Erik的标准Charles醒得有些慢，但是知道Charles如此信任他，睡得这么沉又令Erik内心充满喜爱。

Charles眨了好几下眼，迷糊地盯着Erik看了一会儿，突然回过神来。Erik好笑地看着他摇摇头好让自己彻底清醒。“我们到了？”

“对。”Erik回答，“但我们不能久留。恐怕你得赶紧收拾行李。”

Charles眼中的困惑似乎完全是因为没睡醒，Erik也就没问，直到对方问道，“收拾行李？”

Erik皱眉，“你需要的Genosha是都有，但我想你大概想带点自己的物品。”他没等对方回答就下了车，取出了Charles的轮椅并放在副驾那一侧。

Charles开门和他对视，一脸惊讶，“Genosha？我为什么要去Genosha?” Erik一顿，他没想到Charles会不想去Genosha。看到金刚狼脑中的信息之后Charles必然不会置身事外，还有哪儿比得上Genosha？在那儿Erik已经有一支部队整装待命了。还是他担心没有Cerebro无法发挥能力？

“我知道这儿有Cerebro，会非常有用。但相信我，Genosha有更多消息来源，如果需要，我们可以给你建一个仿制品。 ”Erik已经想着清空一间训练室好建造第二个Cerebro了。

Charles继续震惊地盯着他。他摇摇头，爬上轮椅时仍然眼睛圆圆的。坐好后他对上Erik的视线， 整个人散发着无可奈何。

“Erik，我不去Genosha。我不能不提前准备就跳上飞机。我都不确定我能不能跳上飞机。完毕。”Erik没错过他眼中一闪而过的恐慌。

Erik只能瞪着他，胃部发沉，心脏发紧。他没想到这就是分别了。该死的Stryker，让他不得不采取行动，破坏了Erik人生中最重要的感情发展。

“Charles，”Erik走上前，蹲下来好平视对方，“我需要你。你知道这有多重要，但更重要的是，我需要你在我身边。”

他不能说的更清楚了，但Charles一点也没有动摇的迹象，反而看起来非常失望，甚至还有一点受伤，这让Erik十分困惑。这表情只持续了一瞬，短暂的让Erik怀疑是自己的想象。现在Charles面部一片空白，这样不自然的表情令Erik警觉起来。

“我同意这很重要，我会在这里配合你。但是，我之前也说过了，我无意加入兄弟会。如果你认为我改变了主意，很遗憾我没有。”

Erik反应了一会儿才明白Charles在说些什么。他真的以为自己刚才是这个意思？Erik摇了摇头，倾身靠近Charles，伸手搭上Charles的肩膀。

“我不是在劝你加入兄弟会。”Charles困惑地看他，“我是在请求你来我身边。”天啊，在他们一起经历了这么多之后Charles怎么还会误解，“未免误会，让我来澄清一下。”

在这么近的角度看Charles睁大双眼真是令人惊奇。Erik一时迷失在美丽的蓝眼睛中，很快又被Charles伸出来舔嘴唇的粉红色舌头吸引了注意。如此景色让Erik欲望高涨，他感觉血液沸腾，下体发硬。天啊，他想这么干很久了，老实说从他们第一次见面他就开始想了。

他慢慢靠近，直到眼前失去焦距，原本搭在Charles肩膀的手按住他后颈，另一只手抚摸着他的脸颊，Charles闭上了双眼，整个人融化在他的掌中。他们的双唇缓慢地碰触，慢到不可思议，湿润的摩擦色情得难以想象。终于，终于吻到了，他的大脑欢呼道，亲吻Charles永远都不够。世界上的其他都无关紧要了，兄弟会、金刚狼、Stryker，统统不重要，Erik的世界只剩下他们俩。Charles温暖的身体紧紧贴着他，Erik脑中只有他柔软的嘴唇，还有——天啊，他还想要更多。

Erik抽身退开，虽然很痛苦，但要不然他就得当场要了Charles，他虽然是个混球但还不是禽兽。Charles闭着眼，Erik的手指轻抚他的颧骨，Charles睁开了眼睛，一幅被狠狠蹂躏过的样子，Erik感到心脏撑满了。

“清楚了？”Erik问。

Charles用力眨了眨眼睛才回答，“嗯，是的，是。很好，很好。”他笑了，脸颊红润，十分可爱。

“我不能留，Charles。”他不能，Stryker的威胁太紧迫，“但，考虑一下。”

他想说的还有很多，想请求Charles跟他走，但是Charles需要自己决定。而且，如果Erik脑子清醒的话，就早该知道Charles不止需要几分钟的时间提前准备。

“我…”看到Charles这么慌张无措很有趣，早知道应该早点吻他了。“好，好吧。我…你能…”

“我能怎么样？”Erik笑他。

“再吻我。”Charles也笑了。Erik乐意从命。他缩短两人之间的距离，给了Charles有力但纯洁的一吻。他退开时，Charles笑得更温柔了。

“Genosha，考虑一下。”Erik不想离开，但是如果他不快点赶回纽约，就要错过所有去Genosha的航班了。他告诉自己Charles会来的，即使他不来，Erik也会回来找他——等解决完Stryker。

离开Charles的家依旧令他痛苦万分。Charles看着他，面上有满足，又带着犹豫和后悔。

“考虑一下。”Erik最后说了一次，然后从路虎中取走了行李，走向他那辆偷来的跑车。

“Erik，”他走到车门口时听到呼唤，回头发现Charles正好笑地看着他，樱桃色的嘴唇有些红肿，Erik用力吞咽了一下，然后扬起一条眉毛。“别忘记把车还了。”

这话太Charles了，Erik忍不住大笑起来。他点了下头，当作保证，然后上车开动，嘴唇上还沾着Charles口中的湿润。

\--------------------------------------------------------------

许久，Charles坐在路中间看着Erik离去的方向。他的嘴唇不再因亲吻而肿胀，但他的心脏还在狂跳，整个身体因欲望还有他许久未曾感受过的情感而紧绷。

天气变冷了，即使穿着外套，Charles也觉得很凉。他转身移向宅子。Thompson可以替他把车开回车库，把东西取出来。这时Hank从大门冲出来，一副呲牙怒吼的表情，后颈的毛竖起来。Charles从没见他这么生气过。

“他人呢？”Hank问，到处找Erik。

“回纽约了。”Charles回答，低下头。他很累，心脏疼痛。但他承诺过一回来就任凭Hank吼他，而且他对操控Hank的大脑还有些许愧疚，他的确有所亏欠。

“很好。”Hank稍微消了点气，但依然很气愤。Charles操纵轮椅绕过他，滑向宅子。他需要来一杯威士忌，或许还需要温暖的炉火，然后才有精力谈话。

Hank了解Charles，他纵容地跟在Charles身后，进了书房。Charles倒酒时Hank生了火。

“谢谢。”Charles坐到壁炉前道谢，感到身体里的寒气逐渐散去。

“我都不知道哪件事让我更生气。”Hank把他那杯没动过的酒放在棋盘上，棋盘上新摆好了棋子，肯定是Erik那晚来找他之前摆的。”你跟着万磁王跑了，还是你操纵我让你就这么跑了。”Hank摇了摇头，Charles知道他欠Hank的不只是一个道歉而已。

可惜他一点也不感到抱歉，至少对离开庄园这件事。

“很抱歉我操控了你。我不应该这么做，我应该听听你的反对意见。虽然那并不会改变我的决定，我总要离开的，可是我至少应该给你反对的权力。”这是他的极限了，他了解Hank，知道自己会被原谅。Hank和他一样隐世独居，他们珍视彼此的友谊。

Hank的眼睛湿润了，软化让他看起来年轻了许多。这时他看着就像是那个第一次来见Charles咨询自己“问题”的年轻研究生。Charles是第一个毫无偏见接纳他的人。

“我只是不明白你看上那个人什么了。”

Charles该怎么回答呢？他怎么总结他从Erik身上看到的所有特质呢？还有所有他想从Erik那儿得到的，更别提这在纽约州根本还不合法。

“抱歉，Hank，但这与你无关。”这是事实，Charles告诉自己。虽然他珍惜Hank的友情，他的陪伴，甚至他的帮助，但是Charles的感情生活从来都不关Hank的事。

回想起来，这也许是Charles最糟糕的说辞了。Hank太了解他了，所以立刻恍然大悟。Hank滑稽地瞪大了眼睛，吃惊地张大嘴，尖牙在火光中闪闪发亮。

“你在和万磁王约会？”他站起来俯视着Charles，眼中充满不可置信，表情惊恐又嫌弃。Charles挺起胸膛，正准备反驳Hank的猜测，但瞬间脑中浮现出Erik温柔又激情的吻。他脸红了。

“就像我刚才说的，Erik和我的关系如何，与你无关。”他只能这么说。

Hank瞠目结舌，非常困扰。Charles叹了口气，非常不想继续谈论这个话题。他想洗澡，在自己的床上好好睡一觉，然后醒来才能决定自己能否搭乘飞机。开车跨州旅行是一回事，坐飞机跨越半个地球完全是另一回事了。Charles不确定自己准备好了。

但Hank还没完。Charles能听到他脑海中各种反对和抗议激烈的循环。等着他决定拿出哪一种反对意见，Charles喝完了他的威士忌，又去拿棋盘上Hank那一杯。

“Charles，”Hank轻柔地说，“这可是万磁王。他杀过人。”

Charles当然知道，他不可能不知道。也许他决定不去关注这一点，他不想关注这一点。但Erik也做了很多好事，而且，如果Charles相信报应的话，他不得不承认Erik杀的每一个人都罪有应得。

这解释在Hank那儿可行不通。两周以前在Charles这儿也行不通。所以Charles没有争辩，他知道自己赢不了。他也知道自己和Erik的感情发展很可能会令他失去这位老朋友，这些年也是他唯一的朋友。这令他心情沉重。

“这难道不令你困扰吗？”Hank紧逼道。

Charles想回答说是，但发现这并没有想象中的令他困扰。

“人会变。”他只能说，至少这是真的。

Hank的表情消沉下来，整个人都泄了气。他看向自己那杯威士忌，发现Charles已经拿走喝光了。他摇了摇头，即使是他向来最反感的Charles的酗酒问题，都不能令他分心。

“你都不怎么了解他。”Hank说，又是一项事实。然而，和Erik相处，他感觉就像认识了他一辈子。他们就像同一个灵魂的两面。

这也是不能告诉Hank的，所以Charles只能说，“如果我们避开那些我们不了解的人，那我们一辈子都会是孤身一人了。”

Hank的表情变了，他双手捂着嘴，又低头把头埋进手掌中。过了一会儿，他抬起头来看着Charles。

“你爱上他了，对吗？”

听到这句话让他吃了一惊，尤其是Charles还没想过这种可能性。他爱上Erik了吗？他还没准备好思考这件事。他需要时间，过去的两天像做梦一样模模糊糊的。直到安稳地坐在自己的书房，Charles才意识到他到底做了些什么。

太惊人了。天啊，他真的离开了庄园，横跨了大半个州，然后在汽车旅馆住了一宿？Erik离开时他便觉得心脏发紧，现在更难受了，他感到呼吸困难。Charles抓着自己的胸口，呼吸急促颤抖。Hank立刻冲到他身边，面容担忧，焦急地呼唤着Charles的名字。Charles想告诉他别担心，会过去的，只是一次惊恐发作。但是他呼吸过速了，视野逐渐变黑。

Charles知道自己不至于失去意识，但又确实失去了接下来几分钟的记忆。当他再度清醒时，发现自己躺在书房隔壁的客房里，他工作得太晚时会来这休息。Hank站在房门口，他的私人护士Carter小姐正在检查他的脉搏。

“多久？”Charles问，不太想知道答案。

“最多10分钟。”Carter小姐回答，把他的手放回身侧。“今晚好好休息。而且，很显然你忽略了物理治疗，明天我们要做两组。”

Charles抖了一下，做物理治疗时Carter小姐简直是虐待狂。非常可惜，她是唯一一位愿意来这座荒凉偏远的古老庄园工作的护士，需要面对的是一个瘫痪的陌生环境恐惧症患者，还有一个成天向她引用维多利亚文学的蓝毛变种人。

“都怪我。”Hank打破沉默，听起来充满愧疚。Charles想开口安慰他。但Carter小姐已经先一步行动了，她从床边起身走过去温柔地抓住了Hank的手臂。

“谁都不怪。”

“谢谢你，Linda。”Carter小姐的手并没有收回去，Hank低下了头。Charles注意到了，他延伸意念碰触他们的意识来确认自己的想法。这意外的进展令他微笑起来。

当他试图挣扎着坐起来时，气氛毁了。Carter小姐不顾Hank的抗议马上来到他旁边，帮助他坐起来。Charles感激地对她微笑，不只是为了她的帮助。看到他们，听到他们的思想，解决了他的疑虑，令他下定了决心。

“我知道时机不太对，”Charles说，“但是我们得安排一下去Genosha，我们三个，立刻启程。”

另外两个人一脸茫然，不过总比大声反对好多了。于是Charles扯出一个大大的微笑，试图显得更加自信。

\-----------------------------------------

从纽约回来之后，Genosha感觉太热了。Erik从他办公室后面的窗户向外望去，景色很美，却令他感到烦闷。

他一回来就这样了，老实讲从在纽约上飞机开始就这样了。他想念Charles。他才回来不到36小时就已经开始想念Charles了。这个状态他怎么工作？早知道他应该不顾Charles的反对即使绑架也要把他带回Genosha。

更别提他们的情报工作受挫了。没人能找到Stryker和他的新基地。Erik的线索都断了，魔形女的调查也都无疾而终。他们在兜圈子，没办法发现Stryker和他到底在干什么勾当。Erik感到无比挫败。

他没和Charles通过话。他想打电话来着，也想和Charles共同做个循着那天的亲吻继续下去的美梦，但那些都没发生。通常，白天他都戴着头盔，他开始恨这鬼东西了；晚上睡在隔绝心灵感应的房间里辗转反侧。可恶的Emma，都怪她不值得信任，不然Erik就不需要屏蔽心灵感应了。

在同样防护重重的办公室里，Erik疲惫地摘下头盔，转头盯着电话。他有五分钟时间，足够给Charles打电话了。但纽约已经快凌晨1点了，他不想吵醒Charles，他需要睡眠。天知道至少他们中的一个得好好睡觉，那个人必然不是Erik。

敲门声惊醒了他。Erik的心脏快跳出喉咙了，但门外不可能是Charles，他这么会觉得是Charles呢？没等他应答门就开了，魔形女进了屋。

“进展？”

“又一条线索断了。”魔形女回答。她关上门，抬头打量他。

“你还好吗？”她问。

Erik想说谎，但这是魔形女，她比任何人都了解他，何况她大概算得上是他的朋友。Erik回到桌子后面，沉重地坐到椅子上。

“不太好。”

魔形女坐到桌子对面的椅子上。

“这不只是和Stryker有关对吧？”她问。Erik不需要回答，答案几乎写在他脸上了。魔形女颤抖地吸了口气，他知道她发现了。

“你出去一趟，恋爱了，你这个大傻瓜。”但她在笑，似乎对事情的转变感到很高兴。

Erik懒得否认。没有意义。如果他离开的时候并不知道，现在他也知道了，失去Charles的两天时间痛苦得要命。

魔形女的表情变得满是同情。她探身拍了拍他的手。“他会来的，一定会来。”

Erik希望她是对的。


	12. Chapter 12

万磁王瞪着桌子对面两个胆大包天的女人。他能谅解魔形女，她从未因为跟他对着干而良心不安过，再加上她知道了Charles的事之后比起害怕他更爱嘲笑他。但是白得发光的Emma Frost昂头站着像看恶霸一样瞪着他就令人难以忍受了。

“我难道没说清楚？”他瞪着Emma直到她退缩地看向别处。

魔形女恼怒地叫了一声。“你又不是不想见他，所以我不知道问题在哪儿。我们找不到 Stryker，我们什么都试过了。但是没准儿Xavier能用Cerebro找到他。”

万磁王不是觉得她没道理，这是个好计划。况且Charles也说过会提供帮助，他们不必担心会遭到拒绝。问题是Erik承诺过不会让Charles和兄弟会扯上关系，这恰恰就包括让Emma Frost靠近他，哪怕隔着一英里。还有很小一部分原因是他想独占Charles，就像以前的兄弟会，在这段关系羽翼未丰之前他不放心。

“我们还没耗尽所有的线索。”万磁王说，但事实上他们已经没办法了，甚至马上就要绝望了。

如果是魔形女单独找万磁王提议，很可能他马上就同意了。Emma Frost令问题复杂了。她是个极赋天分的女人，不只是作为心灵感应者，作为一个商人也一样。但她有自己的计划，万磁王从未成功知晓过她的计划到底是什么。最好让她离Charles远远的。兄弟会需要她就够糟的了，要不是这样他很多年前就把她杀了。

“Erik，”魔形女还想再尝试，但在万磁王的尖利目光下一滞，“万磁王，这要求当然并不过分。你说过他想提供帮助。”

就在昨天，魔形女坐在同一张桌子的对面，作为一位朋友和知己，而不是顽固的下属。

“如果X教授决定提供帮助，那也是他自己说了算，而且是应我的请求。”万磁王说。魔形女看起来想要争辩。Emma像雕塑一样站着，愤怒倒是给她平常冷冰冰的表情增添了点温度。他正要让她们都滚出去的时候，桌上的电话响了。

万磁王瞅了一眼电话，又看了看Emma和魔形女。世界上只有三个人知道这个号码，而其中的两个正站在他面前。

“出去。”至少魔形女知道他希望她们离开的原因，这意味着Emma也知道了，她可不像Charles那样尊重别人的隐私。

“出去。”他又大声说了一遍，不介意直接把她们扔出去。幸运的是，她们似乎看出了他的认真，自行离开了。万磁王等她们走后用能力锁上了门，摘下了头盔，然后接起电话。

“好，我接受付费。”他未加思索地说，以为会听到接线员的声音。

“你太好了，虽然恐怕没这个必要。”线路里传来Charles的声音。

直到听到Charles的声音他才意识到最近自己过得有多惨。Erik的心情一下就变了。他高兴地笑起来，靠金属腿把椅子拖过来，坐下来把电话夹在脸下。

“你好，Charles。”他知道自己听起来太温暖，太高兴。他几乎能想象Charles回以微笑的画面。

“你好，Erik。”Charles回答也很温暖。Erik谴责自己为什么没有鼓起勇气早点打电话。这么久听不到Charles的声音，他真傻。

“告诉我你要来了。”他没忍住说道。没必要闪烁其辞，他想让Charles来这儿，更重要的是他想让Charles知道这一点。

线路另一头的沉默令Erik感到失望。他心里一沉，甚至开始思考他该怎么在Westchester运营兄弟会了。

“实际上，”Charles说，“我在机场。”Erik呆住了。他立即坐直了，脸上散发出发自内心的笑容。

“你的航班几点起飞？”他算着现在纽约的时间，大脑中运转着航班信息和时刻表，想着还要等多久才能再见到Charles。

又是沉默。Erik皱眉，想会不会是线路有问题。过了一会儿，Charles的声音又传过来。

“呃，不，我意思是我在你们的机场。在Genosha。”Erik猛地站起来，他很庆幸独自在办公室里，因为他现在张着嘴的样子肯定看起来像条鱼。显然即便如此Charles依然有能力让他上头。

“我会派辆车。”Erik终于恢复了说话的能力。他已经按了内线的按钮，叫小淘气到办公室来。

“噢，出于好奇，那需要多久？”Charles充满歉意地笑了一下问。Erik计算了一下。

“单程30分钟。”线路那头，他听到Charles颤抖地吸了口气。他回答时声音嘶哑紧绷。“如果都一样，那我打车过去好了。我实在受不了在机场里再等30分钟了。”

Erik不禁高兴地笑起来，“我也想念你，Charles。”他有点洋洋自得地说。Charles也笑了，虽然Erik觉得他的笑声中有点紧张。

他想告诉Charles别担心，这对他来说同样新奇，但他们可以一起想办法搞定的。但这些话感觉应该当面说，而且，Charles越早打到车就能越快到这儿。

“去打车吧，Charles。让他们载你到兄弟会总部，告诉他们你是万磁王的贵客，让他们给你应有的礼遇。”Erik笑着说。

“好的。那待会儿见。”Charles说。Erik等到线路传来嘟嘟声才挂断。过去几天的沮丧完全消失了，取而代之的是令人目眩的兴奋，还有一些紧张焦虑。还有不到1小时，Charles就要到这儿了。

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Charles从轮椅上使劲探身挂上电话，然后回到被一堆箱包环绕的Hank和Carter小姐那儿。他们正在盯着传送带以免落下东西。

Genosha机场十分忙碌，充满各色人等。Charles都记不起上次看到这么多明显的变异是什么时候了。基因学家的他想要敬畏地欣赏，想要给每一种变异归类，想要拉住每个路人询问他们的变种能力。但陌生环境恐惧症的他只想逃离这个拥挤开阔的空间。他已经感觉发热和汗津津的了，心跳和呼吸加速，很高兴Erik误解了他的反应。去见Erik这一想法是唯一能阻止他恐慌发作的了，虽然也相当接近了。Charles从牙关平稳地吐出一口气，强迫自己集中精神。

“行李都拿好了吗？”他问。Hank之前已经找了一辆行李车，现在正在把东西往上放。“我正在清点。”

带上复制Cerebro的必要零件比Charles想象中要困难，更别提他们还需要在Genosha建起那些更大的部件。这不仅让他们的出发时间几乎晚了两天，还让他们经过每个机场时都被拦下检查。Hank本就坚决反对给兄弟会建造即便微微类似Cerebro的任何东西，每次被拦都大声抱怨。

虽然，坦白讲，Charles能说服Hank一起来已经够幸运的了。

“我刚和Erik联系了。我们打车去市区，直接到兄弟会总部。”

Hank猛地抬头，“打车？他都不派辆车吗？”语气像指责Erik杀了六只小狗狗一样。Charles没指望Hank能轻易接受Erik，但他和Hank讲过至少在这里访问期间得保持文明用语。

“他要派车来着，我拒绝了。现在，东西齐了？”Charles不想认输，但是面对飞行、机场和随时可能的恐慌发作，他实在没心情和Hank争论。

Hank不怎么高兴地点头。Charles怀疑要不是有Carter小姐在他会变本加厉地抱怨。

令Charles十分庆幸的是，出去不久他们就打到了车。他马上爬上后座，手指摩挲外套有点磨损的袖口，心不在焉地留意到天气已经热得没必要再穿着外套了。把所有行李以及他的轮椅装上车花了不少时间，然后他们总算离开了机场。

Carter小姐在他之后爬上了后座，双手放在膝盖上正襟危坐，望着窗外。Hank坐到副驾上，他不再是在场最显眼的变种人了，这一殊荣要让给他们荧光绿色的司机。但Hank还是不自觉地的缩着头，Charles希望有朝一日他能挺起胸来。他把视线从同伴身上挪开，看向窗外。

Genosha是一个多山的岛国，很美，环绕着陡峭的悬崖和起伏的沙滩。机场建在高处，所以Charles可以俯瞰Hammer湾，整座城市映入眼帘，是令人惊艳的繁华都市。Erik是这一切的创造者之一。真令人敬畏。 在机场时的焦虑消失了，取而代之的是赞叹和发自内心的骄傲。

兄弟会总部坐落在市中心，俯瞰着海湾，面对着浩瀚平静的印度洋。车停在了像山一样高的长长阶梯下面。Charles愁眉苦脸地看向台阶，发现Erik就站在第一节平台上冲他微笑时心脏砰砰狂跳起来。

这些年他很少这么想了，但现在他多希望自己还能走路啊。他急切地想下车，想上台阶走到Erik身边，想搂着Erik的腰，想踮起脚好好亲吻他。  
但Charles只能坐在车里，等人帮他拿来轮椅。

Erik帮他拿了轮椅。他一边往下走一边挥手打开后备箱，Charles的轮椅飘了过来。再一挥手，轮椅展开落锁，落在Charles门边。

Charles带着笑容下车，坐上轮椅，挪到台阶旁边，Erik站在那儿等他。

“你好。”

“你好。”

Erik穿戴着他的披风和头盔，很遗憾Charles没法感觉到他的意识。他希望头盔不是为了防备他，他觉得不是，但是见到Erik令他失去了思考能力。

Erik顷刻间就俯下身和他对视，刚要开口却看到了正在下车的Hank和Carter小姐。他皱眉询问地看向Charles。

“要是没有Hank帮忙，我们可复制不成Cerebro。”Charles解释。Erik脸上闪过惊讶，但当他看到Carter小姐时脸色又阴沉下来。

“那个女的呢？”语气充满嫉妒和猜疑，Charles不禁把手伸向Erik的面庞，手指伸进头盔轻轻抚摸他的脸颊。Erik闭上眼睛贴近他的手。

“她是我的护士。”Charles回答。Erik猛地抬头，Charles的手指险些卡在头盔里。

“你生病了？”他看起来担心地要死。

Charles叹气。 他不知道怎么解释自己需要护士，显然不只是因为瘫痪，而是因为有段时期他几乎天天都会恐慌发作。

“没有，我保证。她只是每天帮我进行物理治疗，还有其他一些症状。我雇她只是因为不想定期去看医生，我不太喜欢他们。”Charles回答。这不是全部的事实，但也接近了。除非非谈这个问题不可，Charles暂时不想说更多了。

Erik立刻没那么紧张了，再度微笑起来，成为了和Charles一起跨州旅行两天的那个男人。“我也不怎么喜欢医生。”Charles通过对Erik精神领域的了解，也知道了他不喜欢医生的原因。

谈话间一个女子出现在了他们身后的台阶上。她站在几节台阶上面，耐心地等着Erik说完。Charles因为她的两缕白发而瞬间印象深刻。

发现大家都注意到她时，她开口说道：“打扰了。”

“啊，小淘气，”Erik站起来，表情恢复平淡，挺起胸膛。很明显来者是兄弟会的成员。“这是Charles Xavier教授以及他的同伴，Hank McCoy和…”

“Linda Carter小姐。”Charles补充道。

“请为我们的客人安排一下房间。”

“好的，那么请跟我来。”小淘气走下台阶，去拿Hank已经从出租车上搬下来的那堆箱子。

“噢，那些可沉了。”Charles说，但令他惊讶的是，小淘气很轻松就把那堆箱子拎起来了。力量型变异？他奇道。

Hank不情愿地拎起剩下的东西跟上了小淘气，奇迹般的没怎么抱怨。Carter小姐也快速跟在Hank身边。Charles和Erik留在后面。

“累不累？愿意先陪我到办公室吗？”Erik问。

“当然可以。”Charles的回答又令Erik展露了真心的笑容。Charles双手放到膝盖上坐好，让Erik抬起他的轮椅，飘上台阶进入大厦。进入建筑后Erik轻轻把轮椅放在光洁的大理石地面上。

“McCoy的能力很明显，那么Carter小姐的能力又是什么？”他们前进时Erik问。Charles正在欣赏宏伟的大厅，闻言停下了。Erik也停下来，转头疑问地看过来。

“Carter小姐不是变种人。”

Erik大惊失色，他靠近Charles，俯身对着他的耳朵难以置信地问，“她是人类？你把人类带进了Genosha？”

Charles歪了歪头，“有问题？”

Erik一滞，“我…我觉得没问题。虽然没有先例，也不该公诸于众，但是…不成问题。”他的语气说的完全是另外一回事。Charles心情变差了。逻辑上讲，他知道他们之间存在分歧，他们的理念相去甚远，谁也不会想到他们能成为朋友，更不要说其他了。但Charles希望他们能想办法解决彼此间的分歧。

“噢，别，我很抱歉。”Erik跪在Charles双腿之间，双手抓住Charles的小臂，目光恳切。Charles心软了。

“我本来指望着至少有几天的和平相处。”Charles无力地笑着说。

“没有关系。我只是有点吃惊，但没关系的。我相信她很可爱。”Charles忍不住笑起来，Carter小姐能力出众，乐于助人，才智过人，唯独和可爱不沾边。

Charles只能想起一件事，“她正和Hank恋爱中。”

很明显他说对了话，因为Erik真心地爆发出大笑。他已经从惊讶中恢复了，Charles觉得他震惊的表情有点可爱。

“她会好的。”Erik站起来朝大厅里点了点头，等Charles同意又继续往前走。

万磁王的办公室显然不算是Erik的私人空间，内饰奢华又带点实用主义。事实上，两种极端风格的无缝融合弄得Charles头晕眼花。房间本身很朴素，但其中有金属雕花装饰的橡木家具，紫红色的窗帘，同色系绒布面料的椅子。墙边的书架上摆满了大多是德文标题的书籍。桌子上唯一的物品是一部电话。

Charles跟着Erik进了房间，把轮椅停在桌子前面。Erik关上了门，然后慢吞吞地走过来靠在桌沿上，轮椅正前方。要是Charles的腿还有知觉，膝盖肯定能感觉到Erik的体温。

“你觉得Genosha怎么样？”他一边摘头盔一边问。Charles因为脑海中突如其来的Erik意识冲击而闭了闭眼睛，这感觉像是回到了家。

Charles思考了一下，“非常美。但我来这儿又不是为了观光。”Erik的笑容带上了点洋洋自得。

“那你是来干什么的呢，Charles？”

Charles的表情带上一丝含蓄的挑逗，“我以为很明显了。”

Erik笑得露出牙齿。他飞快地靠近Charles，扶上轮椅的扶手。“很好。”说完亲了上去。

这次Charles有所准备。他迎上去，在嘴唇相触时发出呻吟，双手缠上Erik的头发。Erik发出惊喜的声音，然后张嘴轻轻咬住了Charles的下唇。

天啊，自从Erik将他留在家门口，Charles渴望这个很久了。现实比幻想更完美，他感受到Erik的体温，鼻尖充斥着汗水和麝香的味道。Charles又呻吟一声，舔上Erik的上唇。Erik终于解放了Charles的下唇，把他的舌头吸进口腔。

在像肆意妄为的青少年一样扯开对方的衣服之前Charles知道他们应该先谈谈，但他完全没心思去想它了。他只想要很近，更多，因欲望感到头晕目眩。他抽回缠绕在Erik发间的一只手，摸上Erik胸口，把玩披风的扣子。Erik倒抽一口气，手臂环上了Charles的腰，手指放在Charles失去知觉的分界线上，那儿有一条扭曲丑陋的伤疤。

这让Charles瞬间清醒，他轻轻推了推Erik的胸膛，头也往回撤，他们的嘴唇分开，中间因唾液而牵连着银丝。Charles用力呼吸，试图喘过气来。

“抱歉我…”Charles说。Erik摇了摇头，食指压在Charles唇上。

“该道歉的是我。我应该更君子一些的。”Erik沙哑不稳的音色令Charles忍不住颤抖。

“相信我，我并不介意。”Charles好笑又兴奋地看着Erik的视线再次模糊，他大声呻吟一声，把额头贴上Charles的。

“但是你旅途劳顿，需要休息。等会儿再说。”Erik边说边退开。“我们没有线索了。恐怕Cerebro建好之前什么也干不成。我会安排明天早晨开一个战略会，希望你和Hank也来参加。现在，我让小淘气带你去房间吧。”

Erik退开后Charles惊讶地感觉屋里有点冷，鉴于外面的气温这有点荒谬。天啊，托Charles的福，Erik有点站立不稳，他抚了一下裤子的褶皱才走向内线机。Charles没法不去注意到Erik勃起的轮廓，他不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。

“我还有工作，但一结束我就去找你，然后我们可以一起吃晚餐，没准儿能挤出时间下盘棋。”  
Erik说。Charles笑着同意，不过他严重怀疑他们会下棋，他想干点更有意思的事。

距离的拉开令Charles有些无所适从。他把手放在膝盖上，和Erik对望。他们之间的沉默不是令人不适的那种，而是充满期许。突然的敲门声让他们惊了一下。

“进来。”Erik挥手打开门，没有把视线从Charles脸上移开。

进来的是那位有两缕白发的女士，Erik叫她小淘气，但用意识轻轻一扫告诉Charles她的名字是Anna Marie。她看了看他俩，然后面向Erik。

“你叫了我？”

“对。请带Charles去他的房间。还有，安排他要求的任何东西。”

小淘气露出困惑的表情。Charles本想用能力看看她困惑的原因，但她很快就出声回答了。

“非常抱歉，可我以为教授会住在你的房间。我已经让人把教授的行李送过去了。”

Erik吃惊地睁大了眼。他看了一下Charles——后者正在努力不脸红——伸手扒了一下头发，然后因为发现自己没戴头盔而有点分神。

“抱歉Charles，小淘气有时候有点儿冒昧。”

Charles轻咳一声说，“老实说也没这么冒昧。”

事后想来他说了句蠢话。小淘气听完发出了一声心照不宣的嗤笑。如果他没理解错Erik的表情，这也意味着他要睡在Erik的房间了。虽然他一点也不介意和Erik分享床铺，但在这之前他们大概应该先谈一谈，一场Charles蓄意拖延的谈话。

现在也不能反悔了。Erik笑得令Charles一时忘了呼吸。

“请带Charles去我的房间。”Erik转向小淘气说。

小淘气露齿而笑，朝Erik点了点头，示意Charles跟她去房间。Charles又看了Erik一眼。Erik饥渴又充满期许地回视他，Charles再一次把所有的疑虑抛在脑后。


	13. Chapter 13

“为什么要花这么久？”万磁王怒气冲冲地问。通常他不这样，可是他和Charles说好就几个小时，现在已经过去三个小时了。手下的无能令人难以想象，照着设计图建个东西就这么难？

幻影猫说，“拜托，这玩意儿很先进。我们真的应该给野兽权限，让他来干。”他们什么时候开始管McCoy叫野兽的？

万磁王皱眉。从McCoy那儿拿到设计图已经很困难了，他十分怀疑他们能取得他的合作。至少没有Charles的劝说绝无可能，但他最不情愿的就是给Charles增加负担。

“我不管你们怎么干，三天之内我要看到一个建好的、可以运作的Cerebro。”他现在应该离开，他想离开这间屋子，但是作为兄弟会的领袖他有干不完的工作。

幻影猫刚刚闪开，李千欢就拿着一沓申请表出现了。总有一天他要任命更多能签字的负责人，但绝对不能让他们把这些东西拿给Emma，免得她劈了指甲。他看也没看就在三张纸上草草地签了名，把她轰走了。

紧接着魔形女出现了，轻轻拽着他的手肘把他领到房间的角落。Erik叹了口气。

“不是吧，你也来。”拥有几个小时他自己的时间就这么难吗？

“别担心，我是来救你的。你很暴躁，说实话这挺让人忧心的，你从来不暴躁。Erik，你到底怎么了？”

蠢问题，因为魔形女早就知道答案了，她自己也明白这一点；还因为Erik根本无法找到语言描述自己为什么这么抓狂。他怀疑这得怪Charles。

魔形女一脸了然地摇摇头，“我从没见你这样过。才三个星期而已。你怎么会对他这么着迷？”

好问题，Erik也经常这样扪心自问。他耸耸肩，只能说，“感觉不止三星期。”

魔形女嗤笑一声，“那是因为你已经花了十年时间疯狂追逐他的事业了。”

“别说得我像个跟踪狂一样。”Erik被冒犯似的说。

魔形女意味深长地看他一眼。这个叛徒。

“需要我提醒你第一次见面时我用干草叉救了你一命吗？”Erik说。

“对此我感激不尽。去吧，这儿我来搞定。”她指着被清空的训练室说，室内已经逐渐形成了Cerebro所需的弧形空洞。

Erik怀疑地看了看她。需要万磁王关照的事情不下十件，遗憾的是Charles几乎要排到最后。不幸的是，或者该说幸运的是，魔形女没那么容易打发。

“得了Erik，有位火辣的教授在床上等你。你真的要继续呆在这儿？”

这么一说，Erik觉得很有道理，就剩一个问题了。

“该死的你怎么知道他在我床上？”Erik瞪她。魔形女坏笑。Erik摇了摇头，当然了，除了她还有谁，这个阴险狡诈的恶魔。他真该叫人拿鞭子抽她一顿，但或许更应该给她送个果篮。

“我还自作主张布置了一下你的房间。”她狡黠地笑着说。Erik脸都变白了，他大概不会想知道是怎么个布置法。但魔形女向来口无遮拦，“别担心，没什么特别的。我猜你玩儿硬核的之前先得让人慢慢适应。就放了点润滑剂，一两个假阴茎，几个肛塞，噢对了还有一副手铐。”

她哈哈大笑起来，大声得引起了屋里其他人的注意。尽管内心屈辱，Erik还是挂上一副最有威慑力的怒容，考虑着要不要把她发配到兄弟会在西伯利亚的训练营去。那搞不好正合她意，她会在那儿混得如鱼得水，然后怀着红魔的孩子回来。

“你笑够了没有？”他问。

“暂时够了。”她回答，但Erik能看出她马上就要憋不住又大笑一轮了。小淘气从房间那头看过来，也挂上了大大的笑脸。Erik叹口气。

“我真是毫无威严了是不是？”魔形女摇头。很好，非常好。他只能离开房间了，趁他还剩那么点尊严时。

“别忘带上你的小包裹。”魔形女在他背后喊道。去他的尊严。Erik转身，穿过房间，抓起之前他让小淘气取来的带着包装纸的包裹，高高扬起下巴，果断地走出了房间。

回房的路上他一直在思考该怎么解释魔形女放在他房间里的那些玩意。他不想让Charles看轻，而且他本来也不是那种沉溺于性爱游戏的人。Charles肯定能理解，可万一Charles是那种喜欢玩性爱游戏的人，Erik就不知该如何是好了。

到房间时他确信Charles马上就要对他大发雷霆了。他停在门口，不确定该不该敲门，他不想侵犯Charles的隐私，可这该死的是他自己的房间。最终他决定直接打开门，真是正确的选择，不然他就会错过Charles Xavier安详地睡在他床上的美景了。

上帝啊，Charles Xavier在他的床上。 

魔形女说的太有道理了。

Erik重重地吞咽了一下，跨进门槛，把包裹放在桌上，然后用能力悄无声息地锁上门，开始盯着看。

在红色的床单上Charles苍白的皮肤更为显眼。他穿着一件T恤，不知道被子下面还穿着什么，Erik希望是短裤。他的行李箱打开放在柜子上，一些物品冒了出来。换下来的衣服整齐地堆在床边的地板上。轮椅也在床边，但推到了一边，仿佛特意留出位置给想坐在床边的人。Erik却之不恭。

他三步跨到了床脚，摘下头盔小心翼翼地放在地上，然后绕过它坐到了床边，离Charles的臀部也就几英寸的距离。他极度渴望碰触，但许久的时间他只是凝视，品味Charles躺在他床单上的样子。他不明白自己怎么会到了这个地步。一个他刚刚见面不久的男人怎么会成了他生命中最重要的人？他不相信一见钟情，也不相信灵魂伴侣。结果呢？他本想指责Charles操纵了他，但在Charles面前摘下头盔以前很久他就已经有了这种感觉。

答案只有一个，他彻底没救了。

碰触的渴望强烈到Erik无法抗拒。他忍不住颤抖地伸出一只手摸上Charles的脸颊，指腹抚摸着那一小块细嫩的皮肤。睡着的Charles带着一种纯真和弱小。了解他的强大，却看到他如此脆弱，简直动人心魄。Erik不想确切地思考原因，这一幕令他性欲高涨。

他的抚摸让Charles发出一声模糊的呻吟。Erik笑了，一整天的焦虑似乎都从他的肩头滑落到Charles衣物旁边的地板上。

上帝啊，Charles Xavier的衣服在他的地板上。 

这次Charles喷笑出声。Erik不敢动弹了，手也继续按在Charles脸上。他屏住呼吸，等了许久，对方才睁开明亮的蓝眼睛，露出愉快的笑容。

“我的衣服，不是吧？”Charles说，刚睡醒的声音有些粗哑。Erik收回了手。

“这不公平。”Erik抗议，但其实并不在意。毕竟Charles Xavier还在他的床上。

Charles再次大笑起来，这次更加明快和愉悦。这大概是Erik听过的最美妙的声音了，他想千方百计让Charles不停地发出这种声音。

“早上好。”他说，“或者该说晚上好。”

Charles用手肘支起身子。“哦，既然如此，我就不用起床了。”他挑起一边的眉毛调皮地笑，带着毋庸置疑的邀请之意。Erik站起身。

“你确定没有太累？”虽然这么问，Erik却已经开始卸下披风了。

“我休息得很好。”

Erik接着脱下了外套，开始解衬衫的扣子。Charles垂着眼睛看着他，红晕从脸庞一路蔓延到脖子。Erik想循着那轨迹一路舔过去。Charles的眉梢挑得更高了。

“又在读我的心了？”Erik半是责备半是默许地问。

“在这儿？随时。”这话诚实得令人吃惊。既是承认，也是请求。Erik点头同意。在这儿，他们坦诚相见，无所隐瞒。

Charles笑容满面。这让Erik的手指变得笨拙，无用地摸索着衬衫上的最后一颗扣子。他总算解开了衬衫，手停在了皮带扣上。他充满暗示地看向Charles，Charles重重地吞咽了一下。 

“我们得先谈一谈。”

Erik歪了歪头，但Charles只是在床上翻滚了一下，腾出地方，这肯定让Erik脑筋短路了，他不记得自己怎么就脱了裤子上床躺在了Charles对面。

Charles果然穿着短裤。

“谈话。”他说，视线却没法离开Charles的嘴唇。毕竟他想亲吻它们想了三个钟头了。他试探性地伸手，用拇指抚弄Charles的下唇。和记忆中的一样柔软。

“关于一些预期。”Charles闭着眼睛气喘吁吁地说。Erik趁机凑上前去，直到能感觉到对方身体散发的热度。Charles呻吟一声。

Charles没继续说关于预期的话题了。于是Erik吻了上去，碰触Charles感觉太好了。他突然意识到他现在还可以拥抱Charles，于是把抚摸Charles脸颊的手挪到了Charles的腰肢上。这次轮到Erik呻吟了。

Charles回应起来，把手蜷在了Erik胸前的汗衫上。上帝啊他怎么还没脱掉它？他怎么还没脱掉Charles的T恤？Erik马上采取行动补救，放在Charles腰间的手扯着上衣的后摆，慢慢往上拉。Charles的拳头松开了，手掌推了推Erik的胸膛。不情愿的——但他的确需要氧气——Erik退开了。 

“关于预期。”Charles说，听起来很迷醉，看起来很诱人——嘴唇红肿，头发蓬乱，皮肤晕红，瞳孔放大。

Erik突然意识到他想说的是什么。他摇摇头说，“Charles，你是个心灵感应者。”

Charles困惑地眨眼。

“成年以后我有几个性伴侣？”

Charles睁大了眼睛。他轻咳一声，过了一会儿回答，“两个。”听起来又惊奇又敬畏。

“上一任是又什么时候？”Erik问，因为必须让Charles知道他不是那种随便找人上床的人。  
Erik毫无保留地展现给Charles，让他看到第一个伤了他心的女孩，还有令他没兴趣再尝试的唯一一次一夜情。

“呃，大概五年前。”Charles说，这次听起来有点高兴。

“那么可以设想，我没有什么预期。”他的确没有。对他来说性从来不是只有肉体，而是更关乎思想。Erik的思想是Schmidt从未能夺走过的，也是他能给爱人最好的馈赠。

Charles对他微笑，明显放下心来，但Erik不需要读心术也明白他还是需要先谈谈。Erik怀疑他是不是在来这儿的路上练习过。一部分叛逆的大脑在想还有没有别人听过他这番话。

一旁的Charles啧了一声，“我向你保证，我从没对别人说过这些。我从没和别人亲近过，自从…”

“自从你瘫痪以来。”Erik替他说完。他不想让Charles觉得他们得对这个事实小心翼翼避而不谈。他确保Charles能听到他非常高兴知道自己是唯一的一个。Charles的脸红代表他听到了，也并没有介意。

不想毁了这一切，Erik收紧环在Charles腰间的手臂，把Charles拉过来轻轻咬了一下他的嘴唇，才又退回到舒适的距离——近得足以和Charles呼吸相闻，又不至于看不清楚Charles的蓝眼睛。

“继续。”他说。

Charles犹豫道，“你知道，这有点令人屈辱。”但是Erik摇摇头，开始大声地回忆刚才和魔形女的对话。他没想到Charles还能变得更红。“好吧，可能没那么令人屈辱。她真的…？我是说，屋里真的有…？”Charles摇摇头，Erik笑出声。

气氛又严肃起来。

Erik看着Charles平稳地吸气再呼气，然后平静地迎上了Erik的目光，像朗读教科书一样开始讲话。

“我的腰以上感觉完好，盆骨有部分知觉，  
髋关节以下毫无知觉。我可以勃起…”他因为勃起这个词磕巴了一下，非常可爱又令人分心。“虽然有时候硬度不够，不能插入。”

Erik确保Charles听到他对这一声明的回应。Erik并不偏好被插入。Charles明显松了口气。

Charles害羞地笑了一下，又深呼吸了一次。他一直保持着目光接触，于是Erik给了他一个鼓励的笑容，并把手伸进了他的T恤下摆，抚过腰间他怀疑是失败的手术而非命运造成的瘢痕组织。他的手堪堪停留在Charles腰线上方。Charles颤抖一下，贴了上去。

“你这样让我很难…”

“继续。”Erik带上万磁王的语气命令道。Charles瞪他一眼，继续说。

“我可以射精。虽然高潮的快感大不如从前。”Charles吞咽了一下，“前列腺刺激感觉很好，但需要小心，”他说到这里脸红了，“还需好好做准备，因为即使撕裂了我也不会有感觉。还有，结束之后我可能需要马上去洗手间。”

Charles说话的时候，Erik的手指慢慢向上抚摸Charles的脊柱，令他的T恤掀起来堆在腋下。Erik一时被大片裸露的肌肤分了心。

“那你的心灵感应能力呢？”察觉Chalres已经说完以后，Erik问。

Charles似乎被这个问题吓着了。

“什么意思？”

Erik十分艰难地把眼睛从Charles光裸的胸部挪开。

“你的心灵感应能力如何融入性爱？你能搭乘我的感官吗？还有我不知道的其他招术吗？”虽然缺乏经验，但Erik觉得很神奇的一点是性爱归根到底是神经的刺激，属于大脑控制的领域，为什么人类还是一直坚持性爱只和生殖器有关呢？

Charles肯定是捕捉了这些游离的思绪，因为他整个人都容光焕发了。

“我从没…我从没遇见过愿意…我是说，只有两个人知道我的能力，但他们都觉得我的能力太具侵略性。”Charles笑得露出牙齿。“你愿意？”他终于问到。

这是什么傻问题，Erik当然愿意，他真想揍扁Charles以前那些不愿意的伴侣，他怀疑Charles过世的妻子也是其中之一。这是在漠视Charles与生俱来的一部分。

“什么都可以，Charles，只要你需要，只要你想。”为了强调他的声明，Erik分别亲了下Charles两边的嘴角。他退开后，Charles的目光再次迷离起来，全身紧绷，双手抵住Erik的胸膛。

“那就来吧。”Erik凝视着Charles的眼睛说。Charles眨了眨眼，晃了一下。瞬间，Erik感到Charles温暖舒适的意识占据了他的大脑。

曾几何时，他会对这样的亲密充满恐惧；那时若是有一个心灵感应者如此彻底地侵占他的大脑他会尖叫着逃跑——他的头盔可不是无缘无故制作的。现在他依然很惊讶，他怎么会这么快就信任Charles，怎么会这么快就想让Charles占据他人生中的每个角落——包括大脑。

试验性地，Erik放在Charles肩胛骨的手向上抚过他的肩膀，再从手臂一路滑下来，直到抓住Charles的手。Charles任凭他动作，他轻轻地拉着Charles的手放到自己的臀部。 接触的部位给Erik带来灼烧一般的热度，令他的下体持续地抽痛。Charles颤栗了一下。 

“你能感觉到？”Erik问。

“是的，噢，是的。看。”他说。突然Erik以一种从未有过的方式感受到了Charles——除了意识里的温暖负担，他还能感受到Charles混乱的情绪。没有具体的思想，只有愉悦、兴奋、激动，还有一时间把Erik淹没的全然满足。

“抱歉。”Charles稍微退回去一些。

“别，别走。”Erik想让Charles全部进来。

瞬间Charles的意识如洪流一般冲刷过来，溢满了他的意识，令他视线模糊。他无法再区分开自己和Charles的肉体，在他的意识里他们毫无空隙地合为一体了。Erik的手向上抚摸Charles的手臂，同时感觉自己的手臂也被抚摸着。

“上帝啊。”他无法抑制地感叹到，声音在他们  
之间的私密空间里响起。他的视线已经混乱，但还是能清楚地感知到Charles的笑容。

“还有这个。”Charles移动放在Erik臀部的手，滑到Erik的大腿直至膝盖。他们同时呻吟出声。

然后Charles又往回摸，这次抚过Erik的大腿内侧，从下面伸进了Erik的内裤。Erik的臀部不受控制的往前冲刺了一下。Charles抽气。

“我忘了这感觉有多棒了。”Charles低沉地呻吟出声，往前把额头抵在Erik的颈窝。Erik一只手滑下Charles的胸膛摸到了一边的乳头。他们同时因此而激烈地震动。

Erik发觉自己非常有可能就这么射了，像年少时Magda第一次正眼看他时那样。

Charles在他下巴底下笑了，“你知道，在床上想前任被认为是很无礼的。”

Erik用手抬起Charles的下巴好亲吻他。这次的亲吻有股急切，有股Erik不知该如何表达的需要。他想要的太多，在脑海中循环，知道他正在向Charles释放出无数他期待的画面。Charles从杂乱的画面中挑出一个展示给他，Erik吃惊地抽气，当感觉到裤子里的手正试图脱下他的内裤时发出大声的呻吟。

“绝妙的主意。”他们的嘴唇终于分开补充空气时Erik回答说。

知道了目标就容易多了。Erik轻柔地推了一把，让Charles平躺下来。Charles用手肘撑起身体好让Erik脱掉他的T恤，Erik把它扔到地板上Charles那堆衣服旁边。他自己的汗衫落在柜子旁边，剥下的内裤裹进乱七八糟的床单里。

一丝担忧的思维阻止了他放上Charles裤腰的双手，但Erik只是望着Charles的眼睛表达了自己强烈的欲望。Charles让步了。Erik脱下它，扔到地上。

他尊重Charles的要求没有停留——但Erik已经决定下次他们会谈一谈这个问题——双手转而在Charles赤裸的躯干逡巡。他们先前选好的画面又浮现出来，Erik让Charles把双手举过头顶，后者自发地抓住了床头的金属栏杆。Erik急切地想知道如果没有Charles碰触的干扰，他对Charles的碰触会感觉如何，Charles似乎愿意满足他的要求。Charles刚一点头，Erik就埋下头沿着Charles的胸口一路舔到了肚脐。

“上帝！”Charles弓起身体叫道。Erik又沿着原路舔了回去。

看着Charles如此无助感觉很美妙。Erik能清晰地回想起在他们刚刚认识的时候，自己被Charles弄得有多慌张失措。现在看看他，皮肤泛起鲜亮的红色，额头覆着一层薄薄的汗水，眼睛紧紧地闭着，头往后仰着，整个身体绷得紧紧的。这都是Erik的功劳。

经过Charles的允许，Erik用不必支撑自己身体的那只手将Charles的大腿分开，将自己安置进对方双腿之间，感到而非听到了Charles窒息一般地喘息声。他能敏锐地感知到Charles的性欲，感觉到他的思绪，感受到他迅速地迷失在欲望中。

Erik已经硬得不行了。明知道对方只有部分的知觉，他还是不能自已地摩擦过Charles的下体。Charles通过他们的联接感受到了，开始胡乱说着一连串词句，其中夹杂着Erik的名字。

他继续挺动下身，舌头和牙齿侵袭Charles的胸口和脖颈。Charles手臂上的肌肉突起，像在使尽力气。Erik迅速抬头看了一眼，证实了自己的猜测，Charles紧紧抓着床头，指节攥得发白。骄傲、欲望和温情同时鼓胀在Erik的胸膛里。Charles全部都感受到了，因此而颤栗。

Erik再也没可能坚持多久了——这次不行，和Charles的第一次，他们之间的感情又是如此强烈。他继续完成彻底击溃Charles的任务，用舌头品尝他的肌肤，用牙齿轻扯他的嫩肉，用嘴唇亲吻他的锁骨，用手指细致地抚摸他的胸膛、小腹、手臂——所有他能碰到的部位，所有Charles有感觉的部位，描画他瓷白色的肌肤直到确信自己即使蒙着眼睛也能认出对方。Charles在他身下挣动、喘息、惊叹，他的意识里充斥着一幅幅炫目的图像，像绚烂的烟花一样在Erik的脑海中炸开，将他自身的快感推得更高，直到他气喘吁吁颤抖不已。

然后Charles的双手抚摸上来，拉起他以吻封箴，舌头滑进Erik的口腔。Erik在对方身上摩擦，追逐自身高潮的同时感觉到Charles的快感不断上升。高潮来得太快了，Erik想。当Charles的手指划过Erik湿滑的腹部环上他的性器时，Erik在Charles唇齿间发出一声粗哑的叫喊，然后乱糟糟地射在了他们中间，他的身体落下时仍能感觉到身下Charles的颤抖。 

一时间世界仿佛消失了，Erik漂浮在另一个空间里，只有Charles和他互相交融的意识。他感觉到Charles平稳的心跳声——从他的胸膛里，也从他的耳朵里——Charles自然也能感觉到他的。感情和思绪像划过水面的波纹，无形得难以捕捉，但是Erik能感受到它们的色彩，能感觉到Charles的满足、惊奇和纯然的喜悦。Erik伸手抚上看似平和的絮语，发现原来那是他颊边Charles温暖颤抖的呼吸。

感觉Charles的意识缓慢地撤退并彻底消失几乎带来了生理上的疼痛。Erik攒够精力从Charles身上下来，倒在了自己那一侧的床上，晕乎乎地盯着天花板，心脏仍然跳得飞快。

很明显这就是和一个心灵感应者的性爱。又或者只是禁欲太久之后的一次性爱。又或者他只是爱惨了而且才刚刚开始意识到这一点。这时候很难说究竟是哪一种。

身旁，Charles呻吟一声，伸展身体时手臂碰到了Erik身侧。Erik全身充满了新的欲望，刚刚射过的阴茎痛苦地抽动着。意识到自己没法马上再度勃起简直让他松了口气。

“天啊，”Charles在他身边说，“难以想象。我再也不要和其他人做爱了。”

Erik立马清醒了。

“你是说在这之前你觉得你还会找别人？”Charles轻声发笑，低沉慵懒的声音温暖了挣扎着想保持愤慨的Erik。

“当心，Erik，你的独占欲露出来了。”Charles说——根本没回答他的问题。  
Erik坐起来，身体对移动表示抗议，但他成功地调整姿势让自己凌驾于平躺的Charles之上。

天啊，Charles看起来彻彻底底被蹂躏了，脖颈和胸膛布满了Erik制造的鲜红色吻痕，瞳孔放大，皮肤发红，头发乱糟糟的散落在Erik的枕头上。

“我想有件事我得说清楚，”Erik说，“我不分享。”他省略了诸如他会忍不住宰了那些胆敢斜眼儿看Charles的人，更别提那些胆敢上手的了。

Charles慢慢回过神来，打量了一下Erik。他肯定找到了自己要找的东西，因为他愉快地笑起来，撑起身体给了Erik一个短暂但凶残的吻。他退开之后Erik完全不记得他们在讨论什么了。 

“我想我可以接受排他性关系。”Charles说。他看了看自己的腹部，好像才注意到Erik把那儿弄得一塌糊涂。Erik不太确定，他怀疑有些属于Charles。Charles扮了个鬼脸。

“我需要清理一下。然后你可以给我买晚餐，或者点晚餐？做晚餐？我不太清楚你们这儿的流程，但我下飞机之后就没吃过东西了，在飞机上也没怎么吃，我快饿死了。”Charles说，Erik不禁大笑起来，感觉他们之间的一切已经妥妥当当了。


	14. Chapter 14

晚餐的气氛很紧张，一点也不是刚经历过人生中最好的一次性爱的Charles所希望的。在Charles的坚持下他们邀请了Hank和Carter小姐，但是Hank一看到Charles脖子上的痕迹——Charles真的应该跟Erik借一件高领衫的——就冲出了餐馆，Carter小姐紧随其后。

这让Charles和Erik只能讨论起未来几天的计划，自然引发了不少争论。Erik清楚地表示兄弟会的线索都断了，只能寄希望于建好Cerebro的复制品让Charles用能力搜索。早已在Westchester尝试过几次的Charles认为再搜索一次也不会有新的结果。Erik坚持兄弟会的资源可以为Charles提供新的探索路径。Charles表示同意，但仅仅是因为不想动摇Erik坚定的信心。况且，要么试一试，要么就得等着Stryker自己犯错误。Stryker的计划一旦成功将会发生什么，这一想法令Charles不寒而栗。

“肯定还有什么是我们能做的。”Erik推开椅子站起来说，然后他们的晚餐——Charles不得不承认味道非常好——结束了。Erik挑选的餐馆就挨着总部大厦，有一间似乎永久为兄弟会成员预留的包间。他们到达时，餐馆的员工急急忙忙地开始准备。原先坐在里面的顾客被赶走，直到看到了接替他们的客人是谁之后才停止了大吵大闹。他们在走往大厅的座位途中还朝着Erik充满敬意地点头致意。Charles坚持让Erik至少替他们付了账。

Erik绕过了桌子——一件绝美的路易十五时期的镶金红木家具——握拳用能力抬起了Charles的轮椅。桌子位于一个台子上，离地面有三级台阶。Erik抚了抚了西装上并不存在的褶皱，系上披风，挥手打开了隔开包间的磨砂法式玻璃门。门外瞬间安静下来，所有就餐的变种人都转头目送着他们离去。

“我跟你说Erik，我们找不到他的，像这样不行。我们需要整理一份已知的Stryker同伙的名单，用这样的方法追踪他。”他们一到外面Charles便说。夜幕降临，从海湾吹来清凉的微风。Charles颤抖了一下。一阵沙沙的声响后，Erik的披风盖在了他的身上。Charles翻了个白眼，但披风闻起来有Erik的味道，所以他把它往自己身上裹了裹，深吸一口气。

Erik发出思考的哼声。“我会让魔形女整理一份清单。”

这标志着今晚他们第一次达成共识，这让Charles很高兴。Erik一整晚都很冷淡。他觉得他们之间的不和谐都怪那个头盔，如果没有那东西他就可以轻易地读到Erik的表层思维——未经允许他依旧不会深入——然后弄明白Erik为何如此冷漠。肯定不是因为Charles，这一点Charles可以肯定，Erik看向他的每一个眼神依然充满喜爱。但是除了Erik本身的多疑症，Charles怎么也想不出过去几个小时到底发生了什么事彻底毁了Erik心情。

当他们到达总部大厦的台阶下时——和上次不同，通往隐蔽的后门——轮椅被Erik举起并飘进了大厦。Charles本想在附近探索一番，却发现自己已经被转过来领到了他们从Erik房间下来时使用的电梯间。

“如果这里对你来说太官僚化了。”Erik在他们进入电梯时说道，“我在市里还有几套公寓。虽然我没怎么住过，但它们还在。”

即使有头盔的阻挡，Charles也知道他的未言之意。他在这里要花太久的时间，懒得离开住在别处。这点Charles早就想到了，而且从他房间的状态来看，Charles怀疑他也没怎么住过这儿。Erik不是个轻易放松下来的人，Charles非常希望他能改变这一点。没来由的，Charles脑中浮现了一幅Erik靠在沙发上一边喝茶一边读一本翻旧了的小说的图像。他窃笑。

“想分享一下吗？”Erik走出电梯问。

“我很乐意，不过…”Charles指了指他的头盔。

“真没耐心啊。”Erik等他们安全进了房间之后才摘掉头盔。Erik之前的情绪瞬间就得到了解释。Erik有很多敌人，即使是在Genosha里也有不少，他担心会让Charles置身于危险之中。所以他待Charles像是一位来访的贵客，以此误导他人以保证Charles的安全。

“哦，Erik。”Charles温情脉脉地笑着说。Erik的脸色沉着，脑中充满了尴尬。Charles分享了他之前想象的画面，看着Erik的表情从局促不安变成困惑好笑。

“我都不知道哪个更糟了，茶还是简·奥斯汀。不是吧，Charles。”

“不许在我面前诋毁奥斯汀，Erik," Charles说，“我碰巧很迷拙劣的恋爱小说。” 

Erik的笑容扩大了，目光柔和地低声说，“对我来说是好兆头。”

Charles呼吸因此一滞，不禁开始傻笑。他们又这样了，Charles下飞机不到12个小时，这期间他们不知怎么从刚萌生友情的朋友发展成了暂定的恋人。真是令人意外又欣喜。

他有点迷惑地看着Erik内心挣扎——犹豫不决在他脸上真的是一种尴尬的表情——终于好似下定决心地走过来站到Charles轮椅前。他俯下身贴近，犹豫地笑了一下，然后吻了过来，是Charles没有预计到的甜蜜和羞涩，但他仍然热烈地迎合上去，引来对方的闷声呻吟。Erik退开时神色迷乱。

“我建议明天再操心Stryker的事。”他说，表情充满暗示。Charles不想令他失望，但还是露出了遗憾的微笑。

“恐怕我没有精力再做你现在想的事了。但我完全支持把那个讨厌的男人赶出我们的卧室。”他本来没想用这个充满占有欲的“我们”，但Erik听到他这么说貌似很高兴，所以Charles没有收回——这无疑弥补了他的拒绝。

实际上，Erik好像对Charles的拒绝并没有感到特别失望——尽管Charles怀疑是因为Erik已经接收到了自己投射出的理由。精神性爱——今晚之前他只不过是幻想过——对他消耗很大，他真心觉得他的大脑还不能再次处理如此激烈的亲密行为，至少得需要一晚上充足的睡眠之后才行。

Erik对此回以一个温柔的微笑和一个纯洁的亲吻，思绪中溢出喜爱和满足。他迅速起身——好像继续呆在Charles的身边就不确信能够自控一样——然后穿过房间走到衣柜。他一边解开衬衫一边踢掉鞋子。Charles这才意识到他正在脱衣服，当着自己的面，毫无羞怯。Charles凝视着Erik露出的皮肤——肩膀的苍白曲线，胸口的点点毛发，甚至是小臂上黑色的数字。

那是他们还未曾谈论过的，尽管Charles已经从Erik的意识中瞥到了其背后足够多的历史。关于这串数字的记忆被铁丝网和玻璃碎片守卫着——像所有Erik青少年时期的记忆一样——所以Charles知道这不是一个他能挑起的话题。必须等Erik主动对他说。 

“我需要几分钟时间。”当Erik朝向他时Charles说。脱掉衣服对他来说不是一项简单的任务，而且他还需要解决膀胱的问题——鉴于晚餐时消耗的红酒，很有可能已经满了。

Erik轻快地一笑，点头示意洗手间的位置，Charles从行李箱里取出洗漱包和睡衣之后进了洗手间。Erik只穿了一条短裤，Charles想了一会儿自己是不是也要这样。

他决定穿上睡衣，他总是穿睡衣的，于是Charles刷完牙开始换衣服——这比Charles乐意的花的时间久些——他穿着一套竖条纹棉质睡衣出了洗手间。

Erik挑起眉毛。

他坐在床上，依旧只穿着短裤，腿上放着一个用棕色纸包装的包裹，手上拿着一本翻旧了的《曼斯斐尔德庄园》（译注：简·奥斯汀的小说）。Charles笑起来。Erik把书放到床头柜上，然后掀起了Charles那一边的被子。Charles不得不停下来处理了一番自己拥有床的一边这件事才能向前移动。他将轮椅滚到床边并固定，然后将自己荡到床上，试图不流露出内心的紧张，但失败了。

Erik平静地看着Charles让自己靠在床头，把腿塞进被子里——不知道Erik什么时候安排人来铺床的。

“你很兴奋，要给我那个。”调整姿势坐得舒服之后Charles说，点头指向Erik拿着的包裹。在Erik脑中偷看一眼就能轻易发现里面是什么。但Charles能感觉到Erik想给他一个惊喜。

“我觉得你会喜欢的。”Erik把包裹递给Charles说。

很重，而且拿到手后很明显这是一套象棋，方正的形状暴露了它。但Charles依然不疾不徐地剥开包装，看到金黑色相间的方格时心脏快乐地砰砰直跳。 

尽管知道是什么，Charles还是屏住了呼吸。象棋很精致，厚厚的棋盘带有用来盛棋子的抽屉。打开一个抽屉，他发现一副精心制作的拉丝镍棋子。这显然得花费颇高。Charles把玩着一枚车，与Erik对视。

“谢谢。”他说，心情激动。他带来的象棋是他们在公路旅行时用过的那套，可以用，但对于任何长时间的棋局来说都太过袖珍。Charles把棋盘放在他们中间，立刻开始摆放棋子。Erik侧身躺下来，用手肘支着身体。

“之前我以为今天就这样了。”他说，但面带微笑，Charles能感到他的愉快像波浪一样扑面而来。

这个，Charles想，落子开局，可不只是弥补了晚餐的烦扰和他有限的性欲。

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Charles入睡后很久，Erik一直看着他，根本无法从这个占据他右半边床的人身上移开视线。Charles睡得像个尸体——完全静止，身体笔直。他的眼球因REM（快速眼球运动）睡眠而不停地颤动。他正做着美梦，Erik想，微微翘起的嘴唇出卖了他。几个小时过去之后他才发觉盯着Charles睡觉大概有点令人毛骨悚然。 

他没有停下。

他现在还在看着他，Charles的肌肤沐浴在黎明的柔和光线中，像天使一样发着光；没准儿在另一个世界里的Charles真的是天使——不然他怎么能如此彻底地俘虏了Erik的心呢？这是任何人都没能做到过的。

他睡了一会儿；时醒时睡的比压根儿不睡还要令人精疲力尽。他的梦境依旧充满黑暗，Schmidt还有他母亲请求的目光，现在又夹杂着他的能力无法对付的金属项圈。每次醒来他都发现Charles换了种姿势，但不论Erik支起身子看多久他都一动不动。

他离开了他的床——“他们”的床，他用力地想——不太情愿的。即便他冲了澡穿上了衣服，Charles还是没有动静。Erik在床尾站了许久，又盯着睡着的Charles看。万磁王觉得如果不是因为时间越来越晚，他会一直看下去。

他的披风被Charles叠好了放在柜子上，上面有Charles的味道，虽然已经很淡了，而且他知道不到中午就会消散。这念头令他心碎。但他还是把它披上肩头系好。床上，Charles动了一下，在睡梦中本能地伸手抓住腿，把双腿放平——刚才是蜷缩在一侧的——上身紧跟着动作，背部重新躺在了床的中央。

嗬，Erik想，拿起头盔夹在手臂下。他跨到了床边，小心地坐上去，然后一只手伸向Charles的脸，用拇指抚摸他的下唇。无意识的，Charles启开双唇。Erik因突然升起的欲望而吞咽了一下。

“你今天总得醒来的。”他说，虽然刚刚早晨，但他不愿意不道别就离去。

Charles立刻醒来了，Erik意识到很可能他说话的同时也探出了意识。Charles眨了好几下眼，好像才反应过来Erik已经不再躺在他身边了——Erik已经穿戴好准备离开了。

“你要走了。”

“我必须走。兄弟会的重要职责之类的。你需要起床了，因为我记得Carter小姐说过今天早上要来给你做物理治疗，而且你需要参加一个11点钟的会议。”

Charles听完呻吟起来，Erik不知道他不想做的到底是参加会议还是物理治疗。

“相信我，是物理治疗。那个女人是个虐待狂。”

“只要你不是受虐狂就没问题。”Erik回应说，令Charles翻了翻白眼，并且气恼地摇了摇头。

“我向你保证，没什么可担心的。”

这一点Erik就不确定了——他知道这会是个问题，因为他不习惯拥有属于自己的东西，尽管知道Charles不是一项可以占有的物品，他还是不能自已地想要占有Charles。

内心的话如果说出来只会让自己显得像个偏执狂的疯子，于是Erik只是温暖地笑了笑，俯身亲了一下Charles的嘴角，然后起身走向门口。

“11点，Charles，我会让小淘气来接你。”他离开时说。

————————————————

早上似乎永远也过不完。Erik开始后悔手头只留下“摧毁Stryker任务”了。无休无止的等待让他心烦，还不如有点事做好转移一下注意力。有两次他想回房见Charles，但他怀疑Charles会乐意让他看着做物理治疗——Charles说过这一过程非常难受，结束后还会很疼，目睹这些大概会让Erik无法忍受。 

他徘徊在Cerebro的施工现场，怒视任何看起来干得不够努力，也就是干得不够快的人。Hank没有出现，尽管昨晚Charles做出了请求。他倒是同意参加今天的会议了，所以Erik大概可以原谅他现在的缺席。

最终，魔形女也来了，她看起来像走在战场上。一看到他，魔形女就径直走过来，把一沓设计图扔到他胸前。

“你知道他干了什么吗？”她问。

Erik直起身，挂上万磁王的严厉表情

“他，具体说，是谁？”万磁王问。

“少鬼扯Erik。你知道野兽干了什么吗？”Erik眯起眼睛，这貌似就足以回答魔形女了。她松懈了一些，指着那些图纸。

“心灵感应增强磁场是直接和Xavier的脑电波相连的。”

“然后呢？”

“然后，就是说这玩意儿一旦建好，唯一能使用它的人只有Xavier。”

Erik没觉得这有什么问题。

“开玩笑吧？我们花了好几百万的资金就是给那一个——一个——心灵感应者使用的？我知道他是你男朋友。”Erik听到这个词不禁感到一阵自豪。“但是那不代表他总会在这儿。”

为什么该死的不会？Erik想问，因为要他选的话，Charles永远也不会走。但他们还没谈过这个话题，还没有想清楚当这一切结束后他们将会如何。一切要等Stryker就范——匍匐在Erik的脚下——他那些项圈不再构成威胁之后。但是现在，在他们之间发生的所有事之后，Charles会留下来的，不会吗？

“Charles同意帮助我们。他说了算。讨论结束。”万磁王说。魔形女满脸怒色，但她足够了解他，知道争论毫无意义。所以她没再开口，怒气冲冲地抢回图纸，冲出了房间。Erik看着她离开，但很快就不再因为她的发火感到郁闷了，他兴奋地发现时间快到了——差十分11点。

他最终选择在简报室外面等Charles，想亲自介绍他。当然这是正式礼节——兄弟会的每个成员都知道他的到来，有很多人他已经非正式地介绍过了。但是，这种情况下仪式还是很重要——这是Erik在成为首领的初期学到的。Charles Xavier是世界上最强大的心灵感应者，更不用说他还经常被视为是开启变种人革命的功臣。对于简报室里的许多变种人来说，Charles就是神。Erik想亲自介绍这位传奇；老实说，他想让别人知道他的Charles得由他来介绍。

像是遵从了他的指示一样，走廊尽头的电梯“叮”地一声开了门。小淘气走了出来，后面就是Charles。Charles一见他表情就亮了，脸上露出大大的笑脸。尽管想保持职业，Erik还是不禁露齿而笑。他走过去迎上他们，让小淘气绕过他们先一步进屋。

“早上过得如何？”Erik注意到Charles眼角的痛苦神色。他蹲在轮椅前。

“非常可怕，但是必须的。”Charles说。他伸出手碰了碰Erik头盔的侧面。Erik知道他不喜欢他戴着头盔，但他希望Charles至少理解这不再是为了防备他。

“向你表示同情。”Erik说，但是他正在愉快地微笑，脑子里没有一丝同情。那并不表示他不想将Charles打包带上床然后在那儿消磨下午的时光。

Charles回以一个嘲弄的点头，然后指向房门。Erik迅速站起来，挺起胸膛，恢复万磁王的姿态。 他走进房间，用能力为身后的Charles开着门。屋里瞬间安静下来，刚才还在互相交谈的变种人同时扭头看着万磁王和Charles进入房间。

魔形女和Emma刚才站在门旁边，现在走上前来，魔形女愤怒地炸毛。

“你迟到了。”她说，万磁王看了墙上的钟一眼，皱起眉。

“10分钟，魔形女，不值得大惊小怪。你记得的，Charles Xavier教授。”万磁王歪头示意。

“很高兴再次见到你，魔形女小姐。”Charles真诚地笑着说。魔形女笔挺地站着，目光中闪烁着怒火，但Charles只是着迷地看着她，丝毫没被她的示威吓到。万磁王回忆起Charles曾经多么轻易就操控了她，知道她绝对无法对他造成任何伤害。

“Xavier教授，欢迎来到Genosha。而且，我应该提醒你，Erik是我的一位好朋友。所以如果你伤害了他，就等着被我追杀吧。”魔形女笑着说，牙齿异常尖锐。

万磁王叹口气走到他俩中间，“谢谢你，魔形女。”他看了一眼Charles，发现他既没被冒犯也没特别担心。他只是微笑，似乎对魔形女的威胁感到很愉快。万磁王还是把她嘘走。

然后Charles就和Emma面对面了，后者正在若有所思地看着他。Charles也回望过去，好一会儿万磁王才发觉他们是在用心灵感应进行交流。他生气地吼了一声。

Emma因此笑了，表情全然放松，然后她的动作让万磁王吃惊地几乎忘了先前的不快，她弯下腰伸出手。

“Charles Xavier，我十分高兴。”她说，脸上露出万磁王怀疑是有史以来的第一个真心的笑容。

Charles的笑容同样真诚，“我也是，Emma Frost。”

“我想是时候开会了。”万磁王打断道，怒视着Emma。

作为回应，她只是笑笑，入座之前还朝Charles抛了个媚眼。让万磁王恼怒的是，Charles因此大笑起来，真心实意的被取悦了。

万磁王在桌子上首落座，示意会议开始，所有人都慌忙回到自己的座位。Charles把轮椅停在万磁王右手边——正是他的归属之地，万磁王不禁这么想。他刚要宣布开始会议议程的时候，Hank McCoy匆匆进了房间。

“抱歉。”他说着，笨手笨脚地走到他能找到的第一个空位。他的目光避开了万磁王，但和Charles短暂地对视了一下。

“现在人都到齐了吗？”万磁王问，给Hank一个意有所指的眼神。他感觉到而非看到Charles正在朝他看。万磁王忽略了他——这不是享乐的时候。

“我简单介绍一下。很多人已经知道了，我们有幸请到Charles Xavier前来做客。”万磁王示意Charles，后者平和地笑着微微点了点头。他们之前讨论过，如果Charles听从了Erik的建议，那么现在他应该正在用心灵感应进行一场关于“感谢你们的热烈欢迎”的简短演说。很明显在坐的变种人似乎都听得入了迷。大概有史以来第一次万磁王诅咒他的头盔——实际上他都诅咒了好几个星期了。

Charles结束后，用目光向他示意。万磁王轻咳一声马上开启了会议。

“幻影猫，能给我们讲一下Cerebro的最新进展吗？”他把视线转到了兄弟会的天才科学家身上。

幻影猫站起来，翻了翻手上的文件，开始汇报最新情况。让万磁王感到烦躁的是，建成主体部分至少还需要两天。

“McCoy，”万磁王说，再次注视着Hank，“我相信你了解这件事的重要性。有机会说服你帮助我们加快进程吗？”

Hank回答之前看了看Charles，刚被点名时表现出来的抗拒消失了。“我尽力而为。”

这样应该能明显加快速度，万磁王笑着想到。 他又转向魔形女问，“拟好清单了吗？”

魔形女点头。“会后我马上把清单交给Xavier教授。”

万磁王笑了。事情进展很顺利。接下来他让大家自由发言，每个人讲一下自己目前关于寻找Stryker的成果。镭射眼是唯一一个有像样线索的，于是万磁王让他继续阐述自己的发现。秘鲁政府签订了一些生产可疑电路板的合同，它们的构造和Cerebro的某个零件很相似，镭射眼怀疑它们要么是用来强化变种人能力的，要么相反。

“我想目前我们就只有这些了。”万磁王在会议快结束说。“一旦找到他，我们将再度开会讨论。现在让我们集中精力寻找他，因为这次他逃不掉了，我想要他的尸体。”

他期待着房间安静地清空，没有任何不必要的戏剧冲突。遗憾的是他没考虑到Hank McCoy——野兽，万磁王能看出为什么兄弟会成员们会给他起这个外号了。他突然起身，椅子都翻了，愤怒的吼声吸引了所有人的目光。

“这就是你的解决方案？你要把他杀了？”他问，脖子上的毛炸起来，嘴唇往后缩呲出白色的尖牙。

万磁王刚要开口，Charles却先一步前倾身体说，“Hank...”语气中带有警告。野兽一脸难以置信的转向Charles。

“不行，这次不行，Charles。你也许可以忽略这个，但我不行。这和我坚持的一切背道而驰。我不会加入谋杀派对。”他没再说别的，也没等着被指责，直接冲出了房间，把门狠狠地关在身后。

万磁王看向Charles，后者正在看着房门，表情充满痛苦。

“我替他道歉。”Charles说，“他有时行事有些鲁莽。”万磁王点头表示理解，但他没料到Charles接下来说，“但我不得不同意他的话。”

万磁王目瞪口呆；他绝对没有料到Charles会在他手下面前削弱他。他走向Charles的轮椅，清楚地知道自己在阴森地逼近，表情变得冷酷。如果Charles觉得他可以利用他们之间的关系对万磁王的行动发号施令，那么他就大错特错。

“我知道对你来说这不是能轻易接受的观念，Charles，”万磁王说， 即使只用气音低声说，但以房间里的安静程度，没人会听不见他们的对话。“但是相信我，我们已经试过对他宽大处理了。我们破坏了他无数的项目，但每次他都马上又开始新的。他决心看到我们灭亡。我们不能再奢望饶恕他的性命了。William Stryker 必须死。”

Charles迎上了他的目光，毫不退缩，但他的表情表达出他的恐惧。他像从没见过他一样看着万磁王——Erik内心深处因看到Charles这样的表情而痛哭。

“你怎么能这么说？谁给你权力决定别人的生死？你了解过这个人吗？你知道他的儿子吗？你知道他儿子对自己的母亲做了什么吗？还有对自己的弟弟？William Stryker怕我们怕得要死，因为和他有过亲密接触的变种人唯一做的就是撕碎了他的世界。

“我不是替他找借口，只是解释，他因为恐惧而做出了自以为是的选择。所有人都受到生活环境的影响。William Stryker和你我并无区别，但是如果你杀了他，那就会沦为和他一样的人；更重要的是，你会向世界证明Stryker是对的，你应该被惧怕。”

万磁王怒火中烧，强烈渴望使用能力破坏一番。只因为这是Charles，万磁王才能控制住自己。他永远不会伤害Charles。

“那么请你告诉我，Charles，你建议我们怎么做？放他走？严厉地谴责他？离他把我们囚禁起来还有多久？这个人决心使我们成为奴隶。你会双手奉上他想要的吗？”

Charles的表情软化下来，恢复了先前的悲痛。万磁王心口痛苦地一颤。

“我是在请求你向世界展示我们是更好的人，绝非像Stryker试图让他们相信的那样。我在请求你选择一条正确的道路，不会导致千百个人步上Stryker的后尘。”

Charles停下，万磁王知道，如果不是有头盔，他会沉入Erik的意识中。万磁王不确定有了头盔的保护自己是庆幸还是失望。

“审判他。在这儿，在Genosha，他触犯了你们的法律，而Genosha是联合国的一员。这只关乎于你们。递交正式申请逮捕他，然后在这里举行审判。邀请联合国的代表加入陪审团，让审判更具中立性。向全世界展示他的罪行。向全世界展示公正的处罚。立下一个先例，使所有人知道如果犯下和他相同的罪行将会面对什么后果。”

许久，万磁王只能盯着Charles。他不确定Charles的乐观主义是绝妙还是荒谬。无论是哪一种，这无疑很诱人。桌子周围响起了悄声的交谈，屋子中间传递着诸如验证和认可的词句。说服联合国批准这样的事是一项艰巨的任务，但他们这边确实拥有两个心灵感应者，万磁王提醒自己。 

Charles充满希望地看着他，万磁王想不出他为何又成功做到了不可能的事。

也许其他人是对的。也许Charles就是神。万磁王把注意转回到会议中。 

"激流，Emma，弄清楚Charles的计划是否切实可行。”他说。

没必要再宣布散会了。室内爆发出激烈的讨论。

万磁王看了Charles一眼——他正在愉快的微笑。他朝门口点了点头，相信Charles会跟上来。


	15. Chapter 15

Charles等到他们出门到了走廊，没有旁人打扰之后，才放松地陷进椅子里。努力不在Erik——不，是万磁王——的会议中当场恐慌发作已经令他精疲力尽。刚才他都要觉得可能没法和万磁王理论了，如果那样他将何去何从呢？因为如果万磁王坚持继续实施蓄意谋杀的计划，Charles绝无理由继续留下来。 

他头脑中传来一个细小的声音说万磁王以前就杀过人，以后自然也会再犯。

停下！Charles坚定的告诉自己。Erik改变主意了，他听取了Charles的意见。他们可以找到一条中间道路——互相妥协，做好这件事。

“你还好吗？”问话的不是万磁王，而是面带愧疚的Erik，他重重地吞咽一下。

“很累。”Charles坦白说。Erik瞬间走到他身边，把手搭在他的肩头。“我没事，真的，就是需要小睡一会儿。”

Erik点点头，犹豫了片刻才收回了手，略显无措地放回自己身侧。

“我想我们可以小睡一会儿。”他说，露出微笑。

Charles轻笑一声说，“虽然那很好，但我得先去找Hank。”很有可能他说什么都没办法阻止Hank离开。兄弟会想让Hank帮忙建造Cerebro，但那不是Charles想让他留下来的理由。开完刚刚的会议——会上还差点和万磁王闹翻——Charles开始意识到他在这里可以说是举目无亲。虽然他信任Erik，虽然他开始怀疑自己已经爱上了Erik，但还是想有其他人可以指望。

这绝不是他乐于让Erik分享的想法，后者仍然显得很犹疑——即使戴着头盔——显然和Charles一样因为刚才发生的事而感到困惑。

虽然不太情愿，Erik还是同意带他去见Hank，领着他们来到为来访外交人员准备的客房套间。Hank和Carter小姐被安排在相邻的房间，但当Hank打开门之后，Charles发现Carter小姐坐在床上，她的行李箱放在窗边的矮桌下面。

看起来没人正在收拾行李，Charles把这看作好消息。

“他不行。”Hank指着Erik说。Charles立刻探出思维想改变Hank的想法，但马上改变了主意。他刚刚成功说服Erik做出正确的选择，至少得给Hank同等的对待。

“请你让我们进去吧，Hank。我只需要5分钟，如果之后你想让我们离开，我们会的。”

Charles能听到Hank思想的挣扎，他虽然讨厌Erik，但Charles是他认识最久的朋友，更是他的导师和第一个接受他的变异的人。Charles耐心地等待着，紧紧控制着自己的能力。终于，Hank叹了口气让开了门。Charles转动轮椅进入了房间。

这间屋子远比不上Erik的房间那么奢华，比起外交用套房，更像是商务酒店的标准。但Charles怀疑Hank觉得已经很舒适了。轮椅行进在密实的地毯上，然后停在了桌子旁边。Erik走过来站在他的旁边。他还戴着头盔——这令Charles非常懊恼。但他尽量使自己沦为背景，让Charles处理当前的状况。

“我们将在联合国的支持下逮捕Stryker并进行审判。”Hank猛地抬起头。

“他同意这么做？”他问，歪头指着Erik的方向。Charles点头。“你相信他？”

我当然相信他，Charles想说，但他还没开口Erik就走上前来。

“我从不食言。”他说，身体愤怒得紧绷。

Hank看也没看Charles，上前直接面对Erik，一时间Charles担心他们会打起来。Carter小姐已经滑下床，往洗手间缓慢地挪着。Charles对她释放了安抚的思绪，然后用意识轻推一下让她继续，洗手间的门紧紧地关在了她的身后。

“要我相信一个犯下大规模谋杀罪行的人说的话？”Hank说，呲牙炸毛，双拳紧握，身体前倾，好像随时准备攻击。只要Hank想，他的确能显得相当可怕，但Erik看起来不为所动。

Charles捏了捏自己的鼻梁。现在他最不需要面对的就是这个了，在他的神经依然这么紧张的时候。为什么他们就不能像文明人一样坐下来好好讨论呢？最好再来点威士忌。

“我怎么就犯下大规模谋杀罪行了？”Erik问，房间里的金属震动起来。Charles不确定他是不是故意的；如果不是，那么这标志着Charles第一次看到Erik对能力失控。这让人很害怕，Charles感觉像在看着一个鲁莽而不可信的年轻版Erik。但是，据他对Erik的了解，他非常有可能只是在故作姿态。

“你打算否认洛杉矶发生的那件事吗？”Hank回答。Charles迅速抬起头。160万人在洛杉矶丧生，但据Charles所知，Erik与那次事件无关。

“那不是我干的。”Erik证实了Charles的猜想。Charles还是感到松了口气，先前没有意识到的肩膀处的紧绷也化为乌有。

“但那是你的兄弟会干的。”

“不，是兄弟会的一个成员，擅自行动。而且，我知道这件事之后，立即把天启除名，并驱逐出Genosha。”

Hank似乎对此无话可说了。他没有后退，但是显得有点不确定——虽然他的表面思维还是有一丝愤怒。Charles觉得大概是时候来点酒精了，所以他转动轮椅来到桌子对面角落里的小吧台。Erik房里没有这个。

“我不需要你的喜欢，McCoy，但是为了Charles，我们最好能和平相处。”Erik说。Charles听到Hank哼了一声，然后找到了自己的目标——一瓶38年的格兰多纳（译注：Glendronach，苏格兰威士忌品牌）——显然兄弟会知道如何款待来访的政要。

“为了Charles？请解释一下你怎么能一心为了Charles好，因为他根本不了解你，你也根本不了解他。你们才认识没多久。”Hank回答。Charles从柜子上拿了三个杯子，然后启开酒瓶。这声音吸引了Hank的视线，让他似乎忘了Erik和他们的争论。

“你在干嘛？”他问。Charles回头扬起了眉。

“我觉得大家可以喝一杯。”Charles举起酒瓶。Hank睁大眼睛，从Charles看到Erik，又看了看窗外。

“这才中午。”他说。Charles顿住了。感觉要晚很多，他感觉已经过了一整天了。他一直在想要快点回到Erik的房间——他们的房间——爬到床上，好好睡个觉。

“我觉得这可以安抚一下暴躁的情绪。”Charles说。Hank的怒火又回来了，十倍，只不过这次是冲着Charles来的。Charles发现自己正在退缩。 

“你当然会这么觉得。”Hank的语气十分尖锐，像刀一样刺伤了Charles的心。他不知道Hank哪儿来这么大火气——对Hank意识的简单一瞥只发现了恼火和强烈的敌意；后者大部分还是冲着Erik来的。

片刻之后感觉消失了，Hank的大脑关上了。Hank从没有对Charles关闭过大脑。Charles吞咽一下。他还拿着那瓶开了的威士忌，杯子忘诸脑后。

“对不起，Charles。我不是有意这么说。”Hank迟疑地说，“我想你们该离开了，你们俩都该离开。”他稍微松懈下来。

Charles顿住了。他看向Erik，发现对方也没有动作，明显在等待Charles的决定。Erik的表情中有某种东西使得Charles已经受伤的心脏绞痛起来。Charles盖上瓶盖，把酒放在轮椅一侧——浪费一瓶新鲜开启的好酒毫无意义——然后移向门口。

“你会离开吗？”到门口时Charles转头看着Hank问。

Hank的脑海中充满了犹豫不决，但他摇头说：“我会留下来。”Charles这才稍稍松了口气。他点头表达谢意，还有歉意，然后转动轮椅穿过Erik为他打开的房门。Erik紧随其后。

到了房间外面的走廊，Charles颤抖地叹了口气。Erik上前站到他身边。

“还想小睡一会吗？”他问。Charles笑了一声，但笑声中充满悲伤和疲惫。“是的，我想是的。”他真心实意地说道。

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

当他们终于回到Erik的房间时，Charle感觉疲惫已经深入骨髓。他的身体僵硬酸痛——虽然这绝大部分得怪早上的物理治疗——精神上也消耗殆尽。就连他的心灵感应似乎也变得难以企及，每次他试图使用能力都带来尖锐的头疼。Charles闭上眼睛，仰起头，希望今天就这样结束。

“我从没说过，但是谢谢你。”Charles再度睁开双眼时说。Erik正坐在床边，还戴着头盔——Charles对此皱眉——沉浸在自己的思绪中，好像一点也没有听到Charles的话。

“我们太快了吗？”他突然问。Charles眯起眼睛，不确定Erik在说些什么。

“什么太快了？”

“这个。”Erik指了指他们两个，然后是房间，最后是床。Charles的大脑跟上了话题的节奏。

他盯着Erik，希望他能卸下头盔。Erik却坐着一动不动，但当Charles仔细观察时，他看出Erik的双手在颤抖。更细致地审视他的面部表情告诉Charles他正在害怕。他想起了Hank先前的指责。

他根本不了解你，你也根本不了解他。

“因为这感觉…很好。”Erik突然说，明显误会了Charles的沉默。“我不想搞砸了。所以，如果我们太快了，如果我们需要慢慢来，那么我们可以。我可以给你安排单独的房间，然后我们可以…”

“停下。”Charles抬手阻止。Erik停下了。眼中中仍有明显的恐惧，又加上了担心和令人心碎的沮丧。这让Charles想从椅子上站起来，走到Erik身边，紧紧地抱住他。

“如果你想让我离开，我会，但是我更想留下来。Hank说的可能有道理，我们没有那么了解对方，还没有，但那不代表我们将来不会，也不代表我们没有一个良好的开端。”

Erik的表情因此放松下来——直到此刻Charles才意识到Erik之前有多紧张。他露出笑容，站起来走到Charles身边。他靠近Charles，但没有像Charles预计的那样亲吻他，Erik只是拿走了Charles身边的那瓶威士忌。他转动瓶身看了看标签，一条眉毛挑高到消失在头盔的边缘。 

“我得和小淘气谈谈关于她在外交套房里储藏的东西了。”他说。Charles轻笑起来。

他让Erik去找杯子，如果Erik拿着洗手间里牙膏旁边的小纸杯回来Charles也毫不惊讶。他把轮椅摇到床边，固定好，快速地将自己挪到床上。他靠着床头坐起来时Erik回来了，手里拿着两个杯子——玻璃杯。他递给了Charles一个。

“你知道这才中午吧。”他从杯中抿了一口酒，把它放到了床头柜上，然后伸手摘下了头盔。

感受到Erik的大脑——依然沉浸在不确定中——对Charles残破的神经来说就像阵痛软膏一样。

“我还在纽约时间。”Charles说，他抿了一口威士忌，往后靠了靠，给了Erik一个暗示性的笑容。Erik大笑起来，然后坐到床边。

“我以为你想午睡。”他说，但是他伸出了一只手，指尖沿着Charles的手臂内侧缓慢轻柔地向上移动。

Charles表情带上含蓄的挑逗。“我想我又精神了。”

Erik笑容满面地看向他，先前所有的犹疑都消失了。

Erik站起来，拿走Charles的酒杯放到他那杯旁边。他开始有条不紊地脱衣服——Charles意识到，这是他第三次欣赏到Erik的脱衣秀了。Erik脱到只剩内裤时就爬上了床， 覆到Charles上方——后者还靠在床头——膝盖卡在Charles臀部两边，好让他们面对面。Charles愿意付出任何代价去用身体感知他们之间的接触。

“太多衣服了。”Erik低声说，Charles可以感受到他的需求——充斥着Erik血液的强烈而难以控制的需求。其中不只是性欲，Charles无法自已地探寻到Erik的意识时感悟到。Erik很多年没享受过与人身体接触的乐趣了，现在得到了允许，他极度渴望碰触——这一点是Charles非常能理解的。Charles双手扶住了Erik的臀部。Erik回以的微笑令Charles屏住了呼吸。

如此经心地被脱掉衣服感觉很奇怪，Erik慢慢对付着Charles身上的扣子——首先是他的卡迪根毛衣，被退下肩头，在手臂处卡了一下，才终于被脱掉。Erik把它扔到地上。然后是他的衬衫，Erik的手指颤抖地解开每一粒扣子，越往下目光变得越迷离。他在倒数第二颗纽扣处停下来，把衬衫从裤子里拽出来，失去了耐心，没再管最后一颗扣子直接把它从Charles的头顶扒下来。他没动Charles的汗衫。

Erik去够他的腰带时，Charles紧张地吞了下口水。

“别拒绝，求你。我想...”Erik对上他的眼睛，目光中充满赤裸裸的欲望。Charles镇定地点了点头。Erik把腰带扯出搭扣，然后伸向裤子的拉链。

Erik把他的裤子扒掉后，Charles的脸颊涨得通红，无力的双腿静静地躺在Erik的大腿之间。Erik似乎并不介意，Charles认识他以来，Erik从来没有对Charles的瘫痪表现出任何关心。他看待Charles的轮椅就像其他人看待领带一样，一件装饰，根本不算本人的必要部件。Charles怀疑这就是他爱上Erik的地方；但这不过是其中之一，而且这个清单似乎正在与日俱增。

“等一下。”Erik俯身时Charles说。Erik停住，他的手臂撑着床头，赤裸的胸膛擦过Charles穿着衣服的身体，“我想尝试点新东西。”

Erik昂起头，似乎被勾起了好奇心，笑容带上兴味。

“过来躺到我旁边。”Charles指示，点头指向Erik那边的床。Erik犹豫了一下，Charles读到他不愿意动弹，他的思想诉说着他有多喜欢把Charles困在身下。“相信我。”Charles说，Erik立刻挪开，躺到了Charles身边的空位。

Charles往下挪，挨着Erik躺下，然后转身和他面对面。他伸手把双腿放好。他刚安置好Erik就靠了过来，一手搂住Charles的腰。Charles下达下一条指示之前，Erik贴到他脸上，嘴唇压下来激烈地亲吻Charles。如果下半身有知觉，Charles怀疑他早就蜷起脚趾了。他一边迎合着亲吻，一边用双手描绘Erik的胸肌。

“闭上你的眼睛。”他们的嘴唇分开时Charles说。Erik因这个指令笑了笑，但还是闭上了眼睛，意识散发着信任。

顷刻间，Charles进入了Erik的大脑，将他的潜意识带到自己创造的精神世界。“现在你可以睁开眼睛了。”Charles说，望着几英尺之外Erik的背影。

他看着Erik猛然惊跳了一下，环顾四周，着急地寻找Charles，然后终于转过身来。他一看到Charles就瞬间放松下来。Charles对他露出一个调皮的微笑。Erik笑了一声然后看向周围，这次悠闲地观察着Charles的书房——正是他们第一次下棋的那间书房。

“这不是真实的，”他说，“是你创造出来的。”

“是我投射出来的。但这个空间是真的，精神世界，我是说。”Charles回答。Erik转身面对他，明显印象深刻。他顿了一下，忽然发现Charles是站着的。

他三步迈到Charles身前，不停地打量。Charles抬头让他看，因终于可以这样直视Erik而感到迷醉。

“哈，”Erik说。Charles困惑地仰起头。“我真的以为你会更高的。“Erik解释，Charles笑得全身发颤，回想起他们第一次见面的时候。

“我的身高足够了。”Charles说完，走近Erik，踮起脚尖——能这么做太不可思议了，即使Charles并不能真正感觉到他的双腿。他将二人的嘴唇锁在了一起。

Erik热烈地迎上来，双手搂住Charles的腰，力气大得让Charles踉跄着后退。使用心灵感应——在这种情况下并不容易——移动了一面墙，然后Charles忽然被压到了墙上，Erik将他们的臀部贴在一起前后摆动。

Charles只恢复了一部分知觉，因为他不可能重新创造恢复行走能力的感觉——有的只是功能。但是，这体验依然令人头昏脑胀——双腿站着，被Erik按在墙上蹂躏。

这比搭乘Erik的感官需要更多精力，为了不让他们的场景烟消云散，Charles不得不非常努力。Erik似乎感到了Charles的分心，他退开——眼睛像深沉的湖面，嘴唇因亲吻而肿胀，因吮吸Charles的颈项而湿润。

“你全都进来了吗？”他问。环在Charles腰间的双手又开始颤抖，虽然Charles怀疑是由于完全不同的原因。

“我只是累了。维持这个地方需要很多精力。”

“那就不要它。旺盛的炉火的确是锦上添花，但我不觉得我们需要它。“Erik说，Charles立刻让书房消失，精神世界恢复了原本的样貌——充满无限的光明和黑暗的虚无空间，向四面八方不断延伸，让想要看清它的人感到头晕目眩。Charles匆忙地加上了地面——模糊不清，没有具体的样式，只是坚实固定。想了想又补上一堵墙——因为他刚才非常享受被压在上面的感觉。

这样就容易应付多了。Charles让意识漂移，沉浸到现在的场景中，全神贯注地感受压在身上的Erik。

“好多了。”Erik说，咬了咬Charles的嘴唇，然后继续埋下头标记Charles的喉咙——Charles怀疑Erik醒来发现Charles现实中的身体上毫无痕迹时会十分失望。

他们的身体开始彼此相熟，没有了上一次的新奇、疑虑和饥渴。但是因为之前的争论和寻求相互确认的需求又滋生出新的渴望。Charles用双手和唇齿不顾一切地把他的意图写满Erik的皮肤，Erik对他也是又摸又咬，直到他们的身体像他们的精神一样因厮磨而疼痛发红。

“我可以吗？”Erik问，双手从Charles背后滑下去抓住他的臀部往上托，直到Charles领会了他的暗示，把腿盘上Erik的腰——因为在这里他可以。

“好，可以。”Charles说，仅靠一个念头他们剩余的衣服就不见了。

在这里也不需要麻烦的扩张和润滑。当Erik伸进两根手指时，它们轻易地进入了深处，给Charles的下腹带来欢愉的火花。他那里完全立起来了，如果他想的话也可以射，但是回到现实的床上时很有可能射的人只有Erik。这些想法在Erik的呼吸第一次拂过他的耳边时就消失得无影无踪了。Erik开口时，声音低沉沙哑。

“我记得你说过前列腺刺激感觉很好。”Erik说，找到了那个腺体，对着它弯曲手指。

Charles在他身上抽搐了一下，双腿夹紧，指甲按进Erik肩膀的肉里。Erik嘶了一声，一时间被打乱了节奏。他报复性地倾身咬在Charles的肩颈相连处。Charles的眼前闪过明亮的光斑，视线一片模糊。

“如果你再不进入正题…”Charles恢复了说话的能力时勉强说到。Erik轻笑，但他立刻撤出了手指，将性器的顶端抵在Charles的入口。

Charles吸气，准备迎接疼痛——因为过去的经验告诉他会疼。但是他并没有感到疼痛——有一部分原因是他们在精神世界，但绝大部分原因是他那里的前几英寸还没有知觉。他上次做这种事还是在牛津，在车祸夺走他的双腿之前，那次是疼的，相当疼。

这次，这次就像潜入Erik的大脑，两个人毫无缝隙地合为一体，只有连接的部位传来电流般的快感，向身体四处蔓延，让Charles指尖发麻。Erik大声呻吟起来，低沉又充满欲望，令Charles失神得险些让墙和地面消失。

“我还没…还没…还没…”他重复着叫着，双手迷乱地在Charles潮湿的皮肤上摸索，最终抱住Charles的腰——Charles喜欢这个选择——埋头用额头抵着Charles的肩膀。“哦上帝。”他气喘吁吁地说。 

这个姿势Charles没有支点，只能紧紧抓着Erik，由着Erik的节奏。Erik的动作毫无章法，时常蓦的停下来对着Charles的肩膀低咒。当他又开始抽送时，动作丝毫没有节奏和技巧，只是激烈狂乱地把Charles操到墙上。Charles觉得这简直太棒了。

Erik的狂乱中有某些东西深深地打动了Charles。其中有Erik惯有的占有欲，还有指挥着他现在大脑的势不可挡的热情，但是在这之下是Charles不用读心也知道没别人见到过的脆弱。这太震撼，知道他对Erik造成如此巨大的影响，得到Erik如此彻底的信任。单凭这一点就足以把Charles推向极致了。

之前他的高潮是难以察觉的，腹部的震颤通常情况下都会慢慢消散，令他感到失落和欲求不满。现在他却感觉如此强烈——这也是为什么前列腺刺激依然很好的原因，这是他通过几个月的绝望尝试之后发现的—— 因为现在他的高潮正在越来越近，让他语无伦次乱七八糟。当他真正到了的那一刻，一阵微弱的痉挛使他的阴茎抽动了一下——这很久很久没有发生过了。

他模糊地意识到自己正在大声叫嚷着Erik的名字，这似乎将Erik推到极限，他紧紧地抓着Charles的腰下半身停止了抽插。他呻吟一声，震颤的声音从Charles的皮肤一直渗入到心脏，然后绷紧身体颤抖着射了。

他们保持这个姿势歇了一会儿，Charles被压在墙上，腿松垮地绕着Erik的腰。当Erik终于抬起头看向他时，Charles对他露出一个虚弱但心满意足的微笑。Erik咧嘴笑了，然后帮Charles把双脚放回地面。

让Charles觉得好笑的是，他居然腿软了。Erik急忙抓住他以免他摔倒在地，露出担心的表情，但Charles只是摇摇头，然后闭上眼睛，慢慢让他们回到现实世界。他再次睁开眼睛时，正对着Erik潮红的脸。他的汗衫因汗水而潮湿，短裤里因精液而粘腻。哈，Charles惊讶地想，他愉快地笑着，等着Erik睁开眼睛。

“嗨。”Erik一边回以微笑一边说。不一会儿表情就变了，往下看到自己的内裤时不爽地撇嘴。

“的确很恶心。”Charles说，他们得先洗个澡再去…“等等，我们错过午餐了吗？”

Erik又抬头看他，面带愉悦，“感觉好像这才是你的重点。”Charles耸耸肩，毫无歉意。“好吧，我们先洗澡，再吃饭，然后我们得去见魔形女——她手头有你要的清单。”Charles伸个懒腰。

“我还想见Scott…我是说镭射眼。”Charles单手撑起身体说。这个动作瞬间提醒了他的不济——他以前也感到过疲劳，但现在都快累得失去知觉了。看着眼皮沉重的Erik，他意识到自己不是唯一一个精疲力尽的人。

“通常情况下我会发火，问你为什么要找该死的镭射眼。但我想我现在心平气和，一点儿也不在乎了。”Erik说，几乎要融化进床垫。

Charles打个哈欠说，“开会时他说的那件事。我想看一看他找到的东西。如果这些电路板和Cerebro的零件相似，我大概是他交谈的最佳人选。”要不然就是Hank，Charles本想补充，但是支撑身体的手臂开始发抖了，所以他转移精力慢慢躺回床上。他还是觉得很饿，但是没饿到非起床不可。Erik似乎也一样，他的眼睛已经闭上了。 

我们会后悔的，Charles想，短裤里的精液开始变干。但这个想法远远抵不过睡眠的温暖怀抱。


	16. Chapter 16

Erik被砸门的声音吵醒了。在他记忆中从没有人砸过他的门。他坐起来瞪着传来可恶噪音的方向，动作间内裤擦过皮肤，干涸的精液卡住了私处的毛发。Erik疼得瑟缩一下，伸手下去调整好。

睡在一旁的Charles咕哝了一句什么，用手臂遮住脸。

“要是你正在里面操你的男朋友，我要宰了你！”门外传来魔形女的声音。Erik坐在床边放下腿，摇头驱走睡意。他站起来，双腿有些发软——明明他没有真的用它们支撑Charles的体重——然后走到衣柜旁边，丢在上面的手表显示他们已经睡了将近3个小时。

“该死。”Erik低咒到。他走到门口，一开门魔形女正要砸门的拳头就撞上了他的鼻子。“操！”他下意识地伸手去摸有没有受伤。

“活该。你他妈上哪儿去了？”魔形女问，这才发现了Erik几乎没穿衣服。她嫌弃地皱起鼻子。“你就是在操他，婊子养的。”

Erik因为最后这句脏话绷紧了下巴。他能容忍魔形女许多事，但绝不包括这个。她似乎意识到自己说了什么，脸色一下变得灰白。Erik冷酷地看着她。

“对不起，我不是故意…”

“绝对不许再对我母亲使用那种字眼。”Erik说，语气远比他的真实感受要来的冷静。魔形女迟疑地倒退一步。

“我道过歉了，但你依旧是个混蛋。在我拼死拼活维持兄弟会正常运作的时候，你居然在这里和情人温存。你欠我的，Erik。”

Erik叹口气，伸手扒了一下头发。真是一团糟，他能想象自己看起来什么样。他往床上瞥了一眼，发现Charles动了，和他一样衣冠不整。

“告诉我到底出了什么事，好让我要么解决它，要么回去睡觉。”Erik最终说，不想陷入和魔形女的口舌之争。她总能赢。

魔形女双手抱在胸前，姿态软化了一些。她非常刻意地尽量不看屋里，免得Erik因为怀疑她觊觎Charles而发火。

“Hank McCoy出现在Cerebro的施工现场——是的，太棒了——除了他开始动手拆掉所有幻影猫已经建好的部分。他打算从头开始干，天知道得耽误我们多少天。很明显我们都是一群连简单的设计图都弄不懂的蠢货。”

“他还在那儿吗？”Erik问，魔形女点头。“你先去，我十分钟之后到。”

魔形女弯腰致谢，转身消失在了走廊里。

Erik关上门，回到床边。Charles正撑着手肘目不转睛地看着他，这个角度看过去他真是美极了。

“这就要回去工作了？”他问。

Erik抱歉地耸耸肩。“你来的话应该会有帮助。”

Charles坐起来，“你得先走，我需要几分钟时间。”

Erik一边点头一边往洗手间走。来不及冲澡了，他用毛巾擦了擦身上粘腻的部位，再用冷水洗了把脸。认识Charles以来的第一次，Erik感谢他的头盔，至少可以盖住他性爱后乱糟糟的头发。

当他从洗手间出来时，Charles已经坐在了轮椅上，膝头放着洗漱包和换洗衣物。

“你好了？”Erik点头把洗手间让给Charles，想知道什么时候Charles才能更信任他，可以在他面前自在地换衣服。

“你知道在哪儿吗？”Erik对着洗手间关上的门说。

熟悉的意识进入了他的大脑。 _只要我能定位Hank，就能找到你。_Erik通过联接传递了内心的喜爱之情，然后走向门口，不想让魔形女等太久。为了尽量延长他们之间的联接，他出了房门才戴上头盔，痛苦地感受到脑海中Charles的消失。

奇怪的是，Erik戴着头盔离开自己的房间，却没有感觉到肩上万磁王的重担。他感觉很轻松，几乎算得上平和，这大概是他离平和最接近的状态了。冒着让魔形女暴怒的风险，他先去了躺自己的办公室，发现小淘气坐在前台，正把脚翘在桌子上无聊地修指甲。

“什么事，蜜糖？“Erik进到屋里时她头也不抬地问。

“我需要你去街对面的熟食店买个三明治。”Erik说。

小淘气的指甲锉顿住了，她终于从自己的指甲上移开了视线，难以置信地看着桌对面的Erik。

“你想吃三明治。”

“不是给我买的，是给Charles。”Erik解释，“送到Cerebro的施工现场。”

小淘气挑眉微笑，“你陷得不浅啊，蜜糖。”她大笑着把脚从桌上收回，迅速起身抚平身上的紧身衣，继续笑着说，“还好有我替你干苦力。”Erik尽量面无表情地忍受了她的挖苦。

“快去买三明治。”看到小淘气好像还想继续逗他时Erik说。她狡猾地眨了眨眼，然后溜出了房间。看看Erik为了Charles得忍受些什么。

通往Cerebro施工现场的路程很短，谢天谢地没再碰到别人。房间的入口已经装上了两英尺厚的坚固铁门，目前敞开着供人通行。Erik走进去发现场面一片混乱。 Hank正在从墙上拆嵌板，线路和电缆散乱在地上。Erik绕过了一堆线团，站在了野兽工作的脚手架底下。

魔形女瞬间站到他身边说，“他把我们安好的板子拆得七零八落，一有人想去和他交谈，他就冲对方呲牙咆哮。”

Erik刚一抬头就看到一块巨大的钢板正朝他落下来。他用能力抓住了钢板——重得可以把他当场砸死——把它轻轻放到即将容纳Cerebro球形结构的上下两间屋子中间的通道上。

“他解释过为什么要这么做吗？”

“他说结构不对，我们那样造出来会把Charles的脑子烧坏。”

Erik吓得脸色惨白，“那我们有理由阻止他这么干吗？因为我可不想烧坏Charles的脑子。”Charles的任何部分都不行，Erik忍住没有说。魔形女摇头。

“幻影猫看过好几遍Hank的图纸了，她认为自己计算出的结构是绝对安全的。”

Erik犹豫了。Kitty不是会犯错的类型，而且她和Hank一样是个高智商的天才。但还是有计算错误的可能性；或者她误解了一些图表，毕竟Hank的字迹潦草得像狗爬一样。

“最好还是等Charles来了再说。”他说。魔形女翻了个白眼，最近她经常做这个动作。

“好吧。”她说，“但他卸下的每块板子都得耗费我们一个小时的工作。”

Erik叹口气往上看，发现Hank正在忙着拆下一块嵌板，大概10分钟之后板子就会掉下来。Erik抓着魔形女的手臂让她脱离了火线。他挥手拦下路过的李千欢，让她把Hank的工作区域围起来标上禁止进入。

“Charles一会儿就来。”禁区设好后Erik安抚魔形女说，纳闷Charles为什么耽误了这么久。

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Charles遗憾地看了看Erik的浴缸，然后拿出毛巾浸湿。他想淋浴，或者快速泡个澡，但他自己没办法进入浴缸，今早是Carter小姐帮的忙。如果要长时间留在Genosha——Charles 开始意识到他真的想留下——他得让Erik安上一些扶手。

他暂时放下这个想法，小心地脱掉弄脏的短裤  
，开始擦掉身体上干涸的精液，不是很多，但比他瘫痪以来加一起都多。他感觉不到皮肤的粘连，但看着污迹消失他还是觉得干净了些——得体了些。下一个任务是清空他的膀胱。

不管做得多习惯，这些个人卫生问题花的时间还是荒唐的漫长。但他还是不疾不徐地穿着衣服，利用这个时间让自己清醒过来，把Erik带到精神世界比之前的共享意识对他的消耗要大的多。他原以为自己已经彻底探索过了能力的各个层面，对心灵感应的运用早已得心应手毫不费力，但是很明显还有被忽视的部分。使用这些部分就像使用全新的肌肉一样，使Charles感到酸痛和疲劳，但同时也有不可思议的成就感。

他远远不止需要3小时的睡眠。

还有食物，他的胃咕噜咕噜地提醒到。Charles一边系上衬衫一边啧了一声看向自己的胃。首先要处理Hank的问题，然后，如果没有其他突发状况，他要带Erik去吃午餐，虽然大概会沦为晚餐，抛开理念争论好好一起吃顿饭。

非常好的计划，Charles穿好衬衫想。他伸手抬起一条腿，穿上套在一起的内外裤，然后是另一条腿。之后需要在轮椅上单手撑起下身，用另一只手把裤子提上来。穿好后，他抬头看向镜子，感觉像一辈子都没看过自己的镜像了。

这很奇怪，意识到他多久没有真正照镜子了。是，偶尔他会瞥上那么几眼，确保头发整洁，牙齿上没有沾着菠菜之类的，但这次，是仔细观察。

我变老了，Charles想，然后笑起来，因为他一点儿也不觉得老。他觉得自己像个刚刚坠入爱河的年轻人，想去征服世界。镜子里的笑容掺上了岁月的痕迹，但他看起来很高兴，非常非常高兴。

“你真像个傻瓜。”他告诉镜子里的自己，一手划过日渐稀薄的头发。

镜子里的他没有回答。于是Charles迅速完成着装——穿好鞋袜，系上腰带，套上毛衣——然后离开了洗手间。他出门前把之前杯里剩下的威士忌喝完了。

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

兄弟会在Genosha的基地像迷宫一样，有数不清的走廊和电梯。这样设计一方面是适应周围的地形，另一方面也可以迷惑突破外围的入侵者。Charles知道Cerebro的施工现场在底层，于是他乘电梯下去，再探出心灵感应能力，一下子就找到了Hank。

Hank的大脑律动是Charles十分熟悉的工作状态，这种状态下不可能读到Hank的思想，它们变化太快太剧烈，没有具体的意义，但是Charles知道Hank正在朝着建好Cerebro的目标努力。他将轮椅转向Hank的方向，让他纷乱明亮的大脑带领他找到Erik。

即使没有Hank，一旦来到了正确的区域，想找到Cerebro也很容易。整片区域一片繁忙，无数变种人在其中穿梭，思想中充满急切和兴奋。一条长长的走廊尽头传来一声巨响，于是Charles转向那边，到了门口。里面是对Cerebro极其精确的复制，虽然还没有嵌板，但架构是相同的，大小也和Westchester庄园地下的原型一样。

Charles进了门，立刻看到了Erik。他站在魔形女旁边，一起抬头看着Hank一块一块地拆除错误的嵌板。

Charles转动轮椅来到了Erik旁边，Erik惊讶地注意到他。

“你来了。”他笑着说，看起来对Charles的到来非常高兴。他将手里的白色纸袋递给Charles。

Charles挑眉接过纸袋，但Erik只是耸耸肩就又接着看Hank工作。Charles打开袋子，发现是一个熏牛肉三明治，他的胃充满感激地叫起来。

“哦，Erik，”他说。因为Erik看来被Hank弄得有点火大，又补充道，“顺便说一句，你们的确弄错了，但这是无心之过。等等，我想我有更简便的方法完成这项工作。”他让意识飘上正蹲在架子上咆哮着对付一个顽固螺母的Hank。Hank抬起头，然后往下看向脚手架的侧面。他对Charles点了点头，放下棘轮开始往下跳。

Charles刚刚咬了一口三明治，Hank就落地了。他迅速站起来走到轮椅面前，露出一个试探性的微笑，作为讲和或是暂时休战的信号。Charles露出了温柔的笑容。

“他们弄错了，会害死你。”Hank说。Charles点头，看向Erik，后者正睁大眼睛惊恐地看着Charles。

Charles咽下了嘴里的三明治——味道非常棒——才开口说，“没事，没造成什么伤害。”他安慰Erik，然后接着说，“但是，手动拆除再重新安装这些板子似乎有些浪费。”

Hank歪头，表情困惑。他正在努力无视屋子里除了Charles以外的其他人。Charles用眼神示意了一下Erik，Hank不太情愿地点了点头。Charles转头面对Erik。

“如果我向你的大脑中输入Cerebro应有构造的图像，你能用这些嵌板准确复制出来吗？”

Erik一时惊呆了。如果能读到Erik，Charles怀疑他大概正在懊恼为什么没有早点想到这一点。终于，Erik点点头，扫视了一下房间，然后伸手摘掉了头盔。

Charles立刻感知到Erik对于没有头盔的保护感觉非常不安，他怀疑他同意的唯一原因是这里没有其他脑控者。所以Charles立刻行动起来，直接将Hank脑中的信息传输给Erik，结束时用意识留下一个缠绵的爱抚。Erik微笑，然后戴上头盔。

“所有人都出去。”他说着走到屋子中央。魔形女、Hank和Charles跟随大家一起陆续离开进入走廊，然后停在门口观看。

欣赏Erik使用能力永远那么令人激动。他先拆除并移开了所有的脚手架，然后把嵌板按照安装顺序排列在地面上，最后抬起手，升起每一块嵌板并把它们安装到位，他脸上的汗水说明这项工作并不轻松。

Charles惊叹不已，他能感觉到在他身旁的Hank同样印象深刻，虽然一想到Erik他的思想中还是有一些不屑。魔形女——Charles这才意识到她对Erik来说就相当于他的Hank——因骄傲而笑容满面，她对于Erik的喜爱是兄弟般的，还带有一丝母性的关怀。

“我们今晚应该一起吃个饭。”看到了他们之间有如此多的相同点，Charles不禁脱口而出。他想让Erik和他的世界融合，想向Hank展示这些人是可以信任的，他们不像传言所编造的那样是一群妖魔鬼怪。

这个建议就像朝Hank和魔形女头上泼了一盆冷水，他们一起扭头看着他，把Erik忘在脑后。魔形女的思绪是困惑好笑，Hank的则是不可置信。

“我是说，如果大家没有别的计划。”Charles感觉自己在他们的注视之下脸红了。

他又把注意力转回Erik，看着他一点一点艰难地建造着Cerebro，现在累得肩膀下垂。嵌板很重，更重要的是位置需要极度精确，一丁点的错位轻则可能导致Cerebro无法运作，重则会毁坏Charles的大脑。

最后一块板子安装到位时已经过了一个小时，期间Charles在魔形女和Hank的频繁侧目中吃完了他的三明治。有一个穿黄色夹克的女孩走过来和魔形女说了会儿话，除此之外他们就一直看着Erik。

Erik的精疲力竭是肉眼可见的。半小时前魔形女清空了走廊，只留下他们三个。她十分了解Erik，知道他讨厌让别人看到自己软弱的样子。Charles确认安全之后转动轮椅来到Erik旁边，握住了他的手，Erik捏了一下，在Charles手里放松了手指。

“我觉得我需要再睡一觉。”Erik自嘲地轻笑说。Charles回以愉快的微笑。

他还没来得及表达赞同，魔形女就出现了，对着Erik表达关心的方式让Charles隐隐觉得被侵犯了领地——不是他常有的情绪，但他真心觉得照顾Erik的身体是他的责任。

“这事太愚蠢了。”她说。Erik稍稍站直了一些并且挺起肩膀，但看起来还是随时会摔倒。

“但它完成了。”他转身看向正在检查他工作成果的Hank问，“没问题吧？”

Charles听着Hank的大脑开始检查，没有发现错误和错位。Hank满意地点点头，转向Erik。

“很好。”他说。Erik笑了，让Charles没想到的是，那是真心为Hank的认可而高兴的笑容。

“多久可以正常运行？”

Hank的大脑又进入了思考问题的状态。

“大约需要24小时。接通线路花不了多久，但之后我要运行一些程序，然后做系统性诊断。在我确认没问题后Charles才可以使用。”

“同意。”Erik说，然后伸手拍了拍Hank的肩膀。Hank吓了一跳，向后退了一步，太晚了，Erik已经收回了手。Hank发出一声微弱的不太成形的咆哮。Erik仅仅是挑了挑眉。

Hank没什么反对的机会，于是他扭曲着嘴角转身，大步走到一堆整齐的电子产品和电脑设备旁边，准备连接Cerebro。

“等我一下。”Charles抽回握着Erik的手说。他转动轮椅到了忙着整理电缆的Hank旁边。Hanks回头看他。

“你不会回家了是吗？我是说，即使帮他们找到了Stryker，你也不会离开。”

Charles突然意识到离开熟悉的环境对Hanks来说有多难受。这很奇怪，因为Hank总是那个坚如磐石的人。可现在，Charles身处一个完全陌生的地方，除了偶尔的恐慌情绪外还没有完全发作过。向来可靠稳重的Hank反而成了那个看起来随时要崩溃的人。

“Westchester一直是我的家，也是你的家。” Charles真诚地说。即使他选择留下，不管多久，Westchester永远是他们的家园。

“我不介意在这儿，你知道。”Hank说。他转身背对Charles，往底座上安装着电路板，“气候很好，没人像看怪物一样盯着我。Linda有些紧张，但我觉得她开始喜欢上这里的生活便利了。她现在发掘了购物的热情。”

Charles轻笑起来，Xavier庄园十分偏远，而且也很难有机会外出。

“但是我不赞同他们的许多方法和理念。”Charles知道他指的是Erik，而不是兄弟会。“我也不想和他们做过和要做的事情扯上关系。”

“你不相信人会变？”Charles问。因为如果是这样，那么Hank比他愿意承认的要和兄弟会有更多的共同点。

“整体来说，我信。”Hank说，否定了Charles之前的推测，“但是，就个体而言，我想我们大多数人都很顽固，太过局限于自己的生存方式，本质上很难改变。”

这是个消极的观点，Charles并不准备同意。每个人都有能力改变，而且通过人生中一点一点的积累很多人的确变了。Charles变了，简直天翻地覆；Hank变了，只要他能看清；Erik也变了。他们都有能力成为更好的人。

“今晚和我和Erik一同吃饭吧。”Charles说。Hank手里的电路板掉在了被当成临时工作区的架子上。“带上Linda，Erik也会邀请魔形女和她的…不管是谁。让我来告诉你我们还是能找到共同立场的。

“如果今晚过后，你的看法还是和以前一样，那么当这一切结束，你和Linda可以回Westchester，我会安排你们作为我不在时庄园的正式管理人。但是，请你给Erik一个机会，来证明他是我所了解的那个人。我看过他的大脑，Hank，他是一个好人。不管过去他做过什么，他依然是一个好人。”

Hank看着冷却风扇沉默了许久，然后转过身来，在这场对话开始以来第一次和Charles对视。

”好坏与否，他依然是个危险的人。“他说。

“我们都是危险的人。”Charles反驳道。

Hank犹豫了，然后认输地叹了口气，摇摇头说，“那你得安排的晚一点，我还有很多活要干。”

Charles感激地笑了，“谢谢。”但Hank已经挥手让他离开，现在Cerebro已经完全占据了他的心神。Charles回到了Erik和魔形女那边，看向他们。

“没事吧？”Erik问，Charles点点头。 “既然这样。”他以眼神示意魔形女。

魔形女递过来一个牛皮纸信封，“已知的Stryker同伙的名单，你大概想尽快看看。还有，Erik说你想见镭射眼，我带你去找他。”

“非常好，”Charles说，把信封塞在轮椅侧面的袋子里。他转向Erik，“我邀请了Hank和Linda一起吃晚饭。我觉得大家应该互相认识一下。”他意有所指地看了一眼魔形女的方向。

Erik点点头，但表情有所怀疑。Charles摆出了他最具杀伤力的哀求表情，看到Erik屈服的那一刻感到无比愉快。

“好吧，9点，在兄弟会的正式餐厅。魔形女，带Charles去见镭射眼之后，通知厨房的工作人员。还有，没错，你也要参加。随便邀请谁一起来都可以。”

魔形女甩来冰刀一样的眼神，但是Erik把她瞪了回去。Charles有些惊讶地看到她最终遵从了Erik的意愿。从她的思想来看，Charles以为她会直截了当地拒绝，必要时还会诉诸暴力。Charles把注意力转回Erik。

“你需要我…”他不太确定地打着手势，但Erik摇了摇头。

“我没事，只是需要洗个澡再来点咖啡。然后，遗憾的是，还有一些工作要处理。晚餐见。”他说完俯身将嘴唇压下来，给了Charles一个纯洁但缠绵的亲吻。“如果你有任何需要，可以找魔形女，她会乐意为你效劳。”

从魔形女的表情看来，她绝对不会。但Charles还是点头致谢，惋惜地离开Erik身边，跟在魔形女身后离开了房间。


	17. Chapter 17

“我想我大概欠野兽一声道歉。”他们在走廊中穿行时魔形女说。他们正在去危境室的路上，镭射眼在那里进行模拟训练。

“你以为他是想故意拖延工程进度。”Charles说。魔形女瞥过来一眼。她步伐轻快，Charles跟得有些费力。

“我只是信任幻影猫。但要不是野兽的干预，我们很可能会害死你。如果那样，我都不敢想象Erik会做出什么事来。野兽救了你的命，也等于救了我们。”

Charles安抚地笑了笑，告诉魔形女以他所见，幻影猫建好的结构不大可能会害死他。不过使用起来肯定不会是什么愉快的体验，他也不确定使用之后他的大脑是否还能完好，但这些魔形女不必知道。

“他挺有种的，敢这么对抗我们。”魔形女说，语气和思想中都有赞赏。Hank如果听到会受到惊吓的。

“我想Hank会接受道歉的。”Charles说。这在Hank看来大概算是橄榄枝。

对这个话题魔形女大概还想说些什么，但当他们转过弯之后她的注意力就转到别处了。不用问Charles也知道他们到达了目的地。他放松了酸痛的胳膊，减慢了轮椅的速度，跟着魔形女进入一个玻璃墙面的控制室。控制室俯瞰着一个像体育馆一样的宽阔空间，镭射眼就坐在控制台前。

“来的正好，”他说，轻轻拨了几个开关，“我们刚好要结束了。”他对着麦克风说，“3分48秒，Alex，你已经死了8次了。明早我们再接着训练。”

Charles不用读心术就知道他们俩是兄弟，站在训练室的人，Scott叫他Alex，魔形女脑子中叫他冲击波，简直就是年轻版本的镭射眼。

“Summers先生。”Charles说，上前伸出手。Scott毫不迟疑地和他握了握手。

“请叫我镭射眼，Scott也行。”他说，“万磁王说过你要来。”

Charles点头，看着Scott的护目镜。不知为何，遮住双眼使得读取他的意识更容易了。Scott的思想是Charles遇到过最无害的，他想着结束之后出去喝点啤酒。

“你来是为了我发现的那些电路板。我这儿还有更好的东西。”Scott说，起身指向门口。在下面的训练室，Alex正在收拾各种各样的武器。

Scott领着他们出去，穿过走廊，到了一间以前可能是储藏室的房间，现在看起来像个作坊或者是一间杂乱异常的办公室。一张桌子被推到角落，上面有好几沓文件，还有一些Charles怀疑有的连Hank都不认识的零件。

地上堆着更多文件，还有各式各样的书，大部分是工程学，其中有些Charles认为属于纯数学领域。

“我连一半都看不懂。”Scott解释，“但我很擅长寻找模式。比如说这个。”他递过来今早开会时展示的那张纸。这真的是今天早上发生的事吗？在这里时间似乎无法计算，模糊又漫长。

Charles接过那张纸，立刻就认出了Scott所说的模式。他十分熟悉Cerebro的构件。

“这和Cerebro的增强电路很像，但方向是相反的。Cerebro的部件可以增强我的心灵感应能力，这个应该会起抑制作用。”

“正是。”Scott又拿来另一沓文件，“于是我想，如果他们在秘鲁生产其中一种零件，那其他零件又在哪儿生产呢？我开始追踪他们的供应链。”

Charles一直在听着Scott的思想而不是话语，已经知道了接下来的信息。他兴奋地前倾身体。

“你找到了一些，足够得出这种装置的初步设计图了。”

Scott点头。他明显是个很聪明的人，Charles立刻就喜欢上了他。

“我认为，几天之内，我将会有足够的信息做出一个样机。”

那样就会有各种有趣的可能性。已有的发现已经很令人激动了，如果Scott脑中的图像准确，Charles认为自己知道这些装置是如何运作的。他还认为，它们对心灵感应来说不起作用，或者说，一名心灵感应者可以绕过抑制作用场。不知道Stryker是否研究出了这一点。

魔形女倚着门懒散地站着，一脸无聊。但是她的思想正好相反，非常警醒专注地听着他们的谈话。突然，她直起身，探头看向走廊。

“出什么事了？”Scott问。Charles代为答道，“Emma Frost正在找你，去吧。我自己可以回去。”

魔形女点头致谢，又朝Scott点了点头，说，“那就晚餐见。”然后出了门。

Charles等她走远后转向Scott，“我需要看你目前找到的所有资料。”

Scott在椅子上往后靠了靠，大脑哀悼着可能喝不上的啤酒，但还是笑着伸手从一旁的架子上拿下一本活页本。

“你会想看这个的。”他递过笔记本。

这些笔记Charles可以看上好几天。虽然这不是他的专业领域，但他熟悉包括基因学在内的每个学科都采用的科学研究方法。几小时后Charles非常怀念Westchester家里的实验室。

他看了Scott提供的所有资料，然后要了一个空白活页本，记了几条笔记。窗台上的一块黑板上有更多笔记，Charles在上面做了些补充。现在两部分笔记合起来，得到了项圈外观和运行机制的大致概念。

“现在还不知道是什么装置可以将佩戴者的能力转移到第三方，这很重要。另外，可能还有阻止佩戴者自行摘除项圈的机制。”Scott把黑板挪到桌子上。

Charles眨了眨眼，现在窗户没有了遮挡，外面没有阳光，不知不觉天已经黑了。

“几点了？”他发觉因为急着去Cerebro那儿见Erik他忘记戴表了。

Scott看了看他的手表，“八点。”意识表明他和Charles一样惊讶。

“抱歉，我得走了。谢谢你，我要拿走这个。”Charles拿起他用的那个活页本，“如果你有新的发现请及时告诉我。”

Scott点头，视线没有移开黑板，脑中正在构建一种模式，但还没有成型。Charles离开房间进入了走廊。

找到大厅很容易，但是从Cerebro——他心里把它叫做Cerebro二世——来这儿的一路上太快了，他不确定自己能回想起来。他想回他和Erik的房间梳洗一下，或者把毛衣换成西装，但是没办法找到通往房间的电梯。Charles咒骂这儿的建筑设计师，努力压制着自己的恐慌情绪。

他奇怪地感觉着自己急促的呼吸。到这儿以来他一直感觉很轻松，和在Westchester一样自在。但现在他独自一人转过身，胸口压上了熟悉的焦虑。Charles调整了一下呼吸，然后探出能力想找到一个熟悉的大脑。

奇特的是，他找到了Emma Frost。

她没和魔形女在一起，而是独自行走着，大脑中计算着一项想要实施的股权分割计划。看来Emma是兄弟会的商业代表，Charles能看出她十分胜任这项工作。

_Charles Xavier，你迷路了。_她说，听起来觉得很有趣。根据Charles的感觉，她离这里有三条走廊。伴随着她的话语还传来冷静的思绪，令Charles十分感激。

_是的，而且还要迟到了。_Charles回答，传递了他现在的位置和目的地。但他很怀疑这是否有用，因为他经过的每条走廊看起来都一模一样。

但是，和另一个心灵感应者交流是Charles永远也不会厌倦的体验。这感觉非常愉快，立刻改善了他的心情，恐慌的情绪完全消失了。

_给你。_Emma说，Charles脑海中多了一幅整个基地的地图，下一秒，又出现了整座城市的地图。新鲜的知识充满了Charles的大脑。

_我亲爱的，真不知该如何感谢你。_Charles在心里踹自己，他走错方向了。

_明天请我吃午餐就算扯平了。_Emma说。Charles知道她也一样很高兴见到另一个心灵感应者。从她提问时的试探他还知道Emma Frost没什么朋友，把Charles视为潜在的发展对象。

_当然，那就明天？_Charles回答。

Emma传来同意，一个意念就安排好了时间地点。她消失时Charles笑了，感到一种家的感觉，就像想到Westchester和Erik，现在又加上了Genosha。

他毫无困难地迅速回到房间。令他失望的是Erik不在。于是Charles快速解决需求，换了衬衫然后离开，准备去Cerebro二世那里叫上Hank，他工作起来比Charles还没有时间观念。

当他找到Hank时，毫不意外地发现Hank还在忙着干活。

“我就知道你会忘。”Charles进到房间说。Hank惊讶地从工作中抬起头。

“我迟到了吗？”他问，思想还集中在手头运行的程序上，根本顾不上晚餐。

“还没有。”Charles说，“但快了。”

“不，他不会。”门口传来了一个声音。"Charles回头看见Linda走进房间。她穿着一条及地的黑色晚礼服长裙，深色的卷发披散在肩头。

Charles回头看见Hank正瞪大眼睛看着Linda，脸色红得发紫。这一景象令Charles微笑起来。

“既然我们都在这儿，那就可以一起去餐厅。”Charles打个手势让Hank先出门，但只有当Linda伸出一只手时Hank才有了动作。

“我很高兴你决定参加晚餐。”Hank走到她身边时Linda说。她的思想诉说着她很高兴看到他们和解，她之前很担心他们俩。

脑海中有了Emma给他的地图，找到餐厅就很容易了。快到时，Charles探出意识，惊喜地发现了Erik大脑那熟悉的温度，他还担心Erik会戴着头盔。Charles小心地去碰触Erik的大脑，对方一意识到是他就涌起一股强烈的爱意和渴望。现在不需要Emma的地图了，Erik的大脑对Charles来说就像灯塔一样。

他们到达时，魔形女和她的同伴——命运，她的大脑告诉他——已经到了。命运的大脑是一片混乱，Charles刚一扫过就马上缩了回来。Charles从没遇见过先知，他无法想象一个人怎么能承受这么多信息，她意识中的黑暗漩涡令他害怕，令她自己恐惧。Charles心中充满同情。

“抱歉，我们迟到了。”他进到屋里说，发现这是一间真正的餐厅，之前他还以为Erik是在夸张。屋子中央是一张深色橡木制成的长方形餐桌，两侧均匀排列着配套的椅子，上首是一张稍大一点的椅子，上面都有柔软的红色天鹅绒椅垫。

让Charles觉得好笑的是，这间屋子简直像是他想象中维多利亚时代的绅士俱乐部。墙板是和餐桌一样材质的橡木。角落里有两张高背椅，中间有一张小桌子，Charles觉得在那里下象棋非常完美。餐桌上首的后面是一个酒柜，墙边的餐具柜上放着一个摇铃。餐桌下手边没有摆椅子，后面是宽大的法式玻璃门，敞开的门后露出另一间屋子，里面看起来是一张台球桌。

“没关系。”Erik走到Charles身边说。他流畅地弯下腰温柔地亲了一下Charles的嘴角，脑中暗示着想要更多的欲望。他们分开时Charles露出笑容，看着Erik的脸移不开视线。Erik似乎也是如此，于是他们对视了好一会儿。

Charles一边在内心责备自己一边先移开了视线。才6小时而已，他当然能忍受见不到Erik的6个小时。他把注意力转向Erik的右手边，魔形女和命运挨在一起站着，看起来很犹疑，不知道该做什么。她们是应Erik或者该说是万磁王的邀请才来的，但她们不习惯和兄弟会的客人进行社交，更何况兄弟会本来也没什么客人。Charles和Erik分享了他的看法，Erik翻个白眼，然后转头怒视她们俩，然后又看向Hank和Linda，“很高兴你们能来。”他向Linda伸出手，Linda礼貌地握了一下。“我来介绍一下，我的副手魔形女和她今晚的同伴命运。”他转回头说，“这两位是Charles的朋友Hank McCoy和Linda Carter。”

介绍完了，Erik抬手示意大家入座，中途摇响了餐具柜上的铃。一扇Charles之前没注意到的和墙面融为一体的门开了，一群变种人进入了餐厅，端着各式各样的托盘。Charles对着坐在旁边的Erik挑起眉，Erik耸耸肩，但嘴角弯起一个得意得的弧度。Charles想要一顿晚餐，Erik显然要好好满足他的要求。

————————————————

再怎么不想承认，Erik还是心情不错。事实上只要在Charles身边他都心情不错。这一点，Erik怀疑，也是他爱上Charles的地方，因为在此之前Erik忽视了太多人生中的美好事物，而Charles改变了这一点。像是美好的食物、美好的陪伴、美好的性爱、美好的谈话，他过去都归类为没有必要的消遣，现在才看出它们的价值。

“拜托，只有古板的老年人才下象棋。”魔形女说，引得命运发出轻笑。这倒没什么意外的，她们这一对儿整顿饭都紧紧贴在一起。

万磁王不知道话题怎么转移到象棋上来的，他之前的十分钟都在盯着Charles红润的嘴唇，想着还有多久才能带Charles回房间。之前他们在讨论Blackbird的升级，这是Hank少数参与进来的话题之一。再之前的话题是最近的美国总统大选。

Erik把酒放到才撤掉菜品的餐桌上，打算对魔形女的诋毁进行反击，但Charles先他一步。

“让我来猜猜看，”他把手指放到太阳穴上说，“你喜欢玩儿猜哑谜。”这让命运哈哈大笑起来。目前只有Charles酒喝得和她一样多，但毫无醉意。

“我还爱打台球。”魔形女说，指向身后被法式玻璃门隔开的游戏室。Erik痛恨他们有个游戏室，但事实证明Emma的建议是对的，它确实可以提升士气。

“哦，听起来像个挑战。”Charles说，Erik被下一口马天尼呛住了。他们认识以来的第一次，Charles不自量力了。

魔形女站起来，高高抬着头，脚下稍微有点摇晃。她不像命运喝得那么多，但她身体代谢酒精的速度更快，就是说她醉得快醒得也快。

“你！准备被我打得屁滚尿流吧！”她说。命运欢呼起来，阴险地看了看桌上的其他人。

“没错，她会的。”她说，眼白在这时几乎变得透明。

“我指定命运作为我的啦啦队队长。”魔形女往门口走去。Erik惊恐地看着Charles转头期待着看着他。他傻兮兮的笑容轻轻扯了一下Erik的心脏。

“我非常爱你，Charles，但难道我看起来像个傻瓜吗？”他问。Charles抬起头，震惊地瞪大了眼睛，但表情变得非常温柔。Erik回放了一下自己刚才说的话，“我大声说出来了是吗？”

“是的。”Charles说，笑容温暖。Erik在意识中请求等他们独处时再讨论刚才他说漏嘴的话。Charles微微点头同意了。

“我的意思是，你真的会输得很惨。”Erik说。

Charles笑了，Erik同情地一笑，意思是：太晚了，你让自己陷入泥潭，你得自己想办法出来。Charles嘲弄地鞠了个躬，还带着夸张的挥手。

“那我自己当自己的啦啦队长。”他宣布。

Erik这才想起桌上还有其他客人。因为到现在为止，Linda和Hank一直出奇的安静，除了Hank激动地谈起Blackbird时，他们只是礼貌地交谈。而Erik的小兵们——鉴于她们现在的瞎胡闹，完全配得上这个称谓——则一直在醉醺醺又惹人烦地大吵大闹。

至少Erik不是唯一心情愉快的。

Linda优雅地站起来，作为一个人类她确实很优雅。她拍了拍Hank的手，绕过桌子走到Charles旁边。

“我很高兴当你的啦啦队长，Charles。”她说，Charles对她露出了灿烂的笑容。

“Carter小姐，我对你感激不尽。”他说，伸出一只手臂。

她得弯下腰才能挽住Charles的手臂，但她的姿势并不显得冒犯，就这样让Charles领着她去往游戏室。Erik看着他们离开，微微惊讶地感到脑海中Charles的出现。

_别太为难Hank，还有，一会儿我回来还要再喝一杯。_他说。Erik咽下了一声“没问题，亲爱的”，反而给Charles传送了一幅他们还能在台球桌上干些什么的画面。这不是他第一次往那方面想了，只要在Charles身边多呆一会儿就会激发他的性趣。

看到Charles呛了一口威士忌Erik感到了报复般的快感。Charles在意识里瞪他。

通常情况下，Erik会跟进去看他们比赛，迷醉地欣赏Charles趴下身体抚摸球杆的样子。但是一整晚都十分安静的Linda突然离去，表明这是精心安排的。Erik又抿了一口酒，转头发现Hank正在看着他。

“我想你有话对我说，不想让Charles听到。”

Hank站起来走到酒柜旁边。他靠上去平静地直视Erik。

“Charles知道你杀过多少人吗？”他问。

啊，当然会是这个走向。这也许是Hank同意参加晚餐的唯一理由。

“我想Charles了解我的一切。”Erik说，但那可能不是事实，因为Charles并没有尖叫着逃走，太过了解他的人通常会那么做。Magda就是那么做的。

但这并不能让Hank满意，他前倾身体。

“出于好奇，你到底杀过多少人？”他问。他装出一副漠不关心的样子，但Erik觉得他演技很烂。

Erik的第一反应是告诉Hank与他无关，把他轰出去，才不管Charles会不会生气。但是那是万磁王的反应。于是他平静地往后靠在椅背上，喝了一口马天尼，决定告诉Hank事实。

毕竟，他没什么可失去的。

“让我想想，"Erik说，声音出奇的平静，”我9岁的时候第一次杀人，杀了两个。当然了，是意外，我的母亲被杀了，我的能力失去了控制。那两个纳粹的脑子被头盔挤烂了，如果你想知道细节的话。”

Hank的脸色暗下来，惊恐地盯着Erik。Erik心里为自己加了一分。他迅速瞥了一眼游戏室，Charles正趴在桌上，Linda倚着他轮椅的靠背好防止它倾倒。

“那之后我还杀了很多人，虽然不是自愿的。”Erik继续说，把注意力转回到Hank。“Schmidt博士会定期带来实验对象，让我用各种有趣的方法杀掉他们。但我想你指的是我自愿和故意杀人的数量。”

Hank没有回答。Erik继续，他现在的感受大概和他想象中Charles在研讨会上演讲时一样。Erik的语气中没有感情，只是对掩埋了很久的过去事实的陈述。

他把手臂放到桌上，卷起袖子。

“我杀了给我这个烙印的人。”他把衣服拉到一边露出手臂上的一串数字。“我杀了带我们到奥斯维辛朝我母亲吐口水的那个士兵。我杀了因为我母亲拒绝和我分开而用枪托打她的那个士兵。我杀了Schmidt派来在我没达到他要求的反应速度时用鞭子抽我的那个士兵。”

Erik停了下来，不是因为这段故事还会影响他，他已经不是当初那个男孩了，是因为他知道他必须不带感情地谈论那段经历，那时他害怕Schmidt达成了目的，把他变成了一个机器，一个只会杀人的怪物。

他继续。

“我11岁时杀了Schmidt博士派来强奸我的两个士兵。我13岁时杀了把我扔到腐烂的尸堆中的那个士兵。”

剩下的更糟，非常非常糟。“我杀了叫我犹太人时像在提起一种疾病的那个纳粹。我杀了喜欢在我脖子上套上绳索牵着我在院子里绕圈的那个年轻军官，虽然我杀死他的时候他已经中年了，因为Schmidt博士觉得新鲜的空气和适当的锻炼对我有好处。我杀了那个军官的三个朋友，他们在一旁观看、嘲笑和对着我挑衅。

“我杀了动手打我心爱的女人的那个男人，只是因为她拒绝了他的接近。她感谢我的方式是害怕地从我身边逃走了，如果你好奇的话。我杀了12个纳粹高层军官，他们全都参与了搜捕和监禁我的家人。然后我杀了Klaus Schmidt。这之后我就没有再计数了。”

他讲完之后，Hank看起来有点发绿，鉴于他的外貌特征真是一个奇景。Erik放下袖子重新系好袖扣。他扭头看向游戏室。魔形女正在胜利地欢呼，Charles则眉头紧锁，看起来输得很惨。

Erik站起来，走到酒柜前，挥手让Hank让开。令人吃惊的是他迅速闪开了，低头避开了Erik的视线。Erik给自己又倒了一杯马天尼，然后给Charles拿了一个空杯子。他又启开一瓶威士忌，上一瓶已经喝光了。

“对你来说太过了吗？”他问，仍然听上去非常冷漠。Hank的表情Erik很熟悉，半是怜悯半是厌恶。“Charles对死亡人数有容忍上限吗？”

Hank猛地抬起头。他两步走到了Erik身边，一时间Erik以为Hank想掐死他。但是，他只是越过Erik的胸口制止了为Charles倒酒的那只手。Erik用能力抓住Hank的手表，把他的手挪开。他表情冷酷地对上Hank的视线。

“至少兑点水。”Hank说。

Erik眯起眼睛，突然感到困惑，“你知道他不是小孩子了。”

Hank的表情很难分辨，但Erik觉得他们见面以来Hank第一次以平等的态度待他。这就足以阻止Erik的手了，新开的酒瓶放在了酒柜上，Charles的杯子还是空的。

“你说了你爱他，刚才。”Hank解释，“如果你爱他，真的爱他，如果你真的关心他，那么我可以原谅很多事，包括你的过去，但我不会原谅这个。如果你纵容这个，不管Charles会多生气我都会把你撕碎。”

Erik疑惑地退后一些。他没预计到这个。他静静地看着Hank回到桌子旁边沉重地坐下，歪头靠在椅背上。Erik又瞥了一眼游戏室，发现比赛仍在继续。他坐到了Hank对面的座位上。

“你该死的是什么意思，什么叫纵容这个？”

Hank吃惊地抬头，大概没想到Erik想继续聊这个话题。他叹口气，一时间看起来很挫败。他看了一眼游戏室，然后对上Erik的视线。

“问题不在于瘫痪。”

“你说什么？”Erik说，突然很生气。

“问题在于他的酗酒。不是瘫痪。”Hank前倾身体直视着Erik。Erik气炸了。

“我看不出这关你什么事。”他说。

“他是我的朋友。但更重要的是，虽然我不愿意承认，这关你的事。”Erik绷紧下巴瞪他，但想不出反驳的话。

“你知道像他这么频繁大量的饮酒会发生什么吗？”Hank问。他没等Erik回答继续说，“他的各个器官会逐渐衰竭，首先大概是肝硬化，也可能是胰腺炎。这可能会害得他早早就经历漫长而痛苦的死亡。这是你希望看到的吗？”

Erik发现他无法回答。他全身愤怒得发抖，虽然很难说怒火是冲着谁。Hank把他的沉默当成默许继续说下去。Erik希望他有Charles的能力可以把人冻住，希望他能从椅子上站起来结束这场对话。

“我遇见Charles的时候16岁。他才23岁，但已经成为了教授。他是一个非常了不起的人，我很幸运，如果不是他收留我，我不确定自己今天还能活在世上。几年后，我在他的指导下开始研究生的学习。我当时正和一个非常聪明的女孩约会，我想你大概认识她，Angel Salvatore？”

Erik一震，他没想到野兽会认识精灵。她好几年前就离开了兄弟会。

“Charles当时正在和一个叫Moria的漂亮姑娘约会，经常背着她劈腿。他那时也喝酒，现在也是，他会把自己早早的喝进坟墓。你要原谅我不想看到他那样。”

Erik想说的话很多，但这时另一间屋子里传来了大声的欢呼，他转头刚好看到魔形女在和命运击掌庆祝。Charles看起来认输了，但还是绅士地微笑着向魔形女伸手祝贺。在胜利的魔形女的带领下，他们重新回到了餐厅。

Charles一对上Erik的眼睛，就知道出了问题。他的手放到了太阳穴上，但是Erik摇摇头，Charles放下了手，表情是令Erik难以承受的受伤。他站起来走到Charles身边。

“我告诉过你她会把你打得惨败。”他说，一手搭上了Charles的肩膀，轻轻捏了一下。

_发生什么事了？_Charles在他脑海中问。

“待会儿再说。”Erik回答。他转向魔形女，忽略了Charles紧皱的眉头。“祝贺，希望你没太为难Charles。”

“认真的？你要气我打台球赢了你男朋友？”魔形女双手叉腰站着，看起来马上就要跳起来把他生吞活剥了。他投降地举起双手，然后对屋里所有人说，“感谢大家的到来。相信我们明天下午将要对Cerebro进行现场测试。”他看了一眼Hank，对方点点头。“所以我建议大家都回去睡一觉。”

魔形女看起来很失望。命运直接呻吟出声，但她还是立即绕着屋子开始和每个人愉快地道别。“你们的小宝宝长得会像小猫咪一样可爱。”她告诉Linda。Erik摇摇头，转向Charles。

“我们也走吧？”

作为回答，Charles也开始环绕房间。他和魔形女握手并约好下次再比。他抬起手制止了命运想要说的话。他对着Linda甜笑，握起她的手轻吻了一下她的指节。他打量了一下Hank，决定拍了拍他的手并感谢他同意今晚到来。

“我想我可以忍受他。”Hank指向Erik说。Charles笑容满面。

“谢谢你，Hank。”他说。Erik和Hank在Charles头顶交换了一个眼神。Erik不确定他究竟是如何得到了Hank的认可，他怀疑可能是因为放在酒柜上的空杯子。


	18. Chapter 18

他们离开餐厅回房，一路无话。Erik脑中充满混乱的感情，但Charles尊重Erik的意愿没有去读。为了不辜负Erik的信任，他也没有去读Hank。可是，他真的很想读，他想知道刚才Erik为什么会露出那么困惑和忧虑的表情，令他心痛。

Erik现在伪装出一副淡定的样子，似乎也不愿意交谈。Charles希望回到房间后他能愿意开口。

Erik挥手打开门，示意Charles先进去。他随后进门，轻轻上了锁。Charles犹豫片刻，转身面向Erik。Erik不自在地站在门口，手臂夹着头盔，Charles很惊讶回房的路上他都没戴上它。Erik看了一眼头盔，把它放在桌子上。他低垂的肩膀暗示着他需要一点时间。

“我先去…”Charles指了指洗手间。Erik抬起头，似乎很吃惊地发现自己还站在门口。他点点头，Charles转动轮椅移向洗手间时能感觉到背后Erik的凝视。

当他出来时，Erik坐在Charles那侧的床边，双脚落在地上。他已经脱到只剩汗衫和内裤了，正在盯着自己放在地毯上收缩的脚趾。

“Hank跟你说了什么？”Charles问，因为拖延下去毫无意义。

Erik猛然抬头，脸上写着犹豫和后悔，内心还有正在竭力控制的混乱。 Charles吞咽一下，有些害怕Erik会选择逃避，他的表层意识显示他不想谈这个话题。当他出声时Charles有些惊讶。

“他问了我杀过多少人。”Erik的语调麻木单调。但他的意识中充满复杂的情感：有根深蒂固的骄傲，有对过去行为的自诩正当，还有另Charles心痛难忍的强烈的自我厌恶。

“哦，Erik，我很抱歉。”他说，但Erik挥手制止了他。

“你知道吗？你在我的脑子里看过那些…”

Charles知道这就是Erik自我厌恶的来源，因为他听起来很害怕，害怕Charles知道他最坏的一面。要是其他人，他根本不在乎，甚至会把过去的杀戮当成勋章；但Charles是不同的，在Charles面前他想成为更好的人。这个想法强烈得令Charles呼吸一滞。

Charles滚动轮椅上前，直到他们面对面坐着。

Erik还是不敢看他，目光落在自己的双腿之间，表情灰败。Charles把双手放到Erik的膝盖上。

“我只知道个大概，但不知道具体的细节。你像狱警一样守卫着你的记忆，所以我尊重你设置的警戒线没有深入。如果你想让我知道什么事可以直接告诉我，但不是必须的。”

Charles把手滑上去捏了捏Erik的大腿。

“衡量一个人的品质不是要看他做过什么或者遭遇了什么，而是看他此时此刻是怎么做的。请相信我，Erik，你的过去没有让我反感的地方。我也爱你，你知道的。”

他没打算说那三个字的，他还没准备好，还没确认Erik刚刚说的是不是同样的意思。但话已经说出口了，Erik一听到这三个字就猛然抬起头。

他看起来惊呆了，就像Charles是一个不是来自何方的奇迹。

“我也不是完美的。”Charles怀疑Erik震惊得说不出话，于是继续说道，“我也有一些不为人知的阴暗面。”

“不想我这样阴暗。”Erik说，但他眼中闪动着类似希望的东西。

还有别的事Erik压抑着没说，Charles本想去读他的大脑弄清楚，但Erik还像担心他会随时消失一样紧紧盯着他，所以他拍拍Erik的膝盖，决定不再勉强他。

他轻咳一声转而问，“那…刚才你说的…”他感到自己脸红了，无法继续问下去。这真的很蠢，因为他已经步入中年了，这也不是他的第一段恋情。Erik主动解救了他，脸色因微笑而明亮起来。他伸手覆上Charles的手背，拇指摩挲着Charles的手腕。

“我的确，”他清了一下嗓子说，“意思是，我爱你。”他说完为自己的紧张摇头。Charles高兴地笑了。

“那我想我们就没问题了。”他说。

Erik看向他的眼神充满感激和爱意，让Charles再次呼吸一滞，这次是为完全不同的原因。他抽回手，手指发颤地脱下了西装，然后摸索着衬衫的扣子。Erik垂眼看着他，虽然眼神中有升腾的欲望，但Charles也看出他已经疲惫得目光呆滞。

Charles点点头，Erik爬上了床然后翻到自己那边，为Charles拉开被单。Charles迅速从轮椅挪到床上，躺平之后脱掉长裤，转身面对Erik。

他刚一侧过身，Erik就贴了上来，把Charles揽到怀里，令二人额头相抵。

“有一天我一定会让你看我的记忆，但不是今晚，好吗？”他说。

“不是今晚。”Charles同意，因为他大概也有些事得告诉Erik，那些他不想让任何人知道的伤疤，但是如果他们要坦诚相待，那Charles就不该因为觉得丑陋就选择继续隐瞒。

他本以为自己的同意会减轻Erik的担忧，但他忧虑的情绪还是挥之不去。于是Charles退开一些问，“还有别的问题吗？”

Erik摇头说，“不是今晚。”Charles点点头，不再追问。

这好像正是Erik所需要的，因为他立即放松下来，紧紧搂住Charles。他低头靠在Charles的肩窝，湿润的呼吸让Charles的皮肤不住地战栗。

Charles闭上眼睛想着Hank的问题还有Erik可能的回答，不知道是什么彻底改变了Hank的看法。他想到了自己的秘密，想知道是不是世界上所有人都有过去的伤痕。他想到了Hank和他的不安，魔形女和她的愤怒，Emma和她意识周围竖起的冰墙。

然后他试着放空大脑，和Erik互相依偎着进入梦乡。

-—-—-—-—-—-

第二天早上一切都好像豁然开朗了。不仅仅是因为透过窗户照进来的温暖阳光，而是他的内心感觉更加轻快了，虽然他被人死沉沉地压在床上。Erik在睡梦中用一边的腿和胳膊压住了Charles的身体，把他困在入睡时的姿势。Charles一时间觉得自己会惊慌失措，他早就知道如果不定时翻身很可能会引起皮肤压疮。但他发现自己太放松了，根本无法产生恐慌的情绪。

但他还是得让Erik放开自己，于是Charles用食指向下抚摸Erik的脸颊。Erik只是往他身上蹭了蹭。

“Erik，我的爱，你得放开我，我需要翻身。”

Erik咕哝一声还是没有醒。Charles轻轻推了推他的胸膛，Erik下意识地朝外翻身，让Charles得以伸手移动双腿。他换成平躺的姿势，想着得让Carter小姐检查一下他被压的那一侧身体。

Charles刚一躺好Erik就又靠过来搂住他，把头抵在Charles的肩头，鼻尖顶开T恤亲吻Charles的肩膀。

“早上好。”他半睡半醒地说。Charles轻笑。

“早上好。”

Erik搂紧Charles说，“我们应该在床上待一天，什么都不管。”Erik低沉的声音在Charles肩膀处震动，令他的心脏也跟着嗡嗡起来。Charles轻哼一声然后想起来今天还有很多事要做。

“不行。早上Carter小姐要给我做理疗，中午我约了人一起吃饭，下午还要测试Cerebro。 今天不可以偷懒。”

Charles说话间Erik猛地坐起来，突然清醒。他一脸受伤和控诉地看着Charles。Charles皱眉不解。

“中午你约了人吃饭？”Erik问，带着浓浓的醋意。Charles不可置信地挑起眉毛。

“别紧张Erik，完全纯洁的朋友间的午餐。”他好笑地伸手把Erik的头发揉得乱七八糟。

这没能成功安抚Erik，“和谁？”

Charles犹豫了，毫无缘由地感觉不该告诉Erik，但他当然可以说，“Emma Frost。”Erik听完立刻瞪大眼睛，狠狠地咬紧牙关。

“Emma Frost。”他冷冰冰地说。Charles眨了眨眼，用手肘撑起身体。

“Erik…”

“你究竟为什么要和Emma Frost一起吃饭？”

Erik的脑子里像是敲响了警钟，他非常生气，但令他失去理智的是怒气中的猜忌。

“Erik，”Charles极为耐心地说，“我和Emma一起吃饭是因为她邀请我了，还因为能和另一个心灵感应者交谈的机会难得。我觉得这也是她邀请我的原因。我知道你不怎么信任她，那是因为你没有给她证明自己的机会。”

Erik不屑地哼了一声，于是Charles继续劝说。

“听我说，如果你真的试着去了解她，很可能会喜欢上她。你们很相似。”

“我可不这么认为。”Erik说， Charles知道不是这样。

他不知道他为什么还需要说这些。Erik可能还不信任Emma，讽刺的是Emma对他也一样，都没有什么像样的理由。但是Erik选择了信任Charles，不是吗？

“这对你来说真的不能接受吗？”Charles问，因为如果Erik不同意，他会取消和Emma的约会。

Erik似乎泄了气。他一手颤抖着抚平了自己的头发——彻底毁了Charles之前的杰作——垂头丧气了一会儿。等他再抬头面对Charles时看上去冷静多了。

“不，虽然我不喜欢这个主意，但我无权命令你该和谁一起吃午餐。”

近乎滑稽的是，和说出口的话正相反，Erik脑子里正在大喊着他完全有这个权力，Emma Frost绝对应该排除出Charles可以与之共进午餐的人之外。但Charles没有一直读Erik的大脑，于是接受了Erik的话并感谢他。Erik挤出微笑，但Charles知道完全不是真心的。

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Erik大步走到通往他办公室的走廊，对每个看向他的人怒目而视。一路上吓得没人敢和他说话。

Charles正在做理疗，这让Erik很烦恼，他讨厌有别人这么亲密地碰触Charles，即使他知道Charles属于自己，Linda另有所爱。

他不禁回想起Hank的话。Charles真的背着他以后的妻子劈腿了吗？Hank说起这件事的语气像是Charles对此习以为常，就像提到他喝酒喝得太多一样。Erik不知道自己为什么对酗酒的话题避而不谈，大概他只是不太相信Hank，毕竟他只见Charles喝多过几次，不算什么酗酒的迹象。Hank只是太疑心病了，不是吗？

Erik轻嗤一声，引得经过的牌皇侧目而视。可笑的是，Erik知道自己这是在五十步笑百步。Charles说了自己也有阴暗的秘密，大概就是他那时年轻气盛，纵情声色，不能自已。他现在成熟了，不像以前那样轻浮，准备好安顿下来了，他只是和Emma吃顿饭，不代表要和她上床。

“Emma。”Erik终于走到了她的办公室。Emma在桌子后面抬起头皱眉看了看脱离了合页的房门。Erik轻挥手腕，门板滑过房间砰的一声砸到对面的墙上。

Emma看着房门的运动轨迹，摇摇头，然后抬头迎上Erik的目光。

“我们要重新装修吗？”她问。

Erik一脸怒色说，“你要取消和Charles的午餐。”

Emma挑起了一条形状完美的眉毛。天啊，她很美，就连Erik也看得出来，她会瞬间让Charles掉入她的桃色陷阱。他几乎能想象出具体的画面，Emma爬上Charles膝头，Charles闻着她身上的香水味，因欲望而眼神迷蒙。

Erik眼前一片血红。一瞬间，他已经下意识地出手了，等他回过神来时发现Emma被自己的皮带扣按在了墙上。她立即转换成钻石形态，令Erik的能力无效。她离开墙，以防守姿势分开腿站着。Erik想看着她碎成玻璃渣。

但他没有继续攻击，虽然脑中没有Charles温暖的意识，但仿佛有道像Charles的声音正在斥责他的行为。

“你要取消和Charles的午餐。”Erik又说了一遍，“而且，如果我没记错的话，我给你安排了工作。”

从钻石转变回来的过程让Emma的皮肤像彩虹般闪耀，他是为了Charles好，他怎么抗拒的了这样的诱惑？她伸出一只指甲修剪得完美无缺的手，拨开了一缕散乱的头发。她充满怨恨地瞪他。

“如果你非要知道的话，我今天下午将和一名联合国的代表会面。今晚之前就能告诉你结果。别以为让他们同意来人有这么轻而易举，我可是费劲了心思。”

她回到桌子后面，一本正经地坐着，不再搭理Erik。Erik昂首阔步离开了，确信自己的信息传达到了。

但是，半小时后他更加确信的是，Emma为了惹恼他才更要去和Charles吃饭——他们很快就会结婚然后生下拥有瓷白肌肤和可爱酒窝的完美婴儿。有那么一瞬间，他想找个地方把Emma暂时关起来，午餐时间过后再放出来，这样Charles只会认为被她放了鸽子。但考虑了一番后，他意识到要是Charles发现了真相就大事不妙。

他也可以回到他们的房间，跪下来请求Charles别去。但他还没可悲到这么不可救药，真的没有。那就只剩一个选择了，他得去监督他们用餐。

Erik走到Cerebro时仍是一脸不悦。和昨天比起来房间变化很大，现在的Cerebro几乎和Charles纽约家中的原版一样，除了控制面板有些粗糙。板子后面垂下来一堆互相缠绕的电线和电缆，汇合成粗长的一大捆，像条大蛇一样蜿蜒在地面上，最后消失在墙上的一块嵌板中。

Erik发现Hank正在进行最后的调试。习惯了对方的敌意，Hank职业性地对他点头时Erik几乎吃了一惊。

“能如期上线吗？”Erik问。

Hank看了看手上的记录板，“还剩一项诊断性测试。今天下午就可以开始实测了。”

“很好。”Erik站着没动。他本该离开，他还有别的工作，而且都快完工了他也不需要站在那儿监督Cerebro的进度。

Hank疑问地看了他一眼。很明显即使他们已经休战，Erik永远也不会是Hank最喜欢的人。

“还有别的事吗？”他问。Erik痛恨自己显得这么愚蠢。

“你昨天说的…”

“你和Charles谈过了？”Hank问，忽然忘记了工作，急切地前倾身体。很难说清Hank的面部表情，但Erik觉得其中有希冀。Erik摇头时他的脸色又暗了下来。

“还是算了。”Erik转身离开，隐约听到身后Hank气急败坏的声音。

Erik接下来去找了镭射眼。Charles似乎对他的发现异常激动。等到他掌握了最新进展，已经快到午饭时间了。他不像Charles那样觉得做出一个Stryker那个恶心项圈的样机会有什么帮助。Erik离开往Emma的办公室走。

以他的身份，想要不引人注意并非易事。跟踪Emma更是不可能的，她能感觉到他的头盔对心灵感应的阻隔。所以他看着她离开办公室之后——她穿着一身珍珠白套装，过分诱人地袒露着乳沟——再溜进房间。也不算溜，因为门还倒在墙边，他光明正大地走了进去，轻挥手指打开了办公桌抽屉的锁，她的计划本就放在老地方。他翻到今天的日期。

上面写着：和Charles午餐。操你的，Erik。

Erik 怒火中烧，然后冲出了房间。

他了解Emma的品味，这附近她会选择的餐馆非常有限。也有可能是Charles选的地方，但据他所知，Charles唯一认识的餐馆只有Erik带他去过的那家。如果运气好的话，那家餐馆大概也会是Emma的首选。

万磁王在总部的走廊中风驰电掣一般走过，披风在身后翻滚，一脸想要杀人的表情，令人望而生畏。所有人都自发地给他让路。Erik以破纪录的时间出了基地来到街对面，没有遇到任何干扰。

他立刻发现了他们。他们太显眼了，Charles和无疑就是Emma的人坐在了靠窗的位置，Emma明明一向不喜欢让普通人看着她用餐。Charles正在微笑——那是属于Erik的笑，该死的。Emma正在被Charles的话逗得大笑——这个轻佻的女狐狸。Erik看到他们点了白葡萄酒。很快Charles就会喝醉，开始调情，乐意和任何人上床，何况对方还碰巧是个对他袒露着一对完美胸脯的尤物。也许，只是也许，Hank说他有酗酒方面的问题有一定道理。

Erik怒吼一声，冲进了餐馆。

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

_我本来应该取消和你的约会的。_

Charles从菜单上抬起头。这是之前Erik带他来过的那间餐馆，但Charles没进包间，而是选择坐在靠窗可以俯瞰海湾的位置。Emma优雅地滑进对面的座位。

“为什么要取消？”Charles有趣地问。

Emma和他分享了之前Erik的行为之后他就不再觉得有趣了。

“非常抱歉，Emma。相信我，我会好好和他说的。”他会的，他会把Erik骂到无地自容地请求原谅。很多事他都可以不计较，但仅仅是因为嫉妒去恐吓一名变种人兄弟姐妹，这是绝对不能容忍的。

_我不明白你看上他哪点了，_Emma通过意识说。_他精神不太正常。算了，说实话他完全就是个疯子。_

Charles摇摇头。他说什么都无法为Erik的过激行为开脱，他也不想为他开脱，但他依然关心Erik，他爱Erik，不会因为他犯了一个错误就抛弃他。人都会犯错。

“也不能说我们其他人都是完全正常的。”Charles回答，“不过，他会道歉的。这一点我向你保证。”

Emma看起来很怀疑，但还是点点头。

“不管怎么说我很高兴你能来。”Charles说。Emma愉快地笑了。

“我也是。但我是认真的，他既疯狂又残忍，我为你担心。我知道你能照顾好自己，但我可不愿意和你易地而处。”

Charles不明白为什么好像只有他一个人能看到Erik善良的一面。如果Erik真的那么糟糕Emma就不会在这儿了。他用意识问了她这个问题。

“你是对的。他也没这么糟。实际上他是我遇到的第一个以平等的态度待我的人，虽然有时把我看成威胁，但那也是平等的。我喜欢这一点。我还喜欢的一点是，他不盯着我的胸脯看，或者纯粹为了自己的享乐才把我留在身边。”虽然她没有说，Charles也没有读，但Charles知道她的人生中遇到过无数个那样做的男人。他为Emma感到心痛。

_事实上，直到你出现，我从没见过他对其他任何人有过那方面的兴趣。_Emma笑得狡黠。

Charles大笑出声，感觉自己脸红了，“好吧…”

“你来这儿之后他好多了。之前我一直担心他什么时候会暴起把我们都杀光，但现在他看上去几乎…有人性了。哦，要是他听到我用这个词形容他肯定会恨我的。”

Charles不禁想要反驳。他怀疑Erik对人性的憎恶来源于他只认识到了自身人性中的弱点。Charles希望Erik正在发现人性中的力量。

“非常可惜，”Charles说，“我觉得你们俩有很多共同点。如果你们愿意冒险尝试去彼此信任，很可能会成为朋友。你们都需要更多朋友。”Charles最后一句话带着笃定，Emma对此轻轻颔首。之后他们默契地停止讨论与Erik有关的话题。

Charles进入Emma的大脑，提议互相展示各自的技巧。Emma对Charles的脑控能力很感兴趣，而Charles以前从没想过制造幻觉，虽然Emma制造的大部分幻觉他都不太赞同。

这场谈话令人愉快，其中大部分是用意识来交流的。和Emma对话的感觉就像是在和一个妹妹交谈。他一直都想要一个妹妹。他曾经幻想过和Cain像兄弟一样好好相处，但后来他知道Cain根本就无可救药。

但Charles不陷入那段回忆，他转而和Emma分享了自己的能力刚开始显现时的趣事。她觉得因为被指责无法掌握文学经典Charles就让校长在食堂当众表演哈姆雷特的故事特别有趣。如果Emma的思想是准确的，她好多年没有笑得这么厉害了。

正在这时他们的午餐被打断了。

Erik令人惊恐地突然出现他们的桌子旁边。Charles一开始见到他高兴地笑了，但是看到Erik脸上的表情令他胃里一沉，喉间涌上了愤怒的苦涩。

Erik坐到Charles右手边的空位上，一脸狂怒，戴着头盔活像要上战场一样，他瞪着Emma像是想要用怒火把她烧成灰。

Charles立刻伸手抓住Erik的手腕。

“你敢。”他说，Erik扭过头来。“你欠Emma无数次道歉，Erik。你刚才做的事简直糟糕得让人无法形容，我绝不能容忍。如果你不信任我，现在就告诉我，我会马上离开回Westchester，当这一切都没发生过。但是别以为你能控制我的生活，别以为你能命令我能见谁不能见谁，也绝不准再威胁或者伤害我想要结识的人。明白了吗？”

Charles说话间Erik的怒火熄灭了。他看上去被教训得像昨晚一样不知所措。Charles捏了一下他的手腕，既是安抚又是警告。

看着Erik彻底屈服很不寻常。他似乎才意识到之前的行为有多可怕。他睁大眼睛盯着Charles，使劲吞咽了一下。

“我…”

“不，Erik，你现在该道歉的人不是我。”

Erik咬紧牙关，但随后控制住自己，露出无奈的表情。他转头对上Emma的视线。她看上去很戒备，又带着不屈，完全应付自如。Charles奇异地为她感到骄傲。

“我为自己之前的行为道歉。”Erik说。Emma整理了一下之前吃饭时滑下肩头的纯白披肩，然后抬起头，往下透过鼻子看着Erik。

“你是个彻头彻尾的蠢货。”她说，“你拥有了一件值得拥有的东西，但如果你继续像个小孩子一样无理取闹你会失去他。”

Charles咬住嘴唇阻止自己训斥她。这话对Erik来说太伤人，但现在她完全有这么说的立场。他抓紧了Erik的手腕。

“我进过他的脑子，他对你非常痴迷，一群魅力动人的男男女女列队匍匐在他脚下他都不会注意。别吓跑他，就因为你放任自己…怎么说，做你自己。”

Erik看起来像被侮辱了，但在他有机会争论之前Charles握在他腕间的手滑进了他手心里。他捏了一下引起Erik的注意。

“她说的对，我非常痴迷。”他笑着说，感觉自己连耳朵都羞红了。“现在把那可笑的东西摘下来，好解决你们之间的问题。”他示意Erik的头盔。

Erik瞪着他就像他突然长了两颗脑袋，但Charles直视着他不肯让步。他觉得Erik要么会拒绝，要么会起身离开。Charles露出恳求的表情。Erik低咒一声，迅速抬手摘掉了头盔。他挑衅地转向Emma。

Charles想，这标志着Erik对他信任到仅凭自己一句话就选择相信一个他多少年来都不曾信任过的人。

Emma眯起眼睛，Charles感觉到她进入了Erik的大脑。_温柔点。_他说。她的表情先是软化下来，然后吃惊地瞪大眼睛。

她退回自己的大脑，“你真的是一个蠢货。”她说完转向Charles，“但我收回刚才的话。虽然他还是个疯子，但我知道你看上了他哪点。”Charles对她露出灿烂的笑容。

_他是不是出奇得好？_Emma只是大笑。Erik恼怒又迷惑地动了动，讨厌被排除在他们的对话之外。Charles向他传递了同样的思想，愉快地看着Erik脸红了。

Emma的笑声响彻了整个餐馆。

午餐接下来的部分非常尴尬。因为Erik拒绝离开，也拒绝再戴上头盔，即使他很想；因为Emma坐在那儿，为了Erik的屈服显得洋洋得意和十分愉快；因为才点了一瓶葡萄酒，不足以让Charles同时招架他们俩。

之后，Emma说她有别的约会，要先走一步。

“我们以后再约，Charles。”她俯身亲了一下Charles的脸颊。Charles瞪她，知道她这么做完全是为了激怒Erik。

至少试着态度友好一些。他对她说。Emma大笑起来，就像Charles刚刚讲的是世界上最好笑的笑话。Erik的意识愤怒了。Charles摇摇头，抓住Erik的手。

“感谢你邀请我吃午餐，Emma。”他说。Emma点了点头，转身离开了。Charles转向Erik，他正站在轮椅后面，看上去无所适从。

“我真的搞砸了是吗？”他说，Charles捏了捏他的手。

“哦是的，我得说非常糟糕。”但Charles是笑着说的。Erik摘下头盔之后Emma的思想状态足以让Charles明了一切，如果有谁需要不放心的话，那个人也不是Erik，反而应该是他。幸运的是，Emma是个有荣誉感的人，不会觊觎别人的东西。

“对不起，我不擅长和人分享。”Erik说。Charles敏锐地意识到他们之前的人生是如此不同。

Charles从未被迫和别人分享过，他从小衣食无忧，想要的一切都会有人放在银制的盘子里呈到他的面前。因此，为了获得简单的陪伴、感情和爱，他乐意与人分享自己的任何东西。而Erik的成长过程中从未有过属于自己的东西，他得穿别人的旧衣服，经常忍饥挨饿，这还是在集中营之前的生活。在集中营里Erik一无所有，包括他自己都是任人处置。Erik不擅长分享一点也不奇怪，特别是现在他突然有了可以分享的东西。

“你没必要担心。”Charles说，“我也是第一次经历这种事。这是那种一生只有一次的经历。相信我，我说过不会把它搞砸。”

Erik的表情柔和下来。他露出微笑，带着一丝疑虑，但是也有真心的温暖。

“我早就说我们应该一整天都待在床上。”但他马上又接着说，“快点，Hank正在等着我们。”Charles知道他的未言之意。

_我也爱你。_Charles传递过去。Erik带着柔情的笑意领着他们俩离开餐馆，准备对Cerebro进行首次正式的试运行。


	19. Chapter 19

Charles是个圣人。Erik想不出还有别的原因能让他耐心甚至是平和地坐在洗手间里，让Linda给他剃头。

这么说来，Erik也想不出有别的原因让Charles能忍受自己，或者说忍受自己时不时的出格行为，比如毁掉Charles的午餐约会或者和Charles最好的朋友争吵。

“非常抱歉。”Hank翻看着他拿到Charles和Erik的房间来的那一沓厚厚的设计图。“我真的不知道为什么连不上Cerebro。之前你的头发一直不成问题。”

Charles笑着说，“得了，这么多年你一直都想劝我剃光头发。”他听上去似乎对此满不在乎，甚至觉得有趣，但Erik注意到Charles看向自己时表情略带惊慌。

_你要保证不会讨厌我光头的样子。_Charles在他脑海中说。

Erik本来靠在洗手台上，他起身走到Charles旁边，Linda迟疑地停了下来，在Erik的示意下放下了推子。Charles的头发还没完全剃光，只是被剪得特别短，让他想起了自己杀过的那些士兵。奇特的是，这个发型令Charles显得不可思议的年轻。Erik摸上他的发茬，惊讶于它们的柔软。

“剩下的让我来吧。”他说，这才想起来还有别人在场。Charles害羞了，Erik觉得他这样非常漂亮，露出的耳尖染上了可爱鲜艳的红色，蓝宝石一般的眼眸也毫无遮挡地显露出来。

恍惚间，Erik意识到自己一直在抚摸Charles的头。

“好的，那我们也许该…”Hank视线刻意避开他俩，走到Linda旁边，拿走她手中的推子放到洗手台上，然后轻轻拉着她的手肘离开并关上了门。

“现在他俩都觉得我们是一对十足的怪胎。起码Hank是这么想的。Linda觉得这很有趣。你真的想给我剃头吗？”

Erik的手指继续抚摸着Charles的头，描摹着他头骨的形状。Erik想，Charles的头骨长得很好，形状完美无缺，没有了头发很可能会非常好看。Erik试着想象他光头的样子，想象自己的能力操纵着刀片贴着Charles头皮的画面。他战栗起来。

“是的，我想我真的非常想给你剃头。”

Charles挑起眉，但还是点头答应了Erik的要求。

上帝啊，他从没做过这个，不知道该从哪儿开始。但应该不会比刮胡子难多少，他不想用推子，太冷冰冰了，不够亲近。不，他需要的是剃须泡沫和一把直线型剃刀，他有这些装备，每天早上都会用到。

他不太情愿地从Charles头上收回手，走到洗手台前，拿了一条毛巾，浸湿之后递给Charles。

“打湿你的头皮。”他说，接下来拿了泡沫和剃刀。

他在拇指上试了试刀刃，发现稍微有些钝，于是用能力把它变得异常锋利，再次测试时见了血。

他转身面对Charles，对方展现出来的信任令人心惊。Erik从来没想到过会有人能如此信任另一个人。但现在Charles温顺地坐在那儿，头部前倾，露出脖颈，完全把自己交给拿着锋利刀片的Erik——交给万磁王。而且是在他的种种愚行之后，好几次因为错误的话语或者行为他差点毁了他们之间的一切。他怎么会犹豫过不给予Charles同等的信任。他完全值得，完全值得比Erik更好的。

Erik在手心里喷了一些泡沫，以两指揉搓起泡，然后涂在Charles头上，小心地揉进头皮。他先涂了后脑勺的部位，白色的泡沫一直延伸到脖子里。

“准备好了吗？”他涂好后问。

“好了。”Charles语气坚定。Erik的心脏紧张地一颤。

他挥手把洗手台上的剃刀召来，悬在Charles头上。找到正确的角度之后他落下刀片，从头顶下方到第一节颈椎干脆利落地剃出一条线。Charles轻颤一下，除此之外保持着静止。

Erik把刀片清理干净，往右继续下刀。他一刀一刀剃着头发，直到Charles的耳际，然后回到中间再剃左半部分。剃完之后他重新浸湿了毛巾，把残余的泡沫擦干净。现在Charles耳后的头发都没了。

Erik转到Charles正面，两指滑下他的脸颊轻轻托起他的下巴。Charles对他眨眨眼，瞳孔放大。Erik不禁咬住嘴唇，这才发觉他在裤子里硬得发疼。他没去理会，打湿Charles的头顶开始剃前面。

刀片在Charles眼前晃动，时不时会阻挡视线，但他一直睁眼看着Erik的脸，表情充满信任。Erik不得不十分努力专注于手上的工作。他剃完头顶后开始剃两侧。当他结束时，Charles完美的头皮上没有一丝伤口。Erik浸湿了一条新毛巾，仔细给Charles擦干净，然后以手抚摸潮湿的头皮，检查有没有遗漏，发现没有之后他后退一步欣赏自己的作品。

光头的Charles简直动人心魄，看上去不可思议的弱小又无与伦比的强大。他笔挺地坐着，抬头直视着Erik，瞳孔因欲望而扩大。这样的Charles如同世俗的王者又如同超脱的神祇，既显得脆弱无助又似乎拥有粉碎世界的力量。这矛盾的气质让Erik腿软。他又伸手去摸Charles的头，指尖掠过正在变干的头皮，沿着头骨的轮廓一直摸到下巴和嘴唇，拇指伸进Charles嘴里。

_我本想问我看起来怎么样，但我想我已经知道答案了。_Charles一边在他脑海中说一边把Erik的拇指——是之前测试刀片的那根，伤口还没有凝结——吸进自己的口中吮吸。

Erik不由自主地挤出一声呻吟，当Charles稍稍用力咬住他的指腹时忍不住又呻吟一声。要是他还有余暇顾及其他，就能听到洗手间门口匆匆离去的脚步声，和随后的关门声。

Charles吐出他的拇指，舔了舔鲜红的嘴唇。 Erik只能呆呆地看着。

他完全没想到接下来会发生什么，直到Charles有些害羞地看了一眼他的下体。Erik这才发觉Charles坐在轮椅上的高度刚刚好。这想法让他的阴茎抽动一下，Erik伸手按住。Charles闭上双眼——他以前怎么没注意过他的睫毛这么长。

当Charles再次睁开眼睛时，他无法不去注意他忽闪而过的睫毛。他的瞳孔完全放大，脸色通红，嘴唇湿润。他吞咽时，Erik注意到他的太阳穴跟着移动。他的双手从后面扶住Charles的头时Charles也颤抖着把手伸向Erik的腰带。

这短短的一瞬间几乎令人歇斯底里，Erik看着他，不敢相信此时此地Charles要为他做这个。但接下来Charles灵巧地解开了腰带，拇指捻开了裤扣，在拉下拉链前抬头对上Erik的视线。Erik依然一动不动，感觉到Charles进入他的大脑与他意识交缠。

Erik舔了舔嘴唇，盯着Charles的眼睛。当Charles终于释放出他的性器时Erik轻嘶出声。洗手间的空气比他想象中冰冷，Charles握住他的手指感觉异常温暖。

“你真的要…”Erik刚一开口Charles就倾身向前，暂时控制住Erik的身体让他靠近自己。

Erik一拿回身体的控制权就收紧了按在Charles头上的手指，发现没有可以抓着的头发，他胡乱摸索了一番，最后决定按在Charles的脑后。Charles微笑着舔了舔唇，然后伸出舌头舔上了Erik的阴茎。

他闭着眼把湿润的舌头压向Erik性器顶端的缝隙。Erik向前挺身，又立刻停下，Charles用意识告诉他不必。

Charles倾斜头部，让舌头沿着Erik的柱身底下摩擦。他缓缓地舔舐了一圈Erik行过割礼处的伤疤，然后用舌头把Erik的阴茎整个吸进嘴里，张大嘴巴好适应Erik的粗长。

Charles呻吟出声。Erik试探性地冲刺一下。_来吧Erik，你可以更用力些。_Charles在他脑海里说。如果Charles还像这样游刃有余，那他当然可以。

他一手扶着Charles的头，另一只手沿着Charles环住他的嘴唇抚摸，手指沾上了唾液。他抽出来一些，手指伸进他的性器和Charles嘴唇之间的缝隙中，然后又插进去。

Charles的双手一直托着Erik性器的根部，现在往下移动圈住他的囊袋，拇指在双球之间摩擦，中指往后按着他的会阴。Erik晃动腰臀转着圈深深地碾进Charles的口腔。Charles双颊凹陷，发出淫秽的吮吸声，在狭小的房间里异常响亮。Erik呻吟一声又退出来，下一秒就更深地挺进去，然后加快速度一进一出地抽插起来。

Charles紧紧跟着他的节奏，就像天生就是干这事的一样。他感觉到Charles觉得他这个想法很有趣。_别太得意，自大狂。_他向Charles传递过去，像要给他一个教训似的更大力地抽送起来。

Charles一只手匆匆伸下去摸索着去解自己的裤子。他释放出自己的阴茎，还没有完全硬，但顶端已经渗出了前液。Charles伸手去够洗手台上用过的毛巾，差点让他们摔倒，直到Erik意识到他想干什么调整了一下姿势。他把毛巾放在布料和他的性器之间，一手松松地握住自己，然后把全部注意力集中到Erik身上。

Erik一直在稳稳地操着Charles的嘴，沉浸于他口腔的热度和质地如天鹅绒一般的邪恶舌头。Charles突然向他的大脑传来自己高涨的性欲，差一点让Erik到达极限，如果是他们第一次做爱的时候他很可能就这么到了，但这次他只是停顿了一下，稍微被打乱了节奏。Charles在意识中催促他，Erik低吼一声。

他把双手都按在Charles脑后，恢复了有节奏的抽插。Charles吸他，揉弄他的囊袋，舌头随着着他的进出沿着他的柱身弯弯绕绕地舔舐。Erik着迷地看着自己的性器在Charles唇间进进出出的景象。

他感觉自己快要高潮了，但他还不想，他想继续下去永远不要停下来。这是目前为止他们最为舒缓的性爱，Erik大脑充血，继续沉溺其中。他几乎全部抽出来，又插回去，当他又一次大力抽插时Charles的手伸向了他的后面，指尖擦过Erik的后穴。Erik因为这陌生的感觉顿住了，但Charles在意识中安抚他说不会深入，于是在Charles轻揉他后穴周围紧绷的肌肉时Erik又挺进Charles的嘴里。

Charles再次抚摸他后面时感觉没那么奇怪了，也少了些被侵犯的感觉。Charles划着圈按摩穴口，Erik颤抖着喘息不止，囊袋发紧，接近高潮时的抽插彻底失去了节奏。

他几乎整根抽出来只留下头部，又再插回去时Charles在他穴口轻轻往里按了一下，直接把他送上了顶峰。Erik射进Charles的嘴里，根本无法也不想让自己停下。他全身紧绷地拱起背部，性器不断吐出精液，填满了Charles的口腔。Erik担心Charles会呛住，但他没有。他毫无困难地吞下Erik的全部，但还是有一些液体顺着嘴角流下来沾到下巴上。Erik的阴茎因此又抽搐一下，最后又吐出几滴。随后Charles放松口腔让他出来，发出啵的一声。

他往下看Charles的膝头，毛巾上有一小股精液。Charles舔舔嘴唇。

“操。”Erik只能说，他的脑子还暂时组织不出别的语言。

他蹒跚地后退，靠在洗手台上，迷蒙地看着Charles一手摸上自己的下巴，用拇指擦掉上面沾到的精液然后伸出舌头舔干净。

“你是想杀了我吗？”Erik问。Charles抬头轻笑。

“那还差得远。”他说着开始有条不紊地擦干净自己并穿好裤子。他看起来有些迷乱。Erik不怪他，不知道透过意识的联接Charles能感受到多少，即使只有一半的程度也绝对是他这辈子享受过的最棒的一次口交，虽然这可能不算什么，鉴于他这方面的经验少得可怜。

Charles整理好裤子之后抬手摸了摸自己的头，表情有些紧张。他抬头对上Erik的视线，Erik点头让到一边，好让他照镜子。Charles高高挑起眉毛。

“哦。”他说。

Erik意识到他的性器还在外面露着，上面沾满Charles的口水。他拿起Charles用过的毛巾擦干净自己然后放回裤子里，尽量抚平衣服上的褶皱，收拾好之后转身与镜子里的Charles对上视线。

“真的很适合你。”Erik说，这才在镜子里注意到自己的样子。他看起来一副狠狠操过的样子，下唇因忍耐地啃咬而红肿，脸颊发红，额发汗湿。他的性器虽然已经软了下来，但裤子上还是有明显的轮廓，是Charles脱下他的裤子时布料沿着他的勃起隆起的褶皱。

Charles看起来也同样凌乱不堪，脸色通红，嘴唇肿胀，衣服也皱巴巴的。任谁看一眼就知道他们刚才干了什么。

更不用说整个洗手间都充斥着性爱的味道。

Charles还在欣赏着自己的新造型，抚摸着头骨扭头观察各个角度。

“不是太糟，对吧？”

Erik走上前摸了摸Charles的头顶。“真的不糟。”

“好吧，那么，就这样了。”Charles说完露出犹豫的神色。Erik已经逐渐学会了解读Charles的各种表情，立刻点头说，“我在外面等你。”他拿起放在洗手台上的头盔，夹在腋下。

他绕过地上那堆头发，扫了扫自己衣服上可能沾上的，出门离开。Hank和Linda不在房间里，Erik这才发觉他们在洗手间里锁了至少半个小时。

他发现Hank和Linda并肩坐在外面的走廊里，Hank在向Linda展示他的一些设计图，Linda云里雾里地点着头。Erik一出来他们就抬起头。

Hank先是瞪大了眼睛，然后立刻面色紫红地移开了视线。Linda露出一抹坏笑。

”Charles一会儿就来。" Erik非常刻意避开了他们的目光。他和Charles关起门来做了什么不关他们的事。

尴尬沉默的5分钟过去，Charles终于出现了，看起来稍微得体了一些。他对Hank和Linda露出欢快的笑容，又瞥了一眼Erik，然后和他们一起去往Cerebro。

魔形女在Cerebro门外迎上他们。

她挑眉看向Charles的光头，但Charles只是笑着摸摸自己的头，以他一贯的自嘲口吻说，“会再长出来的。”

魔形女点点头，但看起来十分怀疑。她让开门口，Charles进入房间直奔Cerebro的接口，拿起了第一次测试与他的脑电波连接失败的头盔。

“现在连接应该会改善。”Hank帮助Charles调整好头盔，“我需要打湿你的头皮。”Eirk看着Charles脸红了，Hank明显不知道他为什么会脸红，但他明智地不予置评。

这个头盔和Westchester那顶明显不同，外壳上裸露纠结的线路显得十分诡异，Charles戴上它看着就像做实验用的老鼠。

Hank在控制面板前发出满意的哼声，很明显各项读数都达到了要求。

“这个版本没有设计投射的功能，所以我们无法看到你正在做什么。但我想你对操作流程已经很熟悉了，如果有问题你会有办法告诉我们。”Hank对Charles说着，抬手示意魔形女关门。

魔形女关门之前——这样屋里就只剩他们四个，Linda早就回房了——Emma Frost出现在门口。Erik立刻紧张起来，一看到她就让他忍不住心生怀疑和嫉妒，不管他对Charles怎么说，他大概永远也不会乐意看到她和Charles共处一室。

令他惊讶的是，Emma是来找他的。Emma与他对视一眼，然后对着门口点点头。

“非得现在吗？”Erik非常大声地问，吸引了所有人的目光，除了正在专注于运行Cerebro前准备工作的Charles。

Hank疑问地挑起眉。“这只是初步测试。我们只是测试一下它能否正常运行，没什么需要你的地方。”但是Erik在确保Cerebro安全之前不想离开Charles。

“没什么不安全的，Erik。再说现在也没有什么你能做的。”Charles说，Erik吃了一惊，他没想到Charles在读他。

Erik转身与他对视，高兴地发现Charles没有看着Emma而是看着自己。“好吧，但是如果有任何不对劲的地方，你就要停下来，明白吗？”

Charles露出微笑，然后转向Hank点了点头，闭上了眼睛。

Erik没再待下去，门开着Cerebro也无法运行。他跟着Emma来到走廊，用能力封好了身后的门。

“什么事这么重要。”Erik说。

“非常不幸，的确很重要。”Emma回答，但她没有继续说下去，而是领着Erik进到他的办公室。

等他们安全进了屋，她才再度开口。此时Erik已经关门落锁。她坐在Erik办公桌的边沿，优雅地交叉双腿，双手放在膝盖上。

“Charles的计划出了点小问题。”她说。Erik坐在桌子对面的一张椅子上。

“什么样的问题？”

“首先，好消息是，我们获准可以对Stryker提起逮捕的申诉，而且可以申请主持他的审判。不是绝对保证，但是我的线人似乎确定我们机会很大。不过，坏消息是，申诉的流程通常需要6个月，但根据现在的积压状况，大概得拖到1年。”

Erik脸上失去了血色。他们等不了1年，要是不采取措施，不到1年他们就会被套上项圈奴役起来。 如果不尽快阻止Stryker，再想阻止他将需要一场战争，而且前提是届时有足够的人类站在变种人这一边，他们被套上项圈之后将毫无还手之力，有些甚至还会被敌人利用。不行，绝对不能等上1年。

“有一个漏洞可以利用。”Emma说，Erik急切地抓住她话语中的微薄希望。

“什么漏洞？”他说。

“Stryker已经触犯了我们的法律，如果他到了Genosha的领土，我们就可以逮捕他，直到办好联合国的手续。”

“我们没有理由在没有联合国的支持下处决他吗？”Erik问。

Emma摇头。“我们可以，但是Charles说得对。没有联合国的支持，这就是私刑。如果我们想要表明立场，举行一场经联合国批准的审判是必须的。”

Erik考虑了一下，“所以我们把Stryker绑架到这儿来，然后逮捕他。轻而易举。”

Emma啧了一声翻了个白眼。“他得是自愿来这里的，否则他的律师会让他24小时之内获得释放，我们的任何反对都会被视为侵犯他的权利。”

Erik一脸不快，他抬手捏了捏鼻梁说，“所以基本上我们完蛋了。”因为Stryker不会踏上Genosha的领土，除非他的项圈已经研制成功，那时候他来也是直接宣战，不会理会所谓的逮捕令。

“那我们该死的该怎么做？”他知道如果是6个月之前他的答案会是什么，甚至是6个星期之前他都会做出同样的选择。Emma明显也知道这一点。

“这件事不能再拖了。听着，我像你一样喜欢Charles。”Erik听到这句话猛地抬起头。Emma连忙退缩道，“抱歉，没有你那么喜欢。我不想和他上床，要是你担心的是这件事的话。但他是一个善良的人，我知道他不会赞同像我们这样凡是挡道的统统杀掉，但是你还看出有别的选择吗？”

Erik的心脏绞紧了。因为Emma说得对，他没看出还有别的选择。他们尝试过了，非常非常努力地尝试过了，Charles会理解的，Charles也能看得出没有别的选择了。

问题是Erik自己不能再像以前一样确信了。

“我不能这么做。”Erik说。Emma的眉稍挑得直冲天际。“这件事需要听取Charles的意见。我不能替他做决定，我不能…”

他意识到自己听起来像个白痴，肯定不像他以前引以为豪的那样是冷酷无情的兄弟会领袖。Emma的震惊是显而易见的，她的目光中有些敬畏。

“上帝啊，他真的改变了你。”她说，但听起来奇异地很愉快。

她在微笑，表情是Erik从未见过的柔和。他皱眉，不知道该如何对待这样的Emma。

“好吧，那就等着听听Charles的意见。需要我召集一个紧急会议吗？”她问。

Erik点头。他想到了应该而且可以立即参会的人员，给了Emma一个名单。

“我会叫上Charles和魔形女，大概还有Hank。地点在高层会议室，时间在1小时后？”

Emma点点头，优雅地滑下桌子。Erik站起来，突然发现Emma离他很近。她一手搭上他的肩头，轻轻捏了一下。

“有了规律的性生活之后你讨人喜欢多了。千万别放走Charles。”Erik不禁大笑起来，默认了她的评判。

他让开好让她出门，然后按响了内线。不一会儿，Erik正在摘头盔时，小淘气出现在门口。摘下头盔感觉很奇怪，但是既然Emma不再是个威胁了，Erik找不到理由继续戴着它。再说，他很久没有觉得自己是万磁王了，这一点本身也很奇怪，但也许这也是Charles的功劳。他开始觉得头盔很陌生，就像根本不属于他。

“1小时后在高层会议室有一个紧急会议。你能简单安排一下晚餐吗？大概10人份。”Erik说。小淘气看着他好像觉得他疯了——是的，他知道那是个“艰巨”的任务——但是她点了点头。“叫保洁人员去清理一下我的洗手间，越快越好。”这次小淘气一脸不可置信，Erik对她表示同情，“还有，你也要参会。把这当成正式升职。李千欢将接替你现在的职务。”

小淘气的眼睛亮了，她开心地笑着挺直脊背站好。在当Erik助理的一年时间，他知道她的能力不止如此——她自己也知道，所以时常对着周围的人大声抱怨自己的能力被浪费了。但是，每个人都得慢慢成长。

在她回话之前——他担心她会结结巴巴地道谢，即使那不符合她的风格——Erik挥手让她退下。他稍后走出办公室，发现小淘气已经在打电话订饭了。他迅速离开前往Cerebro。

门还关着，Erik犹豫片刻后曲起指节敲了三下。他荒唐地在外面等了有10分钟，门才开了个缝。

魔形女探出头来，给Erik把门打开。

“你的帽子上哪儿去了？”她指着他的头。Erik瞪她。

“别管那个。我召集了紧急会议，大概40分钟之后开始。Cerebro测试得怎么样？”他离开了不到半小时，但Charles说过每次测试大概需要20分钟。他瞥见Charles正在愉快地笑着听Hank说话。他抬头看到了Erik，招手让他过去。

“哦，Erik，”他对来到身边的Erik说，“太不可思议了，我都忘记了把能力延伸这么远是什么感觉了。Hank把坐标限定在了Genosha以内，但即使这样，这里有这么多变种人，这么多变异和能力，真是太不可思议了。”

Charles整个人焕发着心满意足的光彩，他说话时眼睛发亮，兴高采烈地打着手势，“作为测试的一部分，我还扫了一圈看能不能找到Stryker，他当然不会出现在这里啦。” Charles轻笑出声，Erik也随他笑起来，Stryker要是能在这儿可就帮了大忙了。

“下次我们会扩展到周围的岛屿还有非洲东海岸。没问题之后我们再扩展到整个非洲大陆。但是说实话，我觉得不必这么麻烦，它的感觉和我的Cerebro一样。我觉得可以立刻将范围扩张到全球，正式开始搜索。”

Charles语速飞快，异常兴奋，令Erik难以打断，他不得不以两指按住了Charles的嘴唇。Charles疑惑地停止讲话，对着Erik眨眨眼。Erik一时分心了，生动地回忆起不到1小时前这张嘴正在做的事。

他摇摇头，“你要按照Hank认可的进度慢慢来，没得商量。但首先我们需要暂停一会儿。我召集了紧急会议，出了点问题。”

Charles抬起头，Erik让他和Emma的对话浮现出来，好让Charles看到。Charles看完惊呼了一声。

Charles皱眉思索片刻，表情一亮，露出笑容，“实际上，这个问题很好解决。”但他没有像Erik期待的那样进一步解释，而是说道，“我们得邀请Scott参会。”


	20. Chapter 20

“你想做什么!？”Erik问。他瞪着Charles好像他突然长出了第二颗头——虽然因为没了头发他已经习惯这种眼神了。

不止Erik，会议室里其他人也都在瞪着他，有些甚至在往嘴里塞三明治的中途忽然凝固。只有Scott在点头。

“我想用能力操控Stryker提前攻击Genosha。”Charles说，这真的是一个严密的计划，难道只有他自己能看出这一点吗？

“前提是需要我们对Stryker的基地发起一次佯攻，然后故意让你被抓住并戴上项圈，这样Stryker就会错误地认为有了可以发动全面袭击的优势。”Erik声音有种诡异的冷静，令Charles后颈发寒，要是还有头发绝对会立起来。

“对。”Charles说，Erik肯定看得出这一计划十分合理。

“绝对不行。”

显然，他没看出来。Charles皱眉。

“为什么不行？”

Charles没想到Erik的眼睛还能瞪得更大，他摇头说，“你想让我同意让你冒险，前提是假设Stryker仅仅因为有了一个强大的心灵感应者就会提前行动。你疯了吗？这该死的绝对不可能，Charles。没得商量。”

Charles面露怒色，因为很明显Erik完全没抓住重点。“根本没有任何风险，Erik。”

Erik眼神锐利得像刀子，他开口像是要继续反驳，但他完全误解了Charles的计划。

Charles沉重地叹口气，从头开始解释。“真的很简单。我不是在建议让Stryker给我戴上真正的项圈，而是建议让Scott制作一个功能不正常的样机给我戴上。魔形女可以冒充Stryker的手下作为我的控制者。我会暗中在Stryker脑中植入想法，让他认为不必等项圈量产，因为即使没有项圈我也有能力荡平任何变种人的据点，包括Genosha。我会抹去任何对这一计划产生疑问的思想。我会将Stryker引入Genosha的领土，然后我们就可以合法将他逮捕。”

Erik还是如同石像一样面无表情，他摇头说，“太冒险了。要是他们发现你戴的不是他们研制出来的项圈…”

“这种风险水平是可以接受的，Erik。相信我。要是有人有所怀疑我会提前知道的，在引起麻烦之前我就会处理。”

“对我来说不是可以接受的风险水平！”Erik的大喊响彻整个会议室。就算屋里原先没这么安静现在也会鸦雀无声。他爆发时猛然站了起来，身后的椅子滑出去一大截。

对于Charles来说整件事太荒谬了。他知道Erik之所以反对完全是因为冒险的人是Charles；要是别人他立刻就会同意——实际上这是他刚才提出的第一个问题，因为他很乐意让Emma去冒险。当Charles和Emma都表明只有Charles有足够的脑控能力时Erik非常苦恼。

_Erik。_Charles直接在他脑海中说，他爱抚般轻轻扫过Erik的意识。_请不要认为我需要你的保护。我完全有能力完成这项任务。这也许是我们唯一的选择。_

Erik传递给Charles的想法大声又凌乱，只表明了他更喜欢的选择：杀了Stryker，摧毁他的基地。Charles脸色一沉。

“请不要那样，Erik，绝对不行。”他大声说。

Erik没有回应，但他低下头，同意放弃刚才的想法，但只是暂时而已。桌子另一边Hank清了清嗓子，吸引了所有人的视线。令Charles觉得奇怪的是，他先看了一眼Erik才与Charles对视。他的思想表明他希望Linda能在场。

“我想你似乎忘记了一件事，Charles。”他同时用意识向Charles传递说，_要是你恐慌发作了怎么办？_Hank这次显然和Erik站在了同一阵营。

Charles坐直身体，敏锐地感觉到大家都在疑惑地看着他俩。

_我到这儿之后一直没有发作过。_Hank摇摇头。

“那完全是因为有他在。”他点头示意Erik。Charles瞥过去发现Erik正在好奇地看着自己。

这时Charles才发觉的确如此。他有安全感时就不会恐慌发作，比如在自己家里或者周围令他感觉舒适的时候。过去几周，不知从何时开始，Erik对他来说就像家一样，所以他没有再发作过。Charles意识到这也许不算健康状态。

“肾上腺素。”Charles找到了解决办法，令除了Hank和正在偷听的Emma以外的人都充满困惑。“我会使用肾上腺素，要是还不行，我们可教魔形女如何应对。”

“应对什么？”Erik终于动怒了，他确实忍了很久了。

Charles表情痛苦地扭曲了一下，不是很想告诉Erik，但Hank让他别无选择。

_我偶尔会恐慌发作。_他在Erik脑中说。Erik目瞪口呆，他的眼睛瞪大到让Charles怀疑这是他的二次变异。

“你什么？”他像之前一样大声吼出来。“就这样你还想让我同意你去冒险？不行，Charles，我绝不允许！”

Charles叹口气，有点失去了耐心。他可以进入Erik的大脑强迫他同意，但Charles永远不会这么做。他做出过承诺，但更重要的是他觉得对Erik做这种事太可怕了。天啊，他的确欠Hank无数次道歉。

谢天谢地魔形女选择了站在他这边。

“要是我没记错，我们还是兄弟会组织，可以投票决定。”Erik对她放出死亡凝视，但是魔形女毫不动摇地继续说，“很抱歉，我知道这对你来说很难，但Charles是对的，他是这个房间里最有能力执行这项任务的人。当然会有风险，但他去的风险要比别人小得多。你不能因为爱上了他就把一个omega级的心灵感应者锁在温室里。”

最后这句话引起了几声惊讶的低语，Charles觉得他们几天前——如果不是几周前的话——就该发现了。他们表现得不能再明显了，尤其是Charles来到Genosha之后。

这场争论以来的第一次，Charles看到Erik动摇了。Erik对Charles能力的敬佩是他们关系的基石之一。如果拒绝承认这一点在Erik看来将会是严重的侮辱。Charles可以利用这一点来说服Erik，他需要的只是时间。

“我们还没有找到Stryker，所以也没必要急着做出决定。至少同意你会考虑。”Charles说。

Erik没有回答，但他点了点头，感激甚至有些乞求地看了一眼Charles。Charles知道他不想同意，现在答应考虑只是希望拖延时间好找到其他方法。

Charles看向魔形女，后者点点头然后宣布散会。Hank站起来走向Charles，但Charles摇头拒绝了他，默默请求休息到明天早上。现在有更重要的事。

Hank对于Charles的敷衍和推迟对Cerebro的测试明显不太高兴，但还是中途停下，转身和大家一起离开。现在房间里只剩下魔形女和他们俩。他瞥了一眼魔形女，她也识趣地离开了。Erik在会议室清空之后走到了窗边，Charles转动轮椅离开桌子来到他旁边。

“我们回房好不好？”Charles说。反正也很晚了，这一天尤其漫长。该死，他都快记不起和Emma一起吃的午餐了。

Erik回头，忧心忡忡地说，“我不知道我能不能做到，Charles。要是你出了什么事…”

“你觉得每次你为了变种人的事业出去冒险时我会不会有同样的感受？”

Charles看出Erik内心正在挣扎。他似乎正要下定决心，但是又摇了摇头，伸手示意门口。

回房的路上他们没有说话，Charles隐隐感到有些昨晚的即视感。一进房间，Charles就直奔柜子，那里还有从Hank屋里拿过来的半瓶威士忌，他不知道Erik把玻璃杯放在哪儿，于是倒在两个从洗手间拿出来的纸杯里。他递给Erik一杯。

Erik抿了一口然后皱眉看着手里的纸杯。

“为什么你没告诉过我关于恐慌发作的事？”他抬起头与Charles对视。

Charles喝了一大口酒，耸耸肩说，“因为我已经在好转了，发作次数越来越少，希望是正在痊愈。”

Erik看起来没有被说服，于是Charles只能继续解释。

“Moira去世以后…”他摇摇头，不想从那儿说起。“一开始，我一天就会发作好几次，就这样持续了好几个月。然后变成一天一次，一周一次，再后来是当我紧张焦虑或者不在舒适区域的时候。最近几年发作次数和频率都越来越少，而且只发生在我特别没有安全感时。最近一次发作是刚结束公路旅行回到家的时候，还有到达机场时我感到了发作的前兆。

“但是自从到了这里，我一次都没有发作过。”Charles没有说有几次濒临发作，“我离开了我的舒适区域。我在我的舒适区域半个地球之外。这肯定说明了什么。”

Erik还是看着他没有说话。于是Charles又喝了一口酒，惊讶地发现已经见了底。他回到柜子那儿又给自己倒了一杯。当他转向Erik时，发现他脸上又露出和昨晚一样的表情——Hank问他杀过多少人时的表情。

“我可以做到的，Erik，我向你保证我可以。”

Erik摇摇头。

“那不是…”Erik顿住了，他的思想激烈地斗争着，“还有别的吗，Charles？因为你没有告诉我恐慌发作的事，所以我需要知道你还有没有别的事瞒着我？”

Charles思索的同时摇摇头。Erik的目光依然很坚决，于是Charles投降地叹口气。

“你想知道所有难听的细节吗？”他问，“你想知道每次不插尿管我就无法排尿？还是每天早上必须吃通便剂才可以排便？还是每天晚上要是不翻三次身就会疼痛难忍还会生褥疮？我知道这些事情都需要考虑，但这并不意味着因为这些我就得被锁在笼子里日渐消瘦。”

“你怎么能他妈的确定？”Erik问，开会时压下的怒气又回来了。他立刻松懈下来摇摇头，“我说的不是那些，不过，是的，需要考虑。”

Charles一口喝光了杯里剩下的酒。他把空杯子放到柜子上，转动轮椅来到床边。他没想这么早就上床睡觉，但是他想换个地方，离开轮椅，因为他怀疑Erik是为此才这么不愿意让他去冒险。他挪到床上靠着床头坐好。

Erik还站在屋子中间，盯着自己手中的纸杯，看起来一口也没喝。他抬头看着Charles，但脚下没有动，仿佛在地上生了根。

“我需要知道这是不是问题？”他问。

Charles皱眉，不确定Erik到底指的是什么。Erik没有解释，于是他探出意识自己去看，然后立刻像被烫到一样缩了回来。很明显问题不在于轮椅。

“是Hank告诉你的。”Charles很少感到义愤填膺，但现在他感觉到了，还混杂着怒火和离开这里的冲动。但他强迫自己待在原处。

“是的。”Erik说，“我需要知道这是不是问题。”

“我…”

“告诉我没问题，我就能立刻消除疑问。我会按照你那该死的计划把你送到Stryker手里，永远不会再提起这个话题。但是别对我说谎，绝对不要对我说谎，这是我不能容忍的。”

Erik说完的时候全身都在颤抖，大脑尖叫着就像整个世界都在分崩离析。他的思想充满了令Charles不敢去听的绝望。他不知道该怎么回答Erik的问题。他只知道他想怎么回答。

Erik眯起眼睛，目光几乎要把Charles穿透。Charles开口试了好几次，想说他很好，那不成问题，但是每次他都无法说出口。他想到了自己的母亲和她无数次相同的说辞；想到了继父和他无数次的退缩；还想到了Moira。

“这是不是问题？”Erik的语气更为强硬。Charles吞咽一下，尝到了威士忌的味道。

“我不知道。”他小声说，至少这是事实。

Erik全身都放松下来，意识也如释重负，一时把Charles惊呆了。他没想到对方会是这种反应。他的表情肯定泄露了内心的困惑，Erik立刻走过来面向Charles坐在床边，他把一滴未动的纸杯放在床头柜上，伸手捧住Charles的脸颊。

“我可以接受这个答案。”他说完倾身吻上Charles的嘴唇。他退开时，Charles能看出他之前的愤怒和担忧消失了。“现在快睡吧。明天我们找到Stryker，然后还得策划一场佯攻。”

“你是说…”Charles激动地前倾身体。Erik的眼中充满恐惧，Charles震惊地看到其中溢出泪水。

“别让我后悔做出这样的决定，拜托了。”

“我不会的。”Charles承诺，伸手将Erik拉进自己怀里。

————————————————

第二天早上，Erik醒来时发现床上只有他一个人，他惊慌了一瞬，听到洗手间传来了声音。门是虚掩的，Erik觉得有些奇怪，因为Charles在这方面特别注重隐私，知道了他身体状况造成的不便后，Erik能理解他的需要。

Erik悄悄下床走到了门口，稍稍探头往里看，担心Charles只是忘记了关门。他发现Charles坐在水池旁边，酒瓶和Erik的那杯威士忌放在洗手台上。他正皱眉盯着它们。

Erik走进门。

“我母亲是个酒鬼。”Charles说。他没有抬头，也没和Erik打招呼。“我因此恨她。”

Erik不知该如何回应，他沉默地走上前，一手搭在Charles的肩膀上。

“我不想像她那样。告诉我我不是那样的。”Charles说，声音近乎耳语。这次他抬起来头，在镜子里对上了Erik的眼睛。他的双眼红肿充血，眼下的黑眼圈令他显得很憔悴。不像昨天，今天，Charles的光头令他看上去很不健康，就像正在和某种耗干了他全部力量的凶残疾病做着斗争。

“你不是非得这么做，我们不是非得这么做。可以再想其他的方法。”Erik说，因为他不能把这样的Charles送到Stryker手中。

“不，”Charles说，“我们要这么做。”他先拿起纸杯，将里面的液体倒入水池；然后是酒瓶，只稍微犹豫了一瞬，酒液也冲进了下水道。

然后他砰的一声把酒瓶放回洗手台上。

“我不是酒鬼。”Charles说。

“好，你不是。”Erik又捏了捏Charles的肩膀。Charles对着镜子里的他们笑了笑，然后转身离开了洗手间。

Charles没有安排做理疗——Erik觉得Linda不会乐意——而是坚持穿好衣服尽快去Cerebro。Erik同意，但只是极度希望有些事做好驱散屋里弥漫的紧张尴尬。

Erik知道有些结婚20年的夫妻也不一定有这么沉重的包袱，也许这就是两个一塌糊涂的人决定结合在一起时发生的事。他本来希望完全坦诚相待会给彼此关系进一步的发展扫清障碍。但是上帝啊，有时候这一切都太快太仓促了，让他想付出一切来放慢脚步，把Charles藏到一个安全的地方和他相互依偎在床上。也许当这一切结束之后他们可以去度个假，或者躲在Charles的庄园里下棋。他开始理解为什么Charles在里面待了十年都不愿意出来。

“快来。”当他们穿戴整齐出了门后，Erik说，领着Charles往Cerebro相反的方向走去。

“我以为我们要去…”

“对，但我们先去喝杯咖啡吃点甜点。因为我很饿，你也需要吃饭。而且我们都需要呼吸一点新鲜空气。”

Erik领着Charles离开总部，来到码头旁边的一个小咖啡馆。因为旁边是渔民使用的码头，因此气味非常难闻，但这里的咖啡是这片区域最好喝的，起酥面包也和巴黎的不相上下。大部分路程他都得浮起Charles的轮椅， 因为有很多台阶，但更重要的是因为他喜欢亲近和Charles如此亲密接触的事物。

没有了头盔——不戴着它感觉依然很奇怪——和披风，没人会把他当成兄弟会的首领。Charles吸引了一些目光——Erik觉得大概Genosha所有人都认识Xavier教授——但是没人注意Erik，他几乎被完全无视了，即使这里没有几个变种人能悬浮金属轮椅。

Erik觉得这样很好。

咖啡端上来了，味道和他记忆中一样好。他们点了葡萄起酥面包，就着咖啡吃完，然后往基地走。

“这是个好主意。”Charles仰头沐浴在阳光下，填饱肚子后他深深呼吸着，Erik觉得他是在享受清新的海风。

“我们每天至少需要做一件快乐的事。”Erik说完笑自己听上去无可救药的多愁善感。

一旁的Charles露出温暖的微笑，“不是多愁善感，真的是个好主意。但我觉得目前为止我们做到的比那好一些。”

“没错，昨天的口交至少要算五件。”Erik说，令Charles发自内心大笑出声。

他喜欢这一点。不管他们吵得多厉害，甚至气氛紧张得像要爆炸，他们总能找到方法回归像现在这样的状态，这是Erik以前不习惯体会到的温暖、满足和幸福。有时候Charles让一切简单得不可思议。在这一刻，Erik确信Charles的计划将会非常顺利，他们会将Stryker 绳之以法，保障变种人群体未来的安全，甚至能抽出时间躲起来单纯地沉浸于彼此的陪伴。

他们一进入基地，轻松的情绪就消失了，迫切的任务悬在头顶。通往Cerebro的路上Erik的心情变得愈加沉重。

“这么想很傻，而且一旦成真会造成可怕的灾难，但是我几乎要希望你找不到他了。”他们到达时Erik说。

Charles啧了一声，“一切都会顺利的。”他听起来如此确信，Erik不由点头赞同，奇异地被Charles的自信所鼓舞，但还不足以驱散他的担忧。

“我还是希望你能通过Cerebro执行计划，你本人最好能安全地待在这里。”

“Cerebro没有这样的功能，通过它我不能控制别人。”Charles又解释了一遍。Erik昨晚就问过相同的问题，Charles当时已经回答过了。

“那或许我可以和你一起去，也戴上假项圈，这样至少我能关照你。”Erik说。这个以前他也提议过，Charles再次摇头拒绝。

“我们讨论过了。”Erik投降了。他们的确讨论过，Charles是对的，那行不通。变数太多，还不如Charles独自前往方便掌控一切。

“那并不代表我喜欢这个计划。”Erik说。他本想再继续劝说，希望说服Charles更改计划，但是他们已经到了，而且，他知道Charles早已下定了决心。

-—-—-—-—-—

Cerebro里面，Hank已经在忙着干活了。看见他们到来Hank露出微笑，叫Charles过去。Charles笑着看了一眼Erik，然后转动轮椅到了Hank旁边。

“我已经调整了参数，现在可以扩展到非洲东海岸了。”Hank递过头盔，Charles接过来却没有戴上。

“做完这项测试之后，我想把范围覆盖到全球。拜托了Hank，别和我争论。”

Hank大惊失色。他看了看Erik，又转回Charles，摇头说，“他同意了你的计划。”

“我也同意了你们的。”Charles反击道，饱含深意地看了一眼Hank。Hank再次看向Erik，Charles扭头看到Erik轻轻颔首。Hank嘴角上扬。Charles面露怒色。

“最终结果会证明你们俩都是傻瓜。”他说，因为几天之后他们就会意识到Charles对酒精并没有依赖，他不像他的母亲，也永远不会。

Hank听完收起了笑容，Erik看起来很担心。Charles没理他们，指着Cerebro的控制面板。

“做完这个测试就正式运行。”他说。Hank点点头。

Hank开启机器，Erik封锁入口。Charles戴上头盔闭上眼睛，示意Hank一切就绪。

上一秒他还在坐在房间里，下一秒他的意识就飘出了身体，同时感知到无数大脑和无数思想，几乎要难以承受。他集中精神，只寻找其中的变种人，听到了数千个灵魂的呼唤。这感觉像醉酒一般令人狂喜。只有在连接着Cerebro的时候Charles才感觉自己是完整的。他时常怀疑要是不能发挥全部的能力，他算不算是一个完整的人。对于认识他的人来说这不是件好事，要不是太专注于延伸他的意识，Charles都要为Erik感到难过。

20分钟太短了，他永远也待不够，Hank结束测试时Charles感觉整个世界都变得暗淡无光。回到自己的身体里让他感觉失望，虽然之前的残留的狂喜稍微中和了他的情绪。

“哦，我真怀念这种感觉。”Hank摘下他的头盔之后Charles说。对于Charles的愉悦Hank的反应只是在夹板上潦草地记下一条笔记。然后开始提问。

例如：视野里有没有斑点？有没有头痛？有没有恶心？他对着一整张医学问卷一个接一个问下去，Charles耐心地一一回答，都是否定的答案。结束后Hank说了句稍等，又转身操作控制面板。

“他在重设参数。我也可以休息一会儿。”Charles解释。Erik点点头，但没有说话。Charles料想到了。这一切——Cerebro，还有接下来的计划——令Erik忧心忡忡。他的思想中没有一丝愉快的情绪。Charles对他露出安抚的笑容，Erik也回以微笑，但意识中还是阴云密布。

“全球范围。”Hank宣布，听起来既骄傲又担忧。Charles点头致谢，对Erik笑了一下，又戴上头盔。

“你确定这安全吗？”他听见Erik提问。

“要是有问题Charles会提前察觉到的。”Hank回答。Erik似乎接受了，没再提出反对。

这次当Hank启动Cerebro时，Charles发现自己感受到了全世界。好一会儿，他只是简单地沉浸于和这么多意识相连的震撼中。纯粹的力量和喜悦冲刷着他的身体，渗入每一个毛孔，直到把他彻底浸透。Charles可能喜欢偶尔喝上几杯，但这才是令他成瘾的感觉，Charles对此毫无疑问。要是他的大脑有无尽的能量，他愿意永远和Cerebro连接在一起。

搜寻特定的一个人并不容易，但是Charles以前也做过很多次。他先扫过Stryker前几次的已知位置，寻找他本人或同伙，毫无收获。然后，他找到Scott提供的供应商所在地，逐一检查，还是一无所获。

他令意识自由地漂移，悬浮在整个世界之上，希望目标的意识会自行出现在他面前，这种事以前发生过，现在正在发生，但吸引了Charles的是Erik的意识。他想了一下要不要只筛查人类——Stryker是人类——但是这么做需要更加集中精力，而且，有些他的同伙是变种人，他们都被洗脑，完全遵从Stryker的命令。如果Charles的计划成功了，他们将营救这些变种人，解除洗脑让他们重获新生。

Charles竭力忽视Erik明亮的大脑继续搜寻，突然另一个意识引起了他的注意。Charles意识到那是一个变种人，他让自己漂移到阿根廷，那个意识震动起来，Charles立刻知道了为什么自己会被吸引。这个人他认识。

是Logan。

但是，Logan怎么会在阿根廷？Charles惊讶地想。


	21. Chapter 21

“Logan。”

Erik的语气就像这个名字苦涩得令他唾弃。Charles皱眉，不知这股敌意从何而来。他们上次和对方的交手不算愉快，但从Erik的思想状态来看，他非常讨厌Logan。

“对，Logan。而且从他的表层意识看来，他是被强行扣押的。”

Charles挫败地看着Erik摇头，似乎就是跟这个名字过不去。

“再给我解释一遍，你明明是在找Stryker为什么最后找到的会是Logan？”Erik的语气中带有反感，思想中还有憎恶。

“我告诉过你了，我无法找到Stryker，于是让意识游离出来想让人主动来找我。我希望出现的会是Stryker，但呼唤我的却是Logan。”

“因为你们是那么亲密的好朋友。”Erik愤怒地说。Charles大脑一滞，终于明白过来。

Charles把Cerebro的头盔从腿上拿下来放到地上，然后转动轮椅直到Erik面前，抬头与Erik对视。

“你没在开玩笑吧？”

“什么？”Erik似乎吃了一惊。他依然满面怒容，还是对Charles从这么多人中偏偏找到了Logan感到闷闷不乐。

“我正在告诉你Logan在Stryker手上，也就是说我们很可能找到了Stryker。你却在担心我对Logan有你臆想出来的某种兴趣？”

Erik发出一声堪比Hank发怒时的吼叫。他摇摇头说，“首先，我们不能确定这和Stryker有关。Logan可能只是蹲了监狱，该死的，像他那种人非常有可能落到那个地步，那正好，随他去吧。其次，我才没有嫉妒。”

Charles挑起一条眉毛，因为Erik的态度说明了一切。

“Logan在阿根廷坐牢，而几周之前我们看到他时他还在纽约？”

Erik支吾着找了句蹩脚的说辞，“阿根廷有树林。”

Charles的表情软化了。他听到身后Hank鼓捣Cerebro的声音，轻扫对方的意识让他知道Hank正在十分努力屏蔽他俩的争论。Charles希望自己也能这样，他有点厌倦了争吵。

“Logan不是去阿根廷砍树的，是被Stryker抓住了。好好想想吧，Erik。Scott找到的7家供应商里有6家在南美洲；Logan被关押在南美洲；Logan是Stryker最近的实验品；他逃跑了，所以Stryker非常有可能想把他抓回去。这还不明显吗?

“还有，顺便说一句，你完全没有理由嫉妒。”

Erik听到这句话猛然抬头，显然被Charles的安抚惹恼了。

“好吧，就算你是对的，Stryker抓住了他，那也并不代表Stryker本人就在阿根廷。我们不能冒这么大风险去救Logan，就让他自求多福吧。还有，要是你留意过他看你的眼神，就会知道我有充足的理由嫉妒。”

Erik面色发红，思想中也有尴尬，他和Charles一样讨厌为此争吵。Charles松懈下来，对Erik安抚地笑了笑。

“就算他对我有意思又怎样?”他问，虽然他读过Logan知道他没有，“我又不会背着你劈腿。”

Charles不知道他原本预计Erik会如何反应，但他绝没有料到他会大惊失色，意识警觉，就像这正是他所担心的。Charles僵住了，稍微有些恼火，同时又感到非常荒谬非常受伤。

“你怎么会认为…？”让Charles顿住的不是Erik的思想，而是Hank和他散发出来的强烈愧疚。Charles转头，一脸不可置信。Hank短暂地和他对视了一眼，立刻低头看向地板。

“没开玩笑吧？”Charles问，“那是15年前的事了。”他很久没有这么生气了，感觉Hank背叛了他们的友情。Hank抬起头看向他，张了张嘴，但没有发出声音。Charles没有给他机会出声，“我知道你不是特别喜欢我和Erik在一起，但是这…这太过分了。你有什么理由要拼命说服Erik——我的Erik——我是个酒鬼，还是个通奸犯？”

“不是的，我发誓Charles，那不是我的本意。”

Erik走到了Charles身边，Charles不用看也能感觉到他正在惊恐地瞪着Hank，思想充满了愤怒、背叛、怀疑和极大的敌意。Charles不得不压下自己的怒火紧紧抓住Erik的手腕。

不知为何，Erik的加入反倒激发了Hank的信心。他挺起胸膛站直身体——以他的体型，这样非常有威慑力——走上前来。

“首先，我没有也没打算让Erik相信你是那样的人。但你确实喝酒喝得太多了，Charles，我担心你。但是这个问题我们已经争论过无数次了，再谈也没有什么意义。你选择接纳他进入你的人生，那就意味着全部。他需要知道你喝酒的问题，即便你到现在仍然不觉得那是问题。”

Charles简直怒火中烧，但看到Hank放软了表情垂下了肩膀，他又没法开口斥责。

“我不知道为什么说了Moira的事，对此我很抱歉。那是很久以前的事了，你现在完全变了。”

Charles不知道该如何反应。他之前的愤怒已经消失了，只剩下受伤和麻木。Hank的悔恨是真诚的，负罪感非常强烈。Erik站在Charles身边，明显不知道该怎么办，等着Charles作出决定。

Charles捏了捏他的手腕，然后把手放回自己腿上，深深地叹了口气说，“我想我需要点新鲜空气，还有午餐。” 差不多快到中午了，但更重要的是，Charles需要空间，暂时不想应付Hank。“下午我再试试能不能和Logan取得联系，弄清楚他的具体位置。”

Hank知道这是休战的信号。他点头重回手头的工作。Charles转头看向Erik。

“你知道哪儿有卖薯条*的吗？离开牛津以后我好久没吃过好吃的薯条了。”

虽然话还没有完全说清楚，Erik还有些困惑，但他还是露出笑容，“要是你指的是英式炸鱼薯条，那么我的确知道哪儿有卖的，我们得开车去。”

“那也行。”Charles说，示意Erik带路。

————————————————

Erik很久没有和Charles一起开车出去了，最近还是那次公路旅行，鉴于他们最近讨论的话题这颇为讽刺。但这感觉很美妙，握着方向盘，旁边坐着Charles，微咸的海风穿过黑色小跑敞开的车窗。Charles看到车时大笑着问是不是偷来的，Erik向他保证不是。

上车之后Erik往后备箱里塞了半天还是塞不下轮椅，最后只能斜插在后座，当时Charles评论道，“不太实用的车。”

现在看来完全不是这样了。小巧的车身在蜿蜒曲折的沿海公路上飞驰。Erik的双手放在方向盘上，但其实是在用能力控制着车辆，前方的车辆听命地让到一边，他们从外围掠过。这很放纵，但Charles似乎很欣赏，Erik也乐于炫耀。

他带Charles来到一个卖炸薯条的小摊，位于Genosha人烟最稀少的一片海滩。这是一片乱石滩，但没人愿意来的原因是随着潮汐涌上来很多浮木和海藻，有时味道难闻得堪比渔民码头。

就在这时，Charles吸了吸鼻子，“你今天真是特殊照顾我啊，净带我来些岛上的好地方。”Erik笑了，感觉之前所有的疑虑都消失了。

“相信我，薯条会令你不虚此行。”Erik说着买了两盒。摊主是位肤色发灰的变种人，认出没戴头盔的Erik是谁之后瞪大了蔚蓝色的双眼。

他们在一小块沙地上用餐，Erik坐在一块石头上，Charles坐在轮椅上。Charles宣布这是他吃过的第二好吃的炸薯条。他们边吃边看着海浪拍打沙滩，今天浪头有些猛，但天气晴朗，阳光明媚。

“我不会劈腿的。”Charles说，似乎很突然，但之前的话题一直悬而未决。

“我知道。”Erik说，他的确知道，他担心的从来不是这个。

“我犯过一次错，差点失去了一个人。我不会愚蠢地再犯相同的错误。”很明显Charles没有读Erik的大脑，否则就会知道他根本不需要解释或者说服Erik，因为Erik在这一点上无条件地相信他。Erik的占有欲和嫉妒心不是源于对不忠的恐惧，而是害怕Charles会被别人夺走，害怕有一天Charles会突然醒来发现Erik配不上他。

但是，这话他说不出口，于是他只是坐在那里倾听。即使不必再寻求确认，他还是乐于了解更多Charles的过去。

“我太年轻了，真的非常自大，而且觉得有了心灵感应能力，任何事都可以轻易逃脱，最后却得到了深刻的教训。我花了好几个月的时间才让Moira同意复合，真是痛苦又讽刺，要是她没答应很可能还好好活在世上。”

Erik一动也不敢不动，不愿打破平静的气氛。这些Charles从没提起过，Erik只从新闻剪报和他让魔形女窃取的警方报告上读到过只言片语。 他十分好奇，但更重要的是，他想知道，更想让Charles知道自己可以信任。

“关于事故我记得的不多。”Charles说。即使早有预料，Erik听到Charles真的开始讲述还是吃了一惊。“我只记得看到碎裂的挡风玻璃。之后读新闻我才知道自己被困在方向盘下面，应该很痛，但当时我没有任何感觉，就像我的意识已经脱离了身体。我记得透过挡风玻璃我只看到树——满眼都是树枝和树叶。

“过了三天，做完两场手术，我在医院醒来，完全感觉不到自己的腿。”Erik忍不住伸手握住了Charles的一只手。Charles笑了笑，但其中毫无温度。

“有位警官站在我的床尾，问我是否清醒，然后冷静地通知我，要以驾车杀人罪将我逮捕。”

Charles自嘲地轻笑，声音充满沮丧。

“我还问我杀了谁。我都不知道Moira已经死了。那是我第一次听说。”

“Charles...”Erik说，但Charles打断了他。他转头对上Erik的眼睛。

“那之后很长时间我只是感觉愧疚，我不明白为什么对于她的死亡我没有感到更加绝望。很久以后，我都觉得大概我没有能力去爱，大概我的心灵感应能力让我不可能去爱上别人，又或者我的父母把我毁得一塌糊涂让我不会去爱。”

Erik知道，这背后又是一段令Charles心碎的历史。Erik想说些安慰的话，但是Charles还在继续，而他接下来的话令Erik忘了呼吸。

“直到我遇见你。”

在这一刻，Erik只想放下吃完的空盒，走到Charles面前捧起他的脸狠狠地吻上去。于是他就这么做了。结束了激情一吻后，他忍不住再次亲上去，这次轻咬Charles的下唇温柔地吻着。当他退开后，Charles先前的悲伤一扫而空。

“我完全信任你，Charles。我不能一夜之间就彻底改变。”Erik说，“我不能保证其他人对你感兴趣时我不会反应过度。但是我可以保证我会尝试，要是我失控了欢迎你狠狠打我脑袋。”

Charles笑了，欢快的笑声直达Erik的心脏，让那里感觉不可思议的鼓胀。他依然不习惯这种全然陌生的感觉。

“我想我可以接受这个答案。”Charles露出灿烂的笑容，然后转头看了看海面，“我讨厌这么说，但我们大概得回去了。”

Erik同样不想结束这一美好的时刻，但是时间紧迫，简直如影随形。

“你真的确定要这么做？”他问，竭力控制着想把Charles藏起来以确保他安全的冲动。这想法根本不切实际，因为如果Stryker成功了，世上将再无安全之所。

“我确定。”Charles笑着说，脸上散发着感激的光芒，Erik知道那是因为自己对他没有娇惯溺爱，那绝对会让Charles感到非常难堪。Erik站起来。

“那就走吧。”他浮起轮椅穿过沙滩，“你去和Logan聊一聊，我去让魔形女调卫星监控，看能不能侦察一下你在阿根廷找到的坐标。”

“你还需要见Scott，看他的样机有什么进展。”

Erik点头，感觉时间正在步步紧逼。为了建成Cerebro他们等了好几天，埋怨时间的浪费。但现在Cerebro建好了，他们的时间变得极为有限，Erik愿意付出一切来换取几个小时的二人世界。

但他只能收起Charles的轮椅，开上车载着他们回到总部基地。

离开前他又吻了一下Charles，并让他保证不要太过劳累。Charles翻个白眼，但同意了，随后消失在Cerebro像金库大门一样的入口。

Erik第一项任务是找到魔形女。他发现她正在一间训练室和幻影猫对战。Erik看了一会儿，欣赏着她们利落的身形，魔形女灵活敏捷，幻影猫流畅沉稳。变种能力的多样性和巨大潜力永远令他感到惊奇。在看着他们发挥极致展现天性时，他感到前所未有的像一位骄傲的父亲。

幻影猫先注意到了他，停顿间让魔形女结结实实地踢中胸口飞了出去——若是她集中注意力这应该不会发生。魔形女站定，皱起眉头。

“你不专心。”她说，幻影猫只是朝Erik的方向点了下头，魔形女转身，并没有露出惊讶的表情，有的只是被打扰的些许烦心。

“他找到Stryker了？”语气有些急切，她同样厌倦了等待。

“没有，他找到的是金刚狼，他认为Stryker抓到了他，也就是说有可能Stryker也在那儿。我需要你黑几颗卫星。”

魔形女的皮肤泛起波纹，但没有变换形态，只是甩掉周身的紧张，转眼间由战士转换为指挥官。她对Erik点头示意门口。

“一旦我们找到了具体位置，事情进展就会非常迅速。”他们离开训练室走在走廊里时Erik说。

“我想也是。别担心，我已经召集队伍制定计划了。”

Erik瞥她一眼，“你早知道我会同意他的计划。”

魔形女点点头。Erik摇头，她当然预计到了。

“Scott将带领A队，负责分散敌人。幻影猫带领B队，负责打入内部，看是否能搜集一些可供利用的情报。暴风女带领G队，负责掩护撤退。你和小淘气需要帮我和Charles进入敌方基地。”

“我们可能还有个额外任务。要是Stryker的确抓住了金刚狼，Charles不会扔下他不管。在将你和Charles送入基地的同时我们还得进行营救任务。”

魔形女恼怒地摇头说，“乐趣多多啊。”但并没有抱怨。

当Erik还是个小男孩时Schmidt经常给他讲述阿兰·图灵的神奇机器。Schmidt认为那是一个非常棒的理念，终有一天会在全世界掀起革命，因此像他们这样的人——先进的变种人——必须接受并掌握这项技术。

多年后，第一台现代计算机问世时，Erik立刻去学习如何使用。不是因为他认同Schmidt的观点，而只是把它作为接近Schmidt的途径之一，在那一阶段，Erik唯一的人生目标就是找到并摧毁Schmidt。

电子信息技术的发展之快还是令他感到惊讶。因此当魔形女第一次提议建一个大型主机并连接到“阿帕网”*时，Erik震惊于其巨大的潜力。不管踏入机房多少次，他依然觉得惊奇。

魔形女立即坐到一台显示器前面，手指在键盘上翻飞，就像这项技术是她身体的一部分。有时候很难想象魔形女和他年纪一样大，除了老得慢，她还能以令Erik头晕目眩的速度飞快适应新的科学技术。

“我记得当初我提出想连上阿帕网时，你还嘲笑过我。”她一边黑了好几个国家的国防系统一边说。

“我没有嘲笑。我只是说除了军事情报和学术研究之外这玩意儿没什么实际用途。”

魔形女大笑着说，“你暴露年龄了，万磁王。”

太久没听过这个称呼了，Erik发现自己吃了一惊。魔形女若是注意到了也没有评论，只是在卫星监控图片中筛选出和阿根廷有关的，并将Erik提供的坐标附近区域保存下来。

“这得花些时间。”她说，Erik点点头，让她慢慢干，自己准备去找Scott询问样机的进展。

“稍后把你的发现带到我办公室。还有，你需要紧急培训一下如何处理恐慌发作。”

魔形女表情诧异地抬起头，但Erik把她瞪了回去。她回到手头的工作，明智地未加评论。对于把Charles送到Stryker手里这个安排，她也不是毫无疑虑，但现在已经晚了，计划已经定了，而且她还是促成者。

-—-—-—-—-—

_插曲_

一桶冷水泼进了关押Logan的牢笼，他嘟囔一声立即清醒。那些操蛋的家伙又把他电晕了。撞击门上的栏杆毫无用处——它们和他体内的骨骼一样是埃德曼合金做的——但Logan还是站起来大吼着冲过去，砰的一声痛苦地撞到上面。

拿着水桶的看守哈哈大笑起来。

“尽管笑吧小兄弟，等我出去第一个轮到的就是你。”Logan伸出爪子，挣扎着想透过栏杆撕掉那家伙的脸。看守后退一步。

“我看倒是不必担心。Stryker一时半会儿可不会把你放出来。毕竟野生动物就该关在笼子里。”

Logan吐了口唾沫，喷在了躲闪不及的看守的靴子尖上。他生气地朝另一个看守点点头，后者走到了一张满是电子设备的长桌前拨了一个开关。笼子的栏杆通了电，把Logan击飞出去，背部痛苦地砸在床铺跟前。至少这次他没有失去意识。

“婊子养…”他勉强道，刚要尖刻地继续喷几句突然脑子里传来一个声音。

_Logan。_

“该死！”他大叫着回头张望，“谁他妈在说话？”

“下次得把电压调低点，你搞坏他脑子了。”被Logan吐了口唾沫的那个看守说。另一个看守大笑着关了开关。Logan瞪着他俩。

_Logan，我是Charles Xavier。请尽量不要暴露我在和你讲话。_

这有点困难，但Logan尽量保持平静，装作正在从伤痛中恢复。这的确也是事实，他的身体从电击中慢慢自动修复着。

_我们时间不多。我需要你知道的所有信息，很抱歉我得直接读取，大概不会很舒服。_

Logan不知该如何反应，在不暴露自己的情况下，于是只能用力地想，_是，见鬼，我记得。_

Xavier带着内疚的笑声在他脑子里响起来，_之前的事很抱歉。你被William Stryker关起来了是不是？_

Logan集中精神回复，_是。_

看守们觉得他已经得到了教训，不再搭理他。Logan慢慢起身坐在床沿，他的肋骨还没有痊愈。

_我需要看看关你的这间屋子。我要进入你的大脑，然后你四处观察一下，慢慢的，不要引起注意。_

Logan点点头才突然想起来要伪装。他不知道具体该怎么做，于是努力放开自己的大脑。下一秒他感到脑子里多了一个人，就像有人紧紧贴在他的身后，呼吸吹在他的颈后，视线越过他的肩膀。Logan不喜欢这种感觉，但是此刻Xavier可能是他唯一的希望。

他没想到Charles Xavier会和他再有交集，即使他的脑中被植入了如何与对方取得联系的信息，但Logan记得他和他那个玩儿金属的男朋友的能力，估计他们是最有可能救出自己的人。Logan成功逃脱过Stryker的魔掌，付出了失忆的代价，他十分怀疑没有外援他能再次逃脱。

他等来了援助，是一个温和的读心者的声音，他占据了Logan双眼的同时搅和着他的记忆，这感觉和上次一样难受。

在Xavier的支使下，Logan环顾四周，有些事做感觉也好受一些。整间屋子感觉像个碉堡，有一扇厚重的铁门，锁了三道，门后是什么Logan毫无印象，他一路上都失去了意识。该死，他都不知道这是地球上哪个地方。

_阿根廷。_Xavier告诉他。

_你能把我弄出去吗？_Logan问。

_能，我们马上就来。_对于Logan来说这就够了，他给Xavier看了周围的笼子，一共三个，排成整齐的一排，但彼此没有相连，除了关自己的这间另外两个都是空的。 然后又给Xavier看了那排桌子和设备，上面有无线电装置、 发电机还有他不认识的其他乱七八糟的玩意儿。他给Xavier看了那两个看守，现在正瘫在椅子上看着一台小型黑白电视机，上面好像正在放足球比赛。他给Xavier看了一排架子，上面摆着毯子、卫生纸和消毒毛巾。

然后他给Xavier看了拉肢刑架。

他们还没给Logan用上那个刑具，大概是不敢把他放出笼子，但他以前在西贡见过同样的东西——来自Xavier帮他找回的记忆，他宁愿没想起来。那个被绑在上面折磨的家伙几分钟内就吐露了秘密，非常有效，就是有点野蛮。

_你被关在禁闭区。_Xavier说， 听起来很有道理，于是Logan点点头——他又忘记伪装了。_好的，坚持住，我们马上就来。_

_嘿，_Logan想，不知道Xavier走了没有。他在脑中感到了Xavier突然的注意力。_别忘给我带根雪茄。_

他莫名感觉Xavier可能在笑，Logan往后靠了靠也笑起来，他瞥了瞥那两个看守，内心想着一旦Xavier和他玩儿金属的男朋友把他救出来，他要做的第一件事就是要把那两个看门狗撕碎。

然后他要去追杀Stryker。

-—-—-—-—

Erik惊恐地看着镭射眼做出来的样机，即使镭射眼已经解释过它不起作用了。

“所以我们不知道外形是否准确。”镭射眼讲完后Erik又确认道。

“对。但是只要见过了真正的项圈，Charles就能用能力令它看起来和真品一样。”

Erik点头拿起项圈，小心翼翼地放在手掌上。很重，魔形女将要佩戴的配套手环也不轻。就像一套枷锁，Erik讨厌他们。

“任务完成后我希望这些东西都被销毁。”他把项圈和手环扔进镭射眼给他的绒布袋里，它们撞得叮当作响，但Scott保证过它们不易损坏，因为材料是艾德曼合金。他们十分幸运，之前做实验时还剩了一些这种合金，不然光要获取原材料就得花上好几周。

镭射眼点头，放松站着等待万磁王的进一步指示。这时Charles温暖的意识进入了Erik的大脑。

_我和Logan聊过了。_Charles说，_他没见过Stryker但认出了他的几个手下。他被关在类似禁闭区的地方，外面应该是一个比较大的基地。他被锁在笼子里。_对此Erik面露不快，他对Charles说过那家伙或许被关在牢房里，事实显然相去不远。

_你在哪儿？_Erik问。

_回房的路上，约了Carter小姐。我有些私事要处理。_

_好，我一会儿就回去。我这边也有些事要处理。_Erik说完把注意转回镭射眼，对他说，“让你的组员待命。这项任务很紧急，我需要你们能随时出动。”Erik相信镭射眼会做好准备。

镭射眼行了个礼离开了。Erik看了看手里的袋子，然后把它放到桌子上。当他抬起头时，魔形女出现了。

“看来Charles没错，的确有个基地。”她直接说，“非常偏远，要是不打算隐藏什么秘密是不会建得那么偏远的。没有他提供的坐标我们不可能找得到。”

没等指示，魔形女展开了几张卫星照片，是黑白打印的，从桌子上方Erik不得不眯眼才能看清上面代表建筑物的小方块

“大型设施在这儿。”魔形女指着一块看起来像山脉的区域。

“在山里？”Erik问。魔形女点点头。“像是Stryker的风格。”

“没错。”魔形女紧张期待地笑起来。他很久没派他们出去执行任务了。Charles让他没有以前那么强硬了。

“你需要多久准备时间？”Erik问。因为这需要魔形女来决策。他不信任其他任何人来制定计划，甚至包括他自己，因为他现在无法客观思考。

“很急？”魔形女问。Erik点点头。魔形女伸手拽过Erik的手腕看了看表。Erik猜想当你光着身子到处走时不方便戴表。

“至少12小时。明早4点整可以出发，早一分钟都不行。”Erik算了一下。Blackbird高速飞行的话航程大约4小时，减去6个时区的时差，他们到达Stryker的基地将是当地时间凌晨两点。没有意义。

“你可以再晚点，8点整。”Erik说，魔形女点头，转身离开了房间。

现在他们有时间表了，Erik紧张起来，不是他往常感到的仿佛上战场前的兴奋。不，这次完全不同，近乎恐惧的感觉仅仅攥住他的胃，几乎令他想吐。Erik尽力甩脱这种情绪，起身去找Charles。

-—-—-—-—

“我不喜欢这个计划。”Linda一边将器具摆放在刚刚消过毒的洗手台上一边说。她已经刷了两次手。

“我不确定会不会有可以方便的设施，我也不知道会在那儿待多久。”

“我只给你三天时间，之后我会进去把你带出来。”Erik突然出现在门口。他先看了看Charles，然后是Linda，又看了看洗手台，意识中有些疑惑。Charles脸红了，感到有些羞耻，但这是Erik，他保证过不再对他有所隐瞒。

“Linda正准备给我插入气囊导尿管，根据需要可以留置几周的时间。”Erik看起来想要反对，Charles举起手说，“它会连接尿袋，这样我需要小便时就不必每次都要插管。”

Erik听完似乎有些吃惊，但马上调整了表情，点头走上前，一手摸上了Charles的头。

“会疼吗？”他问。

“不会，但很有可能会感染。”Linda替Charles回答。Erik挑眉。

“我已经保证过会保持接触面清洁。没关系的，Erik，我会没事的。”Charles不想提其他的准备工作，例如出发前他需要提前几小时给自己灌肠并控制饮食，以免身体产生其他状况。

他想起Erik刚才的问题，不禁有些困惑。他不明白Erik为什么这么问，他早就知道Charles需要使用尿管，换一种类型也没有多大区别，不至于会让他担心引起痛苦。Charles扫过Erik的表层思维发现他难以抑制的担忧。不仅是担心即将到来的任务和其中Charles的角色，也不是因为最近几天他们一直争论的其他问题。

“我看起来气色不佳。”Charles找到原因后说了出来。Erik似乎吃了一惊，但立即放松下来，像是谴责一般摇摇头。

“你看起来很苍白，还有一点冒汗，还有很重的眼袋。你身体没事吧，你要是病了就得更改计划。”

Linda听完猛地抬头，伸手从医药包中取出体温计粗鲁地插到Charles舌头底下。Erik似乎很满意，脑中闪过一丝赞赏，鉴于对方是人类这很不可思议。Charles叹口气，感觉心好累。他自己评估了一下。

他没有感到不舒服，只是有点累，注意力不集中。他告诉自己这不过是出任务前的神经过敏，这解释很合理。等Linda拿走他嘴里冰凉的玻璃管时他回答说，“我觉得我只是需要出发前好好睡一觉，除此之外我感觉很好。”Erik看起来还是很怀疑。他看向正在触摸Charles淋巴结的Linda，寻求确认。

“没有发烧，也没有淋巴结肿大。要是有事也只是感冒。”她说。Erik点点头，放下心来。

“我们定在明早8点整出发。我去拿点吃的，你们继续。今晚要早点睡。”Erik说。Charles点头。“Carter小姐，这边结束之后请找到魔形女，给她紧急培训一下，教她如何应对可能出现的各种问题。”

“他指的是恐慌发作。”Charles翻着白眼补充道。

“还有万一你生病了，或者感染了——考虑各种可能发生的意外。Charles，不许拒绝。”

Charles想要反对，他又不是小孩子，但是Erik的表情不容争辩，于是Charles屈服了。Erik点头表示感谢，然后离开了房间，为了Charles的隐私替他们关上了门。Linda一边命令他脱裤子一边走到水池边又刷了第三遍手。

Charles伸向腰带的双手微微发颤。他告诉自己只是紧张，这谎言连他自己都不信。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注1：Charles说想吃chips，Erik和他确认是不是英式，因为这个词英美用法有区别，英国=炸薯条，美国=薯片  
译注2：阿帕网，ARPANET，是美国国防部主导开发的世界上第一个运营的封包交换网络，是全球互联网的始祖，1969年正式投入运行，1971年更名。


	22. Chapter 22

Charles看着镜中的自己，希望恶心的感觉快点消退。

他没怎么睡着，要不是双腿动不了肯定一整晚都会翻来覆去，仅有的一点点睡眠也充斥着恶梦。今天早晨他在Erik之前就醒了，从对方死紧的怀抱中抽身出来，去了洗手间，然后把胃里所有东西都吐到了马桶里。

Erik现在已经醒了，Charles能听到他正在房间里活动。他没有进来，Charles非常庆幸他坚持了要保有自己的隐私。还有两小时就该出发了，Charles都不确定他能坚持这么久，更不用说接下来还有4小时的航程，可能还要在阿根廷待上三天。他的手一直在不停地发颤，根本无法独立完成早上他需要做的准备工作。他无法否认这是什么症状，他目睹过母亲的戒断反应，之后她很快就因病去世。

他的酒精依赖还没有那么严重，所以只需要用大脑控制住自己身体的反应，这是他极其擅长的。几天，最多一周后，他就会痊愈。生理上的依赖不一定是心理上的依赖。

Charles趴在水池边用冷水泼在脸上，用毛巾擦干。他的洗漱包还放在洗手台上，他整理好要用到的东西，然后进到卧室，希望Erik没有开灯。

屋里果真不是很亮，Erik只开了角落里的一盏灯。太阳还未升起，窗外的地平线已经染上了紫色，但光线昏暗可以掩盖Charles苍白的肤色。

Erik正在穿衣服，听到Charles出来时转身冲他笑了笑说，“早。”声音听上去有些疑虑，昨晚Charles没有和他下棋就早早睡了，这让Erik一直很担心。不用读Charles也知道他的担忧源自何处，Charles不像平时的他。

Charles露出安抚的笑容说，“只是有点紧张。”Erik稍微放松了一些。

“现在改变主意还来得及。”Erik的话语中有急切，他还是希望能找到别的方法，但对Charles的尊重和赞赏令他控制住自己。

“我知道，但是抱歉我没有改变主意。”

Erik笑得有些阴郁，但还是只能接受。他靠近Charles，但Charles躲开了他，转动轮椅移向门口。

Erik脸色一暗，Charles知道Erik很犹疑，正在控制着想要抓着他问个明白的本能。

Charles急忙解释，“抱歉我得去找Linda帮我检查一下。”Erik吃惊地睁大眼睛。Charles放软了语气，“没什么大事，就是尿袋密封的问题。”

“要不要我陪你一起去？”

Charles摇摇头。走廊里太亮了，他不想让Erik看清他现在的脸色。

“不会太久的。我们在机库见？”

Erik点点头，目光带着审视的意味，但他肯定没有找到自己想找的东西，肩膀挫败地沉了下去。他挑眉示意洗手间，Charles摇头表示自己用完了。Erik进了洗手间，神色犹豫，明显非常不想离开Charles身边。Charles看着门关上才离开房间，走廊里的强烈光线令他不由躲闪。

他的头昨晚就开始隐隐作痛，受到光线的刺激疼得更厉害了。他忍着头痛坐电梯下到Hank和Linda的房间。他不想和Hank说话，但知道很可能会碰到他，但他一向起的很早，现在没准已经去调试Cerebro了。昨天Charles不得不苦苦哀求，让他调整参数好让Emma也可以使用， Hank也明白这很重要，因此不情愿地同意了。

幸运的是，来应门的是Linda，Charles问起Hank时她回答说他早就离开了。

“没关系，”Charles说，“其实我是来找你的。”

“看得出来。”她打开门请Charles进来，“你打算告诉我发生什么事了？”

Charles犹豫要不要说实话，但Linda挂着一脸少废话的职业表情，他放弃了隐瞒。他伸出一只发颤的手，往下指着说，“我需要你帮我…”Linda立即明白了他的意思，但她没带他去洗手间，而是抓住了他的手想要仔细检查。

Charles省去了她的推断直接说，“我停止喝酒了。”Linda猛地抬头。

“停了多久？”她问。

“大约24小时。”

Linda皱起眉头。Charles想不起来他母亲的戒断反应持续了多久，好像永无休止，再后来是否结束变得毫无意义。

“Charles，”Linda非常非常耐心地说，“症状会继续恶化，至少还会持续两天，还只是保守估计。你还有其他症状吗？例如头晕、恶心、呕吐或者幻觉？”

Charles想说谎，太想了。

“我今早吐了，但现在没有恶心的感觉了。没有头晕，只有点头疼，难以集中精神。没有幻觉。”

Linda紧抿嘴唇思考着，一手摸上Charles的额头。虽然从没有过类似的经验，但他觉得这大概是母亲触摸孩子的方式。他勉强忍受着。

“这有可能会往严重发展，Charles，在戒断过程中你应该被监控。我不了解你们所谓的任务是什么，但我不得不反对你去参与。”

Charles闭上眼睛。他讨厌接下来要做的事——可笑的是以前他不会这么想——但他真的别无选择。

“你能想办法帮我减轻症状吗？”他在说话的同探出能力，令Linda更易接受他的建议，而不是坚持让他在戒断之前卧床休息。她笑了。

“算你走运，我碰巧坐飞机时容易紧张。”她之前的严肃完全消散了，“我的药应该能帮你。”她走进洗手间拿出一个琥珀色的小药瓶，上面写着她自己的名字。Charles接过药瓶，标签上写着：地西泮（安定）。“对恐慌发作也有帮助。”她说。

Charles用依然在颤抖的手转动着药瓶，抬头发现Linda正面无表情地看着他。

“接下来三天每天吃四次，每次一片；然后减到日二次一；再减到日一次一，帮助你逐渐戒断。”

Charles点点头，打开瓶子生吞了一片药，然后把药瓶塞进卡迪根毛衣的口袋里。Linda愉快地笑了，就像刚刚说服任性的小孩子好好吃药。Charles的胃里纠结着自我厌恶的感觉。

“对不起。”他将手指压上太阳穴，抹去了Linda刚才几分钟的记忆。当他放下手时，她眨眨眼犹豫地对他笑了笑。

“抱歉，Charles，Hank不在。”她说。

“哦，没关系。”他回答，“其实我是来找你帮忙的，早上我需要做一些准备…这很尴尬，你懂的。”他指了指挂在轮椅背后的旅行包。

Linda对他摇摇头，“我早告诉过你，要是有人帮忙会容易得多。”

Charles脸红了，“是，可…”

“我懂。这是个尴尬的话题。我向你保证，当了这么多年护士这种事我很有经验。”她说着向Charles点头示意洗手间的方向。

————————————————

一整排Blackbird在这个角度看起来十分壮观。虽然看过很多次了，Erik还是惊异于它们的实际大小，人坐在里面或者看它们从空中掠过时根本感觉不出。每架飞机只能坐7个人，但实际容量可以加倍，只要乘客不介意没有座位。参与这一任务的人数多达16个，Charles不需要座位，而Erik讨厌被绑在上面。

机库里忙碌异常，跑道已经亮起了红灯，放射着不祥的光芒，从城市地底一直延伸到岛屿西北部的悬崖出口。机库顶部呈弧形，比一个足球场还大，半埋在总部的地下。一年中有两个月的雨季，通道里会雨水泛滥，水滴阵阵。

幸运的是，现在还是旱季。

Erik环顾四周，穿梭在其中的变种人就像蚂蚁在为蚁后收集食物。Charles还没有出现。

Erik并不愚蠢，他知道发生了什么，也知道他或许该叫停任务，但他不能。有时他真的怀疑是不是Charles在操纵自己，但是内心深处他知道Charles不会这么做。不是的，他无法拒绝Charels这件事几乎从他们初遇开始就板上钉钉了。不仅如此，他和Charles一起行动过，从年少到成年也听说过无数Charels的事迹以及他非凡的能力，因此Erik知道，Charles完全胜任这项任务。

他还知道，Charles大概会责怪Erik把他奉为神明，但是这不能怪他，事实就是如此。

在寻找Charles时，他看到镭射眼已经在整队做最后的检查了。魔形女选的人无可挑剔，镭射眼、冲击波，猩红女巫和火人无疑是发起攻击分散敌人的最佳人选。

幻影猫的队伍还没有集合，但早上和他魔形女谈过，知道这一队里有命运、牌皇和达尔文。Erik不太关心他们能从Stryke的堡垒获取什么情报，这不是任务的一部分，但是这也的确能带来一定优势，其本身也是一种掩护，为他们的攻击提供一个合理的理由。Stryker很聪明，不会轻易相信他们会派这么点人马袭击整个基地。他希望对方会认为他们是因为得到了消息决定去调查项圈。

还有一队负责掩护他们撤退。Erik看到了激流，跟随他的身影找到了风暴女、冰人和山崩。Erik露出笑容，魔形女的确十分擅长排兵布阵。他一直是把她当作自己的继任者来培养的，鉴于他时常处于生命危险之中，随时有人接任兄弟会首领的职位十分必要。但是现在他发觉魔形女已经准备好了，而且他的卸任并不一定非要伴随着一口棺材。

似乎是响应了他脑内的召唤，魔形女和小淘气出现了。魔形女走在前面，右手拎着装项圈和手环的那个绒布袋。

“教授在哪儿？”她问。Erik困惑地眯起眼。魔形女翻个白眼，“我们决定让他荣幸地成为兄弟会的一员。他需要一个代号，X教授。”

Erik的眉毛挑上了天。

“命运投了‘轮子’一票，但我觉得那有些冒犯。”魔形女咧嘴笑着说。

“我会假装这场谈话从未发生过。我建议你也别对Charles说。”

“对我说什么？”Charles问，像是凭空出现一般。Hank在身后推着他的轮椅。他看起来比刚起床的时候好了太多，出乎Erik预料的放松。

“没什么。别在意我愚蠢的手下。”Erik说。他越过小淘气——小心不去接触到她的皮肤——跪在Charles身边。这次Charles没有后退和躲闪，意识散发出温暖和欢迎，不像早上那样充满冰冷的警告。Erik把手伸向对方的大腿，握住了他的手，有些潮但很稳。

“早。”Charles笑着说。

“你还好吧？”Erik问，他不想太过，但还是无法抑制地担忧。

Charles捏了捏Erik的手说，“我真的很好。”

Erik发现的确如此，Charles看起来和平时一样，就像昨天的事没有发生过，Erik不确定自己想知道背后的原因。他只是笑着靠近Charles，轻吻了一下他的嘴角。

“你准备好了吗？”他退开后问。

“让我们走着瞧吧。”Charles说。

出发的命令一下，人员和设备很快登上飞机。他们把Charles的轮椅放到机舱后面，顶上悬着一些Erik紧急时才会抓着的安全带。清空机库和打开跑道出口的指令已经下达，舱门还没有关闭，跟随Charles一同上来的Hank表情挣扎一番，朝Charles点点头下了飞机。

Emma Frost不是个乐于从命的人，Erik一直在盯着Charles，没注意她什么时候上了飞机。她严肃地看着Erik说，“保重。你无法想象要是你死了我得给保险公司填多少单子。”随后对Charles露出友善的微笑。她先对着Erik眨眨眼，然后亲了亲Charles的脸颊说，“照顾好自己。”

Erik努力不要露出生气的表情，他真的十分努力，因为他向Charles保证过，但这真的很难。Emma看到他的表情愉快地笑出声，对他俩点点头然后离开了，白色高筒靴的鞋跟敲击在台阶上。

“还有谁想上来道别吗？”Erik问，很快就厌烦了这漫长的道别仪式。没人上前，于是他示意关门，利用磁场将自己固定在机舱里，想了想又用能力抓住Charles的轮椅，免得他因气流受到颠簸。

发动机轰鸣起来，他们飞速前进，冲出悬崖升空，往阿根廷飞去。

航程十分顺利，几乎没有遇到气流和任何坏天气。Erik不相信预兆——和Magda在一起之前他压根不知道有这玩意儿——但他把这当成好兆头。他一直蹲在Charles旁边，一遍又一遍地讨论计划，直到他确信计划的每一个细节都清清楚楚印在Charles脑子里。

Charles受不了地叹口气说，“Erik，吾爱，没问题的。我对这项计划了若指掌。这是我制定的，你还记得吗？”

Erik摇摇头，“我知道。但我不希望发生任何意外。” Charles笑着摇摇头。“记住，你只有三天的时间。那之后要是你还没出来，我就要攻进去把你弄出来。”

Charles露出不赞同的表情，但是Erik毫不让步，因为这是他的底线，他会不惜一切代价来确保Charles的生命安全，Charles只能接受。

“三天，Charles。我希望你在此期间和我保持联系。”

Charles听到这话抬起头说，“这我做不到。”

Erik眯起眼睛问，“为什么？”

Charles放软了表情，Erik知道这是他需要耐心解释复杂问题时的表情。要不是对方是Charles，Erik会感觉很冒犯。

“我们不知道Stryker的手下都有什么人。万一有其他读心者，我一旦使用能力试图和你联系，就会被发现，他们立刻就知道项圈是假的。骗过Stryker虽然也很复杂，但是只有我和他共处一室时才需要，没那么引人注意。但穿越整个国家联系你就动静太大了，我不能冒这个险，就为了让你安心。抱歉，你只能信任我可以完成任务。”

Erik痛恨Charles的话毫无破绽，痛恨自己不得不同意，但他还是不情愿的屈服了。正当他们沉默下来时魔形女宣布目的地到了。

Erik最后乞求地看了Charles一眼——乞求他改变主意，乞求他保证自己的安全——然后迅速站起来，抓住身后的安全带，用磁场将自己固定好。Charles对他笑了笑——保证小心谨慎并且平安归来——然后抓紧了轮椅的扶手。Blackbird逐渐降落。

他们的降落地点在监测范围之外，以免敌人提前察觉。第二架Blackbird还在空中盘旋，准备等他们就位后再降落，而且要故意暴露，掩护Erik、Charles、小淘气和魔形女的潜入。

他们一落地，Erik就上前跪地解开轮椅的绑带。魔形女和小淘气已经出了舱门，达尔文和幻影猫紧随其后。牌皇停下来帮Erik，耸耸肩说，“我们不会潜伏太久的，oui（法语：对吧）。”Erik感激地冲他笑笑。

他们一起解开了将轮椅固定在机舱里的绑带，接下来Erik让轮椅飘落地面。命运最后一个下来，留下看管飞机的激流关闭了舱门。

“我们从南门进去。”幻影猫指着远处说，Stryker的基地还没出现在视线范围内。南面的入口只是基于卫星拍摄的猜测，但Erik信任魔形女的解读，于是点头让负责收集情报的队伍开始行动。

“我们去找魔形女说的北门。”Erik说。山脚下地面崎岖，他悬浮起Charles的轮椅。

最初的一公里还算容易，他们在开阔的地面上朝着目的地前进。最后半公里就需要谨慎一些了，到处都有人活动。据Erik的观察，这绝对是一处军事基地。他希望主人是Stryker，别是Logan惹恼的其他什么人。说实话，那家伙仅仅是存在就会招惹别的敌人Erik也毫不意外。

北边的入口有守卫，这点他们早有预计。Charles手指压在太阳穴上，那些士兵走进基地，没往他们这边看上一眼。Erik感到信心倍增，直到他们到了门口。

木头的。

荒唐的厚重木门，没有一丝金属。Stryker学到了教训。

“让我来。”小淘气上前说道。

Erik转向Charles说，“当心噪音。”Charles看上去很诧异，然后再次将手指按上太阳穴。Erik不知道他是在集中精神还是又在迷惑敌人。

小淘气走到门口大力挥拳砸过去，门摇晃起来。Erik旁边的Charles闭上了眼睛，显然是在集中精力。“再来一下就好了。”小淘气又砸了一下，这次门向后倒在地上。真是个人形攻城锤，Erik暗想。

他们穿过门进入了一条长长的昏暗的走廊。

“你能把门再放回去吗？”他们走过倒地的门板后Erik问。

“当然可以，蜜糖。”小淘气弯腰拿起门——Erik注意到她单手就可以——然后强行把门塞到门框里放好。不算完美，但是在这么昏暗的光线下没人会注意到——至少几个小时内不会。

“这边。”他们安全进入山体内的基地后魔形女说。她带头穿过隧道——Erik想不出更恰当的描述了——到达另一入口，被铁门封住。

Erik晃着手腕打开了拦路的一道道铁门，他们身后的走廊响起了震耳欲聋的警报。

“那是我们的人在分散敌人。”Erik说，来得正是时候。铁门后面无疑就是他们要找的东西。Erik进过Stryker的无数设施，他们有些共同点：都在地下，灯光昏暗，错综复杂，最重要的是守备森严。

其他守卫都去调查镭射眼他们造成的骚乱了，只余下几个面对着刚刚突破了他们堡垒的男人。从对方瞪大的双眼来看，他们认出了万磁王，即便没有倒塌的铁门，头盔和披风也很明显了。其中一个守卫去够肩上的通讯器，但Erik摇摇头，弯弯手指，通讯器飞走了。魔形女和小淘气冲上前。

他们没有伤害那些守卫，起码在Charles的要求下没有重伤，只是逐个把他们敲晕并缴械。Erik只是站在一旁观看，他一向享受这种场面。Charles对此就不怎么感冒了。

“我们又不能靠道理把他们说通。”Erik说。Charles瞪他一眼，但从他的表情Erik知道他勉强同意了。

敌人全部清理完之后Charles接手了，他带着他们去往关押金刚狼的地方。Charles是怎么知道具体位置的——连金刚狼自己都不知道——仍然是一个谜团，但Erik对此没什么好抱怨的。

在迷宫一般的走廊里绕了一会儿之后——又是Stryker的风格——他们来到了另一处封闭的入口。魔形女解决了一个冲上来的守卫，走到了Erik的身边。

“他在这里面？”她问。Erik看向Charles，后者点点头。

“他就在里面。”Erik说，挥手破坏了铁门。现在没必要再小心谨慎了。

里面的两个看守立即转身冲向门口。Erik做了个尽管来的手势，他们手里的枪立即脱离了掌控，落到地上七零八碎，失去了作用。

这次上前的是Charles，两个守卫同时倒在地上。Erik挑起眉毛。

“只是安静地睡着了。”Charles说着进入了房间。他立即看到了一脸玩味正在看戏的金刚狼，转动轮椅来到他的身边。

“Logan先生，很高兴再见到你。”

金刚狼抬起头，“你说要来真不是在开玩笑啊。你给我带雪茄了吗?"

Charles大笑起来。Erik讨厌他对别人露出属于自己的笑声，但他咬牙忍受了，为了Charles，才不是为了Logan。

“我带了。”Charles伸手从毛衣口袋里拿出一个细长的金属管。Erik之前就感应到它了，还以为是Charles需要的什么医疗用品，根本没想到会是雪茄管。

“我知道这是场感人的重逢，Logan，抽你该死的雪茄去。Charles，这里交给我们。你和魔形女需要就位。”

Charles点头把雪茄管穿过栏杆递进笼子里。Logan高兴地接过来，拿出雪茄咬掉了尖。他以眼神示意屋里的长条桌，上面有空的咖啡杯、报纸、塞满烟头的烟灰缸，还有一个Zippo打火机。Erik摇摇手指，打火机飞到Logan手里。

“不胜感激。”Logan说着点燃雪茄然后使劲儿嘬了一口。

Erik摇摇头。他暂时无视了Logan，转身跪在Charles跟前。

“你要小心，要保重，要平安回到我身边。Charles Xavier，这是命令。”

Charles露出自信的笑容，然后抬起头，Erik迎上去，他们交换了一个令人安慰又心痛的亲吻。

结束后Charles眼神朦胧地说，“你也要当心，三天后见。”Erik点点头。Charles转头看向魔形女，她立刻走到门口察看，转身回来表示外面一切正常。

“几天后见。”Charels冲着屋里说。他颤抖地呼吸了一下，然后来到魔形女身边，一起消失在了门口。

“他要他妈的去哪儿？”Logan抽着雪茄问。

“他有自己的任务。我的任务是把你弄出去。来吧。”Erik说完用能力把Logan的笼子扯开。Logan后退几步，挑眉看着。

“厉害。”笼子扯开后Logan说。Erik翻个白眼走向门口，相信Logan会跟上来。

————————————————

魔形女像影子一样悄无声息，在掩体之间迅速移动，让Charles等她信号，等确保前方安全时她会停下来保持备战姿势，再示意Charles前进。其实Charles可以告诉她周围没有敌人。他的意识漂浮在走廊的每一个角落，让路上的每个人都让开。他还跟着Erik——跟着小淘气，因为Erik戴着头盔——知道他们离出口有多远。

主要的战斗发生在正门附近，和Erik距离很远，也远离他们的情报小队，他们正在清空每一个文件柜并将数字信息拷贝到磁盘上。

Charles通过好几双眼睛观察着战场。战斗非常精彩，但为了确保没人受伤，大家都有些困惑。这不是兄弟会一贯的战斗方式，他们明显很不习惯。但是Charles非常感激Erik明确下达了限制伤亡的指令 。

在魔形女的带领下，他们离战场越来越近了，战斗的声音传入耳中。怒吼般的火焰，雷鸣般的爆炸，伴随着嗒嗒嗒的机枪声，震耳欲聋。Charels努力屏蔽这些，心不在焉地想着口袋里的药片。目前为止，他下飞机时摄入的剂量令他保持着清醒和冷静，他不敢想象没有药效他会如何。即便是现在，惊慌失措地逃跑的欲望也很强烈——面对是战是逃的选择时，Charles总是偏好战术撤退。

但他没有后退，而是伪造出平静的泡沫包裹住自己的意识，跟随魔形女前往战场。

魔形女在一条长长的走廊入口处停了下来，矮身藏在一堆联通外界的钢铁管道后面。前方，走廊尽头的大门外面一片混乱。Charles看到几个士兵蹲伏在箱子和设备后面，其中有两个看起来青涩年轻得过分的士兵躲在倒地的桌子后面。Charles探出意识，挡在入口处的士兵们突然起身走了进来。他们穿过走廊，目不斜视地经过Charles和魔形女，远离了战场。

门后看起来像是一间控制室。对面的墙破了个大洞，Charles猜是冲击波的杰作。远处，绵延的山丘下面是一个谷地，离他们不到300米处，Charles能看到第二架Blackbird。Stryker手下的士兵正在试图靠近。

Charles惊奇地看着干燥温暖的地面升起雾气，模糊一片，隐去了飞机和正在破坏无人守卫的武器和设施的变种人们。

“行动。”魔形女刚说完，传来一声巨大的爆炸，令他们脚下的地面震动起来。

她带着Charles到了房间的另一头，藏在一个控制台后面，此时从他们进来的入口又涌入一批士兵。他们都戴着项圈，外形熟悉得令人吃惊。Scott的估计很准确，投射出它们真实的外观并不难。

魔形女严苛地看着他们，然后转向Charles，“时间到了。”说完变换了外形，成为一个长相平平无奇的士兵，穿着显然是变种人控制者的制服。她从口袋里掏出绒布袋，Charles想不通她前一刻还是浑身赤裸的，现在东西又是从哪里掏出来的，他十分好奇。

她把袋子一扔，打开了项圈的锁扣。“准备好了吗？”她问。Charles点点头，项圈套上了他的脖子。即使知道它是无效的，沉重的项圈还是感觉像是枷锁。魔形女默默地把配套的手环套在自己手腕上。戴好之后，她示意穿过墙面的窟窿去外面。Charles把手指按上太阳穴，准备为他们的前进扫除障碍。

————————————————

_插曲_

“长官，我们抓到一个变种人。”Stryker从屏幕上猛地抬起头。

一个士兵站在门口，因为跑来监控室而气喘吁吁。这间屋子和Stryker待的所有房间一样可以屏蔽变种能力。见识过他儿子——上帝助他安息——的能力之后，他不愿意冒一丁点风险。

“抓到一个？”Stryker确认道，转头看着仍是一片混乱的监控屏幕。所有攻击看上去都毫无意义，像是随机的，目的只是迷惑和分散兵力，并没有造成实际的损害。他认出其中有万磁王的身影，但现在他已经离开了，毫无缘由又原路返回，只是带走了金刚狼。但是援救任务不符合万磁王的作风。这个人在计划着什么？

“长官，主机被黑了。”一个技术人员说。Stryker切换着监控录像，找到了机房，一群变种人正在匆忙地撤退。

“原来他们知道了项圈的事。”Stryker有了兴趣，这才像万磁王。他们几分钟内就会撤离，掌握着他辛辛苦苦隐藏的秘密，然后会加紧破解项圈的电路结构。Stryker咒骂起来。总有一天他要杀死万磁王，那样他就不用麻烦地研究项圈和控制了，他只需要简单地屠杀掉世界上每一个变种人，再也不用担心遭到报复。

“这是他们的唯一目的吗？”站在他旁边的一个女人问。Stryker转身看着精灵，她身后的翅膀紧张地颤动，他压下自己的激灵。她厌恶他，但是只要她脖子上套着那个漂亮项圈，Stryker就可以忍受她。

“如果我没记错的话，你十分了解万磁王。”精灵耸耸肩。不管他们如何逼问，她都没有讲过她在兄弟会的经历。“只为窃取情报，他会让这么多变种人来冒险？”

“也许吧。”精灵说，但是她的姿态有些挑衅，像是在说谎。Stryker转向传递消息的那个士兵，他还在立正等着Stryker的命令。

“把那个变种人带来见我，还有抓住他的人。”他说。

那个士兵一离开，Stryker就转回了监视器。变种人们在从南面撤退，这说明他们还有另一架飞机藏在别处。Stryker可以下令追击，将它们在空中击毁，但是他想知道这背后到底有什么阴谋，他想知道万磁王的计划。

他又瞥了一眼精灵，然后穿过房间去取头盔——完全仿制了万磁王那顶。他戴上头盔，转身面向门口等待着。

那个士兵回来了了，带来了另一个Stryker不认识的士兵，不算异常，这里有好几百号人供他驱使。还有一个坐轮椅的男人，这个人Stryker非常认识。

“Charles Xavier教授。”Stryker大脑飞速旋转起来。Xavier怎么会和万磁王在一起？他们应该是敌人才对，他们的理念完全不同。Stryker看了看Charles脖子上的项圈，又看向戴着配套手环的士兵。

Stryker对站在门边的中尉点点头。中尉从枪套里拔出手枪，瞄准射击，一只飞镖射中了Xavier的脖子。

Xavier一直在看着Stryker——确切的说是看着他的头盔——表情近乎恐惧，此时伸手抓住飞镖，眼神开始模糊。

戴手环的士兵走上前说，“长官，他已经被控制了。”但Stryker再次打了手势，中尉又射了这个不明士兵一镖。Xavier瞪大了眼睛。

“我能认出我的项圈。那个，完全是假冒的。”Stryker说着又挥挥手。Xavier努力抬手按上太阳穴，Stryker知道他的花招，但是对方被注射了镇静剂，自己又有头盔的保护，他是绝对安全的。于是他露出愉快的笑容看着他手下的中尉把Xavier的假项圈换成了真的。

那个不明士兵现在已经开始变换形态了，显现出Stryker早有怀疑的真身。虽然她竭力挣扎，还是被套上了项圈。Stryker满意地笑了。

“搜身，然后把他们锁起来。彻底检查基地，确保他们没有留下别的什么。统计一下丢失的东西，向我汇报。”说完，他绕过两个失去意识而且被套上项圈的变种人，离开了监控室。Stryker不知道万磁王在计划什么，但他绝对会该死地弄清楚。


	23. Chapter 23

万磁王的众多据点散落在世界各地，大多来自纳粹手中，厄瓜多尔的别墅只是其中之一。这里地方不大，比一幢乡村别墅大不了多少，但是位置偏远隐蔽，离Charles也近，万一发生意外Eirk可以在合理的时间之内赶到。

但是手下们还是诸多抱怨：床位不够，水源缺乏，没有通电。好像没人受得了这地方，除了牌皇、小淘气和金刚狼。

“这是命令，不容辩驳。”Erik对他们说。他感觉万磁王浮现出来想要接管他的身体——回到Blackbird上，飞到Stryker的基地把它夷为平地，还幻想要把Charles抗在肩膀上带到安全的地方。

Erik想和Charles平等相处，相互尊重，相互赞赏。而万磁王想带走Charles，金屋藏娇*。有时候Erik真想不起来自己为什么要当万磁王，那人简直是个疯子。

Erik也不想思考这对他来讲意味着什么。

但是他并没有脱离兄弟会首领的角色或者失去对事态的掌控。他已经派出了一架飞机，让幻影猫、镭射眼和暴风女去监视Stryker的一举一动。也许在基地内部他没有眼线，但是他一定会该死地从远处监视。

他让命运和达尔文处理他们带出来的情报。即使Stryker发现它们丢失也不影响这些情报的价值，光是关于变种人拘禁营的文件就足以令他们不虚此行。

他让其他人把别墅弄得能住人一些——他指的是防御能力方面，因为他真的不在乎陈年积累的尘土和在洗手池里作窝的大蜘蛛。

更重要的是，他让金刚狼不要擅自行动。Erik是用能力拽着他的骨头把他拖出基地的，金刚狼一直在咆哮着大骂Stryker，叫嚣着要把他撕成碎片。“你不准碰他。”Erik对他说。金刚狼大发雷霆说不关Erik的事，为什么他不去找他那瘸腿的男朋友，别他妈的来管自己。

Erik经心地把金刚狼的爪子拉出来又往里戳。金刚狼疼地大吼大叫，发誓以后要挖出Erik的肠子——他的用词实际上比这更加粗鲁。

现在他正十分平静抽着他的半截雪茄，懒散地靠坐在他的新领地前面——他说屋里太挤，更喜欢待在柴房。他同意留下来完全是因为觉得欠了Charles——Erik不知道是为了他的性命、自由或是记忆。只要Charles还在Stryker手上，债就没有还清。Erik根本不关心那些，只要金刚狼不四处游荡又被抓住就行了，那样Charles会很生气。

房里传出一声尖叫。Erik回头看到激流冲了出来，看上去和刚到这里的时候一样惊恐，没有自来水都快让他精神失常了。他看到了Erik，穿过疯长的野草——这处房产真的很久没人住过了——来到Erik身边。

“屋里有像老鼠那么大的蟑螂！”他说。鉴于他极少开口说话，这大概是Erik有史以来听过他说的最长的句子。

“再让我听到一声抱怨，你就出来和金刚狼一起睡棚子吧。”

激流睁大眼睛看向金刚狼，后者坐在原处，屁股底下是一个倾倒的木箱，Erik怀疑以前是用来装当地特产的。金刚狼发现他们的目光，呲了呲牙——他自己认为这叫笑。

“我相信他一点也不介意。”Erik说。但激流已经在摇头了，悄悄往房子里退去。Erik不需要Charles的能力也知道他在想着造反。

Erik不知道他们要怎么在这个鬼地方坚持三天。也许他可以让一半儿的人回去，但是万一出了状况需要荡平基地的时候，他大概需要尽可能多的人手。

他这才发觉把Charles留在基地是个巨大的错误。他不是搞外交的料。他也不是特别擅长耐心等待，但现在他却要等着Charles执行计划把Stryker带到Genosha。直到Stryker集结部队，Erik除了干坐着处理手下——好多他并不喜欢——花样繁多的抱怨之外什么也干不了。

Erik意识到这一切也许最终还是会以流血告终，目前看来甚至不会是Stryker的血。这个想法让他感觉有些压抑。

————————————————

Charles恍惚间感到有人正握着他的肩膀使劲摇晃。他努力挣脱迷雾想睁开眼睛。

“快他妈醒过来，Charles！不然我就得打醒你了，要是这样Erik肯定要揍我。”

Charles的大脑渐渐苏醒，视野慢慢清晰，看到了魔形女的脸。她看上去既生气又害怕。Charles对她眨眨眼，又摇摇头——马上后悔这一动作——然后扭头断断续续地咳嗽起来。

他发现自己弯腰坐在轮椅上，魔形女跪在他面前，双手还抓着他肩膀。他头晕眼花，但还是勉强看清了周围的环境。

“我们在笼子里？”他问，多么神奇，Erik真是个乌鸦嘴。

“是的，你得醒过来，我们好计划一下。”魔形女说。Charles回头看她，发现了她脖子上的项圈。啊，所以那不是他在做梦。

好吧，那也没什么，他可以应付。

“我昏迷了多久？”他问。应该有段时间了，他觉得浑身僵硬酸痛，之前吃的安定药效也快过了。Charles把手伸进毛衣口袋，里面什么也没有。保险起见，他又试了试另一个口袋，也是空的。

Charles咒骂一声，引得魔形女挑起眉毛。但他早该料到肯定会被搜身。他摇摇头，也不算太糟。情况复杂，但可以解决。

魔形女开始讲话，Charles没听到开头，但从剩下的部分也可以合理推断。

“…我是半小时前醒过来的，所以我猜大概最多几个小时。”Charles点点头，几小时应该是对的。

“好，没事，很好。”

他们现在又回到了关押金刚狼的那间屋子，一起被锁在另一个笼子里。没有看守，关金刚狼的那个笼子破了好大一个洞，Charles知道那是Erik的杰作。这不是他心目中最理想的状况，但也可以接受。

“没事？很好？你他妈什么毛病？”魔形女问，Charles看得出来她下一秒就要爆发上来扇他一巴掌了。

他坐得稍微直了一点，实际上感觉很难受。他头痛欲裂，发热出汗，手也开始发抖。

“我知道情况看似危急，但是我向你保证…”

“你向我保证？三天之后Erik就会冲进来救你，他会正中陷阱，搞不好会被杀死。该死，Stryker大概会利用我们俩杀死他。就这样你还要向我保证？”

Charles发觉她正在恐慌，双手不自觉地抓着项圈，徒劳地想把它扯下来。Charles伸手握住了她的手，只让她发现自己的手也同样不稳。

“哦上帝！”她抓住Charles的手，注意到它们正在发颤，“这是恐慌发作吗？我不记得她怎么教我的了…我发誓我要…”

“深呼吸，”Charles抽回自己的手放回腿上，“我没有恐慌发作，”鉴于目前他们的处境这很令人吃惊，“反而是你…”他没有说完，魔形女似乎很羞愤。“我要告诉你一些事，只是因为你必须得知道。但是请不要惊慌，也请相信我说的没事，我保证。”

魔形女看起来很怀疑，但还是点点头，Charles不知道她同意是因为自己和Erik的关系还是因为他本身的声誉。

Charles呼出一口气说，“我正处于急性酒精戒断反应中，但我保证我会没事的。”

魔形女的眼睛瞪大到不可思议——Charles觉得那在生理上都不可能，怀疑她使用了能力——在监牢的昏暗光线下闪着不自然的明亮光芒。

“你什么？”她问，Charles耸耸肩。

“很明显我有酒精依赖的问题。”他尽量用自嘲的口吻讲述这一严肃的问题，“但是那不重要。”

他还没来得及解释原因就被打断了，Stryker走了进来，姿态就像他是这里的主人——Charles迟钝地意识到他的确是——身后跟着一群士兵。他的动作十分果断，径直走到笼子面前看着他们，嘴唇蔑视地抿成丑陋的一条线。

他没有说话，只是抬起一只手。一个士兵走上前递给他两个手环。

“我很好奇一件事。”他说，“笼子里的人是Raven Darkholme，也就是魔形女，万磁王的副手，世界上鼎鼎大名的恐怖分子，致力于消灭人类。而在她身边的同谋是Charles Xavier教授，知名学者和基因学家，提倡变种人和人类和谐共存——绝不可能，但是个美好的想法。这很不对劲儿，你们来给我解释一下这其中的猫腻。”

Charles本想回答，但魔形女站起来走到栏杆前冲Stryker吐了口唾沫。虽然没击中对方，但是她的意思已经表达得很清楚了。

“我早知道没那么容易，我有很多种方法可以撬开你的嘴，但在目前的情况下我们还是选择高效一点的吧，这些项圈就很好。你看，它们不会把你们的能力转移到控制者身上，不，没那么俗气，它们只是让人服从。要是我连上你的项圈，你只能选择服从我的命令。”

Stryker似乎随机选择了一个手环，套在自己的手腕上，咔嗒一声扣好。

“啊，是Darkholme小姐。”他说。魔形女肉眼可见的变苍白了——这一景象非常惊奇，Charles上前握住她的手。

“没事的，回答他的问题。”他捏了捏她的手。魔形女看上去并没有被安慰到，但肩膀稍微放松了一些。

“对啊，Darkholme小姐。先从你们来这儿是干什么说起吧。”

魔形女没有表现出被强迫的迹象，没有挣扎，表情也没有变化，只是开口吐露真相，正如Stryker要求的那样。 她似乎对此毫不在意，Charles认为这才是最有趣的部分。他正在了解这些项圈的功能，真是神奇又可怕的东西。

“我们的计划是让Charles用心灵感应能力操纵你提前进攻Genosha。一旦你踏上Genosha的领土，我们就可以暂时拘留你，然后等着联合国同意以侵犯变种人合法权利的罪名制裁你。”

Stryker歪了歪头，“好吧，我不得不承认，这听着像是Charles Xavier想出来的。但这没法解释万磁王在其中的角色，他可不是喜欢使用外交手段的类型。”

此时，要是Charles可以，他想制止魔形女继续说下去。知道了他们的计划没什么，这正是Charles所希望的，但是知道了Erik和Charles的关系会令他们处于劣势——尤其是Erik——Charles不想给Stryker一丁点儿优势。

但是Stryker已经问了，魔形女也就回答了。

“他是不喜欢，他想杀了你摧毁你的基地，但是Charles说服了他采取外交手段。”

Charles能看出来Stryker对此十分感兴趣，他急切地前倾身体，“那么请告诉我，Charles Xavier怎么做成了这件不可能的事情？怎么让伟大的万磁王改变了主意？”

“万磁王爱上了他。”魔形女脱口而出，现在Charles看出她眼中的恐惧，恳求逃离Stryker的控制。他又安抚地捏了捏她的手。

Stryker绝对没有预料到这个答案，他站在那里像是凝固了，震惊得目瞪口呆。他开口又顿住好几次，然后爆发出大笑，“哦，稀奇，真是十分稀奇。”然后对Charles说，“我对你深表同情。”

“你打算怎么处置我们？”Charles想转移话题。他们见面以来的第一次，Stryker犹豫了，这表明他还没有决定下一步的行动。

“目前我想让你们好好享受新环境。”他说完卸下手环，魔形女立刻像被解开了束缚一样，“这么多新的情报，我需要时间好好考虑。”Stryker没再多说，对着手下的士兵点点头，一起走出了房间。等他们离开了Charles才放开魔形女的手。

“你没事吧？”他问。魔形女转身对他射出眼刀。

“你怎么问得出来？哪里没事了？”

她明显被事态的发展弄懵了，Charles并不怪她，但是他还留有一些后手，现在他觉得是时候显露其中之一了。于是，他露出自己最迷人的笑容用意识说，_因为我的项圈不起作用。_

现在轮到魔形女大惊失色了。她的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，就像之前一样，但是在她说话暴露他们之前，Charles继续解释。

_更确切的说法是，它是起作用的，但其中有些漏洞，我想任何一个稍微有点能力的心灵感应者都可以突破。我第一次看见Scott的草图时就这么怀疑了。_

“你是说你…”Charles嘘住她，手指发颤地抵在自己唇边。她对此皱眉，但停止了说话。

_我们不知道有谁在偷听，也不想让Stryker发现项圈失效的事。请相信我，我知道我非常可能挣脱控制，于是有所计划。除非你暴露了我，之前的计划不会受到任何影响。要是你想对我说话，只要在脑中想一想我就能听见。_

魔形女犹豫着，像是在思考如何想出一个想法，她慢慢试着想，_为什么你不告诉我们？_

Charles的笑容变得有些悲伤。_因为要是Erik知道真相是绝对不会同意让我来的，但是我们必须把Stryker引诱到Genosha的领土上。还因为要是你知道真相刚才就会告诉Stryker，那就麻烦大了。_

在旁观者看来他们正在死死瞪着对方，于是Charles移开了视线，通过意识建议魔形女也这么做。她照做了，姿势放松，显得挫败又不屈——她的意识中认为这样在监控上看起来更加真实可信。

_我不明白，他现在知道我们的计划了，他不会自愿掉入陷阱的。_

_你想错了，我早预料到他会发现的。_Charles说。她脑中闪过困惑不解。

Charles试图向她解释自己的推理，早在从纽约用Cerebro找不到Stryker开始，他就怀疑对方可能有一个和Erik相似的头盔——兄弟会真该做好专利保护——而且除非确认Charles在他控制之下是不会摘下来的。有什么比亲自给Charles套上项圈更能让他确信自己控制了Charles呢？只有这样才能让Stryker卸下防备，敢在Charles面前毫无保护地摘下头盔。

而且很明显计划奏效了，因为刚才Stryker出现在笼子外面的时候没戴头盔。

_让他知道我们计划的好处是现在他认为自己有了战术优势，这样才更能保证他按照我们的设想行动，因为现在他自以为已经识破了我们的陷阱，正在策划自己的阴谋。_

至少Charles希望Stryker是这么想的。他全部计划都维系在Stryker按照Charles的设想行动而不知道Charles已经掌握一切。

魔形女又开始盯着他，就像从没认识过他一样。Charles冷静地迎上她的目光。

“不是针对你，”她说，“但你真他妈是个让人害怕的大坏蛋。提醒我永远别和你作对。”

Charles不禁笑起来。

“如果我请求你帮我清一下尿袋会不会显得没那么可怕一些？”他问。

魔形女做个鬼脸，但还是不情愿地点头答应。Charles露出一个同情的微笑，然后陪她一起走向他们的“马桶”。

————————————————

Erik年轻时曾在这里住过几晚，那是在阿根廷杀死两个纳粹后不久，那个酒吧离Charles正在潜伏的Stryker的基地不算太远。在这里他第一次读到了Charles的文章，是一本关于基因变异的书，以前就放在书架上。现在书架已经清空了，上面摆的大部分是纳粹认为有价值而逃脱了被焚毁命运的书，Erik不想和那些东西扯上关系。

书中并没有直接提出变种人存在的理论——这是Charles发表宣言之前写的——但是其中的暗示足以引发Erik的兴趣。直到现在他也不知道，在酒吧杀掉两个纳粹和用硬币穿过Schmidt脑壳之间的短短间隙，他为什么会拿起那本书并翻开看。几周之后，Schmidt死了，Erik的人生任务结束了，他从包里掏出那本书——他也不知道为什么会随身携带它——找到作者，试着了解更多。

一周后他找到了Charles的宣言，那改变了他的人生。

有趣的是Charles一直在这么做，尤其是现在认识了他本人之后，Erik过去几周的变化比前半生还要巨大。

快晚上了，一天的时间过去了，Erik脑子里想的只有Charles。不是因为担心他——他的确担心，也不是因为想念他——他也的确想念，而是今晚是Charles到Genosha以来他第一次独眠。 Erik一点也不期待独自上床睡觉，仔细想来实在荒谬，因为他都自己睡了一辈子了，除了几天的时间他这么多年都是一个人，他想不通为什么Charles在这么短的时间内就这么彻底地占据了他人生的各个角落。

Erik不知道要是现在失去了Charles他会干出什么事来。

但Charles是安全的，他必须安全，而且他完全有能力照顾自己，完成任务。他身边还有魔形女——除了Charles之外Erik最信任的人。她能力出众又能随机应变，无疑可以应对各种状况。

“我本来不想提，因为我他妈根本不在乎，但你看上去需要喝一杯。”

Erik没想到接近他的人会是金刚狼。但是也合情合理，金刚狼是个独居动物，而Erik到房子外面来躲清静。很自然他们会遇上。

金刚狼——脑海中像是Charles的声音叫他Logan——拿着一个瓶子，标签已经看不清了，玻璃是历经岁月的模糊，瓶口和瓶底有粗心大意的磕碰。他递给Erik看。

“我本来肯定是朗姆，但喝着又有股杜松子味儿（译注：琴酒的味道），所以谁知道呢。反正能把你灌醉。”

Erik接过酒瓶，正要往嘴里灌的时候想起了Charles，他放下瓶子看了看——这个距离都能闻见酒精那刺鼻的味道——然后递回去说，“不用了，谢谢。”

Logan摇头的方式就像在说随便你吧，然后对着瓶子咕咚咕咚喝了起来。

“你男朋友干的事儿可不怎么样，那样强行把我的记忆找回来。但他救了我，又给我带了雪茄，现在又在拯救世界还是什么鬼的，所以我猜他和我没什么仇怨了。”

Erik摇摇头，发现自己正轻笑，“我相信Charles听到你这么说会很高兴。”

Erik自己就没那么确定了。他还是不想让金刚狼——Logan——靠近Charles，但命运和现实这些日子似乎在胡乱改写Erik的人生轨迹，于是他不得不忍受那些令他难以忍受的事情。

Logan似乎自以为是地决定要来陪陪Erik，他来到Erik身边，坐到Blackbird舷梯的台阶上，机舱里柔和的蓝光照亮了这黑暗中的一隅。Erik看向东南方，用意识呼唤Charles，没有任何回应，他也没有心灵感应能力。他低下头看着自己的脚面。

“我不是想多事，但我能问你一个问题吗？如果那家伙对你来说这么重要，你为什么还他妈待在这儿而不是去把Stryker大卸八块？”

这很难回答，但Erik本来就一直在思考同样的问题。明明有更容易的方法，他为什么要让Charles去冒险呢？

“因为Charles希望我们成为更好的人。只要是Charles想要的，就会得到。”Erik回答。

Logan嘟囔了一声，漫不经心地拍拍口袋，表情变得迷茫， “你不会刚好也带着雪茄吧？”他问。Erik摇头。

他本想给Logan指出最近的城镇的方向，他们无疑还需要补给，派Logan去起码可以给他找点事做免得惹麻烦。但是远处的亮光吸引了他的注意。Erik突然站起来，走入黑暗中看着正在接近的另一架Blackbird，全身因期待而紧绷。

似乎等了永远飞机才落地，镭射眼从舷梯上走下来时Erik已经非常不耐烦了。

镭射眼看到了他，走过来说，“你看起来像要准备去入侵一个国家。”Erik面露不悦。

“有变化吗？”

镭射眼摇头说，“非常安静，对于刚遭受攻击的基地来说有点过分安静了，他们都没有清理损失。”

Erik听完皱起眉头。他看了看Blackbird，又看向远方的地平线，还在希望能和Charles取得联系，虽然Charles说过这不可能了。

“我要亲自去看看。”Erik已经往飞机的方向走了，一只手搭上了他的肩膀制止了他。万磁王浮现出来，盛怒地瞪着对方。

镭射眼看起来不为所动，“我知道你很担心，但是我们不能这么鲁莽。首先，要是每次你想去就去，要在基地和这里飞来飞去，我们没有足够的燃料来支撑。其次，每次我们飞到基地上空侦察都冒着被对方发现的风险，有可能危及教授的安全。”

万磁王退缩了，镭射眼的逻辑和Charles太相似了，他不得不屈服。Erik又回来了，低头叹口气。

“我们还是要每天去侦察。”Erik说，为此他们带了足够的燃料，“明天我和你们一起去。”镭射眼点头同意，显然觉得这一妥协还算公平。

Erik暂时除了睡觉之外无事可做了，于是走向屋内。在他身后镭射眼和Logan还在互相瞪视。

————————————————

Charles非常努力压下恶心的感觉，这会让魔形女非常紧张，因为她一直向他投来担心的目光。_我没事。_他一直这样对她说，实际上他非常有事。但是只要他大脑可以正常使用，就不是什么大问题。

Charles这样说服自己。

他已经忍不住吐了一次，吐在给他们当马桶用的一个铁桶里。里面已经装了Charles之前尿袋里的东西，魔形女也用过一次，所以现在味道非常可怕。这让他觉得更恶心了，Charles不能自已地干呕着。就在这时，门开了，两个士兵走进了房间。

魔形女立刻站起来，双腿分开呈备战状态。Charles咽下口中的苦味，他从早上开始就没吃过东西，虽然对他的肠子来说是件好事，但对他的胃来说就不是了。

“头儿要见你。”其中一个士兵说，他们都戴着手环。

知道自己要找的是什么之后，Charles能感觉到项圈和手环之间的联系，其中有起伏律动，令他很容易找到空隙，保持自主。Charles看了一眼和自己相连的控制者。

另一个士兵戴的是和魔形女配套的手环，看起来非常得意。“只见那个瘫子。”他来到笼子门口说，“你留下和我玩玩儿吧。”

Charles绝不允许，于是他一边和魔形女交流一边探出能力。_让我来解决。_他说着扭转了那个士兵的恶意——这种时候他非常理解Erik对人性的憎恨——令其变得无害。另一个守卫会带着Charles去见Stryker，魔形女会老老实实坐在电视机旁等他们回来。

感觉着项圈和手环之间本来该有的作用很好笑。Charles的控制者命令他从牢房里出来，跟着他离开房间。Charles感到一丝被迫，想要遵从这人的命令，然后那一丝强制力起伏波动，被他轻轻一触化为尘埃。但是他知道指令是什么，于是不动声色地跟着守卫离开。

他离开时听到笼子上了锁，然后是电视机打开的声音。

他被带到了监控室，正是他们第一次被带来的那间，那时他还带着假项圈，魔形女还是另一种形态。Stryker站在监视器旁边，正看着Charles刚刚离开的牢房。魔形女正翘着腿坐在笼子里唯一的床铺上，看守在电视机前欢呼，画面都是雪花，不知道他在看些什么。

“他这是没胆子了？”Stryker问Charles的看守，从监视器上回过头，挑起眉。Charles扫去了他脑中的一丝怀疑。

“不知道，长官。”看守回答。

“好吧，我的确警告过他，她可能一身毛病。天知道这些变种人都携带了些什么病菌。”即使不用读心，Charles也知道Stryker对变种人的憎恶。在他眼里，变种人就像害虫，只会给人类带来灾害。他们令他反感，碰触或与他们性交的想法令他恶心。

Stryker转身与Charles对视，同时伸手索要控制Charles的手环。士兵迅速摘下递给他，敬了个礼离开了。Stryker命令其他人也离开。Charles全程都双手放在腿上静静坐着，竭尽全力投射出他想要显出的形象——强大自信但屈服任命——而不是让Stryker看到真实的自己——颤抖惨白且濒临死亡。

“我有好几种选择，你要帮我决定哪个最好。”屋里就剩他俩时Stryker说。从他的意识Charles能看出他更感兴趣的是自己的反应而非意见。

“我发现我手中拥有一个强大的心灵感应者，不止如此，我还拥有一个强大的心灵感应者的发明创造。对我说实话，如果连上Cerebro，你能找到全世界所有的变种人并杀死他们吗？”

“能。”Charles简短地回答，因为他的确可以。“但是，要是你想着把我带回纽约，我得告诉你Cerebro已经不在那儿了。”

他冒险主动提供了信息——即使是谎言——但Charles怀疑Stryker对这一消息太过震惊，不会去质疑Charles的服从性。

“那它在哪儿？”Stryker问。Charles知道对方对Cerebro的外观和功能了解不多，只知道那是一个可以让Charles增强心灵感应能力的装置。以他的理解，Cerebro甚至可能就像个多士炉一样大小。

“拆了，重新安装在了Genosha的总部大厦。”Charles将话题引到Genosha，他们的目标一直都是Genosha。

Stryker嗤笑一声，“ 那似乎有点奇怪。你为什么要这么做？除非…”他停住，看起来有些吃惊，更多的是厌恶，“难道万磁王不是唯一一个愚蠢地陷入爱河的人？”

Charles没有费心去回答，实际上Stryker也没要求他回答，只把他的沉默当作默认。

“你们可真甜蜜，甜得令我难以置信。要知道，在某些国家人们会认为你们这是在犯罪。”Stryker的意识表明他就是这么认为的，对他来说这就像Charles是变种人一样令他恶心。

“你不也是么，”Charles说，“你现在正在做的一切也是犯罪。”

“的确，但那些都不算什么。第二个选择：我可以把你关在这里等你男朋友来找你。顺便问一句，他给你几天时间？

“三天。”Charles压下着本能的抗拒回答。这不是他希望的Stryker的思想走向，他轻轻在对方意识里做了点手脚。

“那就等上三天，万磁王一出现我就可以让你将他撕碎，在我看来是恰到好处的背叛。他会带着其他伙伴——他总是如此——然后你也会把他们杀掉，之后Genosha失去了领导人和防御力量，就会轻易陷落。或许我可以在那儿惩罚变种人，毕竟我们需要一个地方把你们关起来。”

一分钟前Charles都要怀疑Stryker已经打定了主意，但是现在他的语气越来越犹豫——疑问慢慢发展成顾虑。Charles暗中祝贺自己。

“除非那正是你的计划，让我们按兵不动，好让万磁王加强Genosha的防御。快说，你们的应急预案是什么？”

Charles面无表情地撒谎道，“没有，我们以为计划会一切顺利，没必要有应急预案。”

“狂妄。”Stryker摇着头说，声音低沉。他的意识正在高速旋转，明显充满怀疑。Charles一时对他感到同情。Charles知道这都是因为他的儿子，那个变种人将他和他过世的妻子一起困在幻境里长达十年。难怪Stryker会如此支离破碎。

Charles意识到他不会当着自己的面作出决定，于是暗中建议Stryker让他离开，同时将他的思想引到Genosha上来。Stryker的意识容易受惊又充满敌意，反抗着外界的影响，让他感觉像在驯服一头野生的熊，但Charles还是埋下了种子，应该足以令他消除疑虑。Stryker叫来Charles的看守并转移了手环，然后让他们离开房间。

Charles平静地离开了，希望这次会面可以促成他们的计划，他不确定自己明天还有力气再来一遍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：老万用的词是concubine（类似妾或妃子）……这是做梦都在从此君王不早朝啊哈哈哈哈哈哈


	24. Chapter 24

一声巨响打破了黎明的寂静，Erik猝然惊醒，本能地延伸能力感知房间内的所有金属。是Stryker的人来了？他们被攻击了？下一秒传来激流的尖叫和又一声巨响，Erik立刻明白发生了什么。他陷进床垫——又潮又硌人，床单散发着一股霉味——不禁对被迫提前结束了生命的蜘蛛感到一丝同情。

他试了但还是没怎么睡着，他已经习惯了身边有Charles的温度和味道。尽管手里紧紧攥着一件Charles穿过的毛衣，他还是睡不安稳。

又一声巨响几乎要令他头疼，于是Erik坐起来，摇头让自己清醒过来，决定起床。他听到窗外的动静，知道镭射眼已经起来了，正在给Blackbird作准备，即将去执行今天的监视任务。他还闻到雪茄的浓烈气味，不知道Logan哪儿来的时间去了一趟附近的镇上。Erik起身走到窗边。

他拉开被晒得发白的薄如纸片的窗帘，被突如其来的强光晃了下眼。Logan坐在那个木箱上，抽着一根新鲜的雪茄。镭射眼和命运正在检查飞机。Erik放下窗帘，迅速穿好衣服出门去找他们。

“还有多久可以起飞？”他问。命运站直身体。

“现在就可以，长官。”她回答。Erik点头，望向天空。

“一刻钟之后出发。”他说完转身往房子里走，想从Genosha带来的补给箱里找点东西吃。

Logan拦住他的去路说，“我也去。”Erik绷紧了神经，几乎想打一架。

“不可能。”他说。Logan嘬了一口雪茄，冲着Erik吐了口烟。Erik发火了，控制着Logan的骨架把他往后推了好几英尺。金刚狼笑了。

“你男朋友太好了，给我带了一整盒雪茄。在我这儿他就是个圣人。不管你喜不喜欢，我都要跟着一起去。”

Erik肯定露出了困惑的表情。镭射眼探头到他俩中间说，“我们在箱子里找到了一盒雪茄，应该是Charles让人放的。”

Logan正在得意洋洋地咧着嘴笑，就像在比赛中赢了一局。Erik压下内心涌上的嫉妒，他不想分心。

“好吧，但把嘴闭上别说话。”Erik说。他有比和Logan争吵更重要的事要做。

他继续往房子里走，中途故意撞上Logan，后者对这一挑衅行为感到非常愉快。Erik面露怒色，要不是和Charles保证过，他早就把那家伙的金属骨头一根一根扯烂了。

房子里，其他人正在尽力避开猛烈攻击一切活物的激流，流理台上堆满了各种昆虫的尸体还有几片被碾碎的树叶。

“我们要出去，在此期间周围要有人巡逻。”Erik扫视了一圈自己的手下，“幻影猫带队，还有，让激流别去祸害外面的野生动物。”

Erik说完就转身离开，不在乎会不会有人反对。他找了点东西吃，一刻钟后和Logan、镭射眼和命运一起登上Blackbird。

镭射眼驾驶飞机，命运领航，于是Erik把自己绑在后面的一个座位上，努力不去想上次被束缚的经历。Logan像天生没骨头一样瘫在座位上，即使勒着安全带，也看上去轻松自在。Erik想起金刚狼的资料上提到过他以前当过特种兵，这也许都不是他第一次乘坐Blackbird。Erik瞪着Logan。引擎发动了，飞机前进在暂时充作跑道的别墅门口的土路上。一阵颠簸后他们升空了，飞向Charles所在的东南方向。

“这玩意儿能飞多近？”Logan突然开口问。他之前一直在伸缩自己的爪子，每次都疼得稍微瑟缩一下。Erik发现他有两次瞥向固定在舱门上的降落伞。

“别想了，答案是不行。要是有必要我会用磁场把你定在飞机里。我们只是在远处用雷达侦察，绝对不能暴露自己，你要是从那个距离跳伞，估计会没命。”

“别小看我的生存能力。”Logan露出满口牙齿笑着说。Erik回以一个同样凶狠的笑容。

“我可没有。我读过你的档案，知道你有自愈能力。答案还是不行，我们不会杀死Stryker。” 这时飞机猛然倾斜，安全带随之勒紧。Erik稳了稳自己的呼吸。

“你是说那家伙罪不至死？”

Erik犹豫了一瞬，Logan注意到了，发出一声嗤笑。

“你说得对，通常情况下我会同意你的话。但是最近我的目标是顾全大局。”这样说并不准确，最近他的目标是让Charles高兴。“杀死Stryker有悖于我们的目标。”

“你们的目标是什么？”

这正是问题所在。万磁王知道答案——变种人统治至上，曾经的Erik也知道答案——变种人安全无虞，但是现在的Erik不确定他的目标到底是什么。他当然并没有放弃原来的梦想，但是不仅如此，他还希望Charles能安安稳稳地待在自己身边，他甚至怀疑自己愿意付出一切来实现这一目标，即使那意味着他会变成一个截然不同的人。

“我想让Stryker的余生都把牢底坐穿，而且要让他知道变种人是通过合法手段把他送进去的，没有任何漏洞。”这个答案似乎很合逻辑。Logan露出思索的表情。

“那样他肯定要恨死了。”Logan歪着头说。他又放松靠回座位，也没再看向降落伞。

Erik不再去理他。正好这时机身再次倾斜，镭射眼宣布他们到达了基地上空。Erik猛地从座位上弹起，很高兴脱离安全带的束缚，然后走进驾驶舱好观察地面。命运立刻为他让开座位，表情充满担忧，Erik拍了拍她的肩膀，显然她和自己一样心系基地里的爱人。

“他们可没闲着，”镭射眼又看了一圈地表，吹了声口哨说，“几乎全员出动了，他们正在集结。”

那只能意味着一件事，他们现在应该迅速撤离，飞回别墅，带上其他人一起全速赶回Genosha。但是，Erik说，“降落，我想靠近观察。”

————————————————

“起来！”

守卫大喊着踢了一脚Charles的床底。昨晚他们把他从轮椅上推倒时Charles试图趴在了床上，魔形女在旁边的笼子里大骂。Charles原先也在隔壁，但显然有人觉得他俩睡在同一间牢房里不太妥当。

很有道理，每个笼子里只有一张床，Charles不能睡地板，也会很讨厌让魔形女这么做。

他痛苦地哼了一声，床铺很薄，几乎就是在两根铁棍中间撑起一层布，那一脚直接踢到了他的肋骨。而且时间应该早得离谱，这只是他凭感觉的猜测。他一直在努力忽视持续的戒断反应。

Charles慢慢撑起身体坐起来，双腿无用地垂在床边。轮椅被看守放在远处，他读了对方的大脑，哦，他想看着Charles爬过去。

Erik，我真该向你道歉。Charles想。

“Stryker要见你。” 这个看守和昨晚的是同一个人，但是他的同伴不知去向。Charles瞥了一眼隔壁牢房，魔形女正站在门口，双手紧握栏杆，咬牙眯眼看着Charles这边。

“我很期待。”Charles说着探出能力。他的控制力有些下降，他感觉又累又饿，还有挥之不去的戒断反应——上帝啊，他还得忍受这个多久？还有项圈的影响。看守顿了一瞬，但没有警觉，他取来轮椅并扶好，意识中没有丝毫怀疑。Charles坐上轮椅时瑟缩了一下，他的肋骨很痛。

看守把Charles带出牢房，Charles经过魔形女时对她露出安抚的笑容。

他们这次没有去监控室，而是来到一间类似简报室的房间，Stryker坐在一张长桌后面唯一的椅子上。看守把Charles推到桌尾，然后走到上首把手环交给Stryker。Stryker戴好手环之后站起来，走到Charles右手边的一个绿色文件柜旁边，从顶部的抽屉里取出两个杯子和一瓶美国生产的威士忌。Charles双手抓住了轮椅扶手。

昨天他成功投射出自己健康的假象，但今天他已经无力这么做了，再说Stryker肯定一直在盯着监控，即使画面再不清晰，也很难错过一个人正在对着桶呕吐。

自从来到这里Charles就没照过镜子，但他敢肯定自己看起来非常糟糕，他能感觉到自己面色憔悴、眼睛干涩。他的头上长出了发茬，出奇得痒。他几乎没力气坐直身体，也知道无力的坐姿只会让自己显得更加虚弱。

“我一直在想着那瓶没写着你名字的地西泮，非常有意思。我见过你这样的，也听说过会很难受。也许我可以帮你。”Charles紧张地看着Stryker打开瓶子往玻璃杯里倒了不少酒。他一直在努力稳住的双手不禁渴望地颤抖起来。

Stryker把杯子推到他面前说，“我只需要你直截了当回答问题。你早晚会说实话的，但是我不希望你和我兜圈子。”

Charles内心挣扎起来，视线紧紧黏在酒杯上。一方面，他已经处于戒断的第三天了——如果Linda可信的话，症状即将结束也最严重——喝点酒无疑可以帮他集中精力完成接下来的任务。但另一方面，Charles惧怕面对自己找借口再犯的恶果。特别是，他不敢想象Erik知道之后露出失望的表情——这很奇怪，Erik明明对他都只有无限的支持和理解。

但是，他的酗酒问题越来越难以否认了，而他真的非常不想成为一个酒鬼。

“我不需要。”Charles说完如释重负地从酒杯上移开了视线，感觉像是通过了某种考验。

Stryker耸耸肩，在Charles旁边靠在桌沿，并没有收起酒杯。

“我还是会继续提问。要是这个奖励不够，也许我们可以来做个交易。”

Charles听完眯起眼睛，挑眉冷静地看着Stryker。

Stryker微笑着说，“只要你如实回答我的问题，不要搪塞，我就不会派人去杀Darkholme小姐。”

Charles咬紧牙关，这根本不是交易，而是威胁。他别无选择，除非用心灵感应能力与他对抗，但是他不确定现在自己有精力做到毫无痕迹，于是只能点头同意。

“非常好。我就知道你是个明白人。我的问题是：要是我把你带到Genosha，你能把我和我的手下带进兄弟会总部而不被察觉吗？”

Charles早该想到Stryker会对此感兴趣。他已经拥有了项圈技术，但还没有完全准备好，只是几个样机，Charles的能力也不足以使天性多疑的Stryker提前行动。但Cerebro的存在给他提供了一个更好的选择。Charles觉得没必要说谎，说实话就可以鼓动Stryker去Genosha。

“要看人数。200个不行，20个大概可以，12个就非常有把握了。但你是想让我使用Cerebro，那样一来我的注意力会转移；尤其是你想让我的影响范围扩大到全球，那就需要我的全部精力。在Cerebro里面的人绝对安全，但是外面的人将自动失去我的保护。”

“Cerebro可以容纳多少人？”

这时Charles觉得需要说谎了，他回答说，“最多6个。”

Stryker停下来思考一番，拇指下意识地敲着桌子，引得桌面上Charles杯里的——他痛恨自己把那杯酒看成是自己的—— 威士忌泛起涟漪，这一景象和声音几乎有催眠一般的效果。

“既然这样，你可以准备来趟小小的旅行了。”Stryker最终说。他站起来到桌边按了一个银色的按钮。Charles努力坐直身体，这使他闻到了酒精的味道。

“我能提个要求吗？”Charles问。Stryker回头看他，似乎觉得这个问题很有趣，他点头同意。“能给我来点吃的吗？”

Stryker还没回答门就开了，之前带他来的看守站在门口。他敬完礼伸手接过控制Charles的手环。

“请把Xavier先生带回牢房，让他和Darkholme小姐吃点东西，然后把他们冲洗干净。”Stryker下完指令后扭头看着Charles的眼睛说，“ 至少Xavier先生已经开始发臭了。”

那个士兵又行了个礼，戴好手环，然后走上前握住轮椅。Charles竭尽全力潜入了Stryker的意识，想去弄清楚他的计划。Stryker的大脑比Erik的还要错综复杂，到处都是绊索和地雷，但Charles最终还是找到了想要的信息。

回到牢房之后，他背对摄像头露出微笑。形势开始对他们有利了。Charles悄悄与魔形女对视，隐秘地轻轻点头，立刻令她放松下来。她刚才一直在牢房栏杆边上等着Charles回来，现在她走回里面坐在床边。他们还没顾上交谈——连精神交流也没有——门就开了，食物的香气令Charles的胃翻腾起来，魔形女期待地舔舔嘴唇。

————————————————

他们蹲伏在昨天被他们毁坏的一辆坦克后面，Erik可以轻易感知到方圆100码距离以内的金属，只要他想就可以利用它们破坏周围的一切。他甚至可以把整个钢铁结构的基地从山里拖出来摧毁，就像捏扁一个可乐罐一样。

但是这么做无疑会害死Charles，Erik没有动手。

他们还没有弄清楚敌方的行动，只是看到士兵们正在忙忙碌碌，将补给运上两架Hercules飞机，前方是绵延不尽的跑道。镭射眼的护目镜配备有望远镜功能，他已经扫视了一圈，没有发现Charles。那就是说Charles还在基地里？这是Charles推动的结果吗？他们是要去Genosha吗？Charles平安无事吗？

Erik不习惯这么担心，也不习惯令他胸口发紧呼吸困难的恐惧。他不想干看着，不想回Blackbird飞回厄瓜多尔，不想就这样离开。他想带Charles一起走，即使那意味着他们四个人攻入基地去救人，那又如何。

“不论你在想什么，别去。”镭射眼警告道。他一直在紧紧盯着Erik，现在制止性地抓住了他的手臂。万磁王挣扎着出现，严厉地瞪着镭射眼的手。

“别以为你可以命令我。”万磁王说。另一边的命运深深吸了口气。

“万磁王，要是我们进去了，会害死Charles和魔形女，我知道你不想那样。”

她说的对，他的确不想，但有可能不会那样，有可能Erik可以及时将他们救出来。现在他力量满溢，所向披靡，简直可以让地球停止自转。

“不知道你们是怎么想的，但我同意阿万*。”Logan说着伸出爪子，艾德曼金属比周围的坦克、汽车和飞机更吸引着Erik的能力。他对Erik说，“要我说，咱们冲进去宰了Stryker，把你男朋友弄出来，然后把这鬼地方烧个精光。”

这主意真是棒透了。万磁王露出笑容，突然对金刚狼生出一丝亲近感。

命运和镭射眼交换了一下眼神，似乎也下定了决心。万磁王探出能力寻找可以拆下来充当束缚工具的东西，好把敌人定在原地，免得他们打扰…

_Erik，吾爱，你想得太大声了。_

Erik凝固了，整个世界就只剩下脑中的这一个声音，这无疑是Charles的声音。

_Charles？_他还是不敢相信地问。

_你不该出现在这儿。这与计划不符，还有可能危及计划的成功——还会危及你自身的安全。说真的，只是三天而已，这么难吗？_

Erik能感觉到Charles的嗔怒。他露齿而笑，知道这让镭射眼和命运摸不着头脑，就连Logan都歪头好奇地看着他，不知道Erik为什么突然分神。

_告诉我你没事。_Erik想。

_我吃了东西，还洗了澡。_Charles说起洗澡时语气极为讽刺，_我们马上就要去Genosha，建议你也快点回去。_

Erik不禁大笑起来，控制着自己不要出声，几乎要笑出眼泪。

_你需要我做什么？_Erik用拇指擦擦眼角。

_回到Genosha，让Emma连上Cerebro，联系塞舌尔政府。Stryker的主力将会先去那里，意图以训练任务为名占领那里的军事基地。我们需要确保他们到达时会被扣押，不择手段。_

Charles接下来的计划和最初变化很大，他听上去很着急，几乎有些惊慌。Erik觉得他大概是担心被敌人发现，因此尽量不打断，也没有提问。

Charles讲完后，他点点头，即使对方看不到。命运猜到发生了什么，激动地前倾身体。Erik看着她在意识中问，_魔形女还好吗？_

_她很好，非常出色。我知道你为什么会这么信任她了。_

Erik胸口不由涌起骄傲之情。他对命运说，“她很好。”命运立刻放松下来。她的能力虽然是预知，但是无法自主选择去预见魔形女的命运，只能被动等待未来自行显现。

镭射眼也明白了当前的状况，对Logan说，“他正在和Charles交谈。”后者一脸茫然，但Erik怀疑他只是无聊而已。Logan嘟囔一声，听起来奇异的失望。Erik把注意力转回Charles，享受着脑中温暖的重量。

_你一定要小心，保重。_Erik想，他还是很想冲进去把Charles抱在怀里，但知道对方安全无恙之后这种需求没那么强烈了。

_我会的，你也要保重。_Charles说完消失了，Erik感到很空虚。他又从坦克侧面观察了一番，飞机已经快要装载完毕了。

他转身对其他人说，“我们立刻动身回Genosha。 ”没有人反对，只有Logan渴望地看了一眼Stryker的基地。

————————————————

联系Erik是有些冒险，但Charles别无选择。Erik一进入Charles能力的覆盖范围，几乎是在大喊着引起Charles的注意。他早就知道Erik的耐不住性子会出问题，他只希望自己的安慰能让对方冷静下来完成计划。

他讨厌对Erik说谎，骗他说自己很健康。事实上Charles几乎把才吃下去的炒鸡蛋和吐司吐出来，刚刚倒掉的尿袋里液体颜色太深，量少得不正常，Charles希望这只是喝水太少造成的。要是Erik知道了实情，肯定不会答应回Genosha依照Charles的计划行事。

“Charles。”魔形女蹲在他身边，替他挡住摄像头，因为他现在必须得靠身体上的辅助——手指按住太阳穴——才能使用能力，Stryker可不会忽视这么明显的动作。

“我没事。”Charles说。魔形女看上去非常怀疑，于是他补充道，“命运向你问好。”

魔形女脸红了，但并没有解除疑虑。她的红发湿漉漉地披在肩上，发梢还在滴水。刚才他们临时冲了个澡——其实就是被关在一个笼子里用消防拴冲水，管子里的水冰冷又有股氯气的臭味。

Charles没来得及脱下衣服就被浇透了，现在衣服正黏在身上，令他感觉寒冷刺骨，他的颤抖已经从手臂延伸到了整个躯干。

“很快就回Genosha了，再坚持几个小时，我保证。”Charles说。魔形女点点头。

没什么可说的了，于是Charles陷进轮椅里。魔形女从床上拿来一条薄毯，盖在Charles腿上。Charles对她感激地笑笑，对方只是耸耸肩说，“你现在相当于我哥夫了。”Charles的笑容变得明快起来。

Erik的朋友——Erik的家人——这么快就接纳了自己让他很感动。他伸手将魔形女的一缕湿发拨到耳后，试图以此表达她的接纳对于他的意义——还有对于Erik的意义。她翻个白眼，显然有点不自在，但她的意识表明她其实暗自欣喜。

“我不想打断这感人的时刻。”Stryker的到来彻底破坏了他们之间的亲密气氛。魔形女迅速起身摆出防守姿势，挡在Stryker和Charles中间。Charles啧了一声转动轮椅绕过她来到牢房门口，冷静地等着Stryker开门。

“我很想把她留在这儿。”Stryker说，“给我留守的部下们找点乐子。”

Charles脸色一沉，控制住自己不要用能力一击摧毁Stryker的大脑——他现在非常想这么做。他紧紧攥着拳头，指甲戳进掌心。

“但我感觉有她在你会更配合一点。”Stryker的话明显带着询问的意味。

Charles点头说，“她和我们一起走，而且要毫发无伤，那样我才会配合。”

要是Stryker能正常思考，而不是被Charles控制，可能就会发觉这话的荒谬。Stryker打算让Charles杀死地球上所有的变种人，这其中当然也包括魔形女，为了暂时延长她的生命Charles就乐意配合应该会让他的脑中亮起好几盏红灯。为了消除那些警报Charles费了好大力气，这对他接下来的计划来说大概不是什么好兆头。

“很好。”Stryker说，然后命令手下把剩下的物资搬上飞机。

在24小时内被射两支含有镇静剂的飞镖是种非常难受的体验。Charles徒劳地反抗着失去意识的感觉，沉入黑暗前的最后一个想法是，至少不用忍受无聊的飞行了。

_插曲_

Emma惊恐地瞪着Hank McCoy，这人显然脑子进水了。她摇摇头，金色的卷发在肩头轻轻晃动，她非常喜欢自己的头发，谢谢。

“我不会剃头的。”她说。

Hank绞着自己的双手说，“我还没弄清楚干扰连接的原因，但是Charles没有头发之后似乎解决了问题，所以我觉得这对你来说同样适用。”

Emma眼中射出冰刃，她知道自己目光的效果，果然Hank犹豫地后退一步。

“我不会剃头，没得商量。”

Emma没给Hank机会开口进行新一轮的争论——或者旧话重提——大步离开了房间，Cerebro弄得她有点幽闭恐惧了。不知道Charles是怎么忍受这玩意儿的，尤其现在他还为此失去了头发——Charles原先有那么可爱的一头秀发。

她打算回办公室。木工今天要来给她装门，她要特别定制一扇全木质结构的门，她倒想看看Erik还怎么破门而入。但她刚到电梯间就看到李千欢跑过来，伸着手像是要来碰触自己。Emma侧身躲开，不想被她摸到——她相当肯定那副手套是化纤的。

“对、对不起，就是，万磁王传来了消息，通过网络。”她递过来一张纸，上面打印着Blackbird的电脑系统特有的编码文字。Emma看着它们，感觉头晕脑胀。

每个人都被要求记住解码方法，但Emma从来懒得去记，她有更重要的事要操心。

“你能给我汇报一下要点吗？”她说完把纸还给李千欢。对方看起来非常激动，高兴地接过来，挺起胸膛大声朗读。

“Blackbird返航，预计3小时47分后到达。”李千欢停下来，“这是38分钟之前收到的，也就是说距现在只剩3小时…”她算了一下，“3小时9分钟。”她似乎非常高兴没有被Emma没有纠正。Emma在心里默默记下了以后绝对不能让这个姑娘接近兄弟会的财务账表。

“Stryker前往塞舌尔群岛，和政府联系，无限期扣留Stryker的部队，只允许Stryker带领一个中队前往Genosha。使用Cerebro，可以不择手段。”听到最后一句Emma忍不住露出微笑，伸手抚过自己的头发。她恨Erik，真的非常非常恨，他肯定是故意的。

李千欢期待地看着Emma，Emma一把夺过那张通讯，把她嘘走了。然后，她转身原路返回——惋惜着不得不推迟挑选她的新门板——回到Cerebro。

她一进去Hank就激动地抬起头来。“告诉我你找到了解决问题的方法。”她说。

Hank兴奋地点头说，“我有个想法，但是我得给你的头抹上超声耦合剂。”

Emma脸色惨白，她敢肯定她的表情充分表达了自己的恐惧——她的嘴唇和鼻子都皱了起来——Hank投降似的举起双手。

“要是我这么说会不会好一些？耦合剂的主要成分是丙二醇，非常滋润。你可以把这想象成一种奇特的spa。”

Emma并没有信服，但如果这意味着不用剃头，她会选择接受。Hank让她坐在接口旁边的凳子上——要是以后还要继续使用这烦人的机器，她需要一个比这三条腿的木凳更舒服的座位。

她小心翼翼地坐下来，先把披肩放到一边。她的真丝衬衫铁定要毁了，她十分怀疑超声耦合剂的保湿作用也适用于真丝面料。她眯眼看着Hank靠近，手里拿着一管貌似是耦合剂的东西。他看起来兴奋过头了，Emma内心计划要让他做一晚上噩梦作为报复。

他毫无预警地来到她身边，非常随意地把耦合剂倒在了Emma头上。粘腻冰凉的凝胶流到了她的额头上，她怀疑自己永远都洗不掉了。她还能感觉到一缕粘液滑下了她的脖子，沾湿了衬衫的领口，哦，她今天穿的是莱珀妮内衣，真是暴殄天物。

“这样应该就可以了。”Hank宣布，然后把那个丑陋的头盔戴到了她的头上，进一步把耦合剂挤进她的头发，有一些顺着她的耳朵流了下来。Emma打了个寒战，端起肩膀准备迎接最可怕的…

哦。

使用心灵感应能力这么多年以来，她从未有过如此的体验。就像吸了一辈子汽车尾气之后呼吸到了新鲜的氧气。她现在毫无重量——她的确是，意识脱离了肉体，同时飘向四面八方。这就是成为Charles的感觉吗？ 她无法想象，因为他比自己强大许多，但仅仅是体验到一小部分也足够惊人。Emma愉快地大笑起来，让意识延伸得更远，直到整座岛屿尽在她的掌中。她越过了Genosha的边界，感受到周边的国家。这感觉就像指尖掠过温暖的水面。她从未感觉如此纯粹，如此强大。她一边完成万磁王的指示一边沉醉其中。

她想永远沉浸在这种体验中。她立刻理解了为什么Charles会愿意为此剃光头发，她现在怀疑自己也很乐意这么做。

通过Cerebro操控塞舌尔政府轻而易举，几乎瞬间就完成了。然后她开始自由地飘流和探索，连接全世界，碰触几千个呼唤她的意识。还有不到三个小时Erik就回来了，但在那之前， Emma迷失在Cerebro美妙的海妖之歌中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：狼叔叫老万Mags，在漫画中X-Men对老万的昵称都好可爱，除了Mags还包括Maggie（来自幻影猫和狼叔的对话，顺说狼叔把教授叫Charley）


	25. Chapter 25

Blackbird刚一落地停稳， Erik就立即行动起来。他下了飞机，一边穿越机库走向连通总部的出口一边大声下达着命令。

在他身后，手下的变种人们正忙着给飞机加油和卸货，只有Logan呆坐在那里盯着机库，就像看到了噩梦。Erik无奈地对前来迎接他们的李千欢说，“请你给他安排个房间，离开我的视线。”

这似乎引起了Logan的注意，他走过来摇着头说，“那可不行，老弟。我要跟着你，直到解决掉Stryker，然后我就走人。我才不想从一个军事基地换到另一个。”

要不是他想攻入Stryker的基地时Logan力挺了他，Erik大概会把Logan扔到一边锁起来——还锁在牢里。但他只是点点头，挥手让李千欢让开，然后领着Logan来到通往电梯间的隧道，里面阴暗潮湿，充满霉味，总会让Erik感觉幽闭恐惧。这里令他想起Schmidt经常强迫他帮忙打扫的毒气室。Erik记不清有多少次，他不得不帮忙把曾经认识的人的尸体搬到推车上，知道他们注定会消失在无名的尸堆中。

“这就是Genosha啊。”Logan边走边看，听起来兴趣缺缺。Erik懒得理他。

他带路乘电梯到达主楼层，走向Cerebro。李千欢说Emma还在里面。Erik用指节敲了三下门。他可以用能力打开门闩，但是他不想毁坏Charles的机器，于是站在门口耐心等着。

“你男朋友就是用这个找到我的？”Logan突然有了兴趣。

“这是Cerebro，可以增强心灵感应者的脑电波。”Erik不愿意细说。他还没有完全信任Logan——大概直到他宣誓加入兄弟会之后才会——短时间内应该不太可能。

好几分钟之后门开了，Hank探出头来，看到外面是谁之后睁大了眼睛。

“Charles和你一起回来了吗？他还好吗？”

“Charles没和我一起，但是已经在回来的路上了，他很好。”Erik回答，越过Hank走进去。

他立即看到了Emma，她正在摘下Cerebro的头盔，头发沾满凝胶泛着油光。Erik喷笑出声。

“尽管笑吧，我觉得很值。”Emma说完把头盔放到凳子上，手指虔诚地抚过上面凸起的线路。

Erik摇头说，“你成功了吗？”

Emma点头，“他们会给Stryker放行，然后扣留他的部队，结果可能会引发战争，但是…”她耸耸肩。

“没有Stryker的命令他们什么也不会干的，但是Stryker不会留在那儿。”Erik试图让自己听起来更加自信。他又看了一眼Emma的头发，“你该去清洗干净。Charles还有几个小时就到了，到时你还有别的任务。”

他只说了这么多，剩下的让Emma到他脑子里自己看。她似乎有些惊讶，但随后点头露出微笑。她没再说什么，对Logan冷漠地点了点头离开了，就算头发还在滴着粘液，她还是高傲地昂着头，走路时优雅地晃动着臀部。

“现在呢？”Emma离开后Logan问。

Erik笑了，“现在我们等着Charles。”

————————————————

Charles醒过来时发现他们已经到了塞舌尔共和国，他躺在一张行军床上，魔形女坐抱膝靠着床坐在地上，意识中充满期待和不确定。Charles咳嗽起来，胸腔痛苦地收缩，肋骨也十分刺痛。

魔形女听到声音立刻转身看向Charles，她审视一番后似乎放下心来，“我讨厌你失去意识的时候。”

Charles尽力作出同情的表情，试图坐起来，但是没有成功。魔形女果断拉着他的胳膊帮他起来，Charles发出痛苦的哼声。魔形女拿了一个细口瓶递给他。

“只是水。”看到Charles犹豫时她说。Charles感激地大口喝下去，补充了水分之后感觉稍微好受了些——仅仅是稍微。

“我没事。”比起魔形女这句话更像是安慰自己。他听上去糟透了，但魔形女还是信服地点点头。就像兄弟会的其他人一样，魔形女似乎也觉得Charles无所不能。不能令她失望——更不用说失败的严重后果——于是Charles坐直了一些，试图令自己的大脑清醒过来。当确定移动不会导致他昏过去或是吐出来的时候，他点头示意他的轮椅。

魔形女默默地取来轮椅并扶好，Charles艰难而痛苦地挪到了轮椅上。坐好之后他稍微有了点安全感，但还是感觉有气无力，就像现在的他只不过是自己的一个微弱的影子。镇静剂还在他的血管里流淌，令他感觉沉重迟缓，过去几天他摄入的食物和水分也远远不够。那天早上被守卫踢醒的位置有一大片淤青，而且他相当确定插管的部位正在朝着Linda警告过的感染发展。

所有这一切对他持续的戒断反应来说都是雪上加霜。Charles平稳地呼吸了一下试图压下胸口的忐忑，伸手想拢拢头发，这才想起来头上只剩发茬，奇特的手感令他不禁发出虚弱的笑声。魔形女也呲牙做了个鬼脸。

动静是从敞开的门外传来的，于是Charles移向门口，魔形女紧紧跟着他。Charles迅速向外一瞥，他们很可能被关在一座军官营房里，门外站着一个看守，戴着手环，Charles感觉不到连接，于是猜想那是控制魔形女的。感觉到她的接近，那个看守立刻转向他们。

“早上好，还是我该说晚上好？”Charles问。不知道飞了多久，再加上时差，令他有些混乱。

Charles不认识看门的士兵，但对方的意识表明他认为派自己来当看守纯粹是大材小用。他没有回答，只是又转身回去拿起墙上的电话。

“他们醒了。”他对着听筒说。Charles等他挂了电话，对他点点头，然后转动轮椅回到屋里，耐心等待。

十分钟之后，Stryker来到门口，对他们打量了一番说，“我想大概可以出发了。”没等Charles回答，Stryker就转身离开了，门口换上了先前那个戴着控制魔形女手环的看守。

“只有他。”魔形女上前时那个看守说。她的意识立刻充满恐慌。Charles毫不犹豫地潜入看守的大脑，掠过了强烈的憎恨和恐惧情绪，找到了想要的答案。

_没事。_Charles通过意识告诉魔形女。_他们只是想把你关在这里作人质，以确保我不会背叛。但我已经在这个士兵脑中植入指令，只要塞舌尔的军队一来扣留他们，他就会给你解开项圈。等你恢复自由了就去救其他人。我能感应到至少有三个戴着项圈的变种人被Stryker带来了这里。_

阿根廷的基地里还有更多，从Stryker脑中搜集的信息表明，他在世界各地还关着很多变种人。这一切结束之后，寻找并解救那些同胞将会是他们的第一要务。

魔形女的姿势和表情保持不变，但Charles在意识中收到了她的回答。在Charles抬手示意下，她离开门口坐回床铺上。Charles想了想又在看守脑中植入看管期间不许伤害她的指令。

他冲她简短地笑了一下，希望传达出对她能力的信任，然后转动轮椅离开房间，跟着看守到了另一条走廊的交汇处。感应着项圈的连接越来越强，真的有些令人惊恐，直到他确认了控制者的具体位置，那个戴着控制Charles的手环的士兵接手了他。

他领着Charles穿过一条长长的走廊和两道门，来到了傍晚的户外。Charles看出外面是塞舌尔的一个军事训练基地，位于海边，面朝东方。沿着海岸有一排像是机库一样的建筑，地面上铺满了沥青跑道。在他们刚刚出来的地方——基地内少有的多层永久性建筑——和最近的机库之间的跑道上停着一架重装军用直升运输机，看守推着Charles的轮椅向那里走去。

Stryker已经在直升机旁边等着了。他腋下夹着头盔——仿制的和Erik那顶几乎一模一样。Charles试图不要让自己的警觉表现出来。飞机里还坐着四名士兵，都挂着特种部队的肩章，身上的装备因常年使用而磨损——这些是久经沙场的老手。Charles感觉自己这一身因为淋了水又风干而皱巴巴的卡迪根毛衣和灯芯绒长裤非常格格不入。

在Stryker的示意下，两名特种兵跳下飞机，从两边抓住Charles的轮椅，轻松地把他抬上了飞机。Charles感觉很没着落，非常想念Erik和他的能力——他从未介意过Erik飘起他的轮椅越过障碍。他坐好之后，那两名士兵又爬上飞机，带Charles来的看守跟着上来并把手环交给Stryker。

算上飞行员和Charles，直升机上一共有8人——比Charles之前声称可以搞定的人数多了两个。Stryker是在试探他。

Charles已经习惯了飞行，在瘫痪之前他经常乘坐飞机，现在又有幸搭乘过Blackbird和Hercules，但是坐直升机的体验完全不同。发动机几乎要震穿Charles的身体，使他感觉头晕恶心。他很疼，而且疼的是他不习惯的部位——例如下体和肋骨——气流的颠簸又加剧了疼痛。Stryker说航程大概将近40分钟，Charles咬紧牙关竭力忍耐着。

他们给他戴上了耳塞以隔绝噪音，但不像其他人一样连接着通讯系统，所以他听不到Stryker和他怀疑是他副手的人的交谈。前30分钟他都安静地坐在一边，没有人理他。Stryker的头盔就放在旁边的凳子上，Charles努力不去在意。

他们快到了，Charles强迫自己收回盯着头盔的视线，转而透过炮口盯着外面，看着那个代表Genosha的小点出现在地平线上并且越来越大。Stryker离开座位靠过来，伸手拿下Charles一边的耳机，直升机的轰鸣震耳欲聋。Charles瑟缩了一下，试图躲闪巨大的噪音和Stryker在他耳边的湿热呼吸。

“要是有人发现我们接近或是降落，我就会通过无线电发消息处死Darkholme小姐。”Stryker对着他的耳朵喊道。

Charles只能点头同意，但他趁机进入了Stryker的大脑扭曲他的思想让他忘记头盔——要是幸运的话，Stryker会把它忘在飞机上，心不在焉地扭转了命运。

他对其他士兵也做了同样的事，以防他们提醒。然后他闭上眼睛延伸能力，碰触好奇地看向他们这边的意识，掩盖他们的踪迹。他的合作与Stryker的威胁无关，魔形女现在无疑已经被释放了，只是正好和计划相符。这毫不费力，Erik应该早已命令所有兄弟会的成员无视一架不明直升机的靠近和降落。他只需要找到那些被噪音吸引的平民——但大多数人早已习惯了兄弟会的飞机起降，根本不会留意一架直升机——转移他们的注意。

飞行员驾驶着直升机飞向总部大厦，最高处有一个停机坪。这一情报是Charles提供的，Stryker问他进入基地的最佳途径，走陆路将会使Charles耗费太多精力，于是他建议了直升机。要不然就得坐船，Charles不确定现在的自己还应付得了晕船。

Charles不是真的需要用能力隐去直升机的降落，但还是得做做样子。Charles闭上眼睛，装出一副用力的表情。实际上他只是轻松地在基里找到Erik，告诉他，_我们到了。_

他们的到来没有引发任何怀疑，甚至是注意，Stryker的意识中不由闪现胜利的喜悦。飞机落地，Stryker跳出来，举着武器扫视屋顶的停机坪，发现空无一人之后也没有放松警惕。Charles的看守和两名特种兵也下了飞机，剩下的两名特种兵提着Charles的轮椅放到地上，螺旋桨带起的气流强烈地袭上来。

Stryker对飞行员打了个手势，后者驾驶飞机升空原路返回。Charles皱眉，但没有觉得失望——这让他更加轻松了，不必再分心去隐藏直升机。而且，Stryker的头盔还在上面，现在已经飘在上空离开岛屿了。

“现在带我们进去。”Stryker示意Charles带路。

尽管已经知道接下来的计划，也十分有信心能够成功，Charles还是觉得肾上腺素上涌，他以此来推动自己，兴奋地忘了生理上的疼痛。 他想，这就是Erik每次出任务时的感受吗？如果是这样，Charles能看出其中的诱惑。这些天以来的第一次，他的疲惫、饥饿、疼痛甚至是戒断反应都消失了，只剩下肾上腺素带来的刺激。

他带路来到楼顶的狭窄入口，里面是一段楼梯，通往大厦的第8层，然后可以乘电梯下去，但在那之前得有人帮他抬着轮椅。

没有等他开口，帮他下飞机的两名特种兵  
一左一右抬起轮椅走下台阶。Charles开口指路，说着 “下一层”，还有“进了第二扇门后右转”。到达坚固的平地之后他们才把Charles放下。他摇头摆脱眩晕感，自己转动轮椅去向电梯。

_还有5分钟。_他告诉Erik，思考着发生问题的种种可能。他正在使用能力来确保一路畅通，但Erik早就安排好清空走廊了，所以这并不太难。但即使有飙升的荷尔蒙水平，Charles还是在逐渐消耗着所剩无几的精力。非常有可能这个任务会以他倒在Erik脚下结束。

电梯通往主楼层，里面从未容纳过7个人，其中一个还坐着轮椅，挤得密不透风。似乎过了永恒的时间他们终于到了，Charles松了口气。

_只剩几码。_Charles一边出电梯转向Cerebro的方向一边对自己说。实际上要远一些，但是这么想对他有所帮助。当他们到达Cerebro的入口时，Charles依然是清醒的，脑中激荡着兴奋、急切和期待，但他的视野边缘开始变暗了。

Cerebro的门是开的，里面很宽敞，而且空无一人。Stryker对手下打了个手势，他们立即站成防守的姿势——在走廊中穿行时他们一直很紧张，担心受到攻击，但现在他们像是马上就要战斗。Stryker催促Charles先进门。

他转动轮椅进入Cerebro。

Stryker跟在后面，武器指着Charles的头。

他的手下紧随其后，一进来就散开确认周围的安全，Charles不由赞赏他们的高效和出色。他们的动作悄无声息，Stryker的副手举起一只拳头后在Stryker两侧列队。Stryker放下手中的武器，扫视周围，然后看向Charles。

“我看这里不只可以容纳6个人。”Stryker说，Charles抱歉地耸耸肩。

“我连上机器的时候感觉里面没这么大。”

Stryker眯起眼睛，但没有说话，只是指了指Cerebro的头盔。这提醒了他自己头盔的事，Charles抹去他的怀疑。

“它是怎么用的？”Stryker问。Charles点头示意门口。

“入口得封闭，但你可以待在里面，它是无害的。”Charles说。Stryker看上去很怀疑，但意识中觉得有魔形女做人质足以令Charles听话。他对一个士兵点点头，后者立刻走向门口。

门一关好Charles就控制了Stryker的五名手下，这让他累得头晕眼花。Charles忍耐着身体的不适，成功强迫他们所有人上前站成一排，弯腰放下武器，再后退几步跪在地上。Stryker紧张起来。Charles咽下口中的苦涩，他感觉Erik就在周围，正竭力控制着冲到自己身边的渴望。

_还不行。_他有些急切地想。

“你在干什么？我命令你放开他们。”Stryker说，还以为Charles的项圈会起效。Charles露出微笑，然后冷静地控制了Stryker的身体，命令他将武器放到地上。

“一个小小的建议，Stryker先生，永远别惹怒一个omega级的心灵感应者，尤其是你设计的项圈根本无法控制他的时候。”

Charles保持着笑容，欣赏着Stryker脸上先是困惑又迅速变成恐惧的表情。_现在。_他想。Emma解除的幻象，7名兄弟会的成员突然出现在距离Stryker不到10英尺的地方。Stryker还被定在原处。Emma旁边的Erik正在挣扎着反抗她的控制，Charles点点头，Emma放开了他。Erik瞬间冲过来，丝毫没有理会Stryker，径直跪在 Charles的轮椅面前。

“你受伤了吗？他伤害你了吗？”他问。Charles知道，要是他回答是，Erik会毫不犹豫地当场将Stryker撕成碎片。

“没有，是我自己不小心。”Charles说，并不完全是谎言。

其他人上前抓住了Stryker的手下，Charles欣然放开了对他们的控制。Charles很惊讶Emma居然藏了这么多人，但她看起来累坏了，Charles知道她已经达到了极限。他也很惊讶自己还有力气继续控制着Stryker，他正在激烈地挣扎，以近乎歇斯底里的表情瞪着Erik。

Erik还是没有去理会Stryker。Charles也没有，而是看向房间对面的命运，她的思想极为担忧。

“魔形女很好，正在招募新人。”他说。命运感激地笑笑。

镭射眼正在依法逮捕Stryker，后者正在叫骂。

Charles无视了他们，专注地看着Erik说，“你好啊。”

Erik即将失控的表情立刻软化了。“你好。”他伸手抚摸Charles的头。

Erik身后，Hank正在担心地看着他们，Charles向他放出安抚的意识。在他旁边，Logan正在看着镭射眼和小淘气与Stryker搏斗着想给他拷上手铐——Charles现在太累了只能将将控制着他。Logan看起来准备冲过去切了Stryker，Charles对Erik点头示意Logan的方向。

Erik回头一看，露出怒色。Charles看着Logan立刻放下了手臂，被Erik定住后僵硬地站着。

“我们已经谈过了。”Erik说，似乎不是为Logan的不听话而生气，而是因为被人打扰。他说完把注意力转回Charles。

“你确定你身体没事吗？”他问。现在Stryker一行已经被带走了，他也没有理由再说谎了。

“可能有事。”Charles说。Erik睁大眼睛，一手摸上Charles的脸颊，专注地打量他。“看来的确是个问题，我是说喝酒。还有，我想我需要医生。”

一直在听他们交谈的Hank立即行动起来。Charles不用读心也知道他是去叫Linda。Erik惊慌地几乎要把Cerebro拆掉了，他无措地停顿了一会儿才站起来抓住轮椅推向门口。

“没这么紧急。”Charles说，其实可能有这么紧急。“得派人去塞舌尔群岛接魔形女他们。还要去解救其他被项圈控制的变种人…Erik，请冷静下来。”

但是Erik根本没在听，他走得飞快，就像Charles生命垂危争分夺秒。Charles忍了，因为肾上腺素水平已经开始回落，过去几天的疯狂逐渐袭上肩头，几乎要把他压垮。

他们离开Cerebro时，Charles隐约听到Logan在冲Erik大吼着那个穿披风的混蛋快滚回来把他放开。

————————————————

命运在说话，但是Erik一点也听不进去。她说了类似“Stryker关好了”、“联合国同意”，还有“魔形女在回来的路上”、“其他三名变种人”。这些词语似乎成了耳旁风，丝毫没有影响他脑海中的迷雾。

他都没注意Stryker被逮捕了，也不是特别在意。就算命运说的是Stryker逃跑了，带走了Genosha人口的一半，他都不会眨一下眼睛。重要的——他一心想着的——只有一件事，那就是Charles。

知道Charles身体有恙就够糟糕了，Linda检查后立即宣布需要送Charles去医院，让他恐慌得眼前发黑。

现在他们在外面等着。Erik讨厌等待。

他试了来回踱步，又试了耐心坐在候诊室坚硬的塑料椅子上，他还试了冲进急诊室要求陪在Charles身边。Charles的眼神让他离开，医生也警告他这样做会危害Charles的健康。

医院里每个人都认识Erik——有几个变种人还特地来急诊室想看一眼万磁王，他们无疑都在想是谁能让万磁王如此上心，徘徊不去。Erik听到几句悄声的讨论——他们大多都以为里面是他的副手，尽管他和Charles在一起的消息已经有所流传。

过了很久才有人出来，到候诊室叫他。

看到来的是护士而非Charles的医生时Erik一脸怒色瞪着对方。

“嗯…不好意思…先生…我是说，万磁王阁下。请跟我来…”那人结结巴巴地说，尾巴在身后疯狂地扭动着，明显又害怕又敬畏。Erik抬手示意他带路。 Hank和Linda坐在屋里另一头，也站起来想要一起去，但Erik摇摇头，无言地请求他们。Linda坐下，又拽了拽Hank让他也坐回去。

护士领着Erik穿过几道防护门——他第二次想进去见Charles的时候还破开过——来到一条走廊，两边是康复病房。他停在一个单间外面，示意Erik进去。

看到Charles好好靠坐在病床上感觉就像是溺水之后好不容易找回了呼吸。Erik跌跌撞撞地走进病房，紧紧盯着Charles。Charles露出一个虚弱的微笑，叫他过去。Erik站到他床边。

Charles看起来好点了，他还是很苍白，但肤色不再像之前一样病态，黑眼圈也减轻了一些。他的手臂上插着输液管，床边挂着尿袋，里面的尿液颜色深得不正常。Erik犹豫地握住Charles的手。

“我向他们要求自己告诉你我的病情，希望你不要介意。”Charles说，难怪医生不在，这也让Erik再次担心起来，要是Charles都觉得有必要这样郑重地告诉自己，那么…

“没那么严重。”Charles温和地笑着说。他拍了拍床边，Erik坐下来，依然紧紧抓着Charles的手。

“不论如何，你不会死的，对吗？”

“当然不会。”Charles翻着眼睛说。Erik感觉自己终于放松下来。“不得不说Hank是对的，我的确有酒精依赖的问题，现在已经戒断好几天了，情况不太好。”Erik捏了捏Charles的手。“在戒断反应结束之前我大概得留在医院。我还被诊断出早期肝脏病变，但是可以治愈，而且很有可能我的肝细胞会自行再生。”

Charles的语气像在朗读教科书——就像他们第一次做爱时那样——现在他停下来，似乎有些犹豫。Erik把手伸向Charles的脸颊，抚摸他的颧骨，Charles贴上去。

“现在是我想亲口对你说的，但是请记住我们得让Stryker活着。”

Erik僵住，Charles捏了捏他唤回他的注意。不论Stryker对Charles做了什么，在Genosha坐穿牢底是比死亡更为残酷的刑罚。Erik点头让Charles继续。

“我严重脱水和营养不良——后者大部分要怪我自己的愚蠢，显然我已经很久没有正常摄取营养了。”

Charles轻咳一声，露出抱歉的表情。

“我被踢裂了两根肋骨。”Erik听完猛地坐直，胸口涌起愤怒，但Charles的轻捏令他没有爆发。Charles继续说下去，大概担心Erik忍不了太久。“我还得了肺炎，还有泌尿系统感染。”

Charles说完了，Erik倾身与他额头相抵。一时间他只是满足于呼吸着Charles的味道——干净的消毒水味，住院的人身上特有的味道。他非常想冲回总部，到底层把Stryker撕成碎片，免得他再来伤害Charles。他真是恨极了他。但是Charles还在紧紧贴着他，无言地请求他不要冲动。于是Erik压下怒火，成为Charles需要的那个人。

“但是你会好起来的？”他退开后问。

Charles笑着说，“是的，我会好起来的。”

Erik听完露出笑容，嘴角几乎要咧到耳根。Charles摇摇头。

“还有更重要的事，Erik，我在Stryker的脑中发现他在世界各地都有基地，里面关着好几百名变种人，都被项圈控制或者被洗脑…”Erik用手捂住Charles的嘴。Charles眯起眼睛。

“我知道，我们会找到并解救他们。但是现在你需要休息，剩下的事有我。”

Charles摇头说，“我以为你想要的是伴侣，而不是下属。”

Erik猛然抬起头说，“你是说你愿意加入我们了？”忍不住露齿而笑。

Charles喷笑出声，“我还以为我已经加入了。”

Erik整张脸都亮了，猛地扑过去吻上Charles的嘴唇，双手捧住他的脸颊，手指抚过他的耳后，引得那里柔软的发茬不停发痒。他退开后，Charles看上去有些迷乱。他轻轻咳嗽了一声，下一秒就咳得撕心裂肺，Erik急忙去拿水杯。

“抱歉，抱歉。”他说。Charles摆摆手，喝了一小口水，抚着胸口平复了一下。

“没关系，”他说，“不过你刚才说的确实有点道理。你会去救他们吧？”

Erik点头，“我保证。”伸手摸上Charles的头，“然后我得给你剃头。”

Charles笑了，但马上止住笑声，因为感觉下一秒他又要咳个不停了。他控制住自己，对Erik虚弱地笑笑。

“Hank好像找到了不用剃头的方法。”Charles说。Erik抚摸着Charles的头骨说，“是的。但是我喜欢你光头的样子，我也喜欢给你剃头。”他着迷地看着Charles红了脸。

Charles摇头说，“等我好了以后。”他的目光中充满期许。于是Erik倾身吻上Charles的额头。

他想让这一刻成为永恒，永远把Charles安稳地抱在怀里亲吻他的肌肤。但是门口传来的一声咳嗽破坏了美好的氛围。Erik转头看到Hank和Linda正在犹豫地往屋里看。他退开，微笑着叫他们进来。

他转向Charles说，“他们只有5分钟，时间一到我就回来把他们赶走。”Charles笑着捏了捏Erik的手。

离开Charles依然让他感觉很痛苦，但他刚一回到候诊室就被另一个熟悉的变种人撞个满怀，所以也就无暇去在意了。

“我发誓，Erik，你对男人的品味是最棒的！他成功了，真的成功了！”魔形女看起来不止是疲倦，但也不像Charles那么糟，只需要补充食物、饮水和休息。Erik还是仔细打量一番，确认她没有受伤之后大大松了一口气。

房间对面，命运温柔地笑着，看起来非常高兴魔形女回来了。小淘气和镭射眼也来到了医院。小淘气笑容满面地看着Erik和魔形女。

“你需要休息。”Erik对魔形女说，“接下来还有营救任务，你得恢复最佳状态。”

魔形女笑起来，“我听说了。很高兴通知你我已经救出了三个，而且是单枪匹马。你会喜欢蛤蟆人的，他有条邪恶的舌头。”她的表情变得严肃起来，Erik眯起眼睛。“他们还抓了精灵。她没事，但我觉得她不会留下来，尤其是知道Hank在这里之后，但是她很好。”

Erik记起了和Hank的对话，难以想象Hank曾经和精灵订过婚。他一直很想知道精灵身上到底发生了什么。想到她曾经被Stryker关押过令他感到愤怒，但她现在自由了，Erik提醒自己，而且有朝一日全世界的变种人都将获得自由。因为Charles，他的目标可能与以前不同了，但是他依然有值得奋斗的事业和值得塑造的未来。幸运的是，今后Charles将会站在他的身边，和他一起共同创造美好的将来。

“回去陪你女朋友吧。”Erik说，回头看向防护门。魔形女了然地笑着回到命运身边。Erik看着他的队伍——他的兄弟会——对他们露出一个骄傲的笑容，然后转身回去，Hank和Linda的5分钟时间到了。

————————————————

_尾声_

_6个月后_

Erik看着Charles摸索着新轮椅的意念操作功能，轮椅摇晃着悬浮起来。之后，他的操作更为熟练了，平稳地漂浮着轮椅跟在Erik身边，降下法院门口陡峭的台阶来到大街上。

“我真没想到。”Erik说，但他知道自己听上去很高兴。

“我们的证据充足，可以合理推断会全票通过。”Charles说话时脸上带着微笑，Erik知道那种笑容代表背后有什么秘密。Charles非常不擅长保守秘密——Erik的生日十分有趣——但他总是乐于拥有自己的秘密。

“承认吧，你暗中推动来着。”Charles一脸被冒犯的表情。

“那是严重滥用心灵感应能力。”他说，但他嘴角挂着得意的笑容，Erik知道他说对了。见鬼，在他们拘留了Stryker之后联合国这么快就决定举行审判，Charles绝对要负很大责任。大约8个月之前他遇见的那个Charles绝对不会做出这样的事；现在这个Charles学会了与Erik交汇在一条中间道路——更重要的是，现在这个Charles依然对Stryker非常不爽。

Erik没什么好抱怨的。从今以后，Stryker和他手下的高层军官大概再也看不到监牢之外的景色了。世界站在了变种人这边，他们为今后数十年甚至是数百年设立了一个解决人类和变种人纷争的先例。即使背后有Charles的操纵，这依然令人兴奋。

“现在呢？”Erik问，让自己的笑容带上诱惑，对Charles暗示性地挑眉。

Charles大笑着摇头——他的头发又该剃了，但对此Erik也没有什么可抱怨的。“现在我们该收拾行李了。别忘了，两天之后我要在纽约试穿礼服。”

Erik忍不住撅起嘴，“连半小时的时间都没有吗？”他还是没明白为什么婚礼非得要在Westchester举行，这得增加好多旅途安排。

Charles露出受不了的表情，但Erik看得出他马上就要露出喜爱的微笑。很明显他听到了自己刚才的想法。

“在一个没有季节的地方是无法举行春季婚礼的。而且，Westchester是举行婚礼的完美场所。我敢说这不是第一场，也不会是最后一场。”

Erik听完表情一暗。Charles只是摇摇头，像个常年受苦受难的男朋友一样叹了口气。

“不是吧，Erik。你真的没有必要嫉妒我已经过世的——我重复一下，已经过世的——妻子，还有我们的婚礼。快走吧，要是我错过了礼服试穿Hank会杀了我。这是一份殊荣，你知道的，能被要求站在…或者该是坐在一旁当伴郎。”

Erik不得不投降，Charles真心想说服人的时候令人无法拒绝。而且，也不算太糟，等Hank和Linda去度蜜月之后，他们可以独自在Westchester待上好几个月。他们会下棋、喝苏打水，在Charles的四柱床上疯狂地做爱，在庄园里悠闲地漫步。几乎像是度假，经过紧张刺激的6个月之后他们的确急需一个假期。Charles的康复期非常艰难，而且还在继续。

Erik对那些也没什么可以抱怨的。Charles陪在他身边，兄弟会已经成为一个受人尊敬的组织，每天都有新鲜血液加入。就连Logan都会时不时出现，大多是来找Charles聊天的——Erik还是会为此烦恼，但他已经学会了忍受——或者肆无忌惮地和Worthington以前的护卫Jean Grey调情，他们在Stryker亚拉巴马的基地里找到了她。看着金刚狼和镭射眼竞相争夺那个女孩非常具有喜剧效果——尽管Erik觉得她对他们俩来说还太小了。

他们回到Erik的公寓——这里早已成为了他们的家——Charles直接到卧室里开始收拾行李箱，箱子是他们去听Stryker宣判的那天早晨拿出来的。他往里扔着衣服，大概指望着Erik会过来搭把手。但Erik只是站在门口看着Charles打包，内心涌起强烈的爱意，想着，上帝啊，他好爱他，他好幸运可以拥有他。

Charles无疑感觉到了Erik的凝视，他抬起头，表情先是很困惑，直到读了Erik的思想知道了他为何走神。Charels脸红了，他害羞地低头，然后抬头迎上Erik的目光。

“哦，好吧，我可以空出半小时。”他说着充满暗示地看向他们的床。Erik知道自己的笑容高兴得离谱，但他一点也不在乎。

他迅速脱掉了一半的衣服跃到床上，在床垫上轻轻弹起，对着Charles露出了他最令人难以抗拒的“快过来”的表情，然后拍了拍身边的空位。

Charles一脸上当受骗的表情，但很明显正在控制着自己不要露出愉悦的笑容。他浮起轮椅——多谢Hank的伟大发明——来到床边，然后爬到Erik身旁。

他舔了舔嘴唇。

Erik完全着了迷，Charles的嘴唇永远如此勾魂摄魄。Charles正在咬着下唇，看上去像个紧张的处子，而非那个和他睡了快8个月的人。Erik挑起一条眉毛。

“你想过吗？”Charles问，发现Erik不知道他在说些什么的时候羞红了脸，“我是说，结婚。”

原来如此，Erik当然想过，尤其是命运告诉他未来的景象之后，再过几十年同性恋就会得到平权。这一想法在Hank和Linda宣布订婚之后更为强烈。Erik一手搂住Charles的腰，把他转过身来紧紧抱住，吻了吻他的嘴角。

“你有点超前了，现在刚刚允许人类和变种人通婚。要是命运说的没错，还有很长时间才会允许同性婚姻。”

Charles脸色一暗，但还是勉强笑着点头。Erik看得出他很尴尬，又很失望。Erik这才发觉Charles向他求婚了，他不禁想，不知道他是怎么对过世的妻子求婚的，然后马上责骂自己这么对比——他不像以前那么容易嫉妒了，真的。他对Charles露出挑逗的微笑。

“当然了，修改Genosha的法律就容易多了。”Erik说，等着对方的反应。Charles看起来非常震惊。

“我以为Genosha是由选举产生的议会统治的，这种修订案需要投票才能通过。”

Erik咧嘴笑了，一手滑到Charles的腰窝上。“没错，但是所有议会的成员都来自兄弟会，所以确切地说，我是他们的领导人。”

Charles双眼一亮，向前紧紧贴在Erik身上。

“所以我是在和一个独裁者约会了？”Erik觉得他的语气没必要装得这么厚颜谄媚。作为报复他倾身噙住了Charles的下唇。

“据说我还是有些特权的。”Erik退开后说。

他十分惊奇地看到Charles的嘴唇开始颤抖，双眼也开始起雾，就像Erik刚刚给他摘来了月亮，或者送给了他世界和平，或者实现了人人平等。Erik想要把他拥进怀里，隔绝一切危险，给他想要的一切。

Erik的手颤抖地伸向Charles的脸，一边用拇指抹去他眼中的湿润一边不知所云地嘘声安慰。Charles忍不住笑了，对Erik露出嗔怒但充满爱意的表情。

“那就来吧，我仁慈的大独裁者。”Charles说，然后——不这样他就不是Charles了——看了看手表补充道，“你现在只剩下20分钟了。”

Erik大笑着把Charles翻到正面，打算好好利用这剩下的时间。

全文完


	26. Chapter 26

番外

Erik与房间对面的Charles对上了视线。他正在和一位牛津的旧识交谈，Hank对他很有好感，邀请他来参加婚礼。Erik还没有和对方正式介绍过，但Charles给他指过，说他当初选择研究基因学是受了Villeneuve教授的影响。那位教授现在应该80多岁了。

_快来救我。_Charles的声音在Erik脑中响起，隔这么远也能看出他极为悲惨。Villeneuve也许颇具权威，但根据Charles的回忆，他也同样喜欢长篇大论。Erik把手中的玻璃杯——里面是矿泉水——放到一个路过的侍者的托盘上，开始穿过人群去找Charles。

以他对Hank和Charles的了解，会有这么多人来参加婚礼着实令他吃惊。Charles的宴会厅——Charles家里居然有宴会厅这种东西依然令他感到好笑——简直人满为患，其中很多来自Genosha。他在舞池里看到了魔形女和命运，镭射眼和Jean Grey正躲在角落里窃窃私语。牌皇和小淘气晚餐刚一结束就没了人影，Erik知道他们去干什么好事了，但是不知道以小淘气的能力他们是怎么做到的。

“老实说，我可不愿意信任遇见的每一个变种人，不过你和Hank就很好，所以我想凡事都有例外。”Erik听到Villeneuve说。

Erik展露给Charles的微笑转变成露出牙齿的那种。

“不会吧。”他走到Charles身边说。他用能力拽了一下Villeneuve的袖扣，对方瞪大了双眼，来回看着Charles和Erik。很明显他没有注意到当下的状况，因为他居然不知道Erik是谁，Charles又成了什么身份。

_Erik。_Charles在脑海中责备他。但是Erik看得出来其实他很高兴，他现在对歧视变种人的容忍度低得惊人，即使对方是他曾经敬仰的大学教授。Erik祝贺自己。

Villeneuve发现自己又面对着一个变种人时突然感觉不自在起来，他匆忙找了个要去祝福新人的借口逃走了。

“反正派对也快结束了。”Erik毫无歉意地说。

Charles摇摇头，但没有停止微笑，也没有责怪Erik吓到了普通人。他只是转头看着通往露台的玻璃推拉门。Erik颔首示意Charles带路。

现在还是初春，尽管冬雪早已融化，夜晚的空气还是带着一丝凉意。Erik深吸一口气，拉上了门，阻挡寒气进入室内欢乐的喧嚣。Charles浮到栏杆前看着外面，嘴角露出柔和的微笑。

“这一阵实在太忙了，感觉都没机会松口气。”他说。

Erik站到他的身边，想了想又转身坐在栏杆上，面对着大宅——更重要的是面对着Charles。

“我从没想过婚礼策划会这么累，不如我们私奔吧。”

Charles听完大笑出声，笑容变得充满喜爱之情。Erik还是很惊讶Charles真的想和他结婚。Charels似乎也同样惊讶Erik会同意，而不是一离开Genosha就忘记自己的承诺。他现在正在看着Erik，就像他是个从天而降的奇迹，又像在感概自己何其有幸。Erik十分熟悉这种表情，过去几个月来他都不知道做出过多少次同样的表情了。

“我们该进去了。”Erik说，他注意到Charels露出来的皮肤正在发颤。

Charles点头，但没有往屋子里走，而是看向环绕着大宅的砾石路。那棵巨大的橡树——Erik知道那是Charles最喜欢的地方——刚刚发芽，蜷曲的嫩叶慢慢伸展，预示着新的开始。Erik突然回忆起就在同一棵树下，他找到了Charles，那时的树叶是秋天的鲜红色。他依然惊讶于他的人生改变得如此迅速和彻底。

“我想念这里。”Charles说，听起来很吃惊，好像现在突然有了这个想法。Erik跳下栏杆站在Charles身边，看向夜晚的庭院。

“我们夏天可以来这儿住。Genosha冬天很舒服，但夏天热得要死，在两地之间交替居住就正好。”

不用看他也知道Charles正在笑——他可以在脑中感觉到Charles散发着满足的温暖。

“听起来很不错。”Charles说完握住Erik的手，“现在让我们进去吧。”

Erik捏了捏Charles的手，拉着他走向门口，然后露出带点邪气的微笑。

“你知道，现在很晚了。”其实并没有，至少对于婚礼来说还不算晚，但是Erik希望Charles不要在意这一点。“也许我们可以回去休息了。从你穿上这身礼服开始我就渴望把它扒下来。”

今晚是他第一次看到Charles戴领结。在研讨会上演讲时——上帝啊，感觉那已经是很久之前的事了——他都没有穿礼服。这样的Charles几乎令人难以抗拒，他的头刚刚剃过，目光中闪耀着明亮和喜悦的光芒，穿着一身剪裁合身的昂贵礼服，白衬衫的领口浆洗得笔挺完美，系着一个整齐的黑色领结，这让他看上去庄重又危险，这是粗花呢没有的效果。

并不是Erik没有喜欢上粗花呢，他现在很喜欢，但是穿着礼服的Charles简直令他大脑短路。他想把这样的Charles藏起来不让别人看到。

Charles听到他的话快活地大笑起来。

“我保证，吾爱，你穿礼服的样子远远比我好看。”他给Erik看自己眼中的他，Erik觉得那完美过了头。Charles眼中的他就像希腊神像，由大理石和血肉雕铸而成。Erik受宠若惊地摇摇头。

他握紧了Charles的手，把他拽回屋里，穿过宴会厅，走向通往走廊的巨大双开门。没有人注意到他们的离去，除了对他们露出坏笑的Logan，Erik知道这多亏了Charles。他们来Westchester已经两周了，只在Charles的床上——他们的床，Erik用力地想—— 做了几次。在Erik看来，这简直算是犯罪。他可不想有人打扰他们的离场。

他领着Charles来到了正门附近的电梯，虽然Charles的轮椅有了意念控制功能，可以轻易飘上台阶。但是Erik想保留精力，于是无视了Charles用意识向他传递的抗议，强行进入电梯去往卧室。

Erik花了好多天时间才认清了大宅的结构，前几天他迷路的次数创下了人生的记录，他知道Charles刚到Genosha时的感受了。现在他已经熟悉了庄园的各个角落，这里就像Genosha一样成了他的另一个家园。

他觉得自己会享受在这里度过夏天的。

他们的卧室以前是Charles的，但是Erik想象不出Charles独自睡在这么巨大的床上的画面。这间卧室不是这一层最大的——最大的那间现在被用作蜜月套房——但是也足够宽敞，又温暖舒适——他们在Genosha的公寓刚刚开始有这种感觉。Erik走到床边，拉下两边的床帘，伸手去松领结。

“别，先戴着。”Charles说，投射出令Erik呼吸发紧下体发硬的画面。Erik放下双手，坐到床边，对Charles挑起一条眉毛。

Charles先去了趟洗手间，Erik对此已经习惯了，在Charles离开的时间里默默期待着。Charles回来的时候还穿着礼服，整洁完美。他来到Erik面前，让轮椅升高好和他面对面，然后伸手用拇指摩挲着Erik领结的褶皱。

“你难以想象我多想这么做。一整晚，Erik，从你走出洗手间让我帮你整理领结的那一刻开始。”

Charels说完轻轻一拉，领结散落下来。Erik感觉热流沿着他的脊柱攀升。Charles舔舔嘴唇，瞳孔扩大。Erik竭尽全力才控制住自己不去将对方一把拽到自己的膝头。上次他这么做了之后被Charles狠狠说教了一番——虽然他觉得其实Charles很享受被那样对待。

接下来，Charles开始脱下Erik的西装，解开扣子后把领子拨开好去对付里面的马甲，每一个动作都缓慢而刻意。Charles在慢慢享受。Erik向后靠，双手撑在床垫上，挺起胸膛，任凭Charles处置。

然后是衬衫，Charles示意他起来点好让他把衬衫从裤子里拉出来。他慢条斯理地一颗一颗解开镶珍珠的扣子，如此精心，如此投入，让Erik口干舌燥，全身因欲望而嗡鸣。他拉开了衬衫，Erik分神让他将西服、马甲和衬衫退下肩头，甩掉了这些恼人的衣服，身上只剩下裤子和汗衫。Charles露出微笑——Erik觉得其中有些欣赏的意味——把手伸向Erik的腰带。

“你总是在我面前脱衣服，”Charles说，“从不让我给你脱。”他抽出腰带，动作缓慢得令人心焦，直到腰带脱离所有裤袢。Charles把它扔到地上。

“那是因为我比较心急。”Erik说，引得Charles轻笑出声。

“才不是。”他示意Erik站起来。

Erik起身向前，直到膝盖碰触到Charles的轮椅。

Charles的目光逡巡而上扫过Erik的躯体，然后又落下来看着他裤子上的凸起。他再次舔舔嘴唇，伸手去解裤扣。与此同时Erik匆匆踩掉鞋子，在对方扯开布料时抖动臀部让裤子滑落。现在他身上只剩下内裤、汗衫和袜子了。

在Charels的指示下，他坐到床上往后退，盘腿坐到中间。Charles操纵轮椅上前，直到膝盖碰到床垫，然后伸手去拉自己的领结。

这不是Charles第一次在他面前脱衣服，但是次数有限而且间隔很久。不管Charles对于他们的感情变得有多确定，对于他自身的限制变得有多不在意，做这件事的时候总会感觉紧张。现在的他没有了往常的犹豫，他直视着Erik的眼睛，缓缓退去层层衣物，直到上半身完全赤裸。Erik着迷地看着，沉醉于逐渐显露出的乳白色肌肤。

Charles只穿着裤子挪到了床上，靠在床头坐好。Erik瞬间压上去，用能力解开裤扣，双手把裤子一路拽下Charles的屁股和大腿。裤腿被鞋子卡住，于是Erik把它们脱下来扔到地上，Charles的内裤和袜子紧随其后。

“我现在吃亏了，我的朋友。”Charles看着Erik身上的衣服。Erik咧嘴笑了，把汗衫拽过头顶，又脱去内裤。他赤身裸体爬到Charles的大腿之间。

“现在是不是好多了？”他问，Charles露出发自内心的笑容。

Charles一整晚都在他的脑中，Erik已经习惯了这温暖的重量，每当不得不断开联结的时候都会感觉十分痛苦。Charles的意识浮现出来，以只在上床时才会有的方式占据了Erik的大脑。这种感觉和把Charles压在身下一样令他欲望高涨。Erik战栗了一下，然后俯身亲上Charles的嘴唇。

Charles尝起来像蔓越莓汁——Erik把他从迎宾处拉走之前他一直在喝，还有巧克力——来自Hank和Linda的结婚蛋糕——然后是Charles自身特有的味道。Erik在彼此的唇间发出呻吟，双手捧住Charles的脸。Charles迎上来，含住Erik的下唇，把他拉近自己的身体和意识。他们彼此之间的界限消失了。

他们曾经试验过一次，在某次Charles没有跟随的营救任务结束后，Charles用Cerebro联通了二人的大脑，Erik绑在Blackbird的座位上睡着之后，Charles把他带到了自己的精神世界。那是Erik这辈子最舒适的飞行体验，但醒来面对的是六双惊恐和好笑的眼睛。很明显他睡觉时说话了。

Charles现在没有带他们到精神世界，似乎满足于搭乘Erik的感官，在他们之间创造出一种反馈的循环，升华了每一次碰触，加深了每一种情感。被一半是Charles一半是自己的冲动所驱使，Erik退到Charles膝盖的位置，伸手抓住Charles的腰——紧挨着他的臀部，把他拉到枕头上面。他倾身上前，从Charles的肚脐一路舔到右边的乳头。Charles在他身下发出呻吟。

“我想吻遍你的全身。”Erik在他俩中间说，开始有条不紊地执行这一计划。

他先从Charles的腰开始，一路亲吻、舔舐并啃咬着Charles柔软的小腹。然后沿着肋骨的形状，亲吻他的身侧，又往上舔过他的胸膛。当他吻到胸骨稍稍靠下一点的位置时，Charles咯咯笑着想要躲开。

“不能作弊。”Erik说，发出挑战。Charles立刻静止不动，通过联接传递出自己的愉悦和欲望。

他们刚开始的几个月，每次做爱都疯狂又急切。Erik对Charles的需求和渴望令他失去了理智和应有的技巧。不知何时开始Erik稳定下来，现在他可以不慌不忙，缓慢和悠闲地享受每一次性爱。偶尔，尤其是任务归来之后，他又会回到疯狂抽插和急切操弄的状态。但是有生以来第一次，他学会了性爱可以是有趣的。这些日子他在床上笑的时间超乎以前的想象。

他忍着笑，刻意去寻找Charles每一处怕痒的位置——第三、四根肋骨之间、带着麝香味的腋下、肚脐、耳后；上千个让Charles忍不住大笑和扭动的位置，他根本无法保持不动，输得很惨。

“完毕。”Erik摸遍、吻遍、咬遍了Charles每一寸躯体、脖颈和面庞之后说。

与此同时，他起身让Charles抓住自己的双腿，慢慢转过身去。Charles把胳膊垫在下巴底下，侧过脑袋，回头与Erik对视，挑起一条眉毛，发起了自己的挑战。

Erik知道Charles的后背不是很怕痒，但是他们游戏的目的不再是让Charles忍不住笑意而扭动了，Erik想让Charles因欲望而翻滚，想看他完全崩溃。他从Charles的后颈开始，那里有一点总会让他在Erik的嘴下弓起身体颤抖着发出喘息。

今晚也不例外，Charles僵住，把头埋进自己的臂弯，让Erik有更好的角度。他一边颤抖一边呜咽，声音在卧室里回响。

Erik在那里流连了好几分钟，才沿着Charles的脊柱舔下去，双手抚摸着Charles的肩膀。Charles不再发笑，而是呼吸急促，全身紧绷。

Erik停在了他腰间的疤痕处，那里是Charles有无知觉的分野。

过了一个月Charles才允许Erik在那里徘徊——一开始Erik以为会痛，但Charles向他保证不会。现在Charles只是不安地动了动，任凭Erik仔细舔过那些伤疤。

即便Charles从不这么觉得，伤疤也存在着某种美感，它证明了肉体的脆弱不堪和强大的愈合能力。Erik抬起头，两指滑过了横贯在脊柱上方的疤痕，上面因他的口水而湿润。Charles在他的掌下不停颤抖。

“我可以吗？”Erik问，打开自己的大脑让Charles知道他想要的是什么。Charles呻吟着扭动身体，让Erik提前知道了答案。

“上帝啊，可以。”Charles还是开口说。Erik晃了晃手腕，通过黄铜把手打开床头柜的抽屉，召来盛着润滑剂的金属盒。

他们很少这样做——至少在精神世界以外——因为需要极为耐心的准备。Erik知道，要是他们前几个月尝试这么做，以他那时的急切肯定会弄伤Charles。他现在已经老练多了。他先慢慢抬起Charles的屁股，在底下垫上一个枕头，然后打开盒子取出一管润滑剂。

他沾湿两根手指，然后用干净的另一只手分开Charles的臀瓣。Charles那里还没有知觉，于是Erik在意识中引导他通过自己的眼睛看。湿滑的手指碰到Charles的入口，先在外面慢慢画了几圈，然后浅浅地按进了紧绷的肌肉。

他在入口处玩弄了不必要长的时间，但是这一景象令他性欲高涨，Charles也分享着他的欲望，所以他觉得Charles不会介意自己的身体无法感知。

“我要进去了。”Erik的声音沙哑发颤，又加了些润滑。

他的阴茎坚硬地立在双腿之间，他非常想插进Charles的体内，慢悠悠地操到他们都神智不清。但现在还不行，于是Erik慢慢把手指伸进去，密切注意着意识中Charles的感觉，好知道何时突破了对方的界限。

即使早有预计，Charles脑中欢愉的火花还是像闪电一般击中了Erik。Charles埋进枕头里呻吟。Erik停下手指的动作，让Charles逐渐适应。当Charles的思想平稳之后Erik才继续深入，找到前列腺按摩起来。

Charles发出一声啜泣，大脑迸发出火焰，然后如岩浆一般流向Erik，他担心自己会就这么射了。

_Erik，Erik，Erik，求你。_Charles在他脑中大喊。

“你还没准备好。”Erik说着慢慢把手指抽出来，又加了些润滑剂，然后插回去。Charles对着枕头抽噎起来。

他玩弄着Charles——扩张着Charles——花了不必要长的时间，Erik太过沉迷于欣赏Charles的样子，看着对方通红的皮肤、紧紧抓着枕头的苍白指节、沿着脊柱流下的汗水，根本不想停下来。直到他脑海中苦苦哀求的声音消失，Charles在欲望中完全放弃了使用能力，Erik才决定怜悯他。

他抽出了手指——已经加到了三根，在自己的阴茎上随意抹上润滑剂，想了想又往Charles屁股底下塞了个枕头。

“你准备好了吗？”他问，几乎认不出自己充满欲望的声音。

Charles发出一声像是肯定的呻吟。

他强忍欲望让自己慢慢进入，好让Charles适应自己的粗长。他看着自己顶进去，一部分原因是不想撕裂对方，但更多的原因是自己的阴茎逐渐消失在Charles火热的体内这一景象令他根本无法移开视线。

Charles一动不动，当Erik突破他的界限之后嘶了一声，然后胡乱咕哝着破碎的词句，直到Erik全部进去。

“别动。”Erik命令道。Charles听到声音中万磁王的语气，颤抖了一下，但保持着静止。

等待——上帝啊，等待——令人痛苦，但是Erik还是等着Charles包裹住他的内壁逐渐伸展，等着Charles的肩膀放松，松开了攥着枕头的双手。然后他往外抽，直到性器顶端滑出了Charles感知的界限，又抹了点润滑剂才插回去。他坚持不了多久——当他们这么操时他永远坚持不了多久——但那也没关系，因为Charles也很快。

Charles的呼吸变得粗重起来，快感飙升，从他那一半的意识中Erik只能感觉到白热化的需求。Charles特意调整了他们之间意识的联接，让Erik能感受到自己造成的后果——感受到Charles的快感——但又不会有被侵犯的感觉。现在他的控制力动摇了，Charles挣扎着维持。Erik再次在他体内抽插。

“快到了。”他说，既是预示又是警告。Charles热切的尖叫回荡在房间里。任何经过他们门外的人都会知道他们在干什么，但现在Erik一点也不在乎。

他原想至少能再抽插几次，慢慢将Charles送上顶峰，但当他第三次往外抽的时候，Charles失控地攀上了高峰，发出一声嘶哑的喊叫。Erik的臀部顿住了，身体紧绷地感受着Charles的高潮，全身发麻，性器抽痛着射在Charles体内，因为射得太浅，精液乱糟糟的地溢出Charles的穴口。Charles的高潮强烈得令人眼前发白，让Erik错过了自己的。这也是第一次Charels在他之前射精，令他感到头晕目眩。

“抱歉，抱歉。”Charles同时用声音和意识对Erik说。

Erik嘘声哄他，平复了一下自己的呼吸，慢慢抽出来——小心不要伤到Charles。精液从Charles的入口滴落下来，顺着他两腿之间流到睾丸上。这一景象让Erik的阴茎又抽搐一下。他重重落在Charles旁边的床垫上。

“出人意料。”他恢复了说话的能力时开口说道，但他让Charles感觉到自己的惊喜——毫无防备地将Charles送上巅峰。Charles在他身旁嘟囔了一声，显然快要睡着了，他的能力使用过度时总会这样。

Erik不知从哪里攒了点力气，在床单上擦擦手，下床走进洗手间。他洗了洗手并简单清理了一下自己，然后打湿一条毛巾，回到床上尽量给Charles擦干净。

“你还不能睡。”他说，Charles又嘟囔了一声，但他知道不去清理的风险，于是翻身坐起来。他的小腹和枕头上沾满粘腻的精液。Erik叠了一下毛巾，给Charles擦擦腹部。

“这是我唯一讨厌自己不能走路的时候。”Charles说。

他花了比平时更长的时间才坐上了轮椅，对Erik露出自嘲的笑容，放下轮椅用手摇着进了洗手间。Erik轻笑，很高兴看到他把Charles累到都不能使用意念操纵轮椅了。

Charles解决生理需求时，Erik起身撤下床单——已经没救了，每次他们都会弄成这样。但这很值得，他还在因为Charles强烈的高潮而眩晕，只想倒在床上睡到第二天中午。

但他了解Charles，所以重新铺好了床之后，他拿出了Charles的象棋——他送的那套，Charles坚持要带着，即使庄园里面四处摆着好几套。他在二人中间的空位上摆好棋盘，在Charles出来时已经开始考虑自己的第一步棋了。Charles看上去累坏了，但看到棋盘还是双眼一亮，而且Erik开局之后也没有抱怨。

Erik把车下在e5，这是他一贯的开局方式，至今还没有赢过，但是今晚他预感自己会受到胜利女神的眷顾。

番外完


End file.
